Luffy, pirate et semi-révolutionnaire
by Lullaby14
Summary: Luffy, 17 ans, quitte Dawn afin de vivre libre en tant que pirate. Mais il cache un secret, un lourd secret : il connaît sa mère, il s'est entraîné avec elle et il se retrouve embarqué dans l'organisation alliée à la Révolution que dirige une célèbre famille... - Slash Luffy/? OFFICIELLEMENT EN PAUSE ! PARDON !
1. Note

**Note TRÈS IMPORTANTE à lire.**

Comme les longs discours sont assez... ennuyeux, je vais essayé de faire le plus court possible.

J'ai toujours adoré les fictions où Luffy était un poil plus intelligent alors j'ai décidé de m'y mettre.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant _Le temps oublié_ de **K D Black** , une fiction que je vous recommande vivement même si elle n'est pas terminée. Toute ressemblance avec son œuvre n'est pas volontaire !

Ce n'est pas ma seule fiction ! Je travaille sur d'autres projets (fictions et OS) en parallèle donc je ne posterai les chapitre que toutes les deux semaines.

J'attends généralement la fin de ma fiction pour poster mes chapitres à intervalles réguliers mais celle-ci n'est certainement pas terminée alors il se peut que je manque d'inspiration et prenne du retard.

Le rating n'est pas vraiment défini tant que Luffy n'a pas trouvé tous ses nakamas alors je mets T par pure précaution.

Il s'agit d'un lointain slash pour Luffy (pas avant Sabaody) et le couple est déjà décidé ! Mais l'histoire ne sera pas centrée dessus (enfin, pas totalement)

J'essaye de me conformer au manga le plus possible même si je me laisse déborder de temps en temps (que voulez-vous, mon Luffy est plus intelligent alors certaines situations ne sont pas les mêmes)

Et surtout, à la fin de chaque chapitre posté, je vous dit où j'en suis dans l'écriture et je vous laisserai me proposer dans les reviews les idées qui vous passe par la tête. Elles me seront sans doute utiles en cas de manque d'inspiration.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

Votre dévouée Lullaby.


	2. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Ici Lullaby14 pour une toute nouvelle fiction, cette fois longue._

 _Je ne vais pas être trop longue et juste rappelé à tout le monde que je ne suis pas propriétaire de One Piece._

 _Sinon, je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Luffy était tranquillement assis sur la plage. Il regardait l'océan avec envie. Le jeune homme entendit des pas derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, sachant déjà qui était là.

\- C'est demain que tu prends la mer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix derrière Luffy.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il sans quitter l'étendue bleue du regard.

La personne derrière lui rit faiblement et s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à la même hauteur que Luffy.

\- L'île va être bien calme, maintenant que le petit dernier de la fratrie quitte le nid.

\- Je n'allais pas rester toute ma vie ici, ma maison m'attend, lui répondit le jeune homme. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vous languissiez déjà de moi, Woop-san.

L'homme s'assit aux côtés de Luffy et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant un gémissement désespéré de la part de l'adolescent de presque 17 ans. Celui-ci se tourna d'ailleurs vers son interlocuteur tout en mettant sur sa tête son chapeau de paille.

\- Ne rêves pas, sale gosse, lui dit l'homme âgé. Plus loin tu seras et mieux nous nous porterons !

L'adolescent rit de bon cœur, étirant l'étrange cicatrice sous son œil. L'homme le rejoignit rapidement dans son rire.

Se souvenant de quelque chose, le maire du petit village de Fushia fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit un étrange escargot et deux bracelets.

\- Je ne peux pas te voir prendre la mer demain, voici mon cadeau d'adieu. En espérant que vous ne remettiez jamais les pieds ici, ton frère et toi !

\- Je lui dirais qu'il vous manque, si je le croise sur mon chemin. Merci du cadeau, Woop-san.

Il rangea l'escargot dans la poche de son bermuda bleu et mit les deux bracelets. Le premier était un bijou en or, une chaîne un peu épaisse à laquelle était suspendue un petit médaillon représentant un chapeau de paille. Le second était fait d'une lanière de cuir et supportait une étrange bille en verre dans laquelle une aiguille bougeait.

\- Woop-san, vous êtes certain de vouloir me donner ce log pose, c'était le vôtre, il me semble...

\- Tu en auras bien plus besoin que moi, Luffy. Et puis, il avait d'abord appartenu à ta grand-mère maternelle...

Luffy serra le bracelet dans ses bras à la mention de sa grand-mère, qui avait été membre du gouvernement mondial et qui avait été sidérée par la corruption du monde. Contrairement à ce que la plupart du village et son frère pensaient, il avait réussi à retrouver sa mère... du moins, elle était venue à lui, et ainsi il avait, de fil en aiguille, rencontré le reste de sa famille. C'était il y a bientôt deux ans, son frère, Ace, ne savait rien puisqu'il avait pris la mer avant. Seul Woop, sur cette île, savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans les journées, voire les mois qui avaient suivi cette rencontre. Luffy lui en était reconnaissant, il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, et encore moins que son frère ne s'en mêle pour l'instant. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance que Woop ne puisse parler de ses séjours chez sa famille...

Un mouvement à côté de lui connecta Luffy à la réalité.

\- Vous partez déjà, Woop-san ?

\- Le village nous attend, ils veulent faire une fête pour célébrer ton départ et ton dix-septième anniversaire en même temps.

\- J'arrive ! S'écria Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux à la mention de la fête qui se préparait.

Et il se précipita vers les terres sur lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir le village de Fushia, ignorant les cris de Woop qui lui demandait de l'attendre.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre !_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _Sinon, comme promis dans la note, voici l'endroit où je me suis arrêtée._

 _je suis précisément à Nanohana en Alabasta, lorsque Smoker et Ace se rencontre peu après la crise de narcolepsie de Ace. Si vous avez des idées ou si vous voulez me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir des reviews !_

 _Lulla'_


	3. 1 - Je serais le meilleur bretteur !

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici pour le premier chapitre... D'accord, dans la note au tout début de ma fiction j'avais dit que je posterai toutes les deux semaines mais comme j'avance relativement vite dans la fiction, j'ai décidé, jusqu'à la rentrée, de poster une fois par semaine. Après, je posterai un week-end sur deux._

 _Sinon, pour répondre à une review anonyme : je ne ferais pas apparaître de nouveaux membres d'équipage, je garderai les même._

 _Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !_

 _Lulla'_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Je serais le meilleur bretteur !**

Un bruit étrange le réveilla, c'était comme un tonneau que quelqu'un repêchait de la mer. Et ce tonneau, c'était celui dans lequel il était ! Aux sons de leurs voix, Luffy identifia trois personnes, plus un quatrième qui ne semblait pas trouver sa place parmi les personnes présentes autour du tonneau.

\- Vous croyez que c'est un tonneau de saké ? Demanda l'un.

\- Je ne sais pas, on devrais le ramener au capitaine, dit l'autre.

Luffy s'attendait à croiser la route de pirates sur East Blue, mais certainement pas dès le second jour de navigation ! Luffy sentit le troisième individu approcher.

\- Et bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir s'il y a du saké !

\- Attendez ! Fit le quatrième d'une voix paniquée. Si Alvida-sama nous entendait...

\- Tais-toi donc, gamin. Pourquoi devrait-elle savoir quelque chose ?

Luffy entendit le bruit d'un sabre qu'on dégaine, il reconnaissait très bien se bruit pour l'avoir longtemps entendu à proximité de son parrain, épéiste. Il décida rapidement de sortir de ce tonneau, mais... certainement pas comme le souhaiterait ces pirates.

\- Ah ! J'ai bien dormi ! S'exclama Luffy en sortant du tonneau comme un diable de sa boîte, assommant au passage le pirates le plus proche.

Il fit semblant de s'étonner de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait tout en détaillant discrètement les pirates. Ils étaient faibles, c'en était affligeant. Le petit peureux qu'il avait repéré était en fait, maintenant qu'il le voyait, quelqu'un de très fort, quelqu'un qui a le potentiel pour aller loin. Ignorant les pirates, il se tourna vers lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- T'es qui ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d'un air débile.

Avant son départ pour la Grand Line, on lui avait bien fait rentrer dans le crâne, à coup de bô, que se faire sous-estimer jusqu'au Shin Sekai était la meilleure chose à faire. En tant que bon et obéissant D qu'il était, il devait donc obéir... à sa manière. Il soupira en voyant le garçon se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres mais il continua de le regarder dans les yeux.

Luffy ne fit pas attention au fait que les deux autres hommes cherchaient à l'atteindre de leurs balles, mais il les esquiva sans y penser, le regard toujours planté dans celui de l'adolescent tremblant. Il assomma les deux derniers hommes et embarqua le gamin avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans une réserve dans laquelle Luffy reconnut la viande de kai-ô. Il dévora plus de la moitié des réserves de viandes avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à l'étrange individu.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Coby, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en tremblant. Et vous ?

\- Luffy, et tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans un tonneau ?

\- Ah ça ! S'exclama Luffy. En fait, j'ai pris la mer hier matin et j'ai été pris dans la tempête...

Coby le regarda d'un air étrange mais Luffy ne chercha pas plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce navire ? Demanda le garçon au chapeau de paille en mangeant une pomme.

\- Je dois accompagner les pirates pour leur pillage de navires, dit-il en serrant les poings.

Et ça ne te plaît pas.

Luffy avait annoncé de la comme une affirmation, mais Coby renchérit.

\- Cette femme, Alvida, c'est la capitaine. Je suis la bonne de cet équipage. Ils m'ont pris avec eux un jour et je suis resté. J'avais beaucoup trop peur de m'échapper. Mais je veux devenir marine ! Je pourrais arrêter tous les pirates !

\- C'est ton rêve ? Demanda Luffy, très intéressé.

\- Oui, plus que tout. Et le vôtre, Luffy-san ?

\- Je serais le Kaizoku Ou, affirma Luffy en se levant.

\- Mais... Mais...

Luffy sourit comme un dément et se décala. Une femme, très... enveloppée, comme dirait l'un de ses frères, atterrit entre le pirate et le futur marine, faisant trembler ce dernier.

\- Coby, tu es là !

\- A... Aye, Alvida-sama, dit-il en se courbant.

Luffy fronça les sourcils en voyant ladite Alvida. Il se souvenait que Woop-san lui avait parlé d'elle, mais... en fait, il n'était pas certain que se soit lui qui lui en ai parlé. Mais il ne reconnaissait personne dans cette... affreuse femme.

\- Dis-moi, Coby, qui est la plus belle femme des océans ?

\- C'est... C'est vous, Alvida-sama, bien entendu ! Lui répondit le jeune garçon.

Luffy haussa les sourcils et sourit encore plus. Puis il désigna la femme du doigt et s'adressa à son tout nouvel ami.

\- Dis-moi, Coby, c'est qui cette mocheté ?

Le garçon sembla tout d'un coup se faire très petit et la femme aurait pu, à la vue de la tête qu'elle tirait, avaler un citron, ou un fruit du démon, réputé pour son goût abominable, ce dont Luffy pouvait attester.

Et la lumière se fit dans la tête de Luffy. Il savait où il avait déjà entendu parlé de cette personne. D'un bond, il évita le coup de massue que la femme lui donna et sauta sur le pont par le trou qu'elle avait fait en entrant. Celle-ci la suivit, imitée de Coby.

\- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir traitée de mocheté, gamin impertinent ! Dit la femme que Luffy reconnaissait à présent.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de le regretter, dit Luffy en esquivant les coups.

Il se rapprocha suffisamment de la femme pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres membres de l'équipage d'Alvida. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit rapidement et continua le combat. Cependant, Luffy la vainquit sans efforts particuliers et sans utiliser son Akuma no mi, le Gomu gomu no mi. Il renvoya tout l'équipage sur son navire et resta, avec Coby, sur celui qui avait supporté le combat. L'équipage pirate prit le large sans demander son reste.

* * *

Luffy et Coby accostèrent dans le port de l'île Yotsuba, à Shells Town, et descendirent du bateau. Luffy regarda le ciel bleu en souriant, mais fronça rapidement le sourcils. Il y avait quelqu'un sur cette île qui n'était pas à sa place, quelqu'un de la seconde moitié de Grand Line, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas pu descendre seul de l'Enfer du Shin Sekai jusqu'à East Blue.

\- Coby, va faire un tour de l'île, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

\- Ok, Luffy-san.

Et le garçon aux cheveux roses disparut dans la foule. Lorsque Luffy fut à l'abri des regard, il usa de son pouvoir, légué par sa mère, pour passer inaperçu des gens et partit explorer l'île, cherchant la présence qu'il avait ressenti. Il s'arrêta dans sa recherche en voyant un homme blond accompagné de deux marines et d'un chien. Ils ne firent pas attention à lui, mais celui-ci remarqua une petite fille derrière lui.

\- Alors, gamine, commença le blond, tu es enthousiaste du sort de ce Zoro ? Après tout, il risque sa vie à la place de ta mort. Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu t'adresses, dorénavant, continua-t-il en se rapprochant, effrayant la gamine. Mais quoi que tu fasses pour le sortir de là, tu échoueras, parce que je l'exécuterai ce soir !

Et l'homme partit dans un rire qu'il pensait effrayant mais qui, selon Luffy, paraissait ridicule. Par Davy Jones, même Coby, pourrait avoir un rire plus terrifiant que le sien ! Mais Luffy, poussé par la curiosité, resta quelque instants à suivre le gars qui semblait s'appeler Helmeppo et apprit que le dénommé Zoro était attaché dans la cour de la base de la Marine depuis une vingtaine de jours, sans eau ni nourriture. Luffy se retint de frapper le blond arrogant et passa son chemin, cherchant la base de la Marine. Il trouvait ce Zoro intéressant... Peut-être que celui-ci accepterai de faire parti de son équipage ?

Il la trouva, et, surpris, il constata que ce Zoro était la personne dont il avait senti la présence sur le port. Cet homme n'avait rien à faire dans East Blue, il appartenait au Shin Sekai. Pourquoi était-il descendu, d'ailleurs ?

Luffy voulut passer par-dessus le mur de la Marine mais il se retint en entendant le bruit d'une échelle à côté de lui. La fillette qui avait été agressée par le blondinet plaça l'échelle de telle sorte à pouvoir franchir le mur et le traversa, courant vers Zoro. De là où il était, Luffy entendit très bien ce qui était dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, gamine ?! T'es au courant que si les marines te voient, tu meurs ? Questionna Zoro.

\- Mais je voulais vous donner ça ! Répondit-elle en tendant ce que Luffy croyait être des onigiris.

\- Je n'en veux pas, maintenant va-t-en.

Mais la fillette était obstinée. Elle resta plantée là-bas tellement de temps que des marines se pointèrent.

\- Hey, gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, c'est un ordre de mon père, dit l'un d'eux que Luffy reconnu comme Helmeppo.

La discussion ne dura pas car l'un des marines, sur ordre du fils à papa, la pris par le col et l'envoya par-dessus le mur de la base. Luffy, proche de l'endroit où la petite fille fut envoyée, la réceptionna au vol. Il tremblait de rage en voyant les blessures de l'enfant. De loin, il vit le blondinet arrogant cracher au visage de Zoro et repartir, non sans avoir piétiné les onigiris restés à terre devant Zoro.

Luffy, poussé par une très grande curiosité, passa au dessus du mur et s'approcha de l'homme. Il était affaibli, mais il gardait encore beaucoup de force, constata Luffy. L'homme aux cheveux verts le regarda de haut en bas avant de détourner la tête.

\- Ne restes pas là, gamin, tu vas te faire buter.

\- Merci, je sais ce que je fais... On raconte que tu t'es opposé à Morgan. C'est vrai ?

Zoro sembla vouloir lui répondre quelque chose mais hésita. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

\- Pas vraiment, en fait. Je mangeais dans une taverne quand le blondinet est arrivé avec son chien. Il faisait du bruit et j'aime le silence. Alors je l'ai fait voler. Il a pas apprécié et a voulu tuer la gamine et sa mère. Je me suis proposé de prendre la punition à la place. Je dois tenir trente jours, il m'en reste sept.

\- Tu ne les feras pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, le mioche !

\- Le blondinet arrogant a décidé de te tuer ce soir, tu n'auras pas le temps de voir les sept derniers jours.

Zoro semblait avoir avalé un citron, mais il soupira.

\- Alors je mourrais... Ou peut-être pas.

Luffy compris à cet instant pourquoi cet homme avait une présence attirante. La présence n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de quelqu'un qui occupait son corps et qui luttait pour dominer la partie humaine.

\- Tu te bats contre ton démon intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Luffy, très sérieux.

Zoro le regarda, surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Et comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Ce sont mes affaires et je suis le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde à pouvoir t'aider à le maîtriser. Voilà ce que je te propose : je te libère et je t'apprends à maîtriser ton démon, et toi, tu rejoins mon équipage pirate, proposa Luffy en inclinant son chapeau.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Je ne fricote pas avec les pirates !

\- Donc, tu préfères mourir, conclut Luffy, un sourire ironique, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Leur duel de regard dura un certain temps, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir faiblir. Au final, vaincu par l'épuisement, Zoro abdiqua.

\- Dans la base, il y a mes armes. Je ne sais pas où elles sont, probablement dans le bureau du fils à papa.

\- Ok, je te les cherche tout de suite.

Et Luffy quitta la cour de la Marine si rapidement que Zoro ne put le suivre du regard. En chemin cependant, il vit une statue être érigée à l'extérieure, dans l'autre cour de la base. Luffy reconnu sans mal la figure de Morgan et décida d'y faire un tour.

* * *

Morgan avait été décevant. Luffy chercha rapidement l'arme de Zoro avant que les marines ne découvrent que le Colonel Morgan n'était plus. Il trouva rapidement les sabres, trois sabres, précisément, posés négligemment dans un coin de la chambre du blondinet. Il les attrapa et fit attention, en redescendant, à éviter les gardes qui patrouillaient. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la cour, il vit malheureusement des marines armés face à Zoro, Helmeppo en tête. Luffy se dépêcha et atterrit quasi silencieusement entre des marines et Zoro, provoquant la surprise des deux côtés. Il laissa tomber les sabres de Zoro à ses pieds et le regarda sans pour autant faire quitter les marines de son champ de vision.

\- Désolé d'avoir été si long, j'ai du faire dans la discrétion mais c'est un peu raté.

\- Tu peux le dire. Maintenant on va crever tous les deux.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, renchérit Luffy en souriant avec un certain sadisme.

\- Ouvrez le feu ! S'exclama Helmeppo.

Les marines ne se posèrent pas de questions et visèrent Luffy puis tirèrent. Cependant, quelque chose d'imprévu se passa. Au lieu d'entrer dans son corps et de saigner, l'endroit où étaient entrées les balles s'étirèrent presque jusqu'à Zoro. Luffy sourit encore plus et les balles repartirent dans le camp des marines, les blessant, mais ne les tuant pas. Luffy prit un sabre de Zoro et entreprit de défaire les liens qui le retenait. Zoro tenait à peine debout mais il voulut prendre ses sabres. Il détacha son bandana vert de son bras et le mit sur la tête avant de mettre un sabre entre ses lèvres et un dans chaque bras.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu une telle technique auparavant, murmura Luffy en souriant.

D'un geste, Zoro trancha les corps des marines voulant les attaquer, ne se gênant pas de les tuer. Luffy leva les yeux au ciel en sentant la présence démoniaque se faire de plus en plus forte dans le corps de Zoro. D'une simple pichenette entre des deux yeux, Luffy fit reprendre conscience à Zoro qui le regarda, hagard.

\- Tu es le premier à pouvoir m'arrêter quand je suis dans cet état. Tu ne mentais donc pas en disant pouvoir m'aider à le contrôler.

\- Saches que je ne mens presque pas, Roronoa Zoro. Dis-moi, quel est ton rêve ?

\- Je serais le meilleur bretteur au monde. Je vaincrais Dracule Mihawk !

Luffy sourit doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas au niveau de mon parrain qui est un très bon bretteur, commença Luffy, mais j'arrive à tenir dans un combat contre lui. Si tu veux, un de ces jours, on combattra. Mais le plus important est que tu te remettes de ce que tu viens de vivre, et de t'habituer à moi, surtout.

Luffy se mit à rire, décidant de passer pour un imbécile pendant encore quelque temps, le temps qu'ils resteraient sur cette île. Zoro sourit.

\- Je serais ravi que nous combattions dans un futur proche. Et puis, cesses de faire l'idiot, capitaine, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Luffy fit la moue avant de sourire à nouveau, heureux de savoir que son tout premier nakama avait pu le percer à jour.

* * *

Luffy regardait l'horizon, l'île s'éloignait doucement alors que le bateau fendait les vagues. Zoro, assit à la proue, méditait. Luffy lui avait demandé de le faire afin de calmer le démon en lui. Luffy, lui, hésitait. Il avait envie de partager son secret avec Zoro, qu'il savait fidèle, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le soucis était que quelqu'un, une femme, avait investit le bateau et se cachait dans la cabine. Ils avaient reprit la mer et aucun canot de sauvetage n'était à disposition. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, et elle était trop faible pour espérer parvenir à les blesser. Luffy savait que Zoro avait aussi ressentit sa présence, mais il n'avait rien dit, et Luffy lui en était reconnaissant. La femme qui était dans la cabine n'était pas forte, mais elle possédait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose que Luffy n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

Luffy leva rapidement les yeux aux ciel et se redressa, vite imité par Zoro. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait pour que son capitaine soit plus attentif, mais il pressentait quelque chose de mauvais. Comme pour le confirmer, Luffy ouvrit la bouche.

\- Un orage va éclater dans moins d'une heure...

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre !  
_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _Sinon, comme dans le prologue, voici 'endroit où je me suis arrêté dans la fiction : je suis arrivée au bout de l'Arc Alabasta... ET TRÈS GROS SPOIL : JAYA ET SKYPIEA N'EXISTERONS PAS ! Voilà voilà, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_

 _Lulla'_


	4. 2 - Je veux cartographier le monde !

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 2 de cette histoire._

 _Comme d'habitude, je ne possède (malheureusement) pas One Piece ni ses personnages mais je ne perds pas espoir, un jour ils seront à moi ! (Ou pas...)_

 _Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Je veux cartographier le monde !**

Ils étaient arrivés sur une île. Luffy sauta à terre et fit signe à Zoro de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans une petite ville qui semblait charmante et calme.

\- Le plus important, commença Luffy, c'est de trouver de quoi manger pour au moins une semaine. Est-ce que tu peux te charger de surveiller le bateau pendant que je cherche ce dont on a besoin ?

\- Pas de soucis, capitaine. Et que fait-on du colis ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

\- Quel colis ? Fut la seule réponse faussement innocente de Luffy.

Le pirate au chapeau de paille se détourna et s'enfonça dans les rues devenues plus bondées tandis que Zoro alla méditer sur le bateau, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la silhouette qui quittait le bateau.

* * *

Luffy repéra rapidement le marché dans le centre de la ville. Il croisa d'ailleurs la femme qui avait élu domicile sur son bateau pendant la traversée mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait faire vite. A l'aide de la même technique qui l'avait fait passé inaperçu aux yeux du blondinet de la précédente île, il chercha un coin tranquille. Là, il sortit son escargophone et composa le numéro que lui avait laissé son frère. Il patienta un peu avant qu'on ne daigne lui répondre.

 _\- Moshi, moshi. Ace est un peu occupé donc il m'a demandé de répondre à sa place. Qui est à l'appareil ?_ Fit une voix féminine par l'intermédiaire de l'escargophone.

\- Bonjour. Est-ce que le cow-boy en a pour longtemps ? Je peux rappeler plus tard s'il est trop occupé.

 _\- Il revient, je vous le passe._

 _\- Moshi, moshi, qui est à l'appareil ?_ Fit une voix que Luffy reconnu sans mal.

\- Salut Ace, comment est-ce que tu vas ?

 _\- Luffy ?_

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

 _\- Bordel ça fait longtemps. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu as pris la mer, en ce moment, non ?_

\- Tout à fait, frangin. Accroches-toi, je risque de faire du grabuge lorsque j'atteindrais Grand Line.

Son frère s'esclaffa à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 _\- Je te crois. Je verrais avec Oyaji si je peux descendre te voir, une fois que tu arrives au Paradis._

La conversation continua pendant quelque instants, sur la vie à bord du bateau du Yonkou où Luffy appris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange que son frère n'avait pas voulut dévoiler sur celle de Luffy...

\- Je te laisse, ni-chan, je dois faire les réserves avant que la nuit ne tombe.

 _\- A bientôt !_

Luffy raccrocha et soupira en s'adossant au mur. Il avait tellement envie de raconter la vérité à son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas mentir à son frère s'il était devant lui aussi bien que sur la ligne. Il soupira de défaite et espéra que ses retrouvailles avec son frère se fasse le plus tard possible.

Luffy rangea son escargophone bleu pour en sortir un deuxième qui ne le quittait pas depuis deux ans. Ce dernier était entièrement noir avec un petit symbole gravé sur la coquille. Il composa un numéro plus court et patienta. Malheureusement, il tomba sur le répondeur et du laisser un message. Soupirant, Luffy rangea son escargophone et partit à la recherche de vivres.

* * *

Luffy avait fait le tour du marché et avait acheté ce qui était nécessaire pour continuer le voyage. Il croisa à nouveau la fille qui avait élu domicile le temps d'une traversée en mer sur son bateau et décida, cette fois, de la stopper. Cependant, Luffy ne put l'arrêter correctement à cause des sachets qu'il transportait, et elle s'enfuit inévitablement. Soupirant, Luffy continua sa route vers son navire où patientait Zoro. Il rangea les courses et s'assit aux côtés du sabreur qui ouvrit finalement les yeux, sortant de sa méditation.

\- Tu as été rapide, capitaine.

\- Il ne manquait pas beaucoup.

Par habitude, Luffy joua avec la lanière en cuir de son log pose avant de baisser les yeux vers celui-ci, surpris. Son poignet comportait habituellement son log et son bracelet mais il n'y avait plus que le log. Jurant, Luffy se leva et se prépara à sauter sur terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Zoro qui n'avait jamais vu Luffy s'agacer.

\- Mon bracelet a disparu. Et je suis certain que c'est la fille qui voyageait avec nous qui me l'a dérobé.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

Pour toute réponse, Luffy se tourna vers lui avec des yeux presque rieurs et un sourire dément à faire frissonner le bretteur.

\- Je vais l'intégrer à l'équipage, quelle question !

Et Luffy sauta du bateau et se mit à courir à travers les rues tranquilles. Zoro, toujours sur le pont du navire, soupira. Il lui faudrait sans doutes beaucoup de temps afin d'arriver à comprendre l'excentrique capitaine qui l'avait fait plié.

* * *

Luffy se trouvait dans une situation très cocasse. Cette situation était suffisamment inoffensive pour qu'il n'y prête pas grande attention, mais il lui faudrait s'assurer qu'elle ne remonte pas plus haut, chez son frère d'adoption ou sa famille biologique, particulièrement. Il entendait d'ici les rires dérisoires de tout ce monde, surtout celui d'Ace qui ne ferait rien d'autre que se tenir le côtes tellement il rirait. Et son parrain ! Ca, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il l'apprenne. Il sentait d'ici le poids de son regard moqueur, les lèvres retroussées, prêtes à laisser échapper un rire bref mais qui équivalait à un éclat de rire pour lui. Définitivement, personne ne devait être au courant de sa mésaventure !

Cette mésaventure commençait par la poursuite de la jeune femme rousse qui lui avait volée son bracelet donné par Woop-san. Il avait réussi à la coincer dans un passage sans issues mais elle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Elle lui avait ensuite raconté qu'un homme, Buggy, voulait mettre la main sur un trésor et Nami, puisqu'elle s'appelait comme cela, voulait lui faire croire que le médaillon de son bracelet était la clef du coffre au trésor.

Luffy lui avait donc fait une proposition : Il l'aidait à se débarrasser de lui, et elle rejoignait son équipage pirate. « Je ne traîne pas avec les pirates ! » lui avait-elle dit alors. Mais elle avait finalement accepté.

C'est ainsi que Luffy avait été introduit dans une cage et trimballé par Nami à travers la ville jusqu'au centre en se faisant passer pour le patron de Nami qui ne voulait pas coopérer. Stupide mais pas naïf, Luffy avait déjà crocheté la serrure de sa cage mais s'assurait de retenir les barreaux en place pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Il avait finalement fait la connaissance de ce fameux Buggy le Clown et était maintenant à écouter ses débilités jaillissant de sa bouche lorsque quelque chose retint son attention.

\- Tu as été moussaillon sous le pavillon de Gold Roger ? Demanda Luffy, réutilisant mot pour mot les dires du clown.

\- Et oui ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, gamin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que c'est affligeant de voir que tu es un petit pirate d'East Blue alors que Shanks est devenu Yonkou.

Cela eut le don d'énerver Buggy qui partit dans une très longue explication durant laquelle il expliqua pourquoi il en voulait tellement à Shanks, que Luffy n'écouta pas. Puis Buggy décréta que Luffy devait mourir et ce dernier se concentra sur son pouvoir, prêt à leur fausser compagnie... jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Nami. Il fit apporter un canon mais, la nuit tombant, il décida d'abord de faire un fête pour célébrer l'entrée de Nami dans son équipage. Luffy les observa s'amuser tout en gravant les visages de certains dans sa mémoire, les plus forts, selon son Haki.

Une silhouette fine, filant dans la nuit, retint son attention. Il la suivit du regard et sourit en la reconnaissant. Celle-ci se posta à côté de la cage de Luffy et le regarda d'un air étrange.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation, lui dit la voix féminine.

\- Je ne t'aurais strictement rien dit, de toute façon.

\- Quand tes parents apprendront ça...

Luffy se tourna vers elle et la foudroya du regard.

\- Gardes ta langue dans ta bouche, je saurais à qui m'adresser si une information filtre, Alvida.

La femme qui avait abandonné son apparence très disgracieuse sourit pour toute réponse. Luffy la dévisagea un instant. Il avait eu raison, cette femme était celle dont avait parlé ses parents. Elle-même ne l'avait pas reconnu mais il le lui avait annoncé pendant son combat précédent contre elle.

\- Que sais-tu de Buggy le Clown ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'il a été moussaillon sur le bateau du précédent Roi des Pirates et que son niveau est tellement faible qu'il me ferait pitié.

\- Il a mangé un fruit du démon de type paramecia, compléta Alvida, le bara bara no mi.

\- Oh ! Il peut donc se fragmenter à volonté.

\- Oui, c'est ça. De ce que je sais, c'est Shanks qui, involontairement, lui a fait avaler le fruit en le faisant sursauter à bord de l'Oro Jackson. C'est pour cela qu'il lui voue une haine sans égal. Fait attention, Luffy, ce n'est pas lui qui est dangereux, mais sa capacité à faire de gros dégâts sans aucun remord.

\- Préparez la Spéciale Buggy ! Entendirent Luffy et Alvida.

\- Je vais faire évacuer la zone qu'il vise, dit Alvida en voyant l'énorme canon se positionner vers une partie de la ville.

Et elle disparut. Grâce au Haki qu'il a développé durant son entraînement avec sa mère, il put observer de loin l'agitation de la population de la ville. Il n'y avait maintenant plus personne et, lorsque Buggy tira, il ne fit que réduire en poussière des maisons. Luffy serra les poings en l'entendant rire, il voulait sortir de cette cage et le battre de telle sorte qu'il soit à jamais humilié. Mais il avait promis à son frère de se faire sous estimer, alors il se tut.

\- Bien, maintenant que la fête est finie, déclara Buggy, il est temps de se concentrer sur notre invité.

En disant cela, le clown se tourna vers Luffy et sourit sadiquement... du moins, Luffy supposa que le sourire se voulait sadique, car il ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

\- Nami ! En tant que nouvelle recrue, tu vas avoir le privilège de faire sauter ton ancien patron avec une Spéciale Buggy !

Le canon fut braqué vers l'homme élastique et un membre de l'équipage tendit à la rousse un paquet d'allumettes. Luffy sourit en la voyant hésiter et trembler. Elle n'était pas capable d'allumer la mèche. Mais il voulait savoir quelles seraient ses actions, si jamais la mèche venait à brûler. Nami fut seule devant la mèche à allumer, le paquet d'allumettes dans la main. Elle prit l'une d'elles et l'alluma, faisant danser une flamme.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle.

Luffy sourit encore plus en devinant ce qu'elle voulait dire et son sourire se fit narquois lorsque Buggy pensa que l'excitation du moment était la cause de la paralysie de Nami. Il lui prit l'allumette des mains et alluma la mèche. Nami, paniquée, prit le fil dans ses mains et serra afin d'étouffer les flammes. Elle ne cria cependant pas.

Zoro arriva et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut que la situation était très cocasse. Sans avoir besoin d'ordres de son capitaine, il prit la cage d'une main, embarqua Nami de l'autre et fuit dans les ruelles.

* * *

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvée ! Hurla Nami au sabreur.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et posa son regard sur la cage de son capitaine.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on ouvre ça ? Questionna-t-il Nami.

\- Il faut la clef, mais je l'ai perdue au cours de la fuite, lui répondit-elle. Tu vas donc rester là dedans un petit moment, finit Nami en s'adressant à Luffy.

Pour toute réaction, celui-ci lui offrit un joli sourire, la faisant rougir... et poussa la porte de la cage qui s'ouvrit. Nami ouvrit démesurément les yeux en le regardant faire, tout comme Zoro bien qu'il essaya de le cacher.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'amusais à crocheter les serrures, leur dit-il pour seule explication.

* * *

Buggy avait finalement rattrapé le groupe composé de Zoro, Luffy et Nami. Il voulait leur faire payé l'humiliation qu'il pensait avoir subi. Mais Zoro se posta devant lui alors qu'il voulait attraper Nami et dégaina son sabre.

Zoro pensait l'avoir, il avait, après tout, tranché le torse de son adversaire. Mais son instinct lui dit de ne pas se relâcher.

 _Danger_

Zoro fit un bond en avant et se tourna vers ce qui l'avait fait fuir. Devant lui, le clown était debout, sans aucune trace de coupures.

\- Il a manger le bara bara no mi, l'informa Luffy, plus loin. Tu ne peux pas le trancher !

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?! S'exclama Buggy en se tournant vers lui.

Zoro mit à profit cet instant pour enchaîner des combinaisons de coups. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le blesser, mais quelque chose le poussait à continuer. Il observa Buggy se fragmenter à volonté et sourit en regardant, un peu plus loin, les gestes de la rouquine.

\- Tu as perdu, dit Zoro à l'ancien de l'Oro Jackson.

\- Oh non ! C'est toi qui a perdu.

Et il rappela ses membres fragmentés... à un détail près. La plupart des morceaux de son corps étaient attachés solidement ensemble et retenus au sol par le pied de Nami.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile de se battre comme ça... Ria Nami.

Buggy avait, pour tout corps réuni, ses pieds, sa tête et ses mains. Il hurla sur les trois compères avant de vouloir les pourchasser. Nami parti avec les restes du corps qu'elle gardait et Zoro, après un coup d'œil à son capitaine, la suivit. Luffy se retrouva donc seul avec Buggy le Clown, taille réduite.

Buggy détailla, pour la première fois, le gamin en face de lui. Celui-ci était maintenant plus grand que lui et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Plus précisément, il était vêtu de spartiates de paille, d'un bermuda noir et d'une chemise rouge à manches longues ouverte sur le torse. De ce qu'il laissait paraître, même un idiot tel que Buggy compris que l'homme était plus que le stupide personnage que le gamin voulait incarner. Il remonta dans son observation et découvrit un visage rond orné d'un sourire devenu condescendant et de yeux rieurs. Sa tignasse noire était surmontée d'un chapeau de paille que Buggy était sûr de connaître, restait à savoir d'où.

Luffy, déjà très peu patient, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il se calma un peu cependant afin de ne pas faire de grabuges. Il fit glisser son chapeau devant ses yeux, lui masquant la vue.

 _Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon Roi ?_ Demanda un souffle.

 _Mets-le à terre._ Ordonna Luffy.

Luffy relâcha le Haki qu'il contenait et le clown s'évanouit sous la pression exercée.

* * *

Luffy jura abondamment. Non seulement, il n'avait pas récupéré son bracelet que Nami lui avait volé, mais en plus, Zoro trouvait le moyen de se perdre et de le perdre en retour. Il se jura de faire incruster à son bretteur une boussole dans le crâne, en espérant que l'opération ne le rende pas plus stupide...

Il trouva finalement le port où se trouvait Nami. Celle-ci était près de leur bateau et détachait la corde. Luffy l'arrêta à temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda Nami en mettant de la distance entre eux.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous avons fait une promesse. Je te débarrassais de Buggy, et toi tu rejoignais mon équipage.

\- Je ne traîne pas avec les pirates ! Hurla-t-elle finalement. Vous êtes tous les mêmes, et la Marine ne vaut pas mieux, murmura-t-elle.

Cette phrase ne passa pas inaperçue à l'oreille sensible de Luffy qui fronça les sourcils. Qui que ce soit, un marine et un pirate avait fait du mal à son tout nouveau membre d'équipage.

\- Où est-ce que tu dois aller ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit Nami en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te demande où tu veux aller, redit Luffy en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un plan. Tu as besoin d'un navire pour rentrer chez toi, et nous avons besoin d'un navire pour aller sur Grand Line. Alors, faisons route commune, nous te déposerons sur l'île où tu veux aller.

\- Que veux-tu en échange ? De l'or ?

\- J'aimerai que tu deviennes notre nakama. Mais j'aurais du temps sur la route pour essayé de te convaincre. Et puis, j'aimerai récupérer mon bracelet.

Nami écarquilla les yeux en entendant la proposition. Il lui proposait, comme cela, de l'embarquer sur son navire, presque sans arrière-pensées. Elle ne croyait pas à sa chance.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Je voudrais aller sur l'archipel Konomi, à Cocoyashi

Luffy lui sourit et elle se surprit à sourire à son tour. Monkey D. Luffy restera dans sa mémoire, même après les avoir quitter, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Nami était sur le pont du navire, elle regardait les nuages, essayant de prévoir la météo.

\- On dirait qu'une tempête approche, dit-elle dans le vide.

\- Oui, dit Luffy après avoir jeté un œil au ciel. Tu es navigatrice ?

\- J'ai quelques notions. Elles sont nécessaires si je veux accomplir mon rêve.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Luffy, curieux.

\- Je veux cartographier le monde, dit-elle en souriant.

Un cri les coupa dans leur discussion et réveilla Zoro qui s'était assoupi. Tous regardaient la provenance de ce bruit et virent, au loin, un oiseau. Luffy siffla très fort, attirant l'attention de l'oiseau qui se dirigea vers eux et se posa sur la rambarde près de Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Nami.

\- Un oiseau-messager. Il vient de mon père, répondit Luffy. Il me donne des nouvelles.

Le capitaine détacha le morceau de papier roulé et l'ouvrit afin de lire le message. Il soupira en apprenant ce qu'il se passait et congédia l'oiseau après lui avoir donné de quoi manger. Aucun membre de l'équipage ne posa de question.

\- Terre ! Cria finalement Nami en apercevant des récifs.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui._

 _Sinon, comme d'habitude, voilà l'endroit où je me suis arrêtée dans l'écriture : Robin vient de se rendre au gouvernement mondial. S'il-vous-plaît j'ai besoin de vos idées car je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration depuis deux jours ! N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en proposer dans des reviews !_

 _Voilà, à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Lullaby._


	5. 3 - Le valeureux guerrier des mers

_Donc me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le valeureux guerrier des mers**

Le petit équipage pirate accosta près d'une plage. Dès leur arrivée, Luffy sourit. Il y avait quatre personnes camouflées dans les arbres, trois enfants et...

\- Intéressant, souffla très doucement Luffy pour ne pas être entendu.

Du haut d'un arbre, caché parmi les feuilles, se trouvait un homme. Il avait tout de banal, sauf sa Voix. Sa Voix était faible, très faible, elle paraissait inexistante pour quelqu'un qui avait seulement quelques notions de Haki. Mais Luffy ayant deux ans d'entraînement intensif, il parvint à discerner le subterfuge. Cet homme était non pas très fort, comme l'était Zoro, mais déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'il montrait. Consciemment ou non, celui-ci effaçait sa Voix afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Je suis le grand capitaine Usopp. J'ai huit mille hommes sous mon commandement. C'est moi qui fais la loi sur cette île, je vous préviens. Quitter ce village pendant qu'il en est encore temps, sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi et à mes hommes, fit l'homme camouflé.

Le ton de sa voix était ferme, assuré. Il avait les capacités pour être un combattant, un fier combattant...

Luffy sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelque chose se planter à ses pieds, un couteau de chasse. Il siffla d'admiration : la précision de ce type était digne d'un tireur d'élite. A moins de quelques millimètres, la lanière de sa chaussure se détachait. Néanmoins, il resta calme et prit le couteau dans ses mains tandis que Nami se cachait derrière Zoro.

\- Huit milles hommes, gémit Nami. Les garçons, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir vous arrêter sur cette île ?

\- Réfléchis, rouquine, lui lança Zoro. Tu ne crois pas que la surface de cette île serait trop petite pour accueillir tant de monde ?!

\- Donc il ment ! S'exclama Nami d'une voix fière.

Cette affirmation fit paniquer l'homme sur l'arbre qui relâcha la pression, surprenant Luffy. Ce type était encore plus fort qu'il ne le pensait... Et il lui était très familier...

\- Eh, toi là haut, lança-t-il. Tu ne serais pas Usopp, le fils de Yasopp ?

Il y eut du bruit dans l'arbre et un homme en tomba face contre terre. Celui-ci se releva, dévoilant un visage très semblable au tireur d'élite du Red Force qu'il avait vu.

\- Ouais, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

\- Tu connais mon père ! S'écria le jeune homme en donnant raison à Luffy.

\- Oui, il est venu chez moi il y a dix ans avec l'équipage de Shanks.

\- Akagami no Shanks ? Demanda Zoro, surpris. L'un des quatre Empereurs du Shin Sekai ?

\- Oui, c'est lui, confirma Luffy.

Usopp fit descendre trois enfants que Luffy avait repéré du buisson sur la falaise. Ils s'installèrent tous les sept à l'ombre d'un arbre et entamèrent une discussion.

\- Donc vous commencez l'aventure, résuma Usopp en ayant entendu quelques aventures.

\- Oui, je suis toujours à la recherche de nakamas pour partir sur Grand Line.

Zoro, pour avoir voyagé plus longtemps avec Luffy, compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres en songeant que quoi qu'il fasse, cet homme au long nez, Usopp, viendrait avec eux sur les mers. Nami n'avait pas encore suffisamment côtoyé le capitaine pour déchiffrer ses expressions, mais elle savait que le jeune homme prévoyait quelque chose, restait à savoir quoi.

\- Vous devez aussi chercher de quoi subsister, non ? Demanda un enfant avec un bonnet.

\- Oui, et il nous faudra un bateau car celui qu'on a est trop petit.

\- On peut peut-être demander là-bas, intervint Nami en désignant une grande maison sur une colline.

Usopp paniqua en les voyant prêter de l'intérêt à la demeure.

\- Non, non, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est la demeure de Kaya-sama.

\- En quoi c'est censé nous dire de qui il s'agit ?

Usopp expliqua donc que Kaya-sama était gravement malade et que son majordome, Klahadoll, un homme de Usopp n'aimait pas du tout, veillait sur elle. En parlant de celui-ci, il passait justement sur la falaise, muni d'une mallette longue en bois. Luffy sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, quelque chose qui était... faux.

\- Que sais-tu sur lui ?

\- Il a été fait prisonnier sur un navire pirate il y a quelques années. Le père de Kaya-sama, aujourd'hui décédé, l'avait accueilli, loger et nourri. En échange, Klahadoll a voulut se mettre à leur service et le père de Kaya-sama a accepté.

Voilà, Luffy arrivait à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il avait ressentit.

\- C'est un imposteur, ce type est un pirate, annonça-t-il calmement.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent-ils tous, surpris.

\- J'avais senti quelque chose de faux en lui mais je n'avais pas réussit à savoir quoi. Je crois que nous avons découvert où se cachait Kuro.

\- Kuro, bondit Zoro. Comme le capitaine pirate Kuro ? Celui qui a formé l'équipage du Chat Noir ?

\- L'équipage du Chat Noir ? Mais c'est l'équipage qui l'avait fait prisonnier ! S'exclama Usopp. Ça veut dire que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- L'argent, lui répondit Nami. C'est le motif de beaucoup de pirates.

Usopp était parti en un coup de vent, vite imité par les trois enfants. Luffy se détourna de leur chemin tout en remettant son chapeau.

\- C'est dangereux, lui dit Nami. Il veut aller se confronter à un capitaine pirate.

\- Non, fit Luffy en se relevant. Il est allé vers la demeure. Je crois qu'il veut prévenir la fille qui y habite. Ils sont ensemble, en ce moment...

D'un commun accord, Luffy, Nami et Zoro décidèrent de partir pour le village. Sauf que...

\- Zoro ! Appela Luffy. Le village est de l'autre côté !

Le sabreur avait pris la direction opposée aux deux autres, un chemin qui menait droit à une falaise. L'homme soupira et se détourna, rejoignant son capitaine et la navigatrice non-officielle de l'équipage.

Après cet incident, les trois compères arrivèrent au village de Syrup, un petit et charmant village. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une taverne et commandèrent de quoi boire et manger. Un serveur d'un âge avancé vint à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, c'est rare de voir des étrangers par ici.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers lui et Luffy lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Nous voguons, mes compagnons et moi, sur la mer.

\- Oh ! Et vous prévoyez d'atteindre Grand Line ?

\- Effectivement, ma famille s'y trouve et je souhaite la revoir.

\- Mais pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit le serveur d'un air entendu.

Luffy inclina son chapeau sur la tête et souffla si bas pour que seuls ses amis et le serveur puissent entendre.

\- Je deviendrai le Kaizoku Ou.

Le serveur s'immobilisa un instant avant de sourire au jeune homme.

\- Voilà une belle ambition. Je vous souhaite de faire un bon voyage alors.

Luffy le remercia et l'homme s'en alla. Les trois amis discutèrent un peu mais Luffy semblait ailleurs, il était dans ses pensées. Il fallut d'ailleurs le bousculer un peu pour qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité. Zoro avait secoué son épaule en voyant qu'il ne répondait plus.

* * *

Un homme surplombait la mer, porté par le vent qui lui obéissait. Il survola l'archipel des Gekko, particulièrement le village de Syrup où il savait qu'il trouverai ce qu'il cherchait. Assis sur un nuage, invisible des humains, l'homme croqua dans un fruit juteux en surveillant les endroits stratégiques du village. Il venait de repérer ce qu'il cherchait et sourit. Tous cela était assez intéressant, compte tenu des personnes entourant l'objet de ses pensées. Le fameux sujet de ses pensées était un homme, grand, il devait faire à peu près 1,80 mètres. L'homme en question était assis sur un rocher, méditant, entouré d'une jeune femme et d'un autre homme. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

\- C'est ici que tu te caches, Ashura-chan. Que faire de toi, bon sang, tu es si imprévisible...

L'homme finit de manger son fruit et se laissa tomber sur l'île, sa chute amortie par le souffle du vent.

\- Je viens te ramener, Ashura-chan, tiens toi prête.

\- Elle n'ira nulle part, lui dit un homme derrière lui.

L'étranger se retourna et son regard se posa sur la silhouette plus petite que lui, environ 1,70 mètres, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi donc, jeune homme ?

Le jeune homme en question lui décrocha un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas eu mon message, papa ? J'y ai pourtant dit que j'avais trouvé Ashura et qu'elle restait avec moi, maintenant.

L'homme regarda son fils et lui sourit d'un sourire tendre.

\- J'ai été un peu occupé donc non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais si tu dis qu'elle est avec toi, je n'ai aucune raison de la ramener, puisqu'elle se fera bientôt un nom.

\- Pas elle, papa, lui, décréta le jeune homme en souriant. Ashura était très mal en point pour s'introduire là-bas, elle n'a plus assez de force pour lutter indéfiniment contre lui, il gagnera. C'est lui qui se servira d'elle, non pas l'inverse.

L'homme fit la moue mais retrouva le sourire très rapidement.

\- Fais attention à toi, fils, ta mère est suffisamment sadique pour me faire payer si tu arrives à elle en mauvais état.

Son interlocuteur sourit et se détourna, vite imité par son père qui s'envola pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel en entendant un mensonge déballé par Usopp, qui s'était joint à eux, et Nami entrer dans son jeu. Il les supportait difficilement, surtout que son démon intérieur voulait les tuer lentement, très lentement. Son démon s'agita et, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son capitaine qui revenait du petit bois sur la falaise. Il retint un sourire de soulagement en sentant son démon se faire tout petit au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas encore percé la moitié des secrets du capitaine, mais il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir un tel pouvoir calmant sur lui. Il était confiant en l'avenir, tout se passerai bien, au moins tant que Luffy était avec eux.

Luffy revenait, un sourire au lèvres, des fruits dans les bras. Il les partagea avec les trois compères et ils se mirent a discuter d'un air insouciant, avant que la réalité ne revienne à Usopp.

\- J'ai peur que Kaya-sama soit trop blessée par la trahison de Klahadoll.

\- Elle le sera, lui répondit Luffy, mais elle est forte.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? S'enquit Nami. Tu ne l'as même pas vue !

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un navire accosta près d'eux. Caché parmi les fourrés, les quatre amis observèrent le débarquement de pirates.

\- C'est l'équipage du Chat Noir, leur dit Zoro. Ça veut dire que Kuro ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action.

Usopp en eut des sueurs froides et courut jusqu'à la demeure, discrètement. Luffy, en le voyant faire, su que son tout nouveau membre d'équipage encore non-officiel avait le potentiel pour aller loin, pour devenir un fier combattant des mers. La preuve en était que, même si c'était inconsciemment, sa Voix s'effaçait. Il se cala plus confortablement contre l'arbre, patient.

* * *

Luffy en restait bouche bée. Il n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Et pourtant, devant lui se trouvait un bateau, un bateau neuf, construit pour son équipage et lui, en remerciement de les avoir débarrassé de Kuro et de son équipage. Merry, le serviteur et majordome de Kaya-sama, l'avait construit alors qu'il était toujours en convalescence pour avoir essayé d'arrêter Kuro. Le capitaine pirate n'en revenait pas, c'était inespéré. Même s'il avait dit chercher un bateau plus grand, il n'avait pas imaginer qu'il soit fait aussi rapidement, ni qu'il soit si beau.

\- Il lui faut un nom, déclara Carotte, l'enfant au bonnet.

\- J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Oignon. Pourquoi pas le « Going Merry » ?

L'équipage se concerta d'un regard et sourit, adoptant ce nom, pour la plus grande gêne du serviteur. Ils allaient embarquer qu'Usopp, qui avait été invisible depuis la fin de l'affrontement, se pointa, un sac immense sur les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Luffy en penchant la tête.

\- Cette aventure m'a ouvert les yeux, dit-il. Je vais devenir pirate, comme mon père, et suivre ma propre voix. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, adressa-t-il aux trois compères. Si nous nous retrouverons sur les mers, nous seront ennemis.

Luffy se mit à sourire comme un fou, imité de Zoro. Nami ne fut pas en reste, comprenant enfin ce qu'avait préparé Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, soupira Zoro d'un air faussement tragique.

\- Dépêches-toi d'embarquer ! Lui ordonna presque Luffy en riant.

Usopp mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Il sauta de joie en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait et courut vers eux.

\- Je vous préviens, c'est moi le capitaine ! Affirma-t-il.

\- Certainement pas ! J'ai déjà mon pavillon en plus ! S'écria Luffy.

* * *

Ils étaient en mer, l'archipel des Gekko disparaissait à l'horizon. Zoro était retourné à sa méditation qui, selon Luffy, permettait le plus grand contrôle de son démon intérieur de la façon la plus sécurisée. Nami consultaient quelques cartes qu'elle avait dessiné les jours précédents et les comparaient à celles achetées par Usopp. Ce dernier se tenait assis dans sur le pont et prenaient quelques notes sur un sujet dont il ne voulait pas parler. Zoro se leva finalement et jeta un œil sur le pont, cherchant Luffy. Il n'était pas là. Le bretteur se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bateau et se posta face à la porte de la cabine de son capitaine. Il allait frapper qu'un bruit dans la pièce l'interrompit.

\- Entres, Zoro, entendit-il.

Souriant, le sabreur aux cheveux verts poussa la porte et fit quelques pas dans la cabine du capitaine. Il ne savait pas exactement comment Luffy parvenait toujours à tout savoir sur les autres, mais il patientait, tant que son capitaine ne vouait rien dire.

\- Luffy, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose.

\- Poses-moi ta question.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur mon démon intérieur ? Je veux dire, lorsque tu es là, c'est comme s'il voulait se faire le plus petit possible, comme s'il voulait disparaître.

Luffy resta un instant silencieux, puis soupira.

\- En réalité, le démon en toi est connu. Ma famille et moi l'avons déjà rencontré, lorsqu'il était à l'air libre. Il faisait parti d'une grande organisation mondiale. As-tu déjà entendu parlé de la Révolution ?

\- Le mouvement qui vise à renverser le Gouvernement Mondial et les tenryubitos ?

\- Oui, ce mouvement. Il existe une autre organisation, alliée à la Révolution. Elle est très discrète et seuls les plus hauts placés on une vague idée qu'elle existe. Ton démon intérieur a fait parti de cette organisation. Il est parti en mission avec un autre membre de cette organisation, et nous n'avons plus eu de ses nouvelles, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Nous ? Tiqua Zoro. Tu fais parti de cette organisation ?

\- Plus ou moins, grimaça-t-il. C'est assez compliqué.

\- Mais sinon, comment fais-tu pour le calmer ? Demanda Zoro en se concentrant à nouveau sur le problème qui le travaillait.

\- En tant que plus ou moins membre de l'organisation, j'ai été reconnu par ton démon. Cela signifie qu'il est à l'épreuve, puisqu'il a fuit l'organisation.

Luffy ancra son regard sérieux dans celui de son second et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Gagnes ton combat contre lui, Zoro, s'il-te-plaît.

Zoro ne fit que lui sourire et sortir de la pièce. Luffy se cala contre la chaise qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la discussion et sourit. Zoro gagnerai, c'était une certitude. Il se remit silencieusement à l'écriture de son journal de bord.

* * *

Nami et Luffy, sur le pont, virent la même chose au même moment.

\- Navire pirate droit devant ! S'écria Nami avec horreur.

\- Cool ! Ria Luffy. Un peu d'exercice.

\- Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Scanda Usopp que la panique avait gagné.

Zoro sourit avec sadisme, il allait enfin pouvoir s'exercer sérieusement au maniement de ses trois sabres.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est terminé !_

 _Bon je ne vous embête pas trop longtemps, juste assez pour quémander des reviews et de l'aide pour ma fiction (que ce soit des idées pour tout de suite ou pour beaucoup plus tard)_

 _Je me suis arrêté au même endroit que la dernière fois (quelques phrases en plus) : on apprend que Robin a pris le train des mers pour Enies Lobby !_

 _Voilà voilà et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Lulla'_


	6. 4 - Découvrir All Blue

_Coucou me revoilà !_

 _Étant donné que ma rentrée se fait officiellement le 12 septembre, je posterai cette semaine et samedi prochain avant de passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

 _Sinon je vous donne rendez-vous en bas comme d'habitude._

 _Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers que j'adore !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Découvrir All Blue**

\- Il y a un bateau droit devant ! S'écria Nami.

\- Encore un navire pirate ?! Paniqua Usopp en se cachant derrière un tonneau.

\- Non, le rassura Luffy. C'est le Baratie, un navire-restaurant.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom... songea Zoro à voix haute.

Luffy se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

\- Le chef cuisinier est Aka Ashi no Zeff.

\- Le pirate ? Tiqua Zoro.

Luffy acquiesça avec entrain tandis que Nami et Usopp commencèrent doucement à paniquer.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, Zeff a arrêté la piraterie il y a plusieurs années. Il se consacre maintenant à sa cuisine.

C'est sur ces paroles que la discussion que Luffy animait en solitaire s'acheva. Un autre navire entra dans leur champ de vision : la Marine.

.

Sanji, apprenti cuisinier, était obligé de faire le service, par manque de personnel. Il devait servir une table dans le fond de la salle, proche de la grande vitre. Ses clients étaient un lieutenant de la Marine et sa conquête, une certaine Moodie. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de retenir le nom du Marine l'accompagnant. Il s'avança vers eux, une bouteille à la main.

\- Permettez-moi de vous servir, introduisit-il au lieutenant à qui il versa un fond de vin rouge.

Au loin, un homme observa le jeune homme blond interagir avec ses deux clients. L'homme à la moustache curieusement tressée serra les points d'exaspération en voyant son apprenti faire du charme à la jeune femme blonde sous les yeux ébahis du lieutenant aux cheveux roses. Il soupira de défaite en le voyant revenir vers lui, sur son petit nuage.

Une perturbation le tira de ses pensées... un groupe de quatre personnes venaient d'entrer par la porte. Ils passaient inaperçu parmi la foule, mais Zeff reconnu sans mal la personne qui était en tête du groupe. Comment l'oublier, alors que celui-ci l'avait battu à plate couture en quelques secondes.

\- Oi ! K'ssou gakki, interpella Zeff.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, k'ssou jiji ? Demanda avec insolence Sanji qui se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu voix ces quatre personnes ? Va les servir, et ne fait pas vagues... je n'ai pas envie de ramasser ton corps sans vie si tu les mets en colère... surtout le gamin au chapeau de paille.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Interrogea Sanji qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme rousse.

\- Des gens forts.

Zeff le laissa à ses occupations, à savoir, draguer les jeunes femmes, plus précisément la jeune rousse qui faisait parti du petit groupe.

* * *

Sanji était énervé. Ce gars lui sortait par le nez, vraiment !

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, la pelouse ?

\- Tu es sourd, cuistot de pacotille ? J'ai dit que tu étais mon problème.

Ce type aux cheveux verts le cherchait, il en était certain. Celui-ci abordait un sourire moqueur que Sanji rêvait de lui faire ravaler.

\- Tu es Sanji, non ? Demanda le gamin au chapeau de paille en le regardant.

\- Ouais, répondit-il. Comment tu l'as su ?

Luffy lui fit un sourire un peu idiot pour seule réponse, mais Sanji vit à travers ses yeux qu'il y avait plus qu'un idiot. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant une voix à côté de lui.

\- Luffy, ravi de te revoir.

\- Zeff, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

\- Comment tu trouves mon apprenti ? Demanda-t-il, pour la plus grande surprise du garçon blond.

\- Il a beaucoup de potentiel, mais ce n'est pas en restant dans ton restaurant à mettre dehors les petites frappes qu'il le développera. J'ai aussi cru comprendre qu'il souhaite découvrir All Blue.

\- Et tu te proposes pour l'embarquer ? Questionna Zeff.

Luffy lui fit un simple sourire que compris Zeff.

\- Vas chercher tes affaires, Sanji, je vais enfin être débarrassé de toi !

\- Oi, jiji ! J'ai rien accepté !

\- Là où je me rends, je serais plus proche de All Blue qu'ici, annonça tranquillement Luffy.

\- Mais...

Le chef cuisinier ne voulut rien savoir et l'envoya, de sa jambe de bois, voler à travers la salle jusqu'à une porte que l'équipage pensa être celle donnant sur les cabines du personnel.

* * *

Don Krieg avait été battu à plate couture. L'homme qui disait avoir vu Grand Line s'était fait battre par un gamin de 17 ans qui n'avait aucune prime. Ledit gamin était tombé à l'eau, sous le regard ennuyé de Sanji, assis au bord de l'eau.

\- Il ne remontera pas, lui affirma Zeff à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, k'ssou jiji ! Il est fort, il survivra.

\- Non. Il a mangé un fruit du démon.

\- Et alors ?

\- Un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon est une enclume dans l'eau. Si personne ne va le chercher, il mourra.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?!

Zeff observa Sanji retirer sa veste avec précipitation et plonger rapidement dans l'eau, à la recherche du jeune pirate.

* * *

Tout était calme, Luffy, Zoro et Usopp aidaient les cuisiniers à restaurer le Baratie qui avait subi des dégâts suite au combat. Sanji venait d'accepter le poste de cuisinier à bord du Merry...

Luffy sursauta et regarda autour de lui.

\- Zoro, Usopp, est-ce que vous avez vu Nami ?

Ils répondirent tous deux par la négative. Un cuisinier s'approcha d'eux.

\- Si vous parlez de la gamine rousse qui était avec vous, je l'ai vu monter dans votre navire, juste...

Alors qu'il allait montrer un endroit de son doigt, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- J'aurais juré que le bateau était là.

\- Il y était, dit Luffy en regardant au loin, les points serrés. Elle vient de nous voler le navire et s'enfuir.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Zoro, Usopp et Sanji.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas partir ? S'enquit Usopp.

Luffy réfléchit. Devait-il les en informer maintenant ? Non, se raisonna-t-il. Il avait promis de se faire sous estimer, et il devait garder cette carte maîtresse jusqu'au bout. Il soupira et se tourna vers Zeff dans l'optique de lui demander un moyen de naviguer... mais celui-ci le dépassa.

\- Je vous donnerai de quoi naviguer jusqu'à la rouquine, affirma-t-il, pour la plus grande stupeur des cuisiniers.

\- Je vous remercie, s'inclina Luffy.

* * *

Luffy jura abondamment. Il aurait peut-être du écouter Don Krieg lorsque celui-ci disait que Taka no Me no Mihawk le poursuivrait jusqu'ici. Voilà que ce dernier se trouvait au loin, sa barque avançant lentement vers le navire-restaurant, ses flammes vertes exécutant une danse macabre aux bords du bateau.

Zoro, à ses côtés, souriait diaboliquement. Il allait enfin pouvoir affronter le meilleur sabreur au monde. Il sentait son démon, qu'il maîtrisait presque maintenant, frémir d'impatience à l'idée de trancher, de faire couler du sang.

La barque mortuaire se posta près de la plate-forme de combat réduite en miette par le précédent combat. Mihawk leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Luffy, ils restèrent tous deux de longues minutes avant que les deux hommes n'abandonnent. L'épéiste tourna son regard vers la présence étrange qu'il sentait à côté du capitaine, une présence un peu dérangeante. Il détailla l'homme, cernant sa force totale, ses capacités actuelles, celles qui se développaient doucement. Cet homme n'avait rien à faire dans East Blue, se dit-il. Cet homme appartenait à la Grand Line.

\- J'ai chercher cet équipage qui avait filé en douce par ici, dit Taka no Me. Mais ils ont l'air hors de combat. Est-ce vous qui avez fait cela ?

Zoro eut un sourire froid et sauta souplement vers la plate-forme non loin de l'embarcation.

\- Mon rêve à toujours été de me confronter à toi et de te surpasser, Taka no Me no Mihawk. Le moment que j'attendais est enfin venu...

Zoro dégaina et se mit en position d'attaque.

Mihawk regarda un long moment l'homme aux cheveux verts à la présence dérangeante avant de détourner légèrement le regard vers le navire-restaurant où se tenait un garçon au chapeau de paille et à la chemise rouge. Ce dernier s'était tendu, pour une raison qu'il pouvait aisément deviner. Soit, il ne tuerait pas le gamin qui voulait se mesurer à lui. Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'autre homme et sauta tel un félin sur la plate-forme.

\- Puisque tu veux tant te mesurer à moi, j'accepte ce combat... mais je n'aurais besoin que de ma plus petite lame pour te battre, annonça-t-il tranquillement.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de son médaillon une petite lame tranchante d'une dizaine de centimètres. Se sentant très insulté, Zoro attaqua, inlassablement, ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire pour riposter.

* * *

Le combat avait duré une petite dizaine de minutes. Zoro avait flanché à sa dernière attaque et se tenaient maintenant, sabres rengainés, bras écartés, face à Mihawk.

\- Périr d'un coup dans le dos serait un déshonneur. C'est dommage que mon capitaine ne puisse plus compter sur moi pour la suite de l'aventure.

Dracule Mihawk observa un instant son adversaire. Celui-ci était fort, il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à garder son apparence décontractée. Il n'était cependant pas prêt dans l'immédiat pour la Grand Line, mais il pariait que s'il en avait l'occasion, il serait une Supernova à son arrivée à Sabaody. Il se devait de le tester.

\- Tues-moi, Taka no Me, ordonna presque Zoro. J'ai perdu face à toi. Me relever de ce combat serait un déshonneur trop grand.

Au diable sa résolution de ne pas le tuer, l'ancien chasseur de pirates était dans le vrai. Mais, en même temps, puisqu'il avait du potentiel, ne serait-il pas mieux de le laisser continuer sa route dans l'optique d'une nouvelle confrontation ? Un autre problème se posait, celui du gamin au chapeau de paille. Il n'était pas certain de s'en tirer sans dommages graves s'il tuait un membre de son équipage. Le garçon était puissant, c'était indéniable et il le savait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Il opta pour un compromis.

\- Quel est ton nom ? S'enquit-il soudainement.

\- Roronoa Zoro.

\- Et bien, Roronoa Zoro, commença-t-il en passant une main par-dessus son épaule. Estimes-toi fier, tu vas périr de ma lame, Kotuto Yoru.

Zoro lui fit un sourire ironique.

\- On dit que les lames noires sont si solides que la charge d'un dinosaure enragé ne les ébrécherait même pas.

Mihawk resta de marbre et leva son épée. Il le trancha d'un coup sec avant d'essuyer le sang et de la remettre à sa place, dans son dos. Le torse de Zoro s'ouvrit, éjectant une gerbe de sang. Le corps bascula dans la mer, repêché par Usopp et Sanji.

Luffy observait maintenant l'épéiste d'un regard sombre mais il vit quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui manqua de le faire sourire.

* * *

Ils venaient de reprendre la mer sur un bateau gentiment donné par les cuisiniers comme cadeau d'adieu à très faible valeur pour Sanji. « A très faible valeur » car Sanji avait découvert que les larmes versées par ses collègues qui faisaient tout pour le faire se sentir mal à l'aise sur le bateau était bien plus précieux pour lui.

\- Oi, Luffy ! Apostropha Sanji en allumant une cigarette. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- A Cocoyashi, sur l'archipel Konomi. C'est là-bas que Nami voulait être déposée.

\- Il faut environ deux jours pour y parvenir. Que faisons-nous en attendant ? S'enquit Zoro de son poste contre le mat.

Luffy sauta de la vigie dans laquelle il était perchée pour atterrir sur le pont du modeste bateau. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le bois, près de Zoro. Comprenant son intention, les deux autres l'imitèrent.

\- Je voudrais que vous développiez dès maintenant une compétence très pratique une fois sur Grand Line, plus particulièrement dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Tu es étrangement sérieux, commenta Usopp.

\- Parce que c'est quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Notre vie en tant qu'équipage pirate risque d'être très courte sans cette capacité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Zoro en ouvrant un œil.

\- On l'appelle le Haki, ou le fluide. Il en existe trois, dont deux que vous développerez.

\- Pourquoi pas le troisième ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit d'une capacité propre à une certaine catégorie de personnes. Peut-être l'un de vous le développera.

Luffy prit un inspiration avant d'expliquer ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Le premier niveau de Haki est le Kenbunshoku, ou le Haki de l'Observation. Il permet de prévoir les mouvements de ses adversaires ou de les détecter lorsqu'ils ne sont pas visibles. Il permet aussi de tout savoir sur la personne en face de soi, que se soit sa force ou son état de santé.

\- Ça existe ?

\- Qui veut essayer ? Dis Luffy en plaçant un bandeau opaque sur ses yeux.

Zoro tenta de frapper Luffy mais celui-ci esquiva d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Tu viens de frapper de ton bras droit, Zoro.

Luffy retira le bandeau et rit aux expressions qu'affichaient ses nakamas.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous en avez la preuve, je peux vous expliquer le deuxième. Celui-ci est nommé Busoshoku, ou Haki de l'Armement. Il s'agit de renforcer les membres du corps pour augmenter sa force.

Pour toute démonstration, Luffy fit noircir son bras quelques secondes.

\- L'utilisation de ce Haki fait noircir les membres concernés, les rendant plus denses.

Luffy ne leur dit pas qu'une fois maîtrisé totalement, Ce Haki pouvait ne plus faire noircir les membres du corps, rendant la technique indétectable. Il s'agissait d'une information trop importante pour être révélée maintenant alors qu'il faudrait au moins deux ans à ses nakamas pour parvenir à une maîtrise totale.

\- Et le dernier Haki ? Interrogea Usopp en se souvenant des paroles de Luffy.

\- Le dernier Haki est nommé Haoshoku, ou Haki des Rois. En fait, il ne s'agit as d'un fluide à proprement parlé mais plutôt d'une entité. Pour pouvoir y accéder, il faut des prédispositions, mais il faut aussi prouver sa valeur à cette entité. Grâce au Haoshoku no Haki, on dispose d'un pouvoir d'intimidation. Relâché à très haute pression, seules les personnes d'une très grande volonté, possédant ce Haki ou étant habituées à le subir peuvent rester debout. Il ne tue pas, mais assomme, précisa Luffy en voyant leur grimaces.

\- Est-ce que tu le possèdes ? Questionna Sanji.

\- Oui. Mais si je vous exposais maintenant à ce Haki, vos esprits ne supporteraient pas la pression exercée. Mais j'ai dans l'optique de vous entraîner à y résister.

\- Comment ? Demanda Usopp.

Luffy leur donna pour toute réponse le sourire mystérieux qu'il affectionnait tant.

* * *

Les premières heures étaient passées, amusantes pour Luffy, éprouvantes et douloureuses pour les trois autres.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas y aller plus doucement ?! Scandèrent Usopp et Sanji.

Luffy les regarda un instant, stoppant son activité.

\- C'est la seule manière rapide et efficace pour que vous débloquiez votre Haki, s'expliqua Luffy.

Et il retourna à son occupation précédente, à savoir des pompes avec Zoro méditant comme poids sur son dos. Usopp prit enfin conscience d'une chose. Son capitaine était puissant, très puissant. Il n'avait pas son niveau, il devait devenir plus fort.

* * *

\- Terre ! S'écria Usopp, au sommet du mat.

L'archipel Konomi était en vue.

\- Accroches-toi, Nami. Je viens te chercher, murmura Luffy avec un petit sourire.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?  
_

 _Pour le Haoshoku no Haki, on m'a fait remarqué que le fait que Luffy lui parle était un peu trop ressemblant à la fiction de Zialema alors j'ai rajouté une explication sur ce Haki (qui vient de moi) un peu plus tôt dans l'histoire qu'à l'origine._

 _Sinon, dans mon écriture (très lente en ce moment) je suis à peine arrivée au moment où Luffy & co prennent le train des mers pour aller chercher Robin à Enies Lobby. Je remercie de tout cœur **Soceitie** pour son aide car j'ai pu retrouver l'inspiration qui me faisait défaut !  
_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Lulla'_


	7. 5 - Kaizoku Ou !

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court, certes, mais assez important puisqu'on apprend beaucoup (enfin surtout que je change les données du manga pour correspondre à l'histoire. M'en voulez pas s'il-vous-plaît !)  
_

 _Cependant, j'annonce officiellement qu'à partir de maintenant, je posterai **toutes les deux semaines**_

 _Voilà ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Kaizoku Ou !**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux volaient au-dessus de la petite ville de Loguetown. Le Merry accosta et Nami descendit la première , son tout nouveau tatouage fièrement exposé. Elle avait été difficile à convaincre, mais une fois Arlong hors d'état de nuire, elle avait presque immédiatement accepté de faire parti de l'équipage, tirant un sourire entendu de Luffy qui gardait ses secrets.

Luffy sauta sur les pavés du port de la ville.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, lança-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller faire le plein de vivres ?

\- J'y vais ! S'exclama immédiatement Sanji.

\- Je vais m'acheter de nouveaux sabres, dis Zoro en pensant à ses deux sabres brisés dans son affrontement avec Mihawk.

\- Je vais explorer la ville, annonça nonchalamment Nami.

Usopp fut donc désigné pour garder le navire. Luffy s'en alla finalement, droit dans le centre-ville, il semblait savoir où se rendre.

* * *

Luffy arriva devant une maison qu'il savait appartenir à la personne qu'il souhaitait voir. Il entra silencieusement, sans frapper, cherchant de son Haki la Voix de la seule présence. Cette présence, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, semblait attendre quelqu'un.

\- Luffy, fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, lui répondit-il.

La jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs sourit un peu plus.

\- Il y a des mois que je n'ai plus vu de membres de l'organisation, même si je suis au courant des dernières nouvelles. Après tout, ta tête a finalement été mise à prix. Félicitations, Luffy, tu deviens la plus grande puissance d'East Blue avec 50 millions de Berrys.

Luffy se posa dans un fauteuil après avoir gratifié la jeune femme d'un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Sinon, que peux-tu me dire sur cette île ?

\- Et bien, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il s'agit de la ville où a été exécuté Gol D. Roger... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on l'appelait Gold Roger... Je m'égare, se reprit-elle. Sur son lieu d'exécution se trouve l'échafaud qu'il a gravi pour être exécuté. Au coin de la place se trouve un bar réservé officieusement aux pirates, le _Gold Roger_. Le patron est un indic de l'organisation mais il ne sait pas que j'en fais parti, ni toi, d'ailleurs. Fait attention cependant, comme tu te doutes, une base de la Marine est implantée près de la place. Mais ce n'est pas à ça que tu dois faire attention, mais au colonel Smoker, c'est un homme dangereux.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait avancer ça ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit narquoisement, un tel sourire qu'il était impossible pour Luffy de rater le message qu'il contenait. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Tu l'entraînes pour en faire un membre de l'organisation. Que penses-tu de lui ?

\- Depuis plusieurs années, même avant son entrée dans la Marine, je le place dans différentes situations pour le tester. Il est prêt, selon moi, à être l'un de nos indics ou l'un de nos membres. Mais il faut développer son Haki.

\- Je le jugerai moi-même lorsque je le verrai. Quelle est son idée de la justice ?

\- Il ne pratique pas la Justice Absolue, annonça la jeune femme de but en blanc. Il pratique sa propre justice, un peu comme ton grand-père.

Luffy lui posa encore diverse questions, notamment sur l'apparence de l'homme. Mais il ne put lui tirer que le fait qu'il avait la trentaine. Luffy allait partir lorsque la femme le retint.

\- Au fait, où est ton épéiste ?

Luffy lui fit un sourire rusé.

\- Cherches-le, Tashigi.

Et il partit, disparaissant dans la foule, en direction du centre-ville.

* * *

Luffy se stoppa dans la rue et inclina la tête. Il fini par soupirer.

\- Tu es perdu, gamin ? Lui demanda une voix grave derrière lui.

Le capitaine pirate se retourna et fit face à un homme qui faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui, fumant deux cigares simultanément. C'était un marine, à n'en pas douter, et colonel... Se pourrait-il... ?

\- Pas vraiment, le détrompa Luffy. En fait, je me demandais quel serait le chemin le plus rapide pour la place du centre-ville.

\- Tu t'intéresses à Roger, gamin ?

\- Je m'intéresse à l'histoire, éluda Luffy.

L'homme le jugea du regard avant de lui indiquer une direction de la main.

\- Par là-bas, gamin. Au fait, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Luffy, et vous ?

\- Colonel Smoker, lui répondit le marine.

Luffy était fixé. C'était cet individu qui avait l'approbation de Tashigi, celui qu'elle avait discrètement entraîné depuis des années. Il était fort, Luffy n'avait pas besoin de Haki pour le remarquer.

\- Merci beaucoup, Kemuri-san.

Et Luffy s'éloigna en courant, ratant, de ce fait, l'expression ahurie de l'homme.

* * *

De son côté, Zoro parcourait les rues, cherchant sans fins une boutiques d'armes. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il passait pour la troisième fois dans la même rue. Au loin, Tashigi l'avait pris en filature et riait silencieusement. Mais elle était loin de se douter qu'un autre homme la suivait, un homme au pouvoir infiniment plus grand.

\- Voilà la jeune fille dont j'ai entendu parler. Mais où est passé Luffy ?

Et l'homme s'en alla, se fondant dans la foule.

* * *

Luffy arriva enfin devant l'échafaud où est mort Roger. Il sourit en observant la plate-forme au sommet de la construction, il pouvait presque y voir Roger agenouillé, prêt à se faire exécuter. Il sauta et atterri souplement sur la surface de bois.

\- Voilà ce qu'a vu le précédent Seigneur des Pirates avant de mourir, dit-il en regardant la foule qu'il surplombait et ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Il regarda le ciel un instant, surpris du vent qui se levait. Le climat était pourtant stable et le vent n'aurait pas du se lever avant un bon moment. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

\- Alors tu es là, toi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Luffy sourit doucement, tout ira bien, si même lui était encore là. Peut-être pourra-t-il s'amuser ?

\- Je me demande si Kemuri-san a finalement découvert que ma tête était mise à prix... se dit Luffy en riant silencieusement.

* * *

Tashigi avait sous-estimé l'ancien chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zoro. Elle était maintenant bloquée contre le mur, son sabre devant elle, retenant celui du jeune homme qui avait souhaité la trancher.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Demanda durement Zoro.

\- Tashigi, lieutenant de la Marine. Et tu es Roronoa Zoro, surnommé le Démon d'East Blue, un chasseur de primes.

Elle savait qu'il était devenu pirate suite à sa rencontre avec Luffy sur l'île de Shell. Mais cette information n'était même pas encore vraiment connue de la Marine alors il valait mieux ne pas faire de vagues...

\- Et que me veux-tu ?

\- Me mesurer à toi, dit-elle de but en blanc.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait dans l'optique de défier l'épéiste vedette de l'organisation, mais elle était consciente qu'elle était très en-dessous du niveau requis. Alors elle s'était rabattu sur un autre épéiste, plus dans ses cordes : Roronoa Zoro. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Elle serait avec lui. C'était d'Elle qu'elle avait peur, la Chose à l'intérieur de lui, la Démone qui avait disparu. Une part d'elle était amusée : qu'en est-ce que Zoro remarquerai qu'il n'abritait pas un démon mais une démone... et pas la moindre !

Zoro la regarda un instant, il avait tout d'abord crut que la femme était Kuina, son amie d'enfance, morte d'une chute fatale dans les escaliers. En y regardant de plus près, ses yeux étaient différents, ils étaient légèrement verts, alors que Kuina les avait eu plutôt violets. La teinte des cheveux était aussi plus claire chez Kuina, dans son souvenir. Mais les traits du visage étaient les mêmes. Il devait savoir...

\- Connaissais-tu Kuina ? Fut sa question.

Tashigi faiblit dans la prise de son sabre. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu... Et elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention.

\- Tu étais l'un des amis de ma sœur ?

Sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure presque inaudible... Elle ne put retenir l'avalanche d'émotions déversée en elle, elle laissa son katana tomber au sol et elle vacilla, rattrapée par Zoro qui venait de rengainer. Elle pleura.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connue longtemps, avoua-t-elle. Elle avait été adoptée avant ma naissance. Mais on était très proches une fois qu'on s'est connue, deux ans avant sa mort.

\- Attends, Koshiro-sama est son père ! Affirma Zoro.

Elle secoua la tête pour le détromper.

\- Il l'a adopté.

Zoro était perdu, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Kuina et Koshiro-sama prenait un tout autre sens.

Tashigi, elle, profita du fait que Zoro ne voyait rien pour faire une légère grimace. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais Zoro n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Koshiro était un tenryubito qui voulait vivre loin, en ayant acheté son dernier esclave, Kuina. Après que Zoro ai quitté le dojo, Tashigi s'était rendu chez lui, avec deux autres membres de l'organisation. Ils ne s'étaient pas embarrassé des formalités et avaient tout simplement tué Koshiro, officieusement responsable de la mort de Kuina.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit-elle, mais j'aimerai combattre contre toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour mon rêve.

Zoro la regarda et se détourna finalement.

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis je dois trouver des sabres.

\- Mais tu en as déjà un ! S'exclama-t-elle en avisant le Wadô Ichimonji à sa taille.

Elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle venait de parler sans réfléchir. Zoro s'était toujours battu avec trois sabres, il avait même inventé ce style de combat.

* * *

Luffy était très embêté. Lorsqu'il avait été sur l'échafaud, il passait inaperçu... Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Buggy le Clown, qui avait retrouvé son corps, et Alvida qui s'était alliée à lui, apparemment. Le Clown, bien qu'il ai eu très peur en le voyant, était parti dans un très long monologue, si long que Luffy, pourtant entraîné par sa mère pour récolter le maximum d'informations dans les discours soporifiques, s'était endormi... Et puis voilà qu'il s'était réveillé quand quelque chose s'appuyait sur lui, et ce n'était certainement pas pour lui plaire. On avait réussit à l'immobiliser sur l'échafaud, et Buggy semblait prêt à l'exécuter.

Pendant que Buggy exposait pourquoi Luffy devait être exécuté – un discours sans grand intérêt – Luffy réfléchissait à vive allure. Il nota la présence de Tashigi et hésita à l'appeler... mais Smoker n'était pas loin donc ce n'était pas la solution. Il pensa rapidement à utiliser son Haoshoku, mais renonça rapidement. La dernière option qu'il avait était de recourir à Ce pouvoir. Mais là aussi, se serait abaisser un atout pour une broutille. Luffy était coincé, il le savait et l'acceptait.

\- Une dernière volonté ? S'enquit moqueusement Buggy le Clown.

\- Je serais le prochain Kaizoku Ou ! S'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire un peu niais mais sincère.

Les réactions de la foule furent très contrastées, certains riaient, d'autres se moquaient et certains ne savaient pas comment réagir. Par Davy Jones, Smoker en avait même fait tomber ses cigares ! Buggy, un instant surpris, ricana. Dans son accès de mégalomanie, il ne remarqua pas que le ciel s'était brusquement assombrit. L'orage grondait, prêt à frapper.

\- C'est la fin, pirate de pacotille !

Il abaissa son sabre, prêt à trancher la tête toujours souriante du jeune homme. Tashigi détourna les yeux, Alvida retira son chapeau... et l'éclair descendit du ciel. La foudre frappa l'échafaud violemment. Si Luffy, par son élasticité, ne ressentit rien, Buggy fut paralysé et l'échafaud prit feu. La pluie tomba.

Zoro et Sanji arrivèrent et traînèrent Luffy vers les ruelles.

\- Cette exécution est annulée ! Scandèrent-ils.

Smoker parti à leur poursuite.

* * *

Il avait finalement réussi. Le gamin au chapeau de paille était à sa merci. Smoker, à l'aide de son fruit du démon, avait pu immobiliser le jeune pirate qui était trop surpris pour réagir correctement. Luffy avait été séparé de son équipage et Smoker s'était lancé à sa poursuite peu après.

\- Je te tiens enfin, Mugiwara. Ton aventure s'arrête ici !

Il allait le transpercer de sa Jitte, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Le vent, qui s'était calmé, reprit avec plus de violence, faisant quelque peu perdre l'équilibre au colonel.

\- Smoker-taisa, fit une voix grave derrière lui. Comme on se retrouve.

\- Toi ! Rugit-il.

Smoker, ayant reconnu la voix, se projeta loin et se mit en garde. Luffy s'assit sur les pavés où il était précédemment retenu et observa le nouveau venu. L'homme était grand, recouvert entièrement d'un imperméable d'un étrange vert. On ne pouvait rien voir de l'homme, mis-à-part sa bouche qui se tordait dans un rictus presque similaire à celui de Luffy les rares fois où il en faisait un.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?! Ce n'est pas un endroit où on peut être habitué à te voir.

\- Je ne fait que passer. J'ai pu retrouver une très bonne connaissance. Sinon, j'allais partir...

Luffy s'en alla discrètement, peut-être pas assez discrètement pour passer totalement inaperçu.

\- Hey ! Mugiwara, reviens ici ! Hurla Smoker en le chargeant.

Mais l'inconnu se mit en travers du chemin de l'homme de la Marine.

\- A la prochaine, Kemuri-san ! Ria Luffy en s'éloignant en courant.

Smoker se tourna finalement vers l'homme.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir, Dragon ?

\- Parce qu'il accomplira de grandes choses, des choses dont tu n'as pas encore conscience.

Et l'homme s'enfonça dans les ruelles sombres de la ville.

* * *

Luffy avait cessé de courir. Il se tenait maintenant devant la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, Tashigi.

\- Mais que vas-tu faire ? Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Prendre la mer ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire digne des plus grands D.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est terminé ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?_

 _Bon, sinon, ayant été touchée par la grâce divine, mon imagination s'est retrouvée boostée et j'ai beaucoup avancé. Si je devais, sans trop spoiler, vous dire où j'en suis, je dirais en route pour Marineford._

 _Voilà, donc si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !_

 _On se retrouve dans deux semaines !_

 _Lullaby._


	8. 6 - Alternative à la Justice

_Coucou me revoilà !  
_

 _Oui, d'accord, on est vendredi mais j'ai un jour d'avance donc c'est bien, non ? Je pense sérieusement poster le vendredi parce que je n'arrive pas vraiment à suivre le samedi. Donc je tenterai pour quelques chapitre mais rien n'est définitif._

 _Voilà, c'était la minute inutile de l'histoire._

 _Sinon, on entre enfin dans un peu d'originalité dans cette fiction (j'entends déjà les doux commentaires "pas trop tôt" marmonnés dans la barbe des lecteurs)_

 _Hum... hum... Sinon... et bien... bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Alternative à la Justice.**

Smoker rageait. Il serra dans son poing un avis de recherche, celui de Monkey D. Luffy. Il venait de le trouver sur son bureau... quand il pensait qu'il n'était qu'un gamin perdu ! Il s'était bien foutu de lui... Le sale... Et maintenant il avait repris la mer. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser ainsi, il allait le poursuivre...

Smoker stoppa sa réflexion en apercevant un mouvement. La rue était devenue étrangement bondée. Mais ce qu'il retenait, c'était que Tashigi, son bras droit, était devant lui, fendant la foule tout en cherchant à passer inaperçue. Smoker hésita à l'appeler et à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout discrète, mais la curiosité le poussa à la suivre. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il semblait être le seul à la voir, tous les passants semblaient ne pas faire attention à elle, même les hommes qui, généralement, n'hésitaient pas à la héler.

Piqué dans sa curiosité au plus profond de lui-même, il la suivit durant une vingtaine de minutes. Elle prit la direction d'une ruelle plus sombre que les autres, une rue dans laquelle lui-même n'était entré qu'une seule fois. Tashigi s'arrêta sur le perron d'une maison d'un aspect délabré. Elle fit un tour d'horizon de ses yeux et Smoker se félicita de s'être caché derrière le mur. Il la vit à peine entrer. Il hésita beaucoup à la suivre mais cette curiosité malsaine décida pour lui et ses pas le menèrent silencieusement à la maison.

Il entra doucement et atterrit dans un grand hall dont l'aspect contrastait fortement avec l'apparence extérieure. Là, il remarqua un cadre photo sur une commode. Il distingua deux petites filles... qui se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour que ce soit un hasard. La légende maladroitement écrite disait « Kuina et Tashigi, deux sœurs pour l'éternité. ». Il était dans les appartements de son bras droit et la gêne le submergea.

\- C'est la dernière photo que nous avons pu prendre avant que ma sœur meurt, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Smoker sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- D'être entré chez moi ou pour ma sœur ?

\- Les deux.

Tashigi secoua la tête. Smoker prit deux cigares de sa veste et les plaça dans sa bouche avant de chercher dans ses poches quelque chose pour les allumer. Mais...

\- Hey !

Tashigi venait de les retirer un peu sèchement de la bouche de leur propriétaire et de les remettre dans la veste que celui-ci portait.

\- Vous fumerez dehors, Smoker-taisa, mais pas chez moi.

Smoker la regarda un instant et fut surpris de la lueur ferme dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser.

\- Vous pouvez rester, Smoker-taisa. Il y a quelqu'un ici que je souhaite vous présenter.

\- Tu n'es pas seule ?

\- Non. Cette personne a voulu vous rencontrer une fois que je lui ai parlé de vous. Il vous trouve intéressant... Et il vous a testé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cela fait quelques années que je vous teste afin de savoir si je peux vous faire élargir votre cercle de connaissance. Je vous juge digne de cela, mais mon « supérieur » a souhaité vous tester un peu plus et vous avez réussi avec brio.

Tashigi avait tourné sa réponse de manière à piquer la très grande curiosité du colonel. Elle jouait risqué car s'il refusait ou faisait mine d'ameuter quelqu'un, la jeune femme n'aurait d'autre choix que de le tuer...

\- Ton supérieur ? S'enquit Smoker.

\- Oui. Mais venez, je vous le présente.

Tashigi monta à l'étage, suivie du colonel. Elle se stoppa devant une porte close et inspira un grand coup.

\- Smoker-taisa, commença-t-elle. La personne derrière cette porte est une personne qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'est un frère pour moi. C'est quelqu'un que vous ne portez pas dans votre cœur, je vous l'avoue. Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, ne faîtes rien de déplacé. Car si vous ne faîtes que mine de l'attaquer, je me chargerai personnellement de vous tuer, finit-elle d'un ton dur et ferme.

Smoker, bien que surpris, ne laissa rien transparaître. Il était très étonné de la force de caractère dont faisait preuve son bras droit. Il ne l'avait jamais encore entendue menacer quelqu'un, alors que ce soit lui qu'elle menace... Il acquiesça lentement. Tashigi lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Là, il fit face à un homme, un homme qui n'aurait jamais du être là.

\- Ravi de te revoir dans d'autres circonstances, Kemuri-san, sourit l'homme.

\- Mugiwara, grogna ledit Kemuri-san.

Les poings de Smoker commencèrent à fumer, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet et le serra, au lieu de le traverser. Il regarda la main fine recouverte d'une sorte d'armure noire, enserrer son poignet. Il remonta le long du membre et croisa finalement deux yeux tranchants.

\- Tashigi ? Mais comment es-tu capable de me tenir ? S'exclama-t-il, tellement surpris que la fumée se résorba.

Tashigi lui montra son poing noircit.

\- Cette technique est appelée le Haki. Une branche de cette technique permet de toucher les logia, sans annuler leur pouvoir. C'est une capacité plutôt connue dans la seconde moitié de Grand Line.

\- Et peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu l'as développée alors ?

\- Par mes supérieurs.

Smoker se concentra sur le gamin au chapeau de paille qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, à savoir assis sur une chaise, les coudes posés négligemment sur la table.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est ton supérieur ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Luffy. Partenaires serait le terme plus proche de la réalité. Asseyez-vous, Smoker-san.

Son soudain sérieux interpella Smoker qui obéit, se plaçant face à lui, Tashigi ayant prit le côté à la droite de Luffy.

\- Donc tu me testais, pourquoi ? Commença finalement l'homme.

\- Tashigi te juge digne d'appartenir à un cercle très fermé, alors j'ai voulu vérifier ses dires.

\- Je ne parle pas affaires avec des pirates.

\- Je ne suis pas ici en tant que pirate, mais en tant que membre d'une organisation visant à renverser la Justice Absolue.

Luffy avait abattu l'un des ses atouts. Il savait déjà que Smoker, malgré ses airs durs et impassibles, était quelqu'un de très curieux.

\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas pour cette Justice Absolue ? Tenta-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Moi-même, intervint Tashigi.

Smoker la regarda un instant avant d'esquisser un léger sourire ironique.

\- Quand je pense t'avoir formé, c'est toi qui me formait... Mais comment as-tu fais pour ne pas me voir quand je t'ai suivi ? A moins que... c'était fait de telle sorte pour que je te suive...

Luffy fit un sourire rusé.

\- C'était mon test, j'étais derrière toi pendant que tu suivais Tashigi. J'admets que tu as encore des lacunes pour la discrétion, mais cela sera vite réglé, si tu prends à cœur cet entraînement.

\- Quelle est ton idée de la justice actuelle ? Engagea finalement Smoker.

\- Elle est creuse, les tenryubitos, sous prétexte d'être des rois, se croient tout permis, allant jusqu'à massacrer sa propre population. Les seuls souverains qui trouvent grâce à mes yeux sont ceux qui ont toujours dirigé Alabasta, la dynastie Nefertari.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que le pays était en déclin. La révolte gronde, songea Tashigi.

\- Crocodile s'est installé là-bas. Il sème le chaos, lui expliqua Luffy.

Smoker se sentait un peu de trop dans cette conversation. Il n'avait pas leur connaissance, et cela l'énervait un peu. Comme s'il comprenait, Luffy se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors, Smoker, que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

\- Quels sont les objectifs de ce cercle très fermé ?

\- Il est simple, renverser le pouvoir des tenryubitos et instaurer une autre idée de la justice que celle qui est dominante en ce moment.

\- Ce sont déjà les objectifs de la Révolution, fit-il remarquer.

\- Nous sommes alliés à la Révolution mais nous ne faisons pas que ça. La Révolution est plutôt centrée sur les attaques frontales, elle fait parlée d'elle, bien que ses membres restent secret. Nous sommes plutôt du côté des assassinats discrets, ceux de personnes assez hautes placées. Nous affaiblissons les pouvoirs économiques et politiques des tenryubitos en rendant ces pouvoirs au peuple opprimé sans que personne, mis-à-part peut-être les très hauts placés du gouvernement mondial, ne soit au courant.

L'explication de Luffy, claire et concise, plut à Smoker. Luffy était quelqu'un habitué aux discours. Un meneur, pensa furtivement Smoker.

\- Alors, que vas-tu faire. Rentrer dans l'organisation ou tout oublier ?

Smoker doutait qu'une solution pour le rendre amnésique existait, alors les façons dont on allait s'assurer qu'il ne dirait rien était la surveillance, trop prenante, et la mort, beaucoup plus probable.

\- J'ai donc le choix entre vous rejoindre ou mourir. C'est très limité.

\- Tu as le choix d'entrer dans la Révolution, mais tu ne retourneras pas au QG de la Marine avec de telles informations sans qu'on ne t'ai intégré dans l'une de ces deux voies.

Smoker réfléchit intensément, pesant les avantages et les inconvénients. Les avantages étaient nombreux, il s'assurait ainsi une place, des contacts, de la puissance pour faire régner son idée de la justice. D'autre part, le seul inconvénient qu'il trouvait était qu'il y aurait le risque de se faire tuer par la Marine s'ils l'apprenaient, douloureusement certainement. L'autre inconvénient serait son manque de temps, chose qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il avait brièvement pensé au fait qu'il ne verrait plus aussi souvent Tashigi, avant de se reprendre. Tashigi était membre de l'organisation, ils auraient donc beaucoup plus l'occasion de se rencontrer. Il prit sa décision.

\- J'accepte à la condition que vous ne me faîtes pas abandonner mon idée de la justice.

Luffy sourit, ainsi que Tashigi.

\- Ce n'était pas l'intention de l'organisation.

\- Au fait, cette organisation à un nom ou un chef ?

\- Oui, tu rencontreras le chef par vidéo, Tashigi prendra contact. Concernant le nom... on peut nous appeler les Ombres.

Luffy se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Oi, Luffy !

\- Oui, Tashi-chan, se retourna-t-il.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un premier ordre à lui donner, en tant que représentant de l'organisation ? Demanda la dénommée Tashi-chan en pointant du doigt l'homme derrière elle.

\- Mis-à-part qu'il continu ce qu'il a à faire ? Non, pas vraiment.

Smoker sourit.

\- J'avais pour projet de partir avec mon bras droit et quelques hommes à la suite d'un équipage dont le capitaine porte un chapeau de paille. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de m'interdire de le faire... Bien que mon motif change légèrement.

Tashigi se mit à rire et Luffy le regarda avec horreur.

\- C'est génial ! S'exclama la seule femme. En plus, le chef se plaignait de n'avoir personne pour couvrir les arrières de Luffy.

Luffy fit une grimace et Smoker rit faiblement à sa tête. Mais Luffy se reprit.

\- Smoker, apostropha-t-il doucement. Mon frère descendra du Shin Sekai pour me saluer, une fois que j'arriverai sur Grand Line. Si tu le croises, je te prierais de ne pas le blesser sérieusement.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Portgas D. Ace. Je dois y allez. A la prochaine Tashi-chan, Kemuri-san.

Et Luffy partit avec, pour dernière vision, le visage ahurit du colonel. Il rit, le voyage s'annonçait très mouvementé.

* * *

\- Ah ! Te voilà Luffy !

Sanji était sur le pont lorsque des bras élastiques avaient accroché la rambarde et que le capitaine de l'équipage montait à bord.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu retourner là-bas ? S'enquit immédiatement Usopp. Ce n'est pas que tu y étais très recherché, mais c'est tout comme.

\- Et bien, fit Luffy théâtralement. J'ai oublié un morceau de viande sur la place, après que Buggy soit passé. Je suis donc allé courageusement le chercher et...

Nami en eut marre et frappa Luffy de son poing sur la tête.

\- Itai ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-il.

\- Ça t'apprendra à faire le pitre.

\- Pour la peine, vous ne saurez pas ! Bouda le capitaine de 17 ans.

Nami secoua la tête de dépit et partit s'installer sur le pont, non loin des mandariniers qui avaient été chargés sur le navire suite à leur combat à Cocoyashi contre Arlong.

De son côté, Luffy reprit sa place fétiche, sur la proue du navire. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, mais il faisait semblant de dormir pour qu'on ne le dérange pas pendant ses réflexions. Nami était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, elle arrivait à lui faire mal alors qu'il était un paramecia. Plus ses réflexions avançaient, plus il se demanda si Nami n'avait pas le Haki de l'Armement, maîtrisé à très haut niveau.

Il laissa de côté cette réflexion pour s'endormir, vaincu pas la fatigue.

* * *

Dragon survolait une immense falaise, Reverse Mountain. Dans une petite semaine, Luffy passera pas là, pensa-t-il.

\- Soit fort, fils, le plus dur t'attend.

\- Tu parles tout seul, maintenant ? S'enquit quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Dragon faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber en pleine mer s'il ne s'était pas repris à temps. Il tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix et fit face à une femme à la silhouette fine mais musclée. Elle était belle avec son visage harmonieux, son visage un peu rond, ses yeux verts empreints de douceur et ses longs cheveux caramel dans lesquels le soleil se reflétait.

\- Lhienna, tu devrais éviter de me faire une telle peur.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mon amant et de mon fils ?

Dragon ne put résister aux yeux de cocker de la femme.

\- Je viens de voir Luffy, il va bien. Apparemment, l'organisation compte un nouveau membre.

\- Oui, le colonel Smoker, j'ai eu son appel par Tashigi.

\- Que penses-tu de lui ?

\- Il est sincère, il ne nous trahira pas. Et puis, il a décidé de prendre la mer pour surveiller de loin notre fils.

\- Pauvre Luffy, dit Dragon en riant.

Lhienna ne fit que sourire, flottant paresseusement aux côtés de Dragon qui lui-même flottait à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'océan sous lui.

\- Rentrons, fit Dragon avant d'accélérer.

\- Allons-y, confirma Lhienna en le suivant.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est terminé ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, les Mugiwara arriverons enfin sur Grand Line._

 _Pour continuer dans la lancée, même si je n'ai eu qu'une seule review, j'aimerai votre participation à la création de cette fiction. Dans l'écriture, je suis arrivée à la veille de l'exécution d'Ace. J'ai déjà mon plan pour Marineford mais j'accepte TOUTES les idées qui pourraient s'ajouter à l'histoire._

 _Sinon, je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	9. 7 - Bienvenus sur Grand Line

_Oui, d'accord, j'avoue, je m'amuse à vous faire tourner en bourrique !  
Ce n'est pas volontaire! J'ai remarqué que j'avais de quoi tenir jusqu'à fin janvier si je publiais une fois par semaine. Donc me voici de retour pour un chapitre par semaine! Je suis même en train d"écrire une autre fiction qui n'a que quelques chapitres seulement. Elle s'appelle _Solen _et vous pouvez allez voir le résumé provisoire sur ma bio' !  
_

 _D'accord j'avais dit que je partais sur les publications le vendredi mais je viens d'avoir un nouvel emploi du temps qui fait que c'est tout simplement impossible de publier le vendredi._

 _ **! Attention !** : Je ne suis pas du tout fière de ce chapitre mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi changer si je veux garder ma trame. Pardon pour le futur cauchemar._

 _Bonne lecture et à samedi prochain!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Bienvenus sur Grand Line !**

Luffy et Usopp pêchaient tranquillement au bord du navire. Sanji, dans la cuisine, s'affairait à préparer un rafraîchissement pour sa « Nami-chérie » qui bronzait sous le soleil haut. Zoro, quant à lui, était au milieu du pont, méditant, comme à son habitude. Il combattait son démon au fond de lui, celui qui se faisait le plus petit possible en la présence de Luffy. Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Luffy à ce propos, et tentait d'honorer la promesse implicite qu'il avait fait : vaincre son démon.

\- Tu as gagné... souffla une voix féminine.

Tout l'équipage se leva, sauf Zoro qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde à entendu ça ? Demanda Nami en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Je l'ai entendu, murmura Usopp en frissonnant. D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

Zoro avait une petite idée de la provenance de cette voix, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il tourna la tête vers Luffy qui hocha la tête. Il était maudit.

\- C'est pas vrai, bordel ! S'exclama-t-il finalement.

\- Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Hurlèrent Sanji, Usopp et Nami qui venaient de sursauter.

Zoro laissa tomber sa tête de dépit tandis que Luffy riait, se tenant les côtes tant cela lui fit mal.

\- Ça va toi ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir aussi !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Réussit à dire Luffy entre deux éclats. Ta tête est tellement drôle !

Les trois autres regardaient maintenant le fuku-senshou crier d'indignation sur leur capitaine. La scène en devenait comique puisque Luffy était littéralement en train de se rouler par terre tant il riait. Nami fini par en avoir assez et s'approcha d'eux dans le plus grand silence. Elle arma ses poings et ceux-ci rencontrèrent violemment les têtes de Zoro et de Luffy. Une fois qu'elle eut leur attention, elle se mit à les sermonner d'une voix très forte, les faisant grimacer.

Quelques coups après, Zoro et Luffy faisaient face au reste de l'équipage.

\- Donc, commença Nami. Vous connaissez la voix qu'on a entendu avant. Qui est-ce ?

\- Elle s'appelle Ashura, commença Luffy. C'est, en réalité, un démon de rang royal.

\- Hey ! Fit une voix. Je suis la Reine des Démons, un peu de respect, gamin !

Tous sursautèrent et une ombre s'éleva de Zoro pour finir par prendre la forme d'une femme très belle, munie de cornes, d'une queue fourchue et d'une grande paire d'ailes de chauves-souris.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis Ashura, la démone qui est coincée dans le corps de Zoro.

\- Comment une si belle femme peut-elle être bloquée dans le corps de ce rustre ?! S'exclama Sanji d'un air offusqué.

\- Oi ! S'écria Zoro, les sourcils froncés.

\- Silence ! Rugit Nami en faisant rencontrer ses poings et les crânes des deux hommes.

Le calme revint peu à peu et Ashura se plaça au centre du cercle qu'avaient formé les Mugiwaras. La démone les regarda tour à tour, passant beaucoup moins de temps à observer Luffy que les autres.

\- Ano... Je suis Ashura, commença-t-elle d'une voix que Luffy savait faussement timide. Enfin, c'est le nom que m'ont donné mes parents. Les humains en ce bas monde ont plutôt préféré m'appeler Lucifer ou Satan, bien que je sois une femme. J'ai fait une bêtise il y a quelques années et j'ai du quitter l'endroit où j'habitai sur Terre avant. J'étais sur Grand Line et je suis descendue sur East Blue car c'était la mer la plus calme. Mais j'ai très vite été à cours de forces et j'ai du prendre possession d'un corps. Le destin a fait que ce corps était celui de Zoro. Depuis, j'essayais de prendre le contrôle du corps du marimo, mais je n'ai jamais réussit totalement. Et puis, maintenant, monsieur a réussi à me soumettre donc je suis contrainte de lui obéir...

Ashura n'avait pas sa pareille pour insulter et faire passer quelqu'un pour un sans cœur en une petite explication innocente. Luffy observait maintenant Sanji hurler des insanités à Zoro, le traitant de tous les noms pour avoir osé « soumettre une femme aussi belle qu'Ashura-chan ! » Celle-ci, de son côté, se tenait un peu à l'écart, vite rejoint par Luffy.

\- Zoro a donc gagné. Que peut-il faire maintenant ?

Ashura lui fit un sourire mystérieux et Luffy compris qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il devrait donc chercher par ses propres moyens ce dont était maintenant capable le bretteur.

* * *

Ils y étaient arrivés ! Reverse Mountain étaient derrière eux. Nami avait réussi a prendre le courant qui les ferait gravir la montagne et les emmener sur Grand Line... Luffy, une fois au sommet, avait été euphorique. Afin de rendre visite à sa famille sur Grand Line, il était toujours passé par les Calm Belt, et il n'avait donc jamais pu admirer la vue qu'il y avait au sommet de Reverse Mountain. Luffy avait vu l'océan s'étendre devant lui, il avait été, l'espace d'un instant, comme le roi, admirant ses terres... Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et la descente s'était annoncée rude selon Nami qui hurlait ses directives aux membres d'équipage très obéissant pour une fois.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Ils seraient descendu, Luffy aurait expliqué ce qu'il faudrait pour naviguer dans ces eaux changeantes... Mais la malchance du D avait frappé. Au lieu du petit train de vie qu'ils avaient pensé mener après leur descente, tout était devenu brusquement sombre... pour aboutir sur une île que personne n'avait repéré avant...

\- Est-ce qu'on a atterri dans une autre dimension ? Demanda Nami en regardant le ciel où les nuages ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

\- Je crois qu'on est dans l'estomac de la baleine qui était au pied de la montagne, réfléchit Luffy.

Tous le regardèrent pendant un instant de calme plat. Mais alors que ses nakamas allaient ouvrirent la bouche pour le réprimander bruyamment, la porte de la maison qui étaient seule sur l'île. Un homme assez âgé en sortit et Luffy le reconnu rapidement. Il était un indic des Ombres, Crocus, le gardien du phare de Reverse Mountain, l'ancien...

\- Vous êtes Crocus ? Questionna Luffy en connaissant d'avance la réponse. L'ancien médecin de bord de Roger, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que tous le regardèrent comme s'il sortait d'un endroit insolite, l'homme sur l'île éclata de rire.

\- Je m'appelle en effet Crocus, l'ancien médecin de bord de Roger. Je m'occupe de garder le Phare du Cap des jumeaux, j'ai 71 ans, mon signe astrologique est Gémeaux et mon groupe sanguin est AB, dit l'étrange homme en retournant à le lecture de son journal.

Luffy et Zoro purent admirer les mâchoires de leurs trois autres compagnons descendre de plusieurs étages. Luffy se retint de sourire en entendant ce semi-mensonge. Gémeaux correspondaient aux mois de mai et juin, or Luffy savait que l'homme était Capricorne puisque né en janvier. Il reconnaissait la trace des Ombres derrière l'homme...

\- Cool, papy ! Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy et je deviendrai le Kaizoku Ou ! Dis, on est vraiment dans le ventre de Laboon ?

Crocus le regarda un instant, interdit.

\- Comment, par Davy Jones, peux-tu connaître le nom de la baleine ?!

\- Ah ! On est vraiment dans le ventre d'une baleine ! Au secours papa, je ne veux pas mourir ! Paniqua Usopp.

Nami se chargea de le faire taire. Elle était suffisamment paniquée comme cela, pas besoin que leur sniper en rajoute !

* * *

Miss Wednesday était une femme hautaine de premier abord. Elle et son compagnon, Mr. 9, étaient attachés au mat du Merry suite a une énième tentative ratée de tuer la baleine. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleues tourna son regard sur les membres de l'équipage pirate qui les encerclaient maintenant. Elle s'arrêta sur un jeune homme qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Malgré son port quasi-royal, sa surprise se fit ressentir dans ses paroles.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Roronoa Zoro ? Je te croyais chasseur de prime dans East Blue !

Zoro haussa un sourcil en l'entendant et la dévisagea, cherchant à savoir où il avait pu un jour la croiser.

\- Qui es-tu ? Fini par demander le jeune sabreur.

\- Comment as-tu pu oublier une si jolie jeune femme ! S'écria Sanji.

Miss Wednesday retint un soupir.

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré, mais M.9 et moi faisons parti de Baroque Works...

\- Baroque Works ? S'enquit Zoro. Comme l'organisation qui a essayé de me recruter ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Ouais, je me souviens, songea Zoro à haute voix. Un petit au nez courbé et un grand costaud... Ils étaient énervants...

\- Et tu en as fais quoi ? Demanda Usopp.

\- Ils ont servi de nourriture aux poissons, termina le sabreur avec un sourire maniaque sur les lèvres.

Mis à part Luffy, tous les nakamas de Zoro frissonnèrent en l'entendant annoncer en toute simplicité qu'il avait tué deux personnes... Non pas que ça les étonnait, mais Zoro l'avait dit d'une telle façon...

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils ne virent qu'au dernier moment Crocus arriver.

\- Dites, vous avez un moyen de naviguer sur Grand Line ? Leur demanda-t-il.

\- Un moyen ? S'enquit Nami qui était directement touchée par la question.

\- Un Log Pose, lui répondit l'homme.

Luffy lui montra son poignet pour toute réponse. Crocus sourit en le voyant, songeant aussi qu'il devrait demander au grand patron s'il avait des informations sur ce jeune homme qui portait un masque d'idiot.

* * *

Les Mugiwara venaient de repêcher Miss Wednesday qui avait voulu s'échapper avec Mr. 9. Ce dernier, en revanche, n'avait pas été retrouvé. Luffy secoua la tête en observant une énième dispute entre son second et son cuisinier. Si d'ordinaire cela l'amusait, il en était un peu lassé. Il se dirigea, à la place, vers l'arrière du navire où se trouvait miss Wednesday. Celle-ci regardait le ciel peint de la baleine.

\- Dis, commença Luffy en se postant à la même hauteur qu'elle. Que fait une princesse dans cette organisation ?

La jeune femme sursauta vivement.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Je ne te comprends pas...

\- Bien sûr que tu comprends. Tu es Nefertari Vivi, la princesse d'Alabasta. Je t'ai reconnu, inutile de le nier. Mais j'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi tu y es entrer. Je croyais pourtant que Baroque Works était au service de Crocodile qui souhaitait affamer ce pays. Et puis, le roi n'aurait jamais envoyé sa fille unique en infiltration...

Vivi le regarda étrangement. Elle savait tout ce que Luffy venait de dire... Mais ces informations étaient classées confidentielles et même son père n'avait pas conscience de qui dirigeait l'organisation de Baroque Works.

\- Je suis bien informé, lui dit Luffy en voyant son interrogation dans ses yeux.

Vivi fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir de quoi il retournait. Seule Miss All Sunday, la partenaire de Mr. 0, Crocodile, savait que ce dernier était le chef de Baroque Works. Personne sauf elle n'aurait pu avouer que Crocodile était le chef... Sauf si...

\- Tu fais parti de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, souffla Vivi.

Luffy ne fit que sourire, comme pour confirmer son implication dans la Révolution. Il valait mieux faire croire cela plutôt que de révéler qu'il existait une autre organisation, un moyen de fuite pour les révolutionnaires en danger, une autre puissance de frappe. Si Miss All Sunday, qui faisait parti soit des Ombres soit de la Révolution – il ne l'a jamais su en deux ans –, ne l'avait pas révélé à la jeune princesse, ce n'était pas lui qui allait la pousser à faire des recherches et les faire découvrir.

* * *

Luffy et ses amis venaient de quitter le phare en compagnie de Vivi qu'ils raccompagnaient en Alabasta. Cependant, Luffy était le seul à savoir que la jeune femme était une princesse. La jeune femme, une fois l'agent de Baroque Works parti, était devenu le total opposé de ce qu'elle avait été. De froide et hautaine, elle était passée à douce et souriante. Sanji n'avait pas résisté.

\- Mes amours ! S'exclama le cuisinier en sortant... de la cuisine. Voilà un délicieux en-cas préparé avec tout mon cœur.

Il déposa deux cocktails colorés devant les deux jeunes femmes à bord du navire qui bronzaient au soleil.

\- Merci Sanji-san, sourit la jeune princesse.

\- De rien, Vivi-hime.

\- Hime ? S'interrogea ladite Vivi-hime en s'inquiétant d'être découverte.

\- Bien sûr. Il te faut un surnom. Et comme j'ai déjà Nami-chérie, te voilà Vivi-hime.

\- Oh. Merci, lui sourit-elle.

\- De rien !

Et Sanji fit le tour du pont, des cœurs dans les yeux, chantant atrocement faux sur la beauté de la déesse qu'était Vivi.

* * *

Dès que l'orage gronda, Nami sortit en courant de la cabine dans laquelle elle dessinait une carte. Sa vue se troubla et elle chancela, soutenue rapidement par Vivi.

\- Nami-san, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est rien... Je dois absolument les aider à contourner cet orage.

Luffy arriva à cet instant vers eux.

\- Je m'en occupe, Nami. Va te reposer un peu, tu es exténuée.

\- Je vais bien, contra faiblement la navigatrice en chancelant à nouveau.

Le regard du capitaine s'assombrit légèrement, trop légèrement pour que Nami, dans son état de faiblesse s'en rende compte... Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

 _Et voilà le massacre est terminé ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
_

 _Sinon, j'entame enfin le récit des deux ans de l'équipage ! SPOIL : il va faire plusieurs longs chapitres !_

 _Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Lulla'_


	10. 8 - Au Royaume de Drum

_Coucou tout le monde c'est encore moi !  
_

 _Oui, je sais, je vous dois des excuses pour le précédent chapitre, je sais qu'en j'en ai déçu beaucoup. Il était très court et absolument pas bien organisé mais j'en avais besoin pour mettre en place quelques éléments important pour l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus intéressant à lire!_

 _C'est tout pour l'instant et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Au Royaume de Drum.**

Luffy donna ses instructions à l'équipage afin d'éviter la tempête qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Une fois tout danger écarté, le froid s'installa douloureusement sur le navire. Sanji frissonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a deux minutes l'air était encore chaud.

\- Nous sommes sur Grand Line, intervint Luffy. Ici, le temps est différent, il suit sa propre logique. A cause des champs magnétiques des îles, le climat de l'île en elle même est stable. Cependant, chaque île a son propre climat. Ce qui fait que lorsque deux climats entrent en contact, cela peut provoquer des étincelles.

Sanji acquiesça à son explication. Il avait déjà été sur la Grand Line, des années auparavant. Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de phénomènes, mais il ne les avait pas compris puisqu'il était trop jeune à l'époque... Il doutait que son passé refasse surface mais il savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent. Mais dès qu'un avis de recherche avec sa photo sera émis, sa... famille... le rechercherait. Il ne le voulait pas !

* * *

Zoro, à son poste à la vigie, s'ennuyait fermement. Il bailla une énième fois et scruta d'un œil désintéressé l'horizon. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était inquiet. Luffy et Vivi avaient été au chevet de Nami et les constatations étaient graves. La température de Nami ne faisait qu'augmenter et une toux sèche l'avait prise. Elle crachait du sang de temps en temps, selon le capitaine. Zoro avait bien vu que Luffy ne supportait pas cette impuissance...

Un mouvement le tira de ses réflexions. Luffy venait de se poster à côté de lui.

\- Toujours rien ? S'enquit le capitaine en regardant l'horizon.

\- Non.

Luffy avait abandonné son sourire, lui donnant un air assez sombre. Zoro savait que son capitaine n'était pas l'idiot qu'il prétendait être, mais jamais il ne s'était montré ainsi.

\- Nous sommes pourtant proche d'une île, le climat est stable.

\- Le brouillard est trop épais, dit Zoro. Même Ashura n'arrive pas à voir au travers.

\- Je vois quelque chose ! S'écria Usopp en bas du mat.

Luffy s'intéressa à son tireur.

\- Où ça ?

\- A bâbord !

Les deux hommes regardèrent à leur gauche et découvrirent une masse sombre qui semblait se déplacer à travers le brouillard.

\- C'est un navire, cria Luffy et sautant de la vigie.

Le capitaine avait un mauvais pressentiment... Et on lui donna raison.

\- Gomu gomu no... Ballon !

A l'aide de son élasticité, le jeune homme put renvoyer sur le navire ennemi le boulet de canon qu'ils venaient de tirer. Le navire de résista pas et coula, entraînant des hommes hurlant à la mort.

\- Je vois quelque chose derrière le navire ! Scanda Zoro depuis son poste d'observation.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ? Demanda Luffy en plissant les yeux pour espérer voir eu travers de l'épais brouillard.

\- Ça ressemble à une île !

* * *

Les Mugiwaras et Vivi accostèrent dans le port de l'île. Mais lorsqu'ils voulurent descendre, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement menacés par des hommes tenant des fusils. Luffy fronça les sourcils et empêcha son second de dégainer ses sabres.

\- Que faites-vous ici, pirates ?

Luffy s'avança d'un pas et se retrouva menacé par tous les hommes présents à terre.

\- Un membre de mon équipage est très malade, introduisit Luffy lentement en plaçant ses mains en évidence. Nous avons rapidement besoin d'un médecin...

\- Et qui te dit que nous allons croire des pirates ?

\- Un petit groupe d'entre vous peux monter à bord et vérifier, continua lentement Luffy en réfléchissant.

Il avait rapidement pensé que l'un d'entre eux pouvait monter à bord pour confirmer ses dires, mais il s'était rendu compte à temps que cela renforcerait les craintes des habitants si une seule personne y allait... Toujours en faisant fonctionner son cerveau au maximum, malgré son inquiétude et sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir aider Nami, il eut une idée... Et celle-ci n'allait pas forcément plaire à tout le monde...

\- En échange, je veux bien servir d'otage le temps que certains d'entre vous confirment avoir vu ma navigatrice malade...

Bien évidemment, cette réplique fit sursauter ses amis. Seul Zoro resta silencieux pendant que les autres haletaient.

L'homme situé devant les villageois baissa légèrement son arme. Comprenant le sens de ce geste, Luffy, toujours les mains en évidence, sauta du bateau et s'avança à pas mesurés vers le groupe de civils. L'homme au visage carré qui semblait être le chef du groupe plaça son arme très étrange contre le cou du jeune capitaine. Il fit signe à quelques homme de s'avancer et Vivi les conduisit à travers le navire pour les guider jusqu'à Nami.

De loin, l'homme qui gardait Luffy en otage ne quittait pas du regard l'adolescent. Il se surprit à découvrir une lueur... humaine... Il avait un passif très marqué avec les pirates, il avait longtemps pensé que les pirates n'étaient que des hommes sans cœur et cruels. Mais en voyant le regard chargé d'impuissance et en même temps si fort du jeune homme, il se mit à douter...

\- Dalton ! S'écria un homme qui avait été voir la navigatrice. C'est du sérieux ! Si elle ne reçoit pas des soins rapidement, elle mourra !

Luffy tourna sa tête vivement vers l'homme avec un regard paniqué, ne se souciant pas de la lame qui l'écorcha.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez la soigner ? S'enquit-il.

* * *

Luffy, son équipage et Vivi étaient réunis dans une des nombreuses maisons du village. Nami était couchée sur un lit, suant et gémissant. Le médecin penchée au-dessus d'elle se releva et se dirigea vers les adolescents.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

\- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui le peut ? Demanda Vivi en se rapprochant de la malade.

\- Oui. Au somment de la montagne se trouve la meilleure médecin du Royaume de Drum. On l'accuse de pratiquer la sorcellerie mais elle est votre seul espoir.

\- Comment peut-on arrivée à elle ?

Le médecin soupira et leur révéla qu'il fallait escalader la falaise, qu'aucun moyen de locomotion ne parvenait au sommet.

\- J'irais, déclara Luffy.

\- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama Sanji.

Luffy acquiesça distraitement et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'emmitoufla dans des couvertures et sortit.

\- Zoro, Usopp, défendez les habitants jusqu'à ce que nous partons.

Le second et le sniper hochèrent la tête et Luffy put partir.

* * *

Luffy était en train de maudire Davy Jones et toute autre divinité. Pourquoi avaient-ils du tomber sur des créatures sauvages ? Luffy n'avait même pas eu le temps de les faire fuir avec son Haoshoku no Haki que les bêtes chargeaient. Il n'avait pu se défendre... et Sanji s'était interposé. Le cuisinier s'était acharné à les repoussé et il réussit. Mais maintenant, celui-ci était inconscient et Luffy devait le porter, en plus de Nami, jusqu'au sommet de la montagne.

Il ne prit pas garde au fait que ses mains et ses genoux étaient couverts d'écorchures. Il repoussa sa fatigue pour se concentrer sur l'ascension du mont infernal. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le sommet de la montagne et sur la respiration de plus en plus laborieuse de la jeune navigatrice. Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour Sanji, le sachant plus fort et beaucoup plus résistant par son Haki.

Il atteint enfin le sommet, à bout de souffle et de force. Là, il vit le château immense qui se dressait. Il était magnifique, mais Luffy ne s'y attarda pas. Une ombre le surplomba... et il tomba inconscient, vaincu par la fatigue.

* * *

Il faisait froid, fut la première pensée de Nami lorsqu'elle se réveilla. L'équipage devait être proche d'une île hivernale, pensa-t-elle dans un état comateux.

Elle se redressa subitement en constatant qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Ce mouvement brusque lui donna mal au crâne. Un bruit se fit entendre à côté d'elle.

\- Allons ma chère, ne faîte pas de mouvement trop saccadés où vous vous évanouirez. Pour répondre à votre question, fit une vieille femme, sachez que je suis Doctorine.

\- Doctorine ? S'enquit la navigatrice. Mais alors...

\- Si tu veux le secret de ma jeunesse, je ne te le donnerai pas, lui dit-elle en prenant appui sur le mur de pierre.

Nami haussa les sourcils en entendant cette phrase. Quel était ce secret dont elle parlait ?

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Nami à la femme en ignorant les bizarreries auxquelles elle avait fini par être habituée grâce à son équipage.

\- Dans mon château, votre équipage a accosté au royaume de Drum. Chopper ! Cria-t-elle finalement.

* * *

Au même moment que Nami, Luffy se réveilla doucement. Son entraînement avec ses parents et l'organisation lui avait permit de se réveiller au moindre bruit anormal. Il resta sans bouger, sans changer sa respiration, un long moment, afin d'identifier le bruit et se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pendant qu'il devinait être dans un hôpital, il se souvint de Nami, Sanji, la grande bâtisse au sommet de la montagne... Ouvrant les yeux et se redressant silencieusement, il regarda autour de lui. Son regard encore un peu ensommeillé tomba sur... une bestiole... Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et continuait à ranger des fioles étranges dans une étagère vitrée. Luffy revêtit son masque d'imbécile indécrottable qui avait, jusque là, trompé tous le monde, Zoro mis-à-part.

\- Niku... bava-t-il en regardant la bestiole qui était un renne court-sur-pattes.

Ledit renne sursauta et fit tomber une fiole qui se brisa au sol. Heureusement pour lui, il s'agissait uniquement d'une fiole vide. Le renne posa son regard sur l'homme et...

\- Ahhhhhh ! L'humain est réveillé !

Le renne partit se cacher... A un détail près.

\- Tu sais qu'on se cache dans l'autre sens, normalement ? Lui demanda Luffy en retrouvant une expression à peu près neutre.

Le renne changea rapidement de sens et l'observa en tremblant... Puis Luffy se souvint de pourquoi il devait être là...

\- Dis, le renne, tu sais où sont mes amis ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrais, humain ? S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Un long silence plana avant qu'une voix ne se fit entendre.

\- Chopper !

\- J'arrive Doctorine ! Lui lança le renne avant de partir à toute jambe...

C'était sans compter sur Luffy qui étendit son bras jusqu'à la porte.

\- Niku, reviens ici !

\- Ahhhhhh ! Cria le renne en courant en zigzag pour ne pas se faire attraper par les bras élastiques du jeune capitaine.

\- Un renne ? Fit une voix ensommeillé. Un ragoût de renne, mijoté à petit feu, c'est un délice...

Le petit renne au nez bleu se retrouva face à l'individu blond qu'il avait soigné peu avant. Et en voyant le regard de l'homme aux sourcils étranges, il ne put faire qu'une chose : il explosa.

\- Je ne suis pas à manger ! S'écria-t-il en changeant pour sa forme de géant et en assommant l'homme.

Derrière lui, Luffy se stoppa.

\- Un zoan ? S'enquit-il en direction de Chopper.

Chopper le regarda étrangement mas Luffy ne reprit pas son masque d'idiot. Il l'avait déjà perdu alors le remettre ne servirait à rien. Il se fit néanmoins passé pour un peu plus stupide qu'il ne l'était réellement.

\- Quel est ton fruit ? Demanda le capitaine pirate bien qu'il en connaisse le nom et toutes les particularités grâce à son réseau d'informations. Par Davy Jones, un renne ne pouvait pas parler le langage humain alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien avant ?!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirai, humain ?

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de faire naître un grand sourire sincère sur les lèvres en lui répondant.

\- Parce que tu deviendras notre médecin de bord !

* * *

Nami avait entendu un grand bruit, comme une personne qui criait, avant de reconnaître, parmi les éclats de voix, celle de son capitaine. Elle soupira en entendant celui-ci jouer son rôle d'imbécile. Elle n'était pas stupide et encore moins aveugle, Nami avait très vite compris que son capitaine avait de lourds secrets et elle le laissait en paix. Elle avait également compris qu'il revêtait un masque de stupidité lorsqu'il n'était plus dans l'intimité et, lorsque ses idioties provoquées par son masque allaient trop loin, elle le remettait vertement à sa place.

C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise en voyant un renne court-sur-pattes entrer, suivit de son capitaine. Ce n'était pas tant le renne qui la laissait coi, mais l'expression qu'abordait son capitaine. Elle compris immédiatement à son visage neutre et son regard aiguisé qu'elle avait en face d'elle le véritable Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Chopper ? S'enquit la vieille femme en direction du renne.

\- Doctorine, cet humain doit être atteint d'une maladie très rare ! Elle attaque ses facultés mentales ! Paniqua Chopper.

Nami surpris un regard de son capitaine en direction du renne et elle pouffa.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit-elle gentiment à Chopper. Il n'est pas malade. Il est simplement très têtu.

\- Mais il est vraiment malade ! Il m'a dit que je serais son médecin de bord ! S'exclama le petit animal.

Doctorine haussa très haut un sourcil tandis que Nami laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

\- Ma Nami-chérie est contente ! S'écria une voix depuis la porte.

Un tourbillon noir et blond se précipita dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant la jeune rousse qui était encore trop sous l'effet des médicaments pour anticiper la suite.

\- C'est une... ! Continua la voix dans le tourbillon.

\- Sanji, ça suffit, fit une voix ferme.

Le tourbillon se stoppa, dévoilant la silhouette du cuisinier, et dirigea son regard vers la voix. S'il avait eu une cigarette en bouche, il l'aurait fait tombé tant sa mâchoire se décrocha en découvrant son capitaine, vêtu d'habits noirs, pour changer, le visage le plus sérieux qu'il ne lui avait vu. Il avait vu son capitaine désemparé et impuissant face à la maladie de Nami-chérie, mais ce visage était autrement plus sérieux et ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : son capitaine avait encore une idée en tête. Et en voyant son regard se poser sur le renne, il comprit que celui-ci ne pourra plus être manger... quelle plaie cela aurait été si ils commençaient à manger les membres de leur équipage !

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _Pour mon avancement dans la fiction (est-ce qu c'était français ?), je viens de finir Marineford après une semaine éreintante ! Ce chapitre sera une pure merveille, je vous l'assure ! Je vais entamer les deux ans d'entraînement donc je ne vous dirais pas où j'en suis pour ne pas tout vous spoiler. Mais je vous assure que pour la plupart, l'entraînement restera le même dans les grande lignes._

 _A la semaine prochaine,_

 _Lullaby_


	11. 9 - Rencontre fortuite et combat épique!

_Coucou le monde, ici Lullaby pour un nouveau chapitre (oui il est tôt en France mais j'avais promis de mettre le chapitre plus tôt donc c'est fait !) un peu plus long que les précédents (oui oui, vous avez bien lu, je remonte enfin la pente)._

 _Mais avant, je veux remercier Carliste qui a posté la vingt-cinquième review de cette fiction, merci à toi !  
_

 _Voilà, maintenant, je précise tout de suite que je fais un petit bon en avant dans le temps car ce qu'il se passe entre n'est pas intéressant pour le développement de l'histoire. Ça arrivera aussi un peu plus tard car je considère certains passages trop barbants et qui n'apportent rien à mon histoire.  
_

 _Et voilà, mon petit message est fini ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Rencontre fortuite et combat épique**

Le Merry quitta la côte sous les cris d'adieux joyeux des habitants. Dalton était au devant de la foule amassée sur les quais et brandissait son arme haut dans le ciel en faisant des mouvements d'adieux. Au sommet de la montagne, une silhouette fine regardait le navire s'éloigner. Elle porta une flasque à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée avant de sourire.

\- Bon voyage, murmura-t-elle.

Sur le navire, Luffy agitait son bras en direction des habitants, ainsi qu'une silhouette massive au chapeau rose.

\- On se reverra ! S'écria la silhouette aux côtés du capitaine pirate.

Chopper, puisque c'était lui, se détourna finalement lorsque l'île, renommée l'île Sakura ne fut plus qu'un point. Le renne se tourna vers ses nouveaux amis et les souvenirs affluèrent. Il voyait devant ses yeux les attaques qu'avaient subies le château à cause de Wapol, dont le château avait été occupé par Kureha, l'unique docteur compétent dans son domaine. Il revoyait le drapeau pirate qu'avait confectionné Hiluluk partir en fumée... Et son grand retour au sommet de la plus haute tour du château par Kureha et Luffy...

Des cris se firent entendre sur le pont et Chopper tourna la tête, un peu paniqué. Nami le rejoignit rapidement et porta son regard sur l'objet de l'attention du médecin. Elle pouffa.

\- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Zoro et Sanji s'aiment beaucoup mais ils ne le montrent jamais et ils préfèrent se taper dessus.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on les arrête ?

Nami lui sourit.

\- Comme ça.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les deux bagarreurs qui ne la virent pas arriver. Résultat, les deux hommes eurent droit à un magnifique plongeon dans l'eau glacée par Nami. A la droite de Chopper, Vivi ria gaiment.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, Chopper-san, ils ne sont pas morts.

\- Mais ils doivent être mal au point ! S'écria-t-il en sortant une trousse de médecine d'on ne savait où et se précipiter sur les deux hommes qui remontaient.

Luffy, un peu plus loin, sourit largement. Ses nakamas étaient drôles et forts.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Sanji s'affairait en cuisine, Zoro faisait quelques pompes avec un Luffy dormant sur le dos, Usopp pêchait le poisson et le groupe de Nami, Vivi et Chopper discutaient près des mandariniers de Nami. Soudain, Vivi et Chopper eurent l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait sur leur gorge. Ils tombèrent au sol, tremblants.

\- Vivi ! Chopper ! S'écria Nami, paniquée.

Tout s'arrêta. Vivi et Chopper se relevèrent tant bien que mal, encerclé de la majorité des membres des Mugiwaras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Usopp en aidant Chopper à tenir sur ses pattes.

\- C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me bloquait la gorge, fit Vivi, appuyée par Chopper. Lorsque Nami-san a crié, tout a semblé se figer et j'ai pu me relever...

\- On appelle cette capacité le Haoshoku no Haki, intervint Luffy. C'est une technique d'intimidation basée sur la volonté de son possesseur. Plus la volonté du possesseur est grande, plus la technique est puissante et capable d'assommer quelqu'un.

\- C'était toi ?! S'exclama Nami, un peu en colère.

\- Non, répondit laconiquement Luffy. C'est une personne là-haut qui a fait ça, ajouta-t-il en regardant en l'air.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une ombres se déplaça du mât pour survoler légèrement de pont et atterrir souplement devant les membres de l'équipage pirate. La femme était accompagnée d'un étrange canard aussi grand qu'elle.

\- Kaloo ! S'exclama Vivi. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Le canard battit des ailes et rejoignis la jeune femme qui câlina un instant l'animal semblant traumatisé avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la femme. Celle-ci faisait face à l'équipage avec un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle se moquait ou si elle savait quelque chose. Vivi jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble du personnage et seul ses yeux d'un bleu si pur la renseignèrent sur l'identité de leur vis-à-vis.

\- Miss All Sunday ! S'écria-t-elle apeurée.

\- Tu la connais, Vivi ? Interrogea Nami en se rapprochant d'elle sans quitter la femme des yeux.

\- C'est un membre de Baroque Works, elle est le binôme de Mr. 0, le chef de l'organisation.

\- Miss Wednesday, fit Miss All Sunday en ricanant. Je vois que j'avais raison de ne pas vous faire confiance. Je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas honnête avec Mr. 0, le roi Cobra n'aurait jamais envoyée sa fille unique en mission d'infiltration, n'est-ce pas, Miss Nefertari Vivi ?

Aussitôt, tous les membres de l'équipage se mit en position de combat... sauf l'un d'eux. Celui-ci s'avança parmi ses nakamas et fit face à la nouvelle venue.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit la femme en souriant.

L'homme savait que la tête des ses compagnons de voyage était épique. Mais ne pouvant se détourner, il ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu as grandis, Luffy, je me souviens encore du gamin immature que j'ai rencontré voilà deux ans, lui dit Miss All Sunday.

\- J'étais un peu plus stupide que je ne le suis aujourd'hui, lui répondit le capitaine. Comment vas-tu ?

Zoro, malgré sa lenteur d'esprit, compris le premier ce qu'il se passait. Il rangea son arme et repartit s'installer contre le mat pour dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, marimo ? Questionna Sanji qui lutait contre ses sens qui lui indiquaient de faire la cour à la magnifique femme en face de lui, fusse-t-elle une ennemie ou non.

\- Le capitaine l'a clairement invitée à passer un peu de temps à bord du Merry, alors qui suis-je pour mettre en doute ses décisions ?

Et Zoro s'endormit contre le mat. Mais ses paroles firent tinter quelque chose dans les esprits des membres de l'équipage. Peu à peu, Sanji se détendit et retourna en cuisine, Nami abaissa le bô qu'elle brandissait, empruntée dans la petite salle d'entraînement et dont elle ne savait à qui il appartenait, Usopp et Chopper retournèrent près de leurs cannes à pêche... Seule restait Vivi qui regardait suspicieusement les échanges entre Luffy et Miss All Sunday.

Luffy n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Ils étaient restés en contact mais cela faisait deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Vivi n'avait aucune confiance en son amie mais il ne s'en vexa pas. Elle l'avait, après tout, toujours connue en tant que membre de l'organisation qu'elle s'acharnait à détruire.

Un simple regard suffit à Nami qui s'approcha d'eux et enjoignit Vivi à se rapprocher.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre, c'est-à-dire Luffy, Vivi, Nami et Miss All Sunday, assis à table lorsque Sanji sortit de la cuisine avec trois cocktails qu'il déposa devant les trois femmes de la table. Mais aucun ne fit attention à ce geste, trop occupés à se dévisager mutuellement. Lorsque le calme revint, l'inconnue soupira.

\- Je me nomme Nico Robin, on me surnomme le Démon d'Ohara, introduisit-elle. J'ai intégré Baroque Works dans le but d'espionner le chef de l'organisation et de démanteler le réseau discrètement.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Vivi d'un ton toujours suspicieux.

\- Je faisais partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Nami s'étouffa avec la gorgée du cocktail qu'elle venait de boire. Chopper fut sur elle en un instant et l'examina consciencieusement avant de décrété qu'elle avait simplement avalé de travers.

\- L'Armée Révolutionnaire ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais...

\- Elle dit vrai, l'interrompit Luffy.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? S'enquit Nami.

\- Luffy-san en fait parti, répondit Vivi à la place du capitaine.

Heureusement, seul Luffy remarqua le haussement de sourcils surpris de Robin qui s'empressa de masquer son étonnement puis son amusement sous une toux suspecte. Sa réaction passa inaperçue auprès des deux autres filles, l'une étant occupée à recracher ses poumons sous le choc et l'autre s'inquiétant pour son amie.

* * *

Robin les quitta finalement, annonçant qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sous peine d'alerter le chef de Baroque Works. Elle sauta sur la carapace d'une tortue géante pour partir , mais avant, elle lança à Luffy un Log Pose étrange en forme de sablier.

\- Ceci est un Eternal Pose pour Katorea.

Luffy observa un instant l'Eternal Pose avant de plonger son regard sombre dans celui de Robin et de lui rendre plutôt brutalement.

\- Garde-le, siffla-t-il. J'arriverai en Alabasta par mes propres moyens.

La femme sourit doucement et se détourna pour partir.

De son côté, Luffy se fit agressé par Nami et Sanji qui voyaient, avec l'Eternal Pose, un moyen d'arriver sans embûches à destination.

\- Être un pirate signifie pour moi être libre. Quel pirate je ferai si ma conduite était dictée par un instrument de navigation autre que celui que nous avons déjà ?

Et Luffy retourna sur la figure de proue pour être aux premières loges de son voyage.

* * *

\- Île en vue ! S'exclama Usopp qui pêchait à l'avant du bateau et qui avait été le premier à voir la masse de terre.

Aussitôt, Luffy quitta son entraînement au Haki avec Chopper pour se précipiter vers la proue.

\- Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure !

* * *

La déception fut grande pour les Mugiwaras. Non seulement l'île n'était pas plus grande que Loguetown, mais en plus, il n'y avait rien. Pas un arbre ne poussait sur cette île, pas un animal vivait sur l'île.

\- C'est désert, soupira Usopp. On n'a plus qu'à reprendre la route.

\- Oi ! Luffy !

Le capitaine se tourna vers son second qui souriait maniaquement.

\- Maintenant ? S'étonna le capitaine qui venait de comprendre de quoi parlait l'homme.

\- C'est le meilleur endroit.

Sanji fronça les sourcils et alluma une cigarette.

\- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Luffy se tourna vers ses nakamas avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quand j'ai recruté Zoro, je lui ai promis un combat entre épéistes.

\- Mais où est l'autre épéiste ? Demanda Usopp en cherchant dans les alentours.

\- En face de toi.

Tous les membres de l'équipage, sauf Zoro et Vivi, écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Luffy ?!

\- C'est mon nom, oui, ria Luffy.

* * *

Zoro et Luffy se faisaient face, la concentration inscrite sur leurs visages. Plus loin, leurs nakamas n'en revenaient toujours pas. Luffy était un épéiste ? Mais où était son sabre ? Ce fut Zoro, ses trois sabres au clair, qui le lui fit remarquer.

\- Tu veux bien sortir ton sabre. Ça m'embêterait de savoir que je t'aurais battu alors que tu as un léger désavantage.

Luffy haussa un sourcil, pas certain qu'il était désavantagé. Mais il obéit à l'injonction de son second et passa une main au dessus de sa tête pour attraper quelque chose qui semblait accroché à son dos.

Zoro observa avec suspicion son capitaine agripper le vide derrière lui. Puis une étrange impression le prit et l'un de ses sabres, Sandai Kitetsu, trembla dans sa main. Il observa avec ébahissement une fumée grise claire se former dans le dos de son capitaine pour prendre, au fur et à mesure que la main de Luffy rabattait sa main à l'avant, la forme d'un sabre. Au final, ce fut un sabre dont la lame devait faire un mètre que brandit Luffy.

\- Ce... ce sabre... balbutia Zoro.

\- Il a fait apparaître un sabre ?! S'exclamèrent Usopp et Chopper d'un air épaté.

\- C'est Nidai Kitetsu, n'est-ce pas...

\- Oui, sourit Luffy. Un cadeau de mon parrain à la fin de mon entraînement.

\- Mais qui est ton parrain pour te donner un Ô Wazamono ? S'étrangla le bretteur.

\- Un homme possédant un Saijo Ô Wazamono, lui sourit le capitaine.

L'équipage se demanda de quoi Zoro et Luffy parlaient lorsque Sanji prit la parole.

\- Je crois me souvenir que les sabres forment quatre catégories. Il y a les sabres basiques, les Ryo Wazamono, les sabres de troisième classe, les Ô Wazamono, les sabres de seconde classe, et les Saijo Ô Wazamono, les sabres de première classe. On compte un sabre dans telle ou telle classe en fonction de sa résistance et de sa force... De mémoire, Zoro possède deux Ryo Wazamono et un Ô Wazamono.

Luffy laissa Sanji en proie aux questions de l'équipage et se concentra sur son adversaire. Et le combat débuta. Zoro, comme à son habitude, se rua sur son adversaire qui l'attendait de pied ferme. L'impact des quatre sabres se répercuta sur leurs membres et ils se séparèrent, profitant de l'élan donné par Zoro. Luffy para une seconde attaque mais ne vit pas la troisième qui le fit voler.

Durant le temps où il fut projeté, Luffy réussit à se positionner de sorte qu'il puisse esquiver le coup que Zoro venait de lui asséner. Il leva son bras pour parer une autre attaque et plongea son sabre dans une ouverture qu'avait laissé Zoro. Le sabre n'écorcha rien car Zoro bondit en arrière pour esquiver. Mais Luffy suivit Zoro dans son bond et fut prêt à le cueillir dès son atterrissage.

Mais c'était sans compter les capacités de Zoro qui para son coup grâce à Sandai Kitetsu et attaqua de l'autre côté avec son second sabre. Mais Luffy sauta dans les airs pour éviter le coup et, de ce fait, se tenir hors de la portée de Zoro. Mais Luffy n'avait pas prévu que Zoro le suive dans son saut et il lui infligea plusieurs dégâts. Une fois sur le sol, à nouveau séparé de plusieurs mètres, ils soufflèrent. Zoro remarqua plusieurs lacérations sur le corps de son capitaine et sourit. Il prit le temps de détailler chaque coup qu'il lui avait infligé. Il savait que son Sandai Kitetsu avait touché deux fois le corps de son capitaine et il savait que les lacérations sur l'avant bras gauche et la jambe de son capitaine correspondaient. De même, Yubashiri l'avait frappé d'un geste mais à deux endroits. Cela devait être les lacérations à l'épaule droite et à la tempe de Luffy. Et puis la meilleure blessure, la plus profonde, celle qu'il avait infligé à l'aide de son Wadô Ichimonji, une entaille sur le torse.

\- Je pense qu'on peut augmenter la cadence, fit Luffy.

Zoro lui sourit et un éclair passa dans ses yeux, leur donnant une lueur rougeâtre. Luffy sourit en comprenant qu'il allait enfin faire appel à l'enseignement d'Ashura. En réponse au défi lancé par Zoro, il enveloppa son arme du Busoshoku no Haki, faisant virer son arme à un noir profond. Et Zoro disparut.

Luffy ne quitta pas sa position de défense et regarda autour de lui avec un sourire _à la D_. Ashura avait appris à Zoro le _Soru_ , cette capacité à se déplacer beaucoup plus rapidement que l'œil mais sans aucun risque pour le corps. Zoro réapparu sur son côté et brandit ses lames. Luffy, grâce au Kenbunshoku no Haki, avait senti sa présence et s'était décalé pour esquiver les lames et abattre la sienne. Zoro ne réussit pas à s'écarter totalement de la trajectoire et il sentit sa cuisse se faire lacérée profondément. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et il contra Luffy de coups multiples mais peu précis. C'était une technique qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup mais elle était très efficace sur des esprits méthodiques comme celui de son capitaine qui ne put parer et esquiver toutes les attaques.

Au final, lorsque Luffy, aidé d'un _Soru_ à faible puissance, put s'extraire de la danse mortelle de Zoro, il était couvert de lacérations plus ou moins profondes. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas été tant démuni puisque aucun organe n'avait été touché et qu'il avait réussit à infliger deux blessures superficielles à Zoro. Zoro souffla bruyamment, de même que Luffy. Leurs mains tremblaient et Luffy peinait à garder son sabre en main. Mais il se remit en position de combat et attendit que Zoro reprenne son souffle et en fasse de même. Quoi qu'il se passe, cette attaque serait la dernière, pensèrent des deux combattants.

Ils s'élancèrent au même moment, sabres au clair. L'attaque avait été si rapide que même les combattants ne surent exactement où ils avaient frappés. Ils ne se retournèrent pas une fois leur attaque achevée, ce serait à celui qui s'écroulerait le premier.

Zoro sentit son torse s'ouvrir. Luffy avait réussi à lui infliger une blessure au torse suffisamment profonde pour être inquiétante. Il cracha du sang mais resta debout. Il se concentra entièrement sur ses facultés motrices, les forçant à tenir encore un peu. Mentalement, il souriait. Très peu de combattants avaient réussi à lui tenir tête, et un seul avait eut raison de lui. Pas deux, supplia-t-il. Je refuse de perdre une deuxième fois !

Luffy souriait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était à court de force, il le savait. Ce combat contre Zoro avait été enivrant mais il ressentait le contre-coup de l'adrénaline qui avait chuté de très haut. Il perdait ses forces peu à peu.

Luffy tomba.

* * *

 _Voilà je vous laisse sur cette fin ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce combat ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à décrire les scènes de combat alors j'aimerai qu'on me dise exactement ce que vous en pensez, pour savoir ce que je devrais améliorer pour les prochains (s'il y en a)._

 _Comme je ne vous donnerai plus pour l'instant des indications sur l'avancée de la fiction, je vais vous annoncer le gros titre du prochain chapitre. Il s'intitule_ **Un peu plus loin** _et c'est un tour d'horizon autour d'Alabasta pour planter le décor._

 _Voilà, c'était tout pour cette semaine, à samedi prochain et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Je carbure à ça en ce moment.  
_

 _Lullaby_


	12. 10 - Un peu plus loin

_Inexcusable... Je suis inexcusable. Je vous demande à tous pardon pour ne pas avoir posté dans les temps._

 _Je ne vous fais pas attendre et voilà l'histoire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un peu plus loin**

\- Tu devrais ralentir ! Cria un homme en direction du ciel bleu..

\- Avances ! Lui répondit une voix masculine depuis le ciel.

L'homme soupira et fit accélérer le... la... l'embarcation qui le faisait avancer.

\- C'est quoi notre prochain arrêt ? Demanda l'homme sur l'embarcation.

Il entendit clairement la précédente voix soupirer.

\- Alubarna, tête de linotte !

\- Oi !

L'homme se renfrogna, vexé. Puis il y eut un battement d'ailes, il se rapprochait. Une ombre survola l'embarcation et l'homme sentit l'oiseau se poser derrière lui.

\- Tu fais la tête, Ace ?

\- Non, lui répondit le jeune homme qui répondait au nom d'Ace.

Ledit Ace courba son torse de manière à voir son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était un homme plus âgé aux cheveux blonds à la coupe étrange. Il lui fit un sourire et se détourna pour observer l'étendue bleue.

\- Ne, Marco, tu crois que Luffy est quelque part en Alabasta ?

\- Tu m'as déjà posé la question sur les trois dernières îles où on devait s'arrêter, soupira l'homme blond. Je ne sais pas s'il prend ce chemin pour traverser le Paradis. Alors concentre-toi sur la mission pour l'instant. Je suis certain que si ton frère étais sur l'une des îles où nous nous arrêterons, tu le croiseras.

Ace s'en contenta et accéléra un peu plus, pressé d'arriver pour vérifier que son adorable petit frère était en Alabasta.

* * *

Ace soupira. Selon Marco, ils étaient à quelques heures du royaume mais c'était trop. Il sortit finalement l'avis de recherche de son frère et le contempla longuement, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain qu'il vas bien, fit une voix derrière Ace.

Celui-ci se retourna en sursaut et fit face à Marco.

\- J'espère.

Ace profita d'un instant pour capturer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ne, Marco, reprit-il. Tu penses qu'on trouvera quelque chose sur cet Akuma no mi à Alubarna ?

\- J'espère, soupira l'homme. Voilà plusieurs bibliothèques mondiales que nous fouillons, aucunes n'a pu nous renseigner. Celle-ci est l'avant-dernière. Espérons que l'on trouve quelque chose. En attendant, allons-y.

Marco prit de la hauteur grâce à ses capacités zoan et Ace se retrouva à nouveau seul sur son _Striker_.

Il sortit de sa poche une photo un peu abîmée d'un Akuma no mi. Il la rangea cependant rapidement. Mais ni lui, ni Marco qui dardait un regard vigilant sur l'embarcation ne remarquèrent la main qui avait poussé à un endroit du bateau, surmonté d'un œil.

* * *

A loin, Nico Robin ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Les deux hommes avaient en leur possession, ou en la possession de leur capitaine, un Akuma no mi. Ce simple fait ne l'aurait pas surpris, mais l'apparence de ce fruit... Il fallait qu'elle passe un appel urgent au chef des Ombres et à celui de la Révolution.

\- _Anisa à l'appareil,_ fit une voix dans l'escargophone noir de Robin.

\- Passe-moi le chef, s'il-te-plaît.

Il y eux un bruit de l'autre côté de l'appareil et une voix douce se fit entendre.

\- _Robin, ma chère, que se passe-t-il ?_

\- Nous avons un sérieux problème, Lhienna.

\- _Je t'écoute,_ fit la femme en gardant son calme.

\- J'ai retrouvé ce que Lucia aurait du détruire.

Un long silence s'installa de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- _Où est-il ?_

\- Dans le Shin Sekai, probablement, en possession des Shirohige Kaizoku. Mais les deux premiers commandants doivent faire des recherches dessus en Alabasta où se dirige ton fils et son équipage.

\- _D'accord. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de faire tourner l'information. Je me charge de prévenir Dragon mais Luffy ne doit rien savoir pour l'instant. Continues ton infiltration._

Robin prit note des instructions de sa chef et la conversation se coupa.

* * *

Ace et Marco virent enfin les côtes du royaume d'Alabasta se dessiner devant eux. Ace vissa son chapeau sur la tête et accéléra, forçant Marco à quitter son allure de croisière. Ils accostèrent sur une plage déserte et purent, de ce fait, démonter tranquillement le _Striker_ et le ranger dans la housse prévue à cet effet.

\- Nous sommes à un jour de marche de Nanohana, fit Marco, et à une semaine de Alubarna.

\- Combien à vol d'oiseau ?

\- Treize heures.

Marco se transforma en un flamboyant phénix bleu et tendit son aile pour permettre à Ace de grimper. Mais celui-ci ne fit que lui sourire.

\- Je vais faire un tour à Nanohana puis à Katorea pour glaner quelques informations sur cet Akuma no mi ou sur mon frère. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Marco acquiesça et prit son envol.

* * *

L'armée rebelle était en émoi. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils s'organisaient afin de lancer l'offensive sur Alubarna. Kohza était un peu plus loin de l'attroupement silencieux. Il regardait en direction de la cité royale avec un brin de nostalgie. Son amie d'enfance, Vivi, était là-bas. Il n'avait jamais essayé de la recruter dans son armée, quand bien même elle avait fait partie de leur Suna Suna Clan lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il savait qu'elle était trop fidèle à son père pour le trahir. Et son père, le roi Cobra... Kohza serra les poings en pensant à celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme un père de substitution et qui était maintenant à ses yeux le plus infâme traître...

\- Message de nos espions ! S'exclama un soldat en le rejoignant.

Kohza lu la feuille que lui avait apporté son subordonné et fronça les sourcils. Son espion avait été chargé de veillé sur Vivi. Et il apprenait seulement maintenant qu'elle n'était plus au palais depuis des semaines ? Il froissa la feuille et la laissa tombé dans le sable.

Peut importe, pensa Kohza. Le peuple aura sa revanche sur le roi.

* * *

A Rainbase, assez loin d'Alubarna, un homme s'assit gracieusement dans son fauteuil. Il observait, par écrans interposés, le casino qu'il dirigeait. Un autre écran cependant montrait la cité royale et, plus précisément, le palais. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et un rire passa entre.

\- Mr. 0, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

\- Ah, Miss All Sunday, quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ?

\- Miss Wednesday nous a bien trahi, fut sa première réponse. Elle a réussi à entraîner des hommes avec elle pour nous détruire.

\- L'imbécile, ricana Mr. 0. Qui sont ces hommes ?

\- L'équipage des Mugiwara. Leur capitaine est le seul à avoir une prime sur sa tête, 50 millions de Berrys. Mais il est aussi accompagné de Roronoa Zoro, le Démon d'East Blue. Il fut un temps où nous avions envoyé deux hommes le recruter, ils ne sont jamais revenus.

Mr. 0 resta silencieux un instant, cogitant les informations rapportées pas sa partenaire.

\- D'autres hommes que nous devons garder à l'œil ?

\- Et bien. Je ne sais pas dans quel but ils sont ici, mais les premier et second commandants des Shirohige Kaizoku sont arrivés ils y a deux heures près de Nanohana. D'après leur trajectoire, ils se dirigent vers la cité royale.

\- Ainsi, Fushisho Marco et Hiken no Portgas D Ace sont ici, réfléchit Mr. 0. Soit, laissons-les évoluer ici dans un premier temps. Nous pourrons toujours les détruire s'ils ont vent de ce qu'il se passe ici.

Robin, dans l'ombre, haussa un sourcil et un sourire de dérision orna ses lèvres. Crocodile pensait sérieusement que lui et son organisation pathétique allait pouvoir mettre en échec ne serait-ce qu'un seul commandant ? Et puis, il ne fallait pas sous-estimé Luffy qui était ni plus ni moins que le fils des chefs de la Révolution et des Ombres. Robin allait s'amuser dans les jours qui viendraient.

* * *

\- Smoker-taisa ! S'écria un marine sur un navire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous arrivons en vue d'Alabasta, la vigie a repéré le navire des Mugiwara à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant nous ! Ils semblerait qu'ils veulent accoster à Nanohana.

\- Très bien, nous allons nous rendre là-bas.

Et le navire changea légèrement sa trajectoire. Smoker, une fois seul dans sa cabine, soupira.

\- Bon sang, Mugiwara, tu vas finir par me rendre fou. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'aller jouer les kamikazes en Alabasta alors que Crocodile y est établi ?

\- Alors, on parle tout seul, Smoker-san ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, Smoker se retourna vivement et agrippa se Jitte avant de reconnaître la personne. Il soupira et rangea son arme.

\- Tashigi, tu devrais arrêter d'apparaître là où personne ne s'y attend. Je pourrais te blesser par inadvertance.

\- Tu n'es pas encore suffisamment puissant pour ça. Sinon, as-tu fais de progrès en Haki ?

\- J'ai encore un peu de mal avec le Busoshoku no Haki. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

\- Car Crocodile a mangé le Suna Suna no mi, un logia. Si tu es confronté à lui, tu auras besoin de cette capacité.

Smoker ne répondit rien mais ferma les yeux et concentra son Haki dans ses poings, les faisant noircir. Grâce à son Kenbunshoku no Haki qu'il avait activé automatiquement, il réussit à parer un coup de son lieutenant. Il rouvrit les yeux et son Haki se désactiva de lui-même.

\- Bon réflexe, le félicita Tashigi. Mais il faut que tu le gardes activé même lorsque tu ne te concentres pas dessus.

Et elle sortit de la cabine.

* * *

Marco se posa finalement à quelques pas de la ville. Il était enfin arrivé à Alubarna. Discrètement, il se faufila dans les ruelles éclairées à la recherche de la grande bibliothèque. Il la trouva rapidement, gardée par les membres de la Garde Royale. Il grimaça.

\- C'est sans doute raté pour la discrétion.

Mais il décida de tenté sa chance et suivit deux personnes qui purent y entrer facilement. Lui-même, bien qu'un peu tendu, passa sans encombres et se retrouva dans une bibliothèque trois fois plus impressionnante que celle qui occupait la plus grande pièce du Moby Dick.

Sans perdre de temps, Marco chercha dans les registres laissés à disposition un livre sur les Akuma no mi. Il en trouva trois et s'installa à une table vide avec ses trouvailles. Malheureusement pour lui, le premier livre qu'il ouvrit racontait uniquement la naissance des Akuma no mi. Le second était une compilation de récits héroïques plus où moins farfelus.

« _Prends garde, jeune aventurier, au fruit ténébreux. Celui-là même qui rasa la royauté légitime du monde, le seul fruit qui puisse un jour provoquer le chaos_ » Avait-il lu. Il lui avait fallu tout son calme durement acquis pour ne pas rire. Tous savaient qu'avant la montée des tenryubitos au pouvoir, le monde avait été un véritable champ de ruine, les hommes ne cessaient de faire la guerre. Ce furent les premiers tenryubitos qui instaurèrent l'ordre. Mais ce savoir s'était progressivement éteint et les tenryubitos n'étaient plus que des êtres cruels et avides de pouvoirs.

Cette pensée amena une bouffée de haine dans la poitrine de Marco. Il l'ignora comme il le faisait depuis une trentaine d'année et continua son travail. Le troisième livre qu'il ouvrit était nettement plus intéressant. Il était constitué en cinq parties. La première relatait la légende sur l'apparition des Akuma no mi, la seconde était consacrée à une description détaillée de chaque paramecia, la troisième était dédiée aux zoan, la quatrième aux logia et la dernière intrigua particulièrement le phénix. Il s'agissait de fruits qui n'étaient pas complets. Chaque fruit était dénué soit de photo, de description, ou de nom.

Marco éplucha consciencieusement le livre, à la recherche de chaque information qui pouvait lui être utile.

* * *

Ace se baladait depuis quelques temps dans les rues de Nanohana, exposant fièrement son dos tatoué du symbole de Shirohige. Il sourit en pensant au fait que personne pour l'instant ne l'avait reconnu. Il fut finalement attiré par une odeur alléchante. Il entra dans le restaurant et s'installa au bar pour commander. Dès qu'il eut son repas, il s'y attaqua avec joie... Et l'inévitable se produisit.

* * *

Smoker pesta mentalement contre l'équipage imprévisible de Luffy qui avait réussit à semer ses radars. Si jamais il l'attrapait... Il fut attiré par des bruits étranges. Une masse s'était agglutinée devant un restaurant de la ville... On disait qu'un homme y était mort pendant son repas. La théorie des habitants de Nanohana était que l'homme avait mangé une fraise du désert, une sorte d'œuf empoisonné. Mais Smoker n'y croyait pas trop.

Il entra dans le restaurant au moment précis où ledit mort se releva, faisant paniquer les habitants. Smoker failli faire tomber ses cigares en le reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il risquait de le croiser mais entre se l'entendre dire et le voir de ses propres yeux, il y avait un large fossé. Un instant, Smoker se demanda si avouer l'identité de l'homme serait honnête envers Mugiwara, pour finalement sourire maniaquement dans sa tête à l'idée de se venger du petit-frère sur le grand-frère.

\- Il y aurait quelque chose dans le coin qui intéresserait le Nibantai taicho du Shirohige Kaizokudan ?

Il y eut un mouvement de recul parmi les civils qui venaient de reconnaître le tatouage du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face au colonel dans une posture décontractée.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Kemuri-chan, depuis mon dernier passage à Loguetown, si ma mémoire est bonne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Portgas D Ace. Le terrain des Shirohige Kaizoku n'est pas cette partie de la Grand Line.

\- Je cherche des informations sur mon petit-frère, alors soit sympa et laisse-moi en paix.

Smoker serra les poings. Il était face à un étrange dilemme. D'un côté, il y avait son idée de la justice qu'il n'abandonnait pas et qui le poussait à arrêter l'homme. Et puis il y avait une autre part de lui qui n'avait cessé de grandir et qui lui ordonnait littéralement de laisser le pirate passer pour qu'il rejoigne son frère... On trancha pour lui.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini ! D'accord, c'est court mais j'aimerai vos avis ! Et vos idées pour le Shin Sekai sont toutes acceptées car je ne sais pas encore quoi faire pour ça !_

 _Au prochain chapitre vous aurez droit aux retrouvailles entre les veux frères._

 _A là prochaine !_

 _Lullaby_


	13. 11 - Des retrouvailles

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre (ma remarque était stupide,je crois que tout le monde l'avait remarqué)_

 _Je rappelle à tout le monde que je ne possède pas One Piece (si jamais il y avait encore des doutes)._

 _Je vous laisse apprécier et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas du chapitre pour plusieurs précisions !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Des retrouvailles**

Smoker, prit dans son dilemme, sentit soudainement un poids dans son dos. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son corps décolla du sol et fut projeté sur le commandant de Shirohige qui écarquilla démesurément les yeux. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti jusqu'à ce que leurs corps entrent en collision. Après, le temps sembla reprendre ses droits puisqu'ils traversèrent, ou du moins Ace, avec force et à une vitesse presque supersonique les murs en travers de leur chute.

De son côté, un homme s'installa au bar, juste à côté de la place où se tenait auparavant le taicho des Shirohige Kaizoku, et commanda un repas.

\- Ano, gakki, fit le barman. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?

Le garçon au chapeau de paille leva la tête.

\- Non quoi ?

Luffy rit intérieurement. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de faire... Il avait, grâce à son Haki, repéré le Kemuri dans un restaurant. Pour se venger du fait qu'il était parti à sa poursuite dans le but officieux de couvrir ses arrières, Luffy avait voulu lui faire traverser quelques murs. Mais en constatant les mines plus ou moins horrifiées des civils, Luffy se dit qu'il y avait peut-être plus. Alors, en continuant de manger avec presque indifférence, Luffy activa son Kenbunshoku no Haki. Ce qu'il découvrit failli lui faire perdre son masque.

Non seulement, en touchant le Kemuri, il avait entraîné un autre homme dans sa traversée de murs, mais en plus celui-ci était suffisamment puissant pour qu'il donne du fil à retordre à son équipage s'ils s'y mettaient tous. Lui-même aurait à se donner presque à fond pour le vaincre et s'en sortir sans trop de blessures. Qui était-il ?

Il prêta attention à la Voix de l'homme, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et qui semblait très énervée, avec un masque d'imbécile. Mais il releva franchement la tête lorsque plusieurs actions se passèrent simultanément.

Tout d'abord, la Voix de l'homme sembla passer de la colère profonde à une stupéfaction totale teintée d'une certaine joie. Puis une main s'abattit sur la tête de l'homme qui parti dire bonjour au sol de pierre et un cri fusa.

\- Mugiwara !

Luffy se stoppa dans son repas et observa les deux hommes très brièvement. Smoker n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'était qu'il était visiblement plus puissant qu'avant. Et puis il tenait dans sa main un chapeau à larges bords orange plaqué contre le sol. Par cet accessoire, Luffy reconnu immédiatement la personne qu'il avait projeté avec le Kemuri et lutta pour ne pas rire de la situation. Au lieu de ça...

\- Un instant ! S'exclama Luffy qui voyait Smoker faire un pas.

L'adolescent enfourna dans sa bouche toute la nourriture qu'il restait dans son plat, s'inclina devant le barman pour le remercier du repas, lui tendit une bourse pour réparer les dégâts... et fila presque ventre à terre.

Ace se releva après un instant lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de course. Il voyait du coin de l'œil Smoker partir à la poursuite de son petit-frère. D'un bon, il attrapa sons sac de voyage et sa housse dans laquelle tenait le _Striker_ et partit précipitamment à leur poursuite. Grâce à son Kenbunshoku no Haki qu'il avait du développé avec le Busoshoku no Haki pour devenir taicho, Ace repéra son frère qui avait réussi à semé le colonel. Il partit dans cette direction, passant plus rapidement par les toits des maisons.

* * *

Luffy avait une étrange impression de déjà vu. Il avait retrouvé Zoro dans la grande ville qu'était Nanohana pendant qu'il était poursuivit par le Kemuri... pour le perdre la minute suivante. Il avait même effacé entièrement sa Voix, bien que Luffy pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une capacité empruntée à Ashura. Luffy se posa sur un tonneau et réfléchit rapidement aux différentes positions géographiques de son équipage, Vivi et Kaloo.

Vivi, Kaloo et Zoro étaient censés resté sur le bateau. Mais puisqu'il venait de croiser son second, les deux autres ne devaient plus être sur le Merry. Son Haki lui indiqua que Sanji et Nami étaient accompagnés de Chopper et déambulaient près du port, sans doute pour remonter sur le navire. Usopp était tout seul mais il ne se faisait aucun soucis, lui aussi n'était pas loin du navire. Zoro avait disparu de ses radars mais il espéra de tout cœur à ne pas avoir à le chercher. Vivi et Kaloo, pour sa plus grande joie, n'avaient pas bougé du navire. Smoker et Tashigi, quant à eux, étaient parti en direction du port mais n'y seraient qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes... sauf s'ils prenaient leur temps ! Il repéra rapidement Ace puisqu'il était la seule puissance qui dépassait de loin la norme. Il plaça juste à temps son masque d'imbécile sur son visage avant de voir une ombre sauter d'un toit et atterrir devant lui.

\- Tu n'étais même pas sur tes gardes, se vexa l'ombre.

\- Je savais que c'était toi, Ace.

L'homme sourit à la phrase de son petit-frère. Ceux-ci se placèrent naturellement de part et d'autre d'un baril qui semblait vide. Ils serrèrent leurs mains et le bras de fer débuta.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on avait fait à Dawn ?

Ace prit le dessus dans ce rapport de force en faisant basculer la main de Luffy.

\- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit Luffy, enthousiaste. Même que tu avais recraché tous les pépins de la pastèque quand on allait se servir chez Woop-san. Au passage, tu lui manques.

Luffy renversa la position de leur mains avec quelques difficultés.

\- Baka otouto ! S'écria l'aîné. C'était toi qui volait les pastèques ! Et puis c'est sérieux je lui manque ?

Leurs mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau au centre et, sous la pression, le baril éclata. Match nul.

\- Ravi de te revoir ! Lui dit Ace dans une accolade virile.

\- Moi aussi, aniki.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux avant que des bruits de pas ne se firent entendre.

\- La Marine est là, souffla Ace, exaspéré.

\- Bah, on se retrouve plus tard sur mon navire.

\- J'ai le droit d'aller faire peur à ton équipage ? Demanda candidement Ace qui ne se vexa pas de se faire éjecter du futur combat.

Luffy lui donna son accord et du lutter pour ne pas laissé échapper un rire sadique. Son équipage allait le détester. Lorsque son frère parti, Luffy fit tomber son masque pour froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il avait réussi à masquer toute la vérité à son frère mais cela n'avait pas été simple sous son regard acéré et beaucoup plus intelligent que ce à quoi il avait été habitué. Le fait d'être commandant et d'avoir une centaine d'hommes à ses ordres et sous sa responsabilité l'avait fait grandir, et il ne put que souffler son soulagement. La personne qu'avait été Ace trois avant plus tôt se serait heurté à plus fort que lui en étant totalement démuni.

Luffy repéra son frère sur le navire et, étrangement, son second avec. Il jugea son frère trop loin pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire et donc il profita honteusement des capacités de son Haoshoku no Haki pour mettre à terre les marines qui s'étaient trop rapprochés. Il n'avait pas tellement de temps à perdre. Il voulait arriver le plus rapidement possible au navire pour retrouver son frère tout en évitant les fouilles minutieuses mais inutiles de Tashi-chan et Kemuri-san.

Et puis il était un peu inquiet. L'indic de l'organisation au sein du Shirohige Kaizokudan lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne prenne la mer que son frère était en couple avec le fuku-senshou de l'équipage. Avec un homme qui avait vingt ans de plus que son frère, il avait tout les droits d'être inquiet... Mais il allait patienté un peu de rencontrer l'homme en personne et de se faire sa propre idée sur le genre de personne qu'il était... Et lui faire la promesse de l'envoyer en Enfer s'il s'avisait de faire du mal à Ace.

* * *

Ace arrivait enfin devant le navire de son frère. Il avait été facile à repérer. C'était non seulement le seul navire pirate à l'horizon, mais en plus il n'y avait qu'un seul équipage qui pouvait surmonter leur tête de mort d'un chapeau de paille.

D'un bond, il arriva sur le pont où il trouvait un certain nombre de personne qui se mirent immédiatement en garde, un homme à la tête verte en premier rang.

Zoro examina lentement le nouveau venu. Celui-ci avait une dégaine décontractée, une main sur son chapeau, l'autre à sa taille, et les observait avec un immense sourire digne du chat de Cheshire. Zoro sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait puisque leur capitaine avait son avis de recherche parmi tant d'autre dans sa cabine. Il dégaina à moitié son épée de son fourreau en remarquant que la main de l'homme avait glissé sur le fourreau de son couteau de chasse.

\- Portgas D Ace, souffla Zoro en mettant un nom sur l'homme dont beaucoup essayaient de deviner l'identité. Que fait un commandant des Shirohige Kaizoku en Alabasta ?

\- Shi... Shirohige ?! S'exclamèrent Vivi, Nami et Usopp en tremblant.

Malgré l'élan de panique qu'avait créé le nom d'Ace, celui-ci apprécia le fait qu'ils en face abstraction pour venir se placer de manière à défendre efficacement la femme aux cheveux bleus et le canard géant. Un homme blond aux sourcils étranges vint se positionner à la droite du sabreur de même qu'un renne court-sur-pattes qui prit soudainement l'apparence d'un colosse plus grand que lui. Cette seule transformation manqua de faire tomber le masque sadique de son visage.

Zoro observa l'homme mais il ne se fit aucune illusion. Il savait que même s'ils s'y mettaient tous ensemble, ils avaient très peu de chance de causer des problèmes à l'homme. Mais Luffy comptait sur eux pour défendre le Merry alors ils allaient le faire.

Plus loin, sur les quais, il y eut du mouvement puis un cri.

\- GOMU GOMU NO...

Zoro, toujours dans sa position, tiqua.

\- J'ai bien entendu ? Grimaça-t-il.

\- Ouais... Fit Sanji, tendu comme un arc.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent de leurs front et ils reculèrent prudemment. Ace se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler lorsque...

\- ROCKET ! Dégage, Ace !

\- Nani ? Fit Ace en tentant de se retourner.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps qu'une fusée entra en collision avec lui, l'envoyant voltiger droit sur le mat qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Il perdit connaissance à la fois à cause du choc, et en même temps à cause d'une crise de narcolepsie.

* * *

Ace se réveilla sur de la pelouse. Il se redressa d'un bond, ne sachant pas où il était. Il provoqua ainsi du mouvement autour de lui mais, trop embrumé par son si soudain réveil, il ne put réagir lorsqu'il cit avec le Kenbunshoku no Haki qu'on le frappait sur le sommet de son crâne. Il eu juste de réflexe de renvoyer son poing à l'envoyeur qu'il émergea entièrement de son état comateux. Il constata de ce fait qu'il avait mit un poing à son frère qui se frottait le bras.

\- T'aurais pu y aller en douceur, se plaignit Luffy.

\- Tu n'avais pas à me frapper d'abord.

Puis il observa ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et croisa le regard de plusieurs personnes qui ne le regardèrent cependant pas avec colère ou peur. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que vous me tiendriez rancune un peu plus que ça.

Ce fut à leur tour de hausser un sourcil.

\- Ils ont eu trois heures pour assimiler ta tentative d'intimidation, explicita Luffy avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Ace se leva, aidé de son frère.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Portgas D Ace, le frère aîné de Luffy. Je vous souhaite tout le courage pour nous supporter tous les deux, finit-il en s'inclinant ironiquement.

Chacun leur tour ils se présentèrent à Ace qui fit l'effort de retenir leurs noms. Au passage, il retint le fait de ne pas mettre en colère leur navigatrice puisqu'elle réussissait à infliger une bosse conséquente à Luffy sans utiliser le Haki. Cette fille avait tout d'un démon.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Le log ne met pourtant que trois heures à se recharger sur cette île.

Et les Mugiwaras, Nami et Vivi en particulier, lui expliquèrent qu'ils souhaitaient libérer ce pays. Ace se sentit fier de son frère. Celui-ci était visiblement devenu plus fort mais en plus, il obéissait aux lois fondatrices des pirates : aider le gens dans le besoin et vivre libre.

* * *

Marco releva la tête de ses notes en entendant son escargophone sonner.

\- Moshi moshi, fit-il, blasé, en décrochant.

\- _Ohayo Marco,_ lui répondit la voix d'Ace. _Comment se passe les recherches ?_

\- Plutôt bien, j'ai trouvé un recueil qui compile tous les Akuma no mi recensés dont certain qui n'ont pas de photo ou de nom. Les recherches risquent cependant de prendre un peu de temps. Et toi, où en es-tu dans ta recherche sur ton frère ?

\- _Je l'ai trouvé !_ S'écria-t-il gaiement. _Tu le verrais il est devenu si fort ! Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à faire et que personne ici ne semble connaître ce fruit, je fais la route avec mon frère jusqu'à Rainbase où est censé se trouvé Crocodile._

\- La révolte gronde ? S'enquit Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Elle est proche. Fais attention à toi, Marco, Baroque Works à des espions dans tout le pays._

Le phénix fronça les sourcils en décelant le sous entendu. Il y avait des agents infiltrés dans le palais.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, souffla-t-il.

\- _Merci. Au passage, si tu rencontres le roi, tu peux lui dire que sa fille est en sécurité ?_

\- D'accord.

Et Marco raccrocha. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ace était inquiet pour lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il pensa un bref instant au frère de son amant, Mugiwara no Luffy, en se demandant comment il allait réagir en apprenant que son frère était entré dans une relation avec un homme qui avait deux fois son âge. Mais Luffy était simple d'esprit et très compréhensif, selon son amant, alors il ne devrait pas être trop facile à choquer.

Marco se plongea à nouveau dans ses notes, ignorant qu'un œil attentif le surveillait.

* * *

Le Merry avançait droit sur le fleuve qui remontait le royaume. Luffy, toujours avec son masque idiot, pêchait joyeusement en compagnie de son frère, d'Usopp et de Chopper. La chaleur se faisait lourdement sentir sur le navire, malgré le vent, faisant que le trajet leur paru bien plus long que ce qui était prévu.

\- A table ! S'exclama Sanji.

Une nuée d'humains se dirigea vers la cuisine à toute vitesse, remplissant rapidement l'espace autour de la table. Sanji s'était surpassé pour ce repas. Sachant à l'avance qu'Ace mangeait autant que son frère, il avait préparé des quantités énormes de nourriture.

Le repas se passa plus ou moins calmement, compte tenu du fait que des aliments disparaissaient des assiettes sans l'autorisation de leur propriétaire. Luffy ne toucha cependant pas à l'assiette des deux femmes de navire, erreur que fit Ace en tentant de prendre un morceau de steak dans l'assiette de Nami. Résultat, Ace se massa la tête énergiquement en faisant la moue.

\- Ça fait mal !

\- Tu en veux une autre ?! S'écria Nami en brandissant son poing.

\- Non, non, répondit l'homme-flammes en secouant très rapidement la tête. C'est bon, ça suffit.

Luffy sourit.

\- Au fait, Nami ! S'exclama Usopp en semblant se rappeler de quelque chose. Ton arme sera prête d'ici demain !

\- C'est génial ! Usopp, tu es le meilleur ! Se réjouit-elle tandis qu'Usopp rougissait.

* * *

Nami brandit fièrement son arme nommée « Clima-Tact ». Il ressemblait en tout point à un bâton et Ace se demanda pourquoi elle en était aussi fière. Il lui en fit la réflexion.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un morceau de métal...

Il regretta un peu ses paroles en sentant clairement les regards furieux de Nami et Usopp sur lui. Puis Nami fit un étrange sourire, un peu du même style que ceux qu'il faisait et qui ne l'incita vraiment à rester dans sa ligne de mire.

\- Puisque tu ne sembles pas apprécier à sa juste valeur mon arme, tu vas me servir de cobaye.

Ace fut sur le point de refuser lorsque la voix de Luffy se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Ace et Nami vont se battre ? Trop cool !

Luffy ricana mentalement en voyant son frère déglutir. Nami était effrayante quand elle s'y mettait. Ace et elle jouaient dans deux catégories bien différentes. Là où Ace avait en force physique, Nami le compensait par de ma manipulation mentale. C'était exactement le même procédé que ses coups de poings, sauf qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas trouvé le moyen de ne plus avoir mal.

Le combat débuta sur le pont... Et malgré le fait que Nami se débrouille bien, il lui manquait l'expérience et un soupçon d'originalité dans ses attaques pour gagner.

\- Tes attaques sont très belles et elles sont très efficaces, mais tu suis toujours le même modèle de déplacement, expliqua Ace à la jeune femme. Il faut que tu sois plus imprévisible. Si tu pars trois coup à droite, il faut que tu partes à gauche au prochain. Et tu dois continuer ainsi sans jamais garder les même angles.

Autant dire qu'après avoir subit ce discours, Nami tomba amoureuse d'Ace.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne avez pensé ?  
_

 _La semaine prochaine, on va se balader du côté de Rainbase._

 _Sinon, **point important** : Je me lance dans la confection d'OS sur commande. J'ai mis plus de détails sur les commandes que je prends dans ma bio. N'hésitez pas, j'ai du temps en ce moment !_

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Lullaby_


	14. 12 - Rainbase

_Coucou tout le monde, comment va ?  
_

 _Voilà enfin le douzième chapitre et la fameuse rencontre entre Marco et Luffy, je ne dis rien de plus et rendez-vous en bas,_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Rainbase.**

Le Merry avança tranquillement jusqu'à une falaise.

\- Ici nous pourrons débarquer et cacher le navire, déclara Vivi.

Il s'attelèrent à l'arrimage du bateau et descendirent finalement sur le sable chaud. Entre temps, ils s'étaient changés et abordaient des tenues typiques du royaume afin de passer inaperçu et d'être plus à l'aise. Ils devaient continuer à pied, le fleuve n'allant pas jusqu'à la ville.

* * *

La chaleur était insupportable. Voilà trois heures qu'ils marchaient et les Mugiwaras étaient au bord du gouffre. Vivi s'excusa du haut de Kaloo et Nami épongea son front, assise juste derrière Vivi. Chopper, avec sa fourrure, n'en menait pas large. On le voyait suer à grosses gouttes, de même que Sanji et Usopp. Zoro tenait admirablement bien cette marche dans le désert. Luffy, lui, de part sa nature de caoutchouc et surtout des pouvoirs secrets que sa famille maternelle tenait cachés, il ne ressentait que moyennement la chaleur. Mais c'était Ace qui avait le plus de mérite dans cette marche. Il gambadait fièrement aux côtés de son frère sous les yeux admiratifs de Nami.

\- Tu supportes drôlement bien la chaleur ! S'extasia-t-elle.

\- Il triche, avoua Luffy sans ménagement. Son Akuma no mi lui permet de ne pas ressentir la chaleur.

Ace fit la moue et commença à gentiment disputer Luffy pour avoir dévoilé l'un des secrets lié à son logia.

Au bout de trois heures, l'escargophone d'Ace sonna. Celui-ci s'éloigna mais Luffy pu tout de même entendre l'entière conversation.

\- Ohayo Marco. Quoi de neuf ?

\- _Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé sur l'Akuma no mi, il va falloir que je compile toutes les informations que je peux trouver sur ceux qui n'ont aucune description. Et toi ?_

\- On sera à Rainbase dans quelques heures. Le casino que dirige Crocodile est là-bas. Je pense que c'est là-bas que l'échange avec la Dance Powder a lieu.

Marco resta silencieux au bout de la ligne.

\- _Je rassemble mes papiers et je vous rejoins là-bas. Et ton frère ?_

Luffy vit Ace dessiner un sourire qu'il qualifierait de fier.

\- Il a décidé de manger du crocodile, n'est-il pas super fort ?

\- _Bien entendu_ , lui répondit Marco et Luffy put savoir à distance qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

\- A tout à l'heure alors.

Et la conversation s'interrompit. Mais quelque chose chiffonnait Luffy dans cette conversation. Ce n'était pas l'Akuma no mi, mais le ton de cette conversation. Leurs voix, surtout celle d'Ace, semblaient tendues. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. C'est pourquoi, subtilement, il ralentit son pas et fit en sorte qu'Ace et lui soient à la traîne.

\- Tout va bien dans ton couple ?

Ace sursauta et le regarda comme s'il venait d'un autre monde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis au courant pour Marco et toi, fit Luffy en souriant. Tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Et je ne vais plus pouvoir te cacher mes secrets très longtemps, pensa-t-il. Ace le regarda un instant puis sourit.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Mais nos conversations par escargophone sont un peu tendues car on souhaite rester discrets sur cette relation. Si la ligne est écoutée, ça peut remonter au Gouvernement Mondial et l'un comme l'autre aimerions éviter ça. Mais Marco est cool comme gars... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas... fit-il soudainement.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben... tu sais... c'est un mec...

Luffy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais il comprenait tout de même les inquiétudes de son aniki.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, ça ne me dégoûte pas. En fait, ce serait hypocrite de ma part car on a ces préférences en commun.

Ace tourna si rapidement la tête qu'il crut un instant s'être fait un torticolis. Il n'avait pas rêvé, son frère venait de lui avouer à demi-mot qu'il était gay ?

\- Alors tant mieux, lui dit-il en ne retenant plus que la partie où il approuvait son choix.

\- Mais je vais tout de même le mettre très sérieusement en garde. Fuku-senshou ou non, il en prendra pour son grade s'il te fait le moindre mal, conclut-il en plantant son regard dans celui de son frère.

Ace se renfrogna un peu. Il savait que Marco ne le blesserait jamais intentionnellement. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait le menacer ? Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il comprit que son frère était inquiet pour lui et qu'il cherchait à le protéger comme lui-même le faisait. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et il parti à l'avant du groupe avec un entrain nouveau.

* * *

Marco atterrit à Rainbase. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant de voir arriver le groupe hétéroclite dans la ville. Il ne les sentait même pas encore avec son Haki et Davy Jones savait qu'il avait une très longue portée. Il sortit à nouveau ses notes et le livre qu'il avait emprunté... plus ou moins légalement... à la bibliothèque de la cité royale. Il l'ouvrit au chapitre dédié aux Akuma no mi incomplets... et découvrit que seuls sept fruits étaient mentionnés. Par chance, il n'y en avait que trois qui n'avaient aucune photo. Aucun n'avait de nom cependant mais cela n'arrêta pas Marco dans sa recherche.

Le premier fruit était un paramecia, il permettait à l'individu qui le mangeait de se rendre invisible et de rendre invisible toute chose. Cette capacité intrigua fortement Marco qui se dit que cela pouvait être très utile. Seules quelques personnes – surtout les plus puissantes – pouvaient effacer leur Voix du Haki. Combiné à un tel fruit, la capacité d'espionnage frôlait toute invraisemblance. Mais le défaut de ce fruit, lut-il, était son incapacité à faire traverser une paroi solide.

Le second fruit possédait, à défaut d'une photo, une description transcrite. Il devait s'agir d'une sorte de citrouille lisse pas plus grande qu'un poing, bleue aux arabesques noire. Ce fruit, un paramecia aussi, était censé pouvoir agir sur le mental d'une personne. Un tel pouvoir aurait pu être profitable dans le sens où il pouvait redonner le sourire à des gens mais aussi faire éprouver la crainte à son ennemi. Mais malgré tout, Marco ne rejeta pas ce fruit qui ne correspondait pas à la description physique. Les auteurs pouvaient se tromper.

Le troisième et dernier fruit à observé était un zoan mythique. On le disait d'une couleur sombre, à l'instar de celui que Tatch avait trouvé...

Penser à Tatch, blessé et presque paralysé, fit monter une bouffée de haine en Marco qui lutta pour ne pas décoller et partir à la recherche de Teach, ce traître. Mais il se reprit à temps.

Pour en revenir à ses recherches, le fruit était celui du vampire. Marco stoppa sa lecture, se frotta les yeux et relu la phrase... Le fruit du vampire ! En voilà une idée ! Mais étant un phénix, Marco rangea ses remarques sarcastiques au fond de sa tête et lu la description. « Ce fruit donne l'accès à son mangeur aux pouvoirs des vampires. Malheureusement, la vérité sur les vampires n'a jamais été découverte comme pour le phénix alors ses capacités sont inconnues »

Marco soupira, il tenait quelque chose, enfin ! Et son Haki détecta une Voix. Elle était apparue si soudainement que Marco fut prit au dépourvu. Elle était plus faible que lui, indéniablement, mais elle était là, présente dans son environnement. C'est par hasard qu'il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et qu'il le vit, lui, cet homme blond qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Un jeune homme poli mais dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il cligna des yeux, il n'était plus là et la Voix avait disparue.

* * *

Les Mugiwaras, Vivi, Kaloo et Ace virent enfin les premières maisons de Rainbase. Et bien entendu, Luffy, dans son rôle d'idiot qui ne trompait que les personnes externes à l'équipage, courut.

\- DE L'EAU !

Ace soupira.

\- Si avec ça, Crocodile ne nous a pas repéré, je paierai à Luffy le montant de sa prime à la fin de cette histoire, souffla-t-il.

Luffy était déjà loin, accompagné d'Usopp. Il entra dans une des nombreuses tavernes de la ville, mais pas totalement par hasard. En activant son Kenbunshoku no Haki, Luffy avait repéré une masse de puissance écrasante. Il savait que Marco était fort, mais à ce point ?! Il n'égalait pas son père, Dragon, loin de là d'ailleurs, mais Luffy devrait mettre toute sa puissance pour faire des dégâts à l'homme. Il entra, par ailleurs, dans la taverne où celui-ci était. Usopp s'occuperait de l'eau tandis qu'il s'entretiendrait avec lui. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis quant au fait d'être espionné. La salle était suffisamment bondée pour qu'il passe inaperçu et ses amis ne seraient pas là avant quelques minutes.

C'est alors avec un sourire idiot qu'il commanda de l'eau en grande quantité et qu'il laissa Usopp se débrouillé avec tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un homme. Celui-ci les observait d'ailleurs avec intérêt, en particulier Luffy qui s'avançait. Ce dernier prit place en face de l'homme.

\- Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Fushisho Marco, introduisit Luffy.

\- Dois-je présumer que tu es Monkey D Luffy ? Questionna-t-il en rhétorique.

Luffy lui fit un bref sourire avant de devenir complètement sérieux. Cela intrigua Marco qui n'imaginait pas une rencontre pareille.

\- Soyons sérieux un instant, je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que le pense mon frère. Et j'ai appris la relation que vous entretenez tous les deux.

Luffy darda un regard dangereux sur l'homme qui se dit que l'adolescent n'était pas si ouvert que son frère le pensait.

\- Je ne mêlerai de rien vous concernant tous les deux, c'est votre vie, dit-il alors que Marco cacha sa surprise. Seulement, soyons clairs. Si tu blesses ne serait-ce qu'involontairement Ace, je me chargerai de t'expédier en Enfer.

Marco leva un sourcil, surpris.

\- Mais j'aimerai que nous soyons d'accord sur la notion d'Enfer.

\- Qu'entends-tu par Enfer ?

Luffy le regarda un instant en silence. Marco imagina quelques suppositions mais en élimina la totalité puisqu'elles n'étaient pas dans les cordes du petit-frère d'Ace, d'après les quelques renseignements qu'il avait pu glaner.

\- Suivant le mal que tu lui auras fait, l'Enfer peut se décliné d'un séjour prolongé à Impel Down, crois-moi j'ai les contacts nécessaires, à un aller simple pour une destination que tu n'apprécies certainement pas.

\- Quelle destination ? S'enquit Marco qui avait légèrement frissonné à la mention d'Impel Down et convaincu qu'il ne pourrait l'envoyé nul part ailleurs pire.

\- Mariejoa... murmura le jeune homme en se penchant au dessus de la table.

Marco se figea et blanchit considérablement. Il ne vit pas Luffy repartir. Il se reprit juste à temps lorsqu'il vit enfin Ace. Il ne lui en parla pas, jugeant préférable de récolter d'abord des informations sur l'adolescent et sur ses contacts.

* * *

Luffy se sentit... ridicule. La liste des choses que sa famille biologique ne devait absolument pas apprendre s'allongeait de plus en plus. En se souvenant des précédents événements, Luffy se dit qu'il était aussi stupide que son masque le laissait paraître.

Ils avaient été attaqués par les Billions de Crocodile, en soi, rien de si préoccupant... Mais ils avaient été séparés. D'un côté, il y avait Ace, Luffy, Zoro et Nami, de l'autre, les autres, dont Marco. Mais Luffy n'avait pas été inquiet, Robin avait été avec eux, Vivi en particulier.

Et puis le groupe de Luffy est arrivé devant le casino que dirigeait Crocodile. Mais au moment où ils allaient entrer, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de croiser Smoker. Celui-ci leur courut après, allant jusqu'à les suivre à l'intérieur du casino pourtant interdit d'entrée à la Marine. Ils étaient arrivés dans un long couloir. Le sol s'était ouvert sous leurs pieds et puis ils n'y avait plus rien.

Luffy s'était ensuite réveillé avec une très contraignante sensation de lourdeur. Gardant les yeux fermés et l'impression extérieure qu'il dormait, il devina sans mal être couché sur du Kairioseki aux côtés de son frère, Zoro, Nami et Smoker. Plus loin, il y avait une Voix qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ne l'effraya pas. Derrière ce qui lui semblait être une porte, il y avait Robin et Vivi. Que faisaient-elles ici ? Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

\- Ah, le petit dernier se réveille, fit une voix désagréable.

Luffy identifia sans mal Crocodile. Mais l'impression qu'il avait de lui était... risible. Cet homme n'était tout de même pas l'un des Grands Corsaire. Bon sang, Mihawk était trois à quatre fois plus puissant !

Luffy, plus par réflexe que tout autre chose, balaya l'horizon de son regard, notant tous les détails qu'il pouvait retenir. Ils étaient visiblement enfermés dans une cage que Luffy supposa être en Kairioseki, Crocodile se tenait assis sur un fauteuil et caressait un... crocodile. Il y avait de ces bêtes dans la petite mare derrière lui... La mare, Luffy sut qu'il y avait plus. En se concentrant dessus, il pu constater des tuyaux. Étrange...

Et Crocodile se mit à leur parler. Il avait une voix si... bizarre que c'en était presque drôle. Bien entendu, il fit inutilement remarquer que la cage dans laquelle ils étaient avait une clef... Il alla jusqu'à la leur montrer. Mais il l'envoya aussitôt dans la mare où un crocodile l'avala. Luffy soupira discrètement.

\- Et puis il y a notre petite espionne, fit remarquer Crocodile au moment où Robin entrait, tenant Vivi en joue.

Luffy observa le duo, un peu perplexe. Robin tenait un poignard à la garde noire ornée d'un si discret symbole qu'il en était presque invisible qui fit presque sourire Luffy. Plus jeune, pendant ses rencontres avec sa famille, il avait fait connaissance avec Robin, cette femme si mystérieuse. Personne ne lui avait dit si elle était de la Révolution ou des Ombres, c'était à lui de le deviner. Il avait maintenant devant lui la preuve qu'elle était bien une Ombre...

Vivi, en revanche, jouait à perfection la fille apeurée mais inquiète pour ses amies. Jouait ? Luffy décela une petite lueur dans le regard de Vivi qui le convainquit qu'il s'agissait d'une comédie mise en place par les deux femmes. Mais, tellement pris par le poignard de Robin sur le cou de Vivi, personne d'autre n'y fit attention. Crocodile sourit.

\- Ma chère princesse, c'est une joie de vous voir, le peuple se demandait ce qu'il était devenu de l'héritière au trône.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Se débattit-elle.

* * *

Vivi était partie prévenir les autres la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Luffy porta finalement un regard très peu assuré à l'eau qui ne cessait de monter. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, ses pouvoirs hérités par le sang de sa mère faisaient qu'il pouvait nager, mais il n'en était pas de même pour Ace et Smoker. Alors il patientait plus ou moins calmement, étendant son Kenbunshoku no Haki au maximum pour suivre la progression de ses amis et de Marco. Ils avaient pu savoir que l'eau montait lorsque Sanji avait appelé avec un escargophone d'un Billion.

La porte fut enfoncée et Marco, suivi de Sanji et Usopp, déboulèrent dans la salle. Mais le phénix ne put être une aide car l'eau avait déjà atteint le bassin et son fruit lui était inutile.

\- La clef a été mangée par un crocodile ! Annonça Luffy a qui l'eau arrivait maintenant aux genoux, une chance que la cage soit surélevée.

Sanji et Usopp se précipitèrent vers les crocodiles tandis que Marco essayait tant bien que mal de sortir de l'eau pour ne pas perdre toutes ses forces.

Ace et Smoker chancelèrent à cause de l'eau. Leurs forces étaient pompées assez rapidement et Luffy ne put que prier Davy Jones pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous.

Sanji, en abattant un crocodile, découvrit une boule de cire qu'il exposa aux autres. Gardant toutes se facultés cognitives, Luffy pensa immédiatement au Dolu dolu no mi, ce paramecia permettant de contrôler la cire... Et son instinct eu, une fois de plus, raison en observant la boule changer de forme pour redevenir un homme.

\- Holà, jeunes gens. Serait-ce ceci que vous cherchez ?

Et l'homme sortit de sa main une clef. Sanji l'attrapa rapidement et se dirigea à vive allure vers la cage pour l'ouvrir... Mais...

\- C'est une fausse, ragea Sanji en la jetant.

\- Sanji ! S'exclama Nami que personne n'avait encore entendu. Cet homme est la cire ! Il peut fabriquer la clef !

Et voilà comment l'ancien Mr. 3 finit devant la cage pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte de cette prison, maintenu par Usopp et Sanji.

Un peu plus loin, au sec, Marco se rongea métaphoriquement les doigts. Il voyait Ace perdre ses forces à une vitesse phénoménale. Il était complètement affalé sur Luffy qui tenait par la seule force de sa volonté, du moins le croyait-il. Smoker n'était pas dans un état si inquiétant mais il flancherait bientôt.

Une fois la cage ouverte, Sanji prit Ace et sortit. Mais lorsqu'Usopp voulut s'approcher de Luffy, celui-ci secoua la tête et désigna Smoker au bord de l'inconscience.

\- Prends-le, si je m'appuie sur Sanji et toi, je tiendrais.

\- Je t'aiderai, fit Nami.

Usopp ne discuta pas les ordres de son capitaine et se dirigea vers Smoker qui le regarda, éberlué.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Luffy eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'un poids lui tomba dessus et le renversa.

\- Luffy-san ! Entendit-il avant de se faire étouffer par deux bras.

Luffy reconnu Vivi sans mal et celle-ci semblait pleurer. Ce n'était pas normal, que se passait-il ?

\- C'est... l'Armée Rebelle... Ils... ils sont presque à Alubarna ! Crocodile est parti avec Rob... Miss All Sunday... Kohza... si on ne les arrête pas... il va se faire tuer...

Luffy ferma les yeux, cherchant un moyen de sortir l'Armée Rebelle d'un combat inutile. Il avait déjà entendu parlé de Kohza par Vivi. Il était son premier ami, un être qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur. Et Luffy ne voulait pas la voir triste par la mort de son ami...

\- Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont ? Demanda Marco en étalant une carte devant lui.

Vivi lui montra une zone assez étendue sur la fameuse carte que le phénix avait sorti d'on ne savait où.

\- Je suis un zoan, je peux t'y emmener à vol d'oiseau en trois heures. Grimpes.

Vivi, trop heureuse, sauta dans le dos de Marco qui prit son envol. Le phénix capta tout juste le regard dangereux de Luffy qui lui promettait mille morts si Vivi ne revenait pas entière. Il hocha la tête et donna de grands coups d'ailes pour accélérer.

\- Un phénix... murmura Nami, sous le choc.

Ace sourit avec malice en voyant leurs regards ébahis, Marco avait toujours cet effet sur les gens... tous sauf Luffy, rectifia-t-il mentalement en le voyant fixer le point lointain qu'était son amant avec un regard sérieux que le jeune homme pourrait qualifier de menaçant. Mais en secouant la tête, pour se sortir cette idée de la tête, il attira le regard curieux et candide de Luffy.

\- Tout va bien, Ace ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui, oui, lui répondit-il en songeant qu'il s'était trompé.

\- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver Chopper et Zoro et nous pourrons aller les aider.

\- Oi, Mugiwara !

Tout le monde se retourna en sursaut, surpris de l'injonction. Avec cette histoire, ils avaient oublié qu'un colonel de la Marine était avec eux.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Luffy haussa les épaules.

\- J'en avais envie.

Smoker donna l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa fumée. Puis il se détourna et leur adressa une ultime phrase.

\- Je vais fermer les yeux pour une fois et passer mon chemin. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre amie avant que Crocodile ne puisse mettre la main sur ce qu'il souhaite.

Et il partit. Ace sourit et frotta sa main sur la tête de Luffy en l'ébouriffant et faisant tomber son chapeau.

\- C'est bien toi, ça, tu es même capable de mettre Kemuri-chan de ton côté...

Et il rit.

\- Bien, allons-y.

Pendant qu'ils partaient à la recherche de Zoro et de Chopper, Luffy sourit. Smoker avait appris auprès de Tashi-chan le langage codé des Ombres. Et il était doué puisque Luffy avait à peine deviné le message caché, celui qui le faisait sourire : Smoker abandonnait l'idée de les poursuivre et donc de le couvrir ou de faire des rapports réguliers à sa mère. Cela voulait dire qu'il était un peu plus libre...

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est terminé ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? J'espère ne pas en avoir déçu certains avec la confrontation entre Luffy et Marco._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, on mange du crocodile._

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Lullaby_


	15. 13 - Contrer un crocodile

_Coucou tout le monde comment ça va ?_

 _Voilà le treizième chapitre de cette fiction qui compte plus de 3000 vues. Je ne pensais pas faire autant à ce stade de la fiction alors : MERCI BEAUCOUP !_

 _Je vous laisse appréciez le chapitre (un peu court)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Contrer un crocodile**

Luffy, son frère et ses nakamas étaient en route pour Alubarna. Ils avaient du traverser le fleuve, ce qui n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, et ils étaient maintenant dans la dernière ligne droite pour Alubarna. Une fois arrivés de l'autre côté du rivage, ils avaient été très surpris de voir un escadron de canards semblables à Kaloo. Chopper leur avait traduit ce qu'ils disaient.

Au final, ils étaient montés sur les canards au nombre de quatre, si on comptait Kaloo.

\- On va faire les groupes, dit Luffy. Usopp ira avec Chopper, Zoro avec Nami, Sanji tout seul et Ace avec moi.

Une vague de protestation s'était formée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce marimo doit aller avec Nami-chérie ?!

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me coltiner cet âne ?! Renchérit Nami en désignant Zoro.

Luffy les avait tous regardés et ils avaient compris que c'était un ordre et qu'ils n'avaient pas à le discuter. Chacun était ensuite monté sur un canard sous l'œil impressionné et fier d'Ace.

Maintenant, ils étaient devant les portes d'Alubarna. Ils avaient deviné que ce qu'attendait Baroque Works, c'était la princesse. Alors une personne sur chaque canard – à savoir Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Luffy – s'était enveloppé d'un tissu qui masquait tout de l'individu.

Ils avaient eu raison de faire ça car des personnes les attendaient aux portes d'Alubarna. Sans se concerté, les canards partirent dans différentes directions, forçant les individus à s'écarter les uns des autres.

* * *

Luffy et Ace avançaient droit vers le palais. Il avait été aisé de combattre Mr. 5 et Miss Valentine à eux deux. Ils avaient pu retrouver leur ancienne complicité dans ce combat et cela les avait mis en forme.

\- Ace, je te préviens, Crocodile est à moi !

\- Je te l'aurais de toute façon laissé, lui répondit-il, fier comme un paon.

Ils continuèrent leur route, éjectant certains Billions qui se trouvaient sur leur route, lorsque le plus âgé prit le bras de Luffy et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Il arrive avec deux autres personnes, murmura-t-il.

Effectivement, ils furent trois à sortir du château. Crocodile avançait devant tandis qu'un homme d'un certain âge et une femme les suivait. Il semblait à Ace que la femme maintenait, à distance, les bras de l'individu dans son dos.

\- Nico Robin, chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est le roi qu'ils ont capturés. Et cette femme est la partenaire de Crocodile, l'informa Luffy.

Le jeune homme était inquiet. Il pouvait se battre contre Crocodile, il n'y avait aucun soucis. Le problème était ses accompagnateurs. Il n'aurait pas à se soucier de Robin qui était une Ombre et donc savait disparaître lorsqu'il le fallait, mais le roi Cobra allait être une gêne. Il ne pouvait pas éclater le lézard – Crocodile – sans risquer la vie du roi.

\- Ace, murmura-t-il. On va les suivre. Vu la direction qu'ils prennent, ils se rendent dans la coupole royale. J'aimerai que tu fasses sortir le roi alors que je m'occupe de Crocodile.

\- Et Nico Robin ? Demanda mécaniquement Ace.

\- On avisera sur le moment, dit-il.

Luffy les suivit alors sans se faire repérer. Ace le rejoignit rapidement mais toujours dérouté. Luffy était beaucoup plus sérieux que ce à quoi il avait été habitué des années auparavant ou encore il y a quelques jours. Ce Luffy était beaucoup plus mature et réfléchit. Il se fit la promesse d'en parler très sérieusement avec lui une fois que cette histoire sera terminée.

* * *

Les deux frères étaient arrivés devant la coupole. Crocodile venait de descendre avec le roi. Sans se concerter, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils descendaient les marches lorsque le bruit d'une fiole qui se brise retentit. Inquiet, Luffy accéléra et déboucha sur une salle circulaire où un cube doré était placé en son centre. Un ponéglyphe, une pierre d'histoire que seuls les habitants d'Ohara avaient réussi à déchiffrer. Luffy savait ce qui était marqué dessus, il connaissait toute l'histoire du Siècle Oublié...

Se concentrant sur le présent, Luffy remarqua que Robin était en assez mauvaise position. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été entraînée, elle ne réussit pas à s'écarter de la trajectoire du crochet de Crocodile qui l'embrocha. Elle s'effondra.

\- Ace, emmène le roi et la femme, dit-il en se soucient de garder son masque tant qu'Ace était présent.

Heureusement, l'homme-flammes lui obéit rapidement et il fut enfin seul avec Crocodile.

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à Ivankov à Impel Down, s'écria un Luffy enragé.

Le combat débuta.

* * *

Ace était rapidement remonté à la lumière du jour. Il tenait sous son bras gauche le roi et sur son épaule droite la jeune femme. Celle-ci cracha une gerbe de sang sur le sable avant de tenter de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Ace se proposa de l'aider.

\- Dans la... poche... intérieure... droite... il y... a l'antidote... du poison, siffla-t-elle.

Ace se pencha et fouilla dans la cape blanche de la jeune femme pour en tirer deux fioles dans lesquelles se trouvait un liquide clair. Il fit boire l'une d'elle à Robin qui s'étouffa un peu en l'avalant.

\- L'autre est pour... Mugiwara, souffla-t-elle en cachant son lien plus profond avec le jeune capitaine.

Ace hocha la tête et porta son regard sur le roi.

\- Est-ce que vous teniez à cet endroit, Majesté ?

Cobra sembla prendre contact avec la réalité.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un endroit dangereux et qu'il nous apporterait malheur.

Robin sourit faiblement.

\- C'est tant mieux, dit-elle faiblement. Parce que la coupole n'existera bientôt plus.

Ace darda un regard étrange sur elle mais elle ne le regarda plus, concentrée sur la sortie de la coupole.

* * *

Plus tôt dans la journée, Vivi s'accrochait au dos de Marco.

-Vous ne volez pas pour la première fois, déclara-t-il pour faire passer le temps et concentrer la jeune princesse sur quelque chose d'autre.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe, sans démentir.

\- Vous faites attention à votre position et vous offrez très peu de résistance au vent.

Vivi eut un sourire que Marco devina.

\- Pell est un garde de mon père. C'est un zoan faucon. Il a été mon tuteur et j'ai eu l'occasion de faire quelques balades sur son dos.

Marco ne répondit rien, cherchant un autre sujet à aborder pour faire descendre la tension qui remontait. Mais il ne trouva rien et ce fut Vivi qui reprit la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la vie de pirate ? Questionna-t-elle.

Marco lui répondit volontiers, heureux qu'elle se concentre sur quelque chose d'autre.

\- Tout dépends des pirates que vous rencontrez. Il y en a qui ne vivent que pour la cruauté et le vol et d'autres qui vivent libres. Je ne connais que la vie de pirate libre donc il est assez difficile de vous faire une opinion impartiale des deux côtés de la vie de pirate.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle. Je me contenterai de la vie de liberté. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule qui m'intéresse vraiment.

\- En général, les membres de l'équipage viennent de différents horizons et n'ont aucun lien avant de devenir pirate. Comme un pirate vit loin de ses amis où de sa famille, l'équipage est, en quelque sorte, sa deuxième famille. Tout le monde obéit à son capitaine, mais on voit régulièrement des membres rires et s'amuser à l'insu du capitaine. C'est...

Marco ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils arrivèrent près du camp des rebelles. Ils étaient encore loin mais ce fut suffisant à Vivi pour sentir son appréhension grimper. Et si Kohza ne l'écoutait pas, que se passerait-il ? Si jamais il décidait de poursuivre son but, quel qu'il soit, comment arriverait-elle à l'arrêter.

\- Je vais nous faire atterrir devant ton ami, dis-moi juste qui c'est.

Vivi scruta la foule avant de s'arrêter sur un homme.

\- Là ! S'écria-t-elle, attirant les regards de l'Armée rebelle. C'est celui qui s'est détaché du groupe.

Les rebelles se mobilisèrent, armèrent leurs fusils et se préparèrent à tirer.

\- Ne tirez pas ! S'écria finalement une voix.

Marco pu se poser sans mal près de l'homme qui venait de commander aux autres mais ne se transforma pas.

\- Kohza ! S'exclama Vivi en descendant de sa monture.

Elle se précipita dans les bras de l'homme qui la réceptionna sans mal, comme habitué.

\- Vivi... Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et qui est-il ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant à demi vers l'oiseau.

Marco ne reprit pas son apparence mais se décida à expliciter leur venue... On le prit de court.

\- C'est un ami qui m'a déposé ici. Je suis venu t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- Quelle bêtise ? S'enflamma-t-il. Le roi se moque de nous !

\- C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas lui... Il est victime d'une machination ! C'est Crocodile, un Shichibukai et le chef de Baroque Works qui est en tord. C'est lui qui fait jeter la Dance Powder sur Alubarna !

Kohza ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il avait vu le roi – ou du moins il pensait que c'était le roi – ordonner le massacre de toute une ville à cause de la Dance Powder... mais de l'autre côté, il voulait croire son amie d'enfance, croire que ce n'était qu'une machination, que le roi n'était pas coupable, qu'il restait une figure de père pour lui...

Alors il la crut.

* * *

Ace avait perdu la notion du temps, il attendait simplement, faisant des allers et venues devant la coupole. Il la sentait trembler pendant longtemps sous ce qu'il pensait être des impacts. De temps en temps, un bout du toit partait s'écraser à l'intérieur... Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son frère allait bien... Il ne pouvait que croire en lui.

* * *

\- La bombe est-elle opérationnelle ?

\- Bien sûr, Mr. 7

\- Merci, Miss Fathers-Day. Nous allons immédiatement la placer à l'endroit convenu.

\- Allons-y.

Les deux agents de Baroque Works s'en allèrent, ignorant que deux paires d'yeux les avaient espionner.

\- On doit absolument prévenir Luffy, souffla l'un des deux personnages.

\- Dépêchons-nous, il faudra la trouver avant qu'elle n'explose...

Et ils partirent en courant dans les rues d'Alubarna.

* * *

Ace n'entendit plus rien venant de la coupole. Il savait que le combat étai fini mais il n'en connaissait pas le vainqueur. Une part de lui voulut se rassurer en affirmant que Luffy était fort et qu'il s'en était sorti, mais l'autre partie de lui doutait. C'est pourquoi il activa son Kenbunshoku no Haki et soupira de soulagement en sentant Luffy, assez faible, remonter doucement l'escalier.

Dès sa sortie, Ace remarqua immédiatement la plaie sanguinolente à la jambe de son frère. Aussitôt, il fut sur lui avec l'antidote.

\- Tu as été blessé par son crochet ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-il sobrement.

Ace lui jeta un œil inquiet avant de lui enfoncer littéralement l'antidote dans le gosier, manquant de l'étouffer. Luffy lui adressa finalement un sourire de remerciement avant de fermer les yeux et de se reposer à demi, fatigué par la ruse dont avait fait preuve Crocodile.

Pas un instant, Ace ne remarqua que Nico Robin avait disparue.

* * *

Vivi, Marco et Kohza étaient arrivés à Alubarna rapidement, Vivi et Kohza sur le dos de Marco. Kohza avait finalement accepté de croire en son amie et avait abandonné la rébellion..

Marco suivit ses sens et se dirigea vers la Voix d'Ace qui était accompagnée de celle de Luffy et du roi. Il se posa rapidement et Vivi le quitta soudainement pour rejoindre les bras de son père.

\- Père, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien, grâce à ces deux hommes, dit-il en se tournant vers la fratrie.

Ceux-ci ne les écoutaient pas, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Luffy se demandait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. En effet, il avait un très étrange pressentiment. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer mais ne savait pas quoi...

Ace avait lui aussi cet étrange sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose. Pourtant, son frère avait battu Crocodile alors rien ne pouvait plus arriver, théoriquement... Pris d'un doute, il jeta un coup d'œil à Nico Robin, étendue au sol... enfin, elle était censée être étendue au sol. Mais là où elle était, il ne le savait pas, il voyait juste la marque de son corps qu'elle avait laissé au sol. Préparait-elle quelque chose ? A tord, Ace supposa qu'elle voulait se venger de la défaite de Baroque Works...

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua Marco, Vivi et un autre individu qu'il supposa être Kohza.

Luffy voyait son pressentiment croître depuis quelques minutes et il atteint son apogée lorsque Chopper sous forme de renne et Usopp arrivèrent en trombe.

\- Luffy ! S'écrièrent-ils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda l'homme nommé avec air sérieux et inquiet.

\- C'est horrible... reprit Usopp en cherchant son souffle.

Luffy le laissa faire en fronçant les sourcils. L'attitude de son sniper ne laissait pas de place au doute, quelque chose se tramait dans cette ville. Il espéra que Robin saurait et était partie réglée le problème, mais il n'y croyait que moyennement.

Usopp ouvrit la bouche et Luffy se prépara au pire.

\- Une bombe à été posée dans la ville !

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
_

 _Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre (mis-à-part court ?)_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Lullaby._


	16. 14 - Un éclat de ténèbres

_Et me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Je m'excuse pour Lyu mais je ne pense pas faire deux publications par semaine, j'ai de l'avance mais je stagne beaucoup en ce moment alors je préfère garder cette marge, je verrais quand Noël, Nouvel An et mes examen seront passés. **  
**_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Un éclat de ténèbres.**

Luffy s'était préparé au pire, mais le pire n'était rien à côté de ça ! Tous étaient figés de stupeur face à Usopp.

\- Réveillez-vous, bordel ! Hurla-t-il finalement. Il y a une bombe et on ne sait pas où elle est ni quand elle va exploser !

Un rire maniaque sembla sortir de terre. Luffy grimaça. Il pensait pourtant que Crocodile serait suffisamment sonné pour ne pas se reprendre si vite. Il l'avait sous-estimé...

\- La bombe explosera lorsque sonnera le clocher ! Adieux !

Et il se changea en sable pour fuir le lieu. Luffy serra les dents mais sa priorité était maintenant de désamorcer la bombe. Et pour cela, il faisait entièrement confiance à son tireur.

\- Usopp, selon toi et d'après la ville, quelle serait la meilleure cachette pour une bombe.

Usopp ne réfléchit qu'une seule seconde.

\- Dans un endroit grand et découvert. Il faut que la bombe puisse exploser, pas qu'elle soit contenue par un espace clos.

Luffy réfléchissait. Il avait vu beaucoup de plans de villes, les avait retenu par cœur grâce à sa mère... Et Alubarna en faisait parti. Mais ils n'avançaient pas dans la bonne direction, il le sentait. Son regard passa sur ce qu'il voyait la ville et une construction retint son attention... Et si... ?

\- Usopp, quels seraient les dégâts si la bombe était en hauteur dans un endroit clos ?

\- Les débris tomberaient sur la ville, pour... ?

Son regard se fit paniqué et il se tourna vivement vers Vivi avant que les autres ne puissent comprendre.

\- Vivi, est-ce qu'il y a suffisamment de place au sommet du clocher pour une bombe ?

Des hoquets de stupeurs saluèrent sa question.

\- Tu penses que...

\- Oui, Vivi. On a besoin d'une réponse.

\- Il y a un vaste espace à la hauteur du cadran, avoua le roi.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Luffy pour sortir son escargophone et appeler son fuku-senshou.

\- _Moshi moshi._

\- Zoro, il y a une bombe planquée dans le cadran du clocher, fait tourner l'information à Nami et Sanji et rejoignez-nous là-bas.

Il quitta la conversation et commença à courir, suivit rapidement d'Usopp et Chopper. Vivi fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et courut, mais...

\- PELL-SAMA ! S'exclama Vivi en regardant en l'air.

A sa plus grande horreur, elle voyait bien l'homme-faucon sortir du cadran du clocher avec quelque chose dans ses serres.

\- C'est la bombe, fit Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non... Non... Il ne peut pas... pas Pell-sama, sanglota la princesse.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, avoua à contrecœur Marco. Il a décidé de sacrifier sa vie pour ce pays. Nous n'avons pas le droit de l'en empêcher...

Ils assistèrent, impuissants, à la montée dans les airs de Pell. Vivi ne tenait presque plus debout et elle s'accrochait à Marco comme si sa vie ne tenait que par cette pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'homme-phénix.

Et soudain, les cloches sonnèrent et la bombe explosa. Ils virent un nuage de fumée envelopper le rapace pendant un moment qui leur parurent être une éternité. Puis le nuage se résorba et la silhouette abîmée de Pell en sortit. Le faucon battit encore des ailes avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide.

\- PELL-SAMA ! Hurla Vivi en courant vers le point de chute de l'homme.

Après un instant de flottement, les Shirohige Kaizoku et le roi les suivirent. Ils trouvèrent sur la place un étrange spectacle. Pell était allongé sur une surface plane et Chopper s'affairait auprès de lui. Usopp et Luffy restèrent un peu en retrait tandis que Vivi pleurait sur le corps de son professeur.

\- Il s'en sortira, mais il gardera des séquelles, conclut Chopper en finissant ses soins.

Luffy sourit avec soulagement et tout fut noir pour lui.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla dans une chambre richement décorée. Son Kenbunshoku no Haki, activé automatiquement, le renseigna sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il était dans le palais, ses nakamas étaient rassemblés dans une pièce avec Marco et Ace. Luffy soupira silencieusement. Il savait que son frère se posait des questions et il savait que s'il lui les posaient directement, il ne pourrait rien cacher et cela l'embêtait.

Le capitaine pirate sortit du lit, remarqua ses vêtements sur une chaise, s'habilla et passa la porte de la chambre. Il se dirigea droit vers la pièce où ils étaient rassemblés. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue et Ace fut le premier à se jeter sur lui et l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

\- A... Ace ! Je vais bien ! Rougit Luffy, gêné.

\- Pas temps que je ne l'aurait pas vérifier.

L'examen passa lentement pour Luffy qui se tortillait pour échapper à la poigne de son frère. Une fois ce dernier satisfait, il le lâcha et lui infligea une bosse sur le crâne.

\- Itai ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- C'est pour m'avoir inquiété, baka otouto !

Les deux frères se chamaillèrent un instant avant que les nakamas de Luffy ne se jettent sur leur capitaine. Bien entendu, il reçu une autre bosse de la part de sa chère navigatrice.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Ça ne va pas bien de partir tout seul ?! Même si ton frère est là, on reste tes nakamas alors partage un peu plus tes idées idiotes ! S'exclama Nami.

Luffy dansait d'un pied à l'autre et jeta un regard noir à son frère qui se tordait de rire par terre... Mais Nami ne fut pas en reste.

\- Et toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux que ton frère fasse ses preuves que tu dois tout lui laisser faire ! Continua-t-elle pour Ace en lui infligeant la même bosse qu'à son frère. Il n'est pas encore aussi fort que toi et ce que toi tu peux réaliser d'un claquement de doigt, lui il risque d'y laisser la vie !

Ace massait son crâne douloureux en grimaçant. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus fait enguirlander comme ça. Et surtout, quel talent ! Nami n'avait pas le Haki et elle arrivait tout de même à lui infliger des dégâts. Il n'en avait même pas eu lorsqu'elle avait essayé sur lui son Clima-Tact ! Cette fille était une sorcière.

Puis Ace se tourna vers Luffy en se souvenant des questions qu'il avait. Mais son petit-frère le prit de court.

\- Plus tard, Ace. Si tu veux des réponses, attends qu'on soit suffisamment éloignés de ce pays.

Ace hocha la tête et oublia momentanément ses questions. Le banquet fut annoncé.

* * *

\- Au fait, demanda Luffy aux Shirohige Kaizoku une fois qu'il n'y eut plus que des pirates, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes en Alabasta ?

Marco et Ace se concertèrent du regard. Marco n'avait rien trouvé de probant sur le fruit alors Luffy ne risquait pas de le reconnaître. Ace, de son côté, ne voulait pas cacher quelque chose à son frère.

\- On est là pour récolter des informations sur un Akuma ni mi qu'on a trouvé et qui a failli coûter la vie vie de l'un des nôtres, dit Ace. Mais on ne l'a pas trouvé dans les livres. La seule hypothèse qu'on a c'est celle du zoan mythique du vampire.

Luffy haussa un sourcil. Il était sceptique quant au fruit qu'ils avaient trouvé. Le zoan mythique du vampire avait déjà été avalé par quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir en photo ?

Marco sortit la photo de sa poche et la lui tendit... Mais la réaction de Luffy ne fut pas celle qu'ils croyaient.

Luffy, en effet, avait deviné de quel fruit il s'agissait. Il pâlit considérablement avant de rendre la photo.

\- Pas étonnant que vous n'avez pu trouver d'information, voilà plusieurs centaines d'années que ce fruit aurait du être éradiqué.

\- Éradiqué ? Tiqua Marco. Ça veut dire que tu sais à quoi correspond ce fruit ?

\- Oui.

Luffy se tut et vit la question dans les yeux de son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore lui dire comment il connaissait ce fruit, pas encore.

\- Cet Akuma no mi se nomme le Yami yami no mi, c'est un logia. Il est, à ce jour, le seul logia connu à diversifier ses attaques.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Prenons l'exemple du Mera mera no mi qu'Ace a mangé. Toutes ses attaques tournent autour du feu, il ne peut pas, par exemple, maîtriser autre chose. Le Yami yami no mi le peut.

Marco haussa les sourcils et l'invita à poursuivre.

\- Et tu connais toutes ses capacités ?

\- Oui.

Mais Luffy resta silencieux, hésitant à en livrer plus sur ce fruit.

\- Elle est d'accord pour que tu leur en parles, fit une voix nouvelle.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix pour découvrir Nico Robin. Mais seuls Marco et Ace se méfièrent d'elle. Ils restèrent ébahis quand Vivi entra à sa suite et la prit dans ses bras. Luffy connaissait déjà la cause de cette amitié. Les deux femmes lui avaient expliqué qu'elles avaient servi de distraction à Crocodile le temps pour Sanji et aux autres, qui étaient encore loin, de localiser l'endroit plus précisément.

\- Je peux leur parler de tout ? S'enquit Luffy qui s'attira deux regards surpris.

\- Oui.

Luffy lui sourit et reporta son attention sur les deux Shirohige Kaizoku. Ceux-ci oublièrent légèrement le Démon d'Ohara pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Luffy.

\- En dehors du fait qu'il maîtrise les ténèbres, ce qui se rapproche des ombres, le Yami yami no mi permet de stocker une quantité infinie d'objet ou d'humains morts. Si un vivant est stocké, il en ressort mort.

Luffy stoppa son exposé pour laisser à Marco le temps de prendre des notes.

\- Il peut attirer ou repousser toute chose, même un humain, ce qui rend les attaques très difficiles. Si quelqu'un est touché par ses attaques, qu'il soit un logia ou non, la guérison prend trois fois plus de temps et la douleur ne se résorbe jamais.

Luffy se tut et ferma les yeux. Il savait que la dernière capacité de ce fruit allait être le coup de trop mais il devait leur dire, il devait informer son frère principalement des risques que prendrait son équipage si l'un d'eux décidait de le manger.

\- Ce sont toutes ses capacités ? Demanda Marco en plissant les yeux, inquiet.

\- Non, soupira Luffy. Sa dernière capacité est de loin la plus dangereuse. Cet Akuma no mi permet à son utilisateur... d'annuler temporairement les pouvoirs d'un possesseur d'un fruit.

Il y eut des remouds chez les deux hommes qui avaient pâlit considérablement.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que la dernière fois où quelqu'un a entendu parlé de ce fruit, ce fut juste après le chaos qui a régné pendant le Siècle Oublié, termina Luffy.

Marco planta son regard dans celui de Luffy et comprit. Ce qu'il avait lu sur un certain fruit ténébreux qui avait écrasé la royauté légitime et plongé le monde dans le chaos était vrai.

* * *

Luffy souriait en voyant Zoro entrer en méditation. Il voulut entamer une discussion avec son frère sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Dawn depuis son absence, mais une soif de sang incontrôlable les enveloppa. Luffy observa tour à tour les personnes présentent dans la pièce qui frissonnaient et sortaient leurs armes quand son regard se posa sur Zoro. Celui-ci était d'une apparence calme, mais il voyait littéralement les vague de soif de sang s'échapper de lui. D'un bon, il fut à côté de lui et lui envoya une pichenette sur le front.

Aussitôt, la pression exercée dans la pièce retomba et les regards se posèrent sur le capitaine et son second.

\- Je croyais que tu avais maîtrisé ton démon.

\- Moi aussi, soupira Zoro. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Ashura ne se laissera pas dicter sa conduite.

\- Oi, une seconde marimo, fit Sanji en allumant une cigarette. Tu veux dire que c'est Ashura-chan qui vient de faire ça.

\- Tu as tout compris, félicitations, cuistot de malheur.

Une combat débuta entre les deux hommes. Nami soupira, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus battu et malgré elle, cela lui avait manqué. Alors pour une fois, elle les laissa se défouler... jusqu'à ce qu'ils la cognent.

D'un bon, elle se retourna et leur envoya deux magnifiques uppercuts qui les assommèrent. Elle gagna de ce fait le respect de Marco.

* * *

 _Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _ **Annonce :** La semaine prochaine, j'introduirais un **nouveau personnage** qui n'a rien à faire à Alubarna ! A vous de devinez lequel, que vous me le dites par review ou PM ! J'offre au premier qui me donne la bonne réponse un OS avec entre un et trois personnages principaux de son choix (c'était français ?) Bonne chance, le concours commence maintenant !_

 _ **/!\ :** je pense faire le même style de concours pour deviner l'identité du parrain de Luffy. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si il sera opérationnel (je verrais la semaine prochaine) mais il apparaîtra officiellement dans deux semaines au chapitre 16 - vous pouvez commencer à m'envoyer vos réponses mais ne soyez pas déçus si je déciderai de ne pas le faire (et la récompense n'est pas définie)._


	17. 15 - Coup de théâtre

_Coucou~_

 _Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre._

 _Je tiens juste à préciser que je vais, à partir de maintenant, prendre un peu de distance avec la trame originale._

 _Pour le **concours** : Malheureusement, personne n'a trouvé le personnage qui apparaissait maintenant dans l'histoire mais merci d'avoir participé et j'adorerai voir vos réactions en découvrant de qui il s'agit. Je vous donne rendez-vous en-bas pour des précisions pour le prochain chapitre !  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Coup de théâtre**

Le banquet avait finalement commencé. Les plats défilaient rapidement sous les yeux appréciateurs des deux D. Marco soupira en les voyant tout les deux se précipiter sur la nourriture sans forcément en laisser aux autres. Le banquet se déroula dans la bonne humeur, ponctuée de cris outrés des membres de l'équipage Mugiwara puisque le contenu disparaissait rapidement sans que ce soit de leur fait.

Luffy soupira en regardant les imbécillités de ses nakamas et de son frère. Il gardait cependant un œil vigilant sur Marco à qui il ne faisait pas totalement confiance. Son frère sortit prendre l'air et il le suivit de son Haki par habitude. Bien lui en prit car sa respiration se bloqua en sentant quelqu'un aller à la rencontre de son frère, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du être là. Luffy sortit rapidement à la suite de son frère.

* * *

Ace était sortit prendre l'air, malgré le fait que le vent soufflait fort. Il plissa les yeux afin d'accroître sa vue et discerna une forme qui se mouvait dans le désert. Cela ressemblait à une silhouette humaine – et son Haki le confirma – enveloppée dans une cape sombre. Il parti à sa rencontre. L'homme et Ace se regardèrent et l'inconnu dont la silhouette fine se dessinait à travers le tissu haleta.

\- Ace...

\- Nous nous connaissons ?

\- Oui, fit une voix derrière Ace.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit son frère approcher. Celui-ci avançait lentement, comme s'il voulait retarder la confrontation.

\- Ace, continua gravement l'homme au chapeau de paille. Ce qu'il va se passer va te faire un choc. Tu auras tous les droits de t'énerver après l'explication que je te fournirai. Mais s'il-te-plaît, laisse-nous t'expliquer d'abord.

Ace resta un instant interdit devant le sérieux de son petit-frère, un sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Un instant, Ace crut à une supercherie mais son Kenbunshoku no Haki le détrompa. Il souhaitait maintenant plus que tout connaître l'identité de l'homme.

Comme si on avait entendu son souhait, un bourrasque un peu plus forte que les précédentes eut raison de la capuche de l'homme qui dévoila son visage. Ace se figea, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ce visage lui était familier, trop familier... Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'il était censé être mort.

\- Sabo, s'étrangla-t-il.

\- C'est moi.

Et la colère qui s'était amassée en Ace explosa. Des flammes naquirent sur son corps et il voulu se précipiter sur le jeune homme blond, ce qu'il aurait fait si Luffy n'avait pas poussé son Busoshoku no Haki au maximum pour le retenir par la taille. Ace ne fit pas attention au fait que son frère maîtrisait le Haki, trop occupé à dévisager avec colère l'homme en face de lui. N'arrivant pas à se dégager, Ace opta pour la violence verbale.

\- Espèce de crétin, ça fait dix ans que je te crois mort, dix ans à essayer d'oublier ma putain de culpabilité parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver des flammes du Grey Terminal et c'est seulement maintenant que j'apprends que tu es en vie ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour mériter un tel traitement ? Dis-le-moi !

Luffy et Sabo voyaient à quel point Ace était dévasté, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il retenait ses larmes dans ses yeux pour ne pas montrer qu'il était faible. Il continua ses remontrances.

\- Et toi, Luffy ? Que t'ai-je fais pour que tu me fasses souffrir de la supposée mort de Sabo ?! Où ai-je échoué ? Finit-il d'une voix cassée.

Ace était vidé de son énergie, il tomba lourdement sur le sable. Luffy le rattrapa mais ne put le relever. Sabo hésitait à l'approcher mais un regard de Luffy le convainquit de tenter sa chance. Il s'avança doucement et posa un genoux à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de son frère.

\- Pardon, aniki, souffla Sabo. J'ignorai à quel point tu as pu souffrir de ma perte. J'ai été stupide et je n'ai aucune raison valable à te donner pour ses deux dernières années.

Ace releva la tête, croisant le regard azur de son frère.

\- Ces deux dernières années ? Retint Ace. Et que s'est-il passé les huit années passées ?

Sabo soupira et consulta Luffy du regard.

\- Allons discuter à l'intérieur, souffla doucement Luffy.

Ace accepta, de même qu'il accepta sa main tendue pour se relever. Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du palais.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Vivi une fois que tous les trois entrèrent dans la salle.

Marco dévisagea ouvertement Sabo, les sourcils froncés. Robin, elle, avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que fais un lieutenant de la Révolution ici ? S'enquit Marco.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

\- Vivi, apostropha Luffy. Est-ce qu'il y a une salle où nous pourrions discuter tous les trois ?

Vivi les mena dans une salle vide avant de les laisser tous les trois.

\- Comment as-tu survécu ? Attaqua Ace dès qu'ils furent tous les trois.

Sabo entama son récit.

\- Peut avant l'incendie du Grey Terminal, j'ai appris de la bouche des nobles de Goa qu'un tenryubito venait en visite. Et comme le Grey Terminal était jugé trop proche du Royaume de Goa, ils ont décidé de le brûler. J'ai aussitôt voulu vous prévenir mais c'était trop tard, ils venaient d'incendier une partie du territoire. Je suis allé vous chercher dans les flammes et j'ai croisé Blue Jam qui m'a indiqué que vous étiez parti en direction de la plage pour tenter de longer le feu et ressortir de l'autre côté. Je me suis rendu aussi vite que possible sur la plage et c'est là que je vous ai vu.

Sabo chercha ses mots.

\- Vous étiez tous les deux à bout de forces. Je vous ai tiré sur le sable pour que vous soyez en sécurité. Blue Jam est arrivé avec deux autres gars. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait une sorte de bombe placée dans le Grey Terminal. Je ne l'ai as supporté et je suis allé voir si je pouvais la mettre à l'eau. J'ai failli réussir mais la bombe à explosé avant et je me suis retrouvé à l'eau. Je crois que vous avez du voir mon chapeau voler vers vous... Enfin bref, je me suis réveillé sur un navire et je ne me souvenait plus de rien. C'est l'un des matelots qui m'a dit que je me nommais Sabo. J'ai ensuite appris qu'ils étaient de la Révolution et je me suis engagé parmi eux comme si c'était mon rêve – cela l'était mais je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Et puis un jour, il y a deux ans, j'ai du suivre Dragon à Dawn. Il avait une théorie comme quoi si je retrouvais des personnes que j'avais connu, je retrouverai la mémoire. Et il a eu raison. A la seconde où j'ai croisé le regard de Luffy, tout m'est revenu.

Sabo fit une pause dans son récit et Ace en profita pour se tourner vers Luffy.

\- Ça fait deux ans que tu sais que Sabo est en vie et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!

Ace ne retrouva son calme que lorsque Luffy prit la parole.

\- Après leur passage, fit Luffy en occultant volontairement certains passages, je faisais plus ou moins parti de la Révolution. Je ne pouvais rien te dire avant de te rencontrer sur les mers, c'était la condition que m'a imposé mon père.

\- Ton père ? Tiqua Ace.

Sabo sourit légèrement par anticipation.

\- Dragon est mon père biologique, annonça Luffy en souriant largement.

Luffy rit de la mâchoire décrochée de son frère aîné qui n'en revenait pas. Et le silence fut long avant que Ace ne reprenne contenance.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait souffrir, Luffy ?

Luffy repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas encore ses parents, lorsqu'il venait d'apprendre que son père l'avait abandonné à son grand-père... Des paroles horribles mais sensées de son point de vue car il avait eu tous les droits de penser que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas.

\- Non, démentit Luffy. Il m'a expliqué qu'il y avait eu des problèmes avec la Révolution pendant plusieurs années car les tenryubitos avaient organisés quelques massacres et constructions stupides mais dangereuses. Lorsque ça s'est calmé, il a pu entrer en contact avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas, il s'est bien occupé de moi lorsque j'allais le voir.

Et Woop ne disais rien ? S'étonna Ace.

Il était obligé de tenir sa langue... Mais j'apprécierai qu'on parle de ça un peu plus tard en mer.

Mais Ace continua de le regarder avec un air étrange. Luffy sourit en comprenant de quoi il retournait.

\- Seulement quelques questions alors, posa-t-il comme condition.

Et l'interrogatoire, mené par Ace, débuta.

\- Est-ce que tu as pris en force ?

\- Oui, répondit le plus jeune.

\- Est-ce que tu possèdes des pouvoirs dont je n'ai pas connaissance ? Questionna le plus âgé de la fratrie en songeant aux facilités que Luffy avait pour le surprendre.

\- Aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux d'avoir retrouvé ton père ?

Cette question prit Luffy par surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais il aurait du s'en douter, Ace voulait toujours le protéger. Sauf que maintenant, il était aussi fort que lui grâce à l'entraînement conjoint de ses parents et de son parrain.

La question fit son chemin enfin dans le cerveau de Luffy.

\- Oui, je suis heureux.

Ace lui sourit.

\- Alors je ne veux rien savoir de plus.

Luffy le regarda un instant, ahuri. Il venait bien d'entendre son frère, celui qui était le plus curieux après lui, dire qu'il ne voulais rien savoir d'autre sur les deux ans où il avait été avec son père ? Sabo aussi fronçait les sourcils. L'ancien noble avança sa main vers le front d'Ace et garda un instant sa main collée au visage du jeune commandant.

\- Pas plus chaud qu'avant, c'est bizarre...

\- Hey ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas malade ! Mais si Luffy est heureux, je ne vois pas de raison de chercher plus loin.

Luffy lui sourit.

\- Et puis, reprit Ace pour Luffy. Je doute que tu me dises beaucoup sur ton passé en mer, sachant que Marco est aussi là... Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Mais je ne t'en veux pas trop, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal intentionnellement.

Luffy soupira. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était si transparent pour son aîné.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément ce qui me gêne, je te parle surtout du mal qu'il peut te faire involontairement. Et puis, il a presque vingt ans de plus que toi...

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais son âge ?

\- De la même manière que je sais tant de chose sur le Yami yami no mi.

Ace se tut, boudeur. Il savait que son frère avait des connexions, il savait beaucoup trop de choses par rapport à ce qu'il devrait normalement savoir. Quand soudain...

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as un indic chez les Shirohige Kaizokudan ?

La soudaine gêne de Luffy parla pour lui.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-il sans espérer de réponse.

Il fut alors très surpris en entendant le nom de l'indic au sein de l'équipage quand Luffy le lui avoua.

* * *

Marco soupira une énième fois face aux pitreries des Mugiwaras. D'où sortaient-ils, sérieusement ? Il n'y avait que leur capitaine qui était suffisamment sain d'esprit pour ne pas sortir d'un asile du Shin Sekai... Penser au frère d'Ace le fit froncer les sourcils. Il était fort, trop fort pour venir simplement d'East Blue. Marco avait remarqué, quand Luffy avait relâché son attention, que la puissance qu'il dégageait était nettement supérieure à celle qu'il montrait en façade. Par Davy Jones, il était aussi puissant qu'Ace ! Que cachait-il ?

Subtilement, il relâcha son emprise sur son Kenbunshoku no Haki pour percevoir la conversation des trois hommes. Il ne faisait confiance ni à Luffy, ni à ce troisième homme, le lieutenant de la Révolution.

 _\- Bon sang, es-tu stupide ?! Entendit-il l'homme de la Révolution._

 _\- Itai ! Tu frappes fort Sabo, fit Luffy._

 _\- Je t'avais pourtant fait rentré dans ton stupide crâne de te faire sous-estimer jusqu'au Shin Sekai ! Tu fais quoi maintenant que tout le monde saura que tu as battu Crocodile ?!_

Donc, ils se connaissent, pensa Marco.

 _\- Sabo, arrêtes de frapper Luffy, intervint Ace. Tu vas finir par lui faire perdre quelques neurones._

 _\- Aye, aniki, lui répondit ledit Sabo._

Ils sont frères ? S'interrogea le phénix.

Et puis Marco se souvint d'une fois où il avait trouvé Ace en pleurs. Inquiet, il était resté avec lui sans pourtant lui demander de quoi il en retournait. Et puis Ace avait tout déballé. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait un deuxième frère, un certain Sabo, qui avait périt dans un incendie chez lui. Finalement, pensa-t-il, il n'est pas si mort que ça.

 _\- Et puis, continua Luffy, ce n'est pas en me frappant que je serais..._

Il se stoppa soudainement avant de pousser un soupir colérique qui étonna Marco.

 _\- Voilà pourquoi je ne fais pas confiance à ton amant, Ace. Cet abruti est en train de nous espionner avec le Kenbunshoku no Haki._

Marco désactiva immédiatement son Haki. Comment l'homme caoutchouc avait-il put savoir ça ? Il se prépara mentalement à une confrontation avec Ace et à tous les arguments qu'il pourrait avancer pour se faire pardonner.

Robin, qui avait aussi suivit la conversation, bien que beaucoup plus subtilement que le bourrin qu'était le phénix, fronça les sourcils, inquiète pour les répercussions qu'auront la future dispute entre Marco et Ace.

* * *

Les trois frères se regardèrent. Ace semblait le plus choqué après l'annonce de Luffy.

\- Il n'a pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il pour vérifier en ne s'étonnant même pas du fait que son frère sache ce qu'est le Kenbunshoku no Haki.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir pour le plaisir, Ace, répondit sombrement Luffy. Pour l'instant, il s'est retiré mais qui dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

Ils firent cependant rapidement l'impasse sur ce fait, préférant se retrouver dans leurs blagues et leurs souvenirs. Sabo éclata de rire à un souvenir raconté par Ace, vite suivit du ricanement bref de Luffy. Sabo sursauta et pointa son doigt tremblant sur lui.

\- Luffy, tu prends beaucoup trop des habitudes de ton parrain...

\- Ton parrain ? S'enquit Ace.

\- Oui, mon parrain. Mais tu ne sauras pas qui c'est, finit Luffy en lui tirant la langue.

Ace rit et se jeta sur son frère pour le chatouiller. Luffy ne résista pas et éclata de rire. Sabo sourit et se jeta dans la mêlée qu'était les deux hommes. Que c'était bon de retrouver sa famille.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
_

 _Donc, petite précision : je transpose le concours de ce chapitre au prochain chapitre (est-ce que c'était clair ?). Vous allez donc devoir deviner le parrain de Luffy (qui apparaîtra la semaine prochaine. Le gagnant remporte l'OS sur les personnages de son choix. Petit indice : ce n'est ni Rayleigh, ni Ivankov. **Tout le monde peut participer, même ceux qui m'ont répondu la semaine dernière** (voyez ça comme une seconde chance)_

 _A la semaine prochaine et bon courage (surtout que j'ai laissé des indices sur son identité dans le chapitre)_

 _Lullaby_


	18. 16 - Parrain et débriefing

_Coucou tout le monde ! Primo, je suis ravie d'avoir eu autant de réponses à mon concours, promis je ne vous fait pas trop attendre, le cher parrain de Luffy est enfin arrivé. Deuzio, félicitation à Chiyukisa qui a remporté la récompense dès les premières minutes après que j'ai posté le chapitre._

 _Et enfin tertio : Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Je sais que Haruta est un mec mais, pour les besoins de la fic, ce sera une femme. Et puis je vous demanderai de lire ce qu'il y a en bas du chapitre car j'ai désespérément besoin d'aide.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Parrain et débriefing _  
_**

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester un peu ? Demanda Luffy à son frère.

Ace était debout sur son _Striker_ et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Non, lui répondit-il. Je ne veux pas m'imposer plus que ça et j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler sur le Moby Dick. Et puis, promets-moi une chose Luffy...

\- Je ne m'attaquerai pas aux alliés de Shirohige, pas de soucis. Mais ne m'en veux pas si on doit se défendre d'eux.

Ace secoua la tête avec le sourire. Il ne savait pas comment son frère faisait pour toujours lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Et il ne se faisait aucun soucis pour que Luffy sache quels étaient leurs alliés, ses contacts étaient très bien placés. Sabo, sur le Merry, lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit.

Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre mais Ace n'y prêta aucune attention. Le Merry parti donc vers le sud où ils devaient attendre il ne savait quelle réponse de Vivi. Puis il partit à son tour vers le Shin Sekai. Il avançait rapidement,mais en même temps, un air sombre prenait place sur son visage.

Marco volait au dessus du _Striker._ Il savait qu'il avait gaffé en espionnant Ace et ses frères mais il avait tenté de se faire pardonner... Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il se retrouve face à Ace. En effet, depuis la veille, Ace ne lui avait accordé aucun regard, ne serait-ce qu'un regard noir. Il soupira mentalement, cette histoire n'avait pas encore de fin...

* * *

Luffy se retrouva à nouveau avec ses nakamas et une petite addition. Ils avaient attendu Vivi mais celle-ci avait refusé de partir en mer avec eux. Mais au final, ils avaient obtenu le fait que Sabo reste un instant.

\- Donc tu es lieutenant de la Révolution, fit Nami en direction de Sabo.

\- Tout à fait...

\- Mais pas grâce à son talent, fit une voix claire.

Tous le monde sursauta, mis-à-part Luffy et Sabo qui se tournèrent vers la voix. Là, Nico Robin était installée sur les marches.

\- Robin, j'apprécierai un peu plus de reconnaissance à mon égard, siffla Sabo en retenant un sourire.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Luffy ?

Luffy releva les mains et recula légèrement.

\- Ne m'impliquez pas dans vos joutes verbales.

\- Aye, senshou.

Chaque membre des Mugiwaras et Sabo haussèrent un sourcil. Puis Luffy sourit et les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipage, Robin ! S'écria Nami.

\- Je vais préparer un super cocktail pour Robin d'amour en cadeau de bienvenue !

\- On a maintenant une archéologue dans l'équipage ! S'exclama Usopp.

\- Dis, c'est quoi ton groupe sanguin ? Demanda Chopper, très professionnel.

Zoro lui fit, pour tout accueil, un sourire. Sabo, quant à lui, éclata de rire.

\- Ma pauvre Robin, tu t'es embarquée dans un équipage de tarés.

\- Hey ! Fut la réponse collective desdits « tarés ».

Sanji revint rapidement avec ses boissons qu'il distribua aux deux femmes. Mais à la surprise des autres, il restaient quelques verres sur le plateau. Sanji se renfrogna.

\- C'est pour vous, les gars, grinça-t-il.

Luffy lui sourit.

\- Trop cool ! S'écria-t-il.

Sanji fut enseveli sous une avalanche de remerciements précipités et il se dit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il faisait quelque chose pour ces rustres.

* * *

\- Alors, Zoro, fit Sabo au sabreur, qu'est-ce que Luffy a fait comme gaffe depuis son départ ?

Zoro regarda un instant Sabo avant de sourire.

\- Commère, se plaignit faussement le bretteur. Ça s'est passé quand on a rencontré Buggy le Clown, continua-t-il tout de même. On s'était séparé un instant car il devait retrouvé quelque chose... Et quand je suis parti à sa recherche, je l'ai trouvé sur la place de la ville... enfermé dans une cage...

Sabo éclata de rire. Il était si bruyant que chaque membre de l'équipage vint voir de quoi il en retournait. Luffy eut un très mauvais pressentiment lorsque Sabo croisa son regard et reparti dans un fou rire monstrueux.

\- Une... cage... Buggy... haleta-t-il.

Luffy gémit.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, Zoro ?

Sabo continua à rire.

* * *

\- Euh, les gars ? Dit Chopper du haut de la vigie. Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression mais il y a un navire qui approche.

\- A quoi il ressemble ? S'enquit Luffy.

\- Une forme de cercueil avec des flammes vertes.

Aussitôt, tous les originaires d'East Blue, moins Luffy et Sabo, réagirent.

\- C'est Mihawk ! Tremblèrent Nami et Usopp.

\- Enfin ! Fit Zoro en faisant ressortir sa soif de sang.

Sanji soupira et jeta sa cigarette, prêt à se battre. Chopper tremblait légèrement mais moins qu'habituellement. Et puis, Robin, Sabo et Luffy s'étaient approchés de la rambarde pour mieux voir. D'une pichenette, Zoro reprit conscience, oubliant un peu Ashura qui allait se manifester.

\- On ne fait rien, laissez-le approcher, ordonna Luffy.

Personne ne broncha mais les regards que Luffy ressentit dans son dos n'avaient rien d'amicaux.

Le cercueil se plaça finalement juste à côté du Merry et Mihawk bondit sur le pont du navire. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Zoro et le détailla.

\- Ranges tes sabres, Roronoa Zoro, tu n'es pas prêt à m'affronter.

Conscient de cela, Zoro le fit mais resta sur ses gardes. Il le fut d'autant plus que le Shichibukai se rendit en face de Luffy.

\- Monkey D Luffy, ta prime vient de faire un bond remarquable.

Luffy inclina sa tête sur le côté tout en restant dans une position de défense.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Nami aurait pu le frapper pour tenir tête à un Shichibukai de cette manière. Un seul était déjà suffisant alors pourquoi rajouter Mihawk à Crocodile ?

Mihawk sortit un papier de sa poche. Luffy le prit et le montant de la prime lui sauta aux yeux.

\- 100 millions de Berrys ?! Trop cool ! Termina-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Puis il fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait jamais osé faire... Il prit Mihawk dans ses bras.

\- C'est génial !

Les Mugiwaras, moins Robin, ouvrirent démesurément les yeux en le voyant faire... Surtout que Mihawk ne l'avait pas encore démembré !

Luffy reposa l'homme et se tourna vers ses nakamas.

\- Au fait, avant que j'oublie, je vous présente Dracule Mihawk, mon parrain.

Les mâchoires des Mugiwaras descendirent saluer le plancher.

\- Ton parrain ?! S'exclamèrent-ils.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, fit la voix atone du Shichibukai.

Nami et Usopp s'évanouirent.

* * *

Sabo souriait aux têtes des nakamas de Luffy. Ils avaient été tellement drôles lorsque Mihawk leur avait été présenté. Zoro avait presque tourné de l'œil et c'était Ashura qui avait pris le relais dans son corps... Alors autant dire que voir Zoro jurer comme un charretier avec une voix claire et certainement pas masculine... C'en était trop pour le pauvre Sabo qui s'était littéralement roulé par terre, terrassé par un fou rire.

Mihawk était installé sur une chaise du Merry et observait Luffy, son filleul, Sabo, son neveu de cœur – mais n'allez pas le répéter, il n'a rien dit – et les nakamas du premier. De temps en temps, un sourcil se levait en fonction des débilités qu'inventaient l'équipage et son filleul qui participait un peu trop à son goût à ces...

\- Allons, ne rumine pas tant, fit Sabo qui était assis à côté du Shichibukai. Si tu savais toutes les imbécillités qu'ils ont fait depuis que Luffy a pris la mer, surtout une fois qu'Ace est arrivé.

\- Oh, il me semblait bien l'avoir croisé en venant trouver Luffy. Il était accompagné ?

\- Fushisho Marco, grimaça le Révolutionnaire.

Mihawk leva un sourcil dans une question silencieuse.

\- Il n'est pas autant digne de confiance que peut le penser Ace, expliqua Sabo. Quand on s'est retrouvés tous les trois, Ace, Luffy et moi, dans une salle pour ne justement pas être entendu, Luffy nous a appris qu'il nous espionnait avec le Haki. Et sa mine coupable lorsqu'Ace l'a confronté était la seule preuve qu'il fallait à Ace.

Mihawk fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement. Son second neveu de cœur, Ace cette fois – mais n'allez toujours pas lui dire – était à garder à l'œil. Le phénix pourrait se révéler être un problème sur le long terme...

* * *

Ace et Marco étaient de retour sur le Moby Dick. Trois de leurs frères les attendaient.

\- Ohayo Tatch, Izou, Haruta. Comment ça va ?

\- Tranquille pour l'instant. Bon retour à la maison tous les deux.

Ace lui sourit, démonta son _Striker_ et parti voir son père. Tatch haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son autre frère.

\- Laisse tomber Tatch, j'ai gaffé et j'essaye de me faire pardonner, soupira Marco.

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules et repartit en cuisine, suivit de l'unique femme commandant. Izou s'en alla sans un mot, comme à son habitude.

\- Oyaji ! S'exclama Ace en déboulant sur le pont.

\- Ace, mon fils. Comment vas-tu ? Ton trajet s'est bien passé ? Tu as pu obtenir ce que tu voulais ? Demanda le géant avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Oui, Oyaji. On a pu récolter des informations sur l'Akuma no mi mais on en discutera plus tard. J'ai croisé mon otouto en Alabasta !

\- Merveilleux, fils, tu me raconteras ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais je ne vous dit rien sur ses capacités, histoire d'avoir la surprise.

Shirohige haussa les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose à craindre ?

\- Du tout ! Je lui ai demandé de ne pas attaquer nos alliés pour que je ne sois pas déchiré entre deux familles.

Shirohige sourit et, en voyant Marco approcher, décida du débriefing immédiatement dans la salle de réunion.

Marco attrapa le bras d'Ace et avant que le jeune homme puisse se dégager, Marco prit la parole.

\- Je veux juste te prévenir que je n'aurais pas le choix de dire d'où vient notre source si on me le demande. Mais je me tairai sur la force de tes frères et des Mugiwaras.

Sans le regarder, Ace hocha la tête puis se dégagea pour suivre son père et ses trois frères. Marco soupira lourdement et le suivit.

\- Bien, fit Shirohige une fois tous installés. Quel est ce fruit ?

Marco prit la parole.

\- On nomme ce fruit le Yami yami no mi. C'est le logia qui permet de maîtriser les ténèbres, un peu comme un mélange du Moku moku no mi du nouveau Vice-amiral Smoker et du Kage kage no mi de Moria. Il permet, en plus de ça, de stocker une quantité infinie d'objets ou d'humains morts.

Marco fit une pause dans sa présentation.

\- Et si un humain vivant est stocké ? Demanda Shirohige.

\- Il en ressort mort. Sinon, il permet d'attirer ou de repousser à volonté toute chose...

\- Mais un logia n'est-il pas censé être cantonné à un seul type d'attaque ? Le coupa Tatch.

\- Habituellement, si, soupira Marco. Mais j'imagine que ce fruit repousse toutes les limites.

\- Continues, fils, demanda Shirohige. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout.

\- Non, effectivement. Mais les deux dernières capacités de cet Akuma no mi font que personne ne devra le manger.

Le silence était roi dans la salle.

\- Tu veux dire que ce fruit est tellement mauvais qu'il pourrait nous créer beaucoup trop d'ennuis ? S'enquit Haruta, pour une fois sérieuse.

\- Pas seulement à nous, Haruta, intervint Ace. Ce fruit est la pire aberration qui ai pu un jour exister.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ace qui leur avoua les deux dernières capacités de ce fruit.

\- Il permet de blessé durablement un autre possesseur d'un Akuma no mi, ainsi que de supprimer temporairement les pouvoir d'un possesseur...

Cette annonce les laissa un instant hébétés.

\- Euh, Ace ? Quand tu parles de blessé durablement...

\- Par exemple, si une attaque provenant du possesseur du Yami yami no mi me touchait à la main, je guérirai, mais très douloureusement et ce n'est certainement pas mon feu qui m'aiderai. Les blessures se résorbent deux fois plus lentement que sur un humain normal et la douleur ne s'en va jamais vraiment.

Tous restèrent un instant silencieux. Puis Shirohige se leva et sortit d'on-ne-savait-où un petit coffre. Il l'ouvrit et laissa les commandants présents admirer le fruit si noir qu'il paraissait invisible dans le coffre noir.

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour nous en débarrasser...

\- Vous voulez dire le jeter à la mer ? S'interrogea Izou avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Non, mais le mettre dans un endroit où personne n'irait chercher. Mais par contre, je ne vois pas du tout où on pourrait le mettre...

Le visage d'Izou s'éclaira faiblement.

\- Oyaji, j'ai trouvé la meilleure cachette qui soit.

\- Expose ton idée, mon fils, fit Shirohige en le regardant, un peu interloqué.

\- Réan.

Tatch le regarda étrangement, de même que Marco, Ace et Haruta. Qu'est-ce que ce mot signifiait ? Mais leur père ne fit que sourire.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, Izou. Et puis tout sera fait dans la discrétion là-bas. Mais j'aimerai ne pas me déplacer là-bas. Cet endroit est tout de même dans le Paradis.

Izou haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas y aller ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir oublié l'existence des trois autres commandants. Shirohige fit à son seizième fils un sourire penaud.

\- J'avoue, je ne souhaite pas m'y rendre. La propriétaire des lieux est un peu trop... énervante pour que je m'y rende en toute discrétion.

\- Je croyais l'époque où vous vous battiez pour des raisons futiles révolue.

\- Elle l'est, mais ne poussons pas la chance plus loin.

Izou hocha la tête et prit le coffre qu'il prit soin de refermer avec une clef.

\- J'irai lui porter dès l'aube.

Et Izou sortit de la salle.

Tatch, comprenant que la réunion était terminée, sortit à son tour. Marco voulut s'avancer pour parler à son père mais ce dernier le devança.

\- A moins que ce ne soit d'une importance capitale, Marco, j'aimerai discuter seul à seul avec Ace.

Marco hocha la tête et disparu. Il hésita un instant à rester derrière la porte mais il renonça rapidement. Il ne voulait pas mettre Ace plus en rogne, ni perdre la face devant son père.

* * *

Shirohige dévisagea un instant Ace avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

\- Avant que tu ne me parles de tes frasques et de ta rencontre avec ton frère, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu sais des Ombres.

\- Les ombres ? Comme celles qui sont attachés à nos corps ?

Le Yonkou lui sourit.

\- Non, je te parle de l'organisation alliée à la Révolution, celle dont ton jeune frère fait parti.

Ace fut soudain très attentif.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est terminé ! Alors comment vous avez trouvé ?  
_

 _Petit coin info : HELP ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Je suis arrivée à un stade où mon écriture de cette fiction... est à son point mort. Ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai plus aucune inspiration ! Est-ce que des âmes charitables pourraient éventuellement me donner des choses à faire pendant les deux ans de Luffy ou des autres, s'il-vous-plaît ? Parce que... comment dire... j'ai écrit deux mots hier et c'est tout !_

 _Lullaby_


	19. 17 - Une attaque contre le capitaine !

_Coucou la compagnie ! En non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien en chapitre ! Étant donné que ce jour est très spécial pour moi, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous faire une petite surprise ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre au milieu de la semaine en plus de celui de samedi (promis je vous le mettrai dans la matinée)_

 _Voilà c'était tout ! Profitez bien et rendez-vous en bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Une attaque contre le capitaine !  
**

Le Shichibukai avait quitté le Merry, entraînant avec lui le lieutenant de la Révolution. Les Mugiwaras, encore un peu sonnés de cette rencontre hors normes, reprirent tant bien que mal leurs habitudes.

Ainsi, ils étaient tous occupés quelque part sur le navire lorsque la tempête éclata.

* * *

\- Combien de temps encore, Nami ?! S'écria Usopp depuis une rambarde.

La navigatrice, solidement attachée au navire, observait le ciel, essayant de déterminer quand la tempête s'arrêterait. Voilà trois heures que la tempête s'était déclarée, et cela allait de pire en pire.

\- Aucune idée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'en vois pas le bout ! Gardons le cap !

Zoro et Sanji tenaient solidement les cordes de la voile pendant que Robin, aidée de son pouvoir à faire pousser des membres, tenait solidement la barre.

\- Luffy ! Une idée ?! Demanda-t-elle par dessus les bourrasque de vent.

Le capitaine était à la proue, comme le lui avait demandé Nami pour faire il-ne-savait-trop-quoi, scrutant on-ne-savait-quoi d'un œil grave. Il pestait mentalement sur sa faiblesse. De part son héritage familiale, il était capable de beaucoup plus que ce qu'il montrait. Mais ses pouvoirs étaient limités. S'il pouvait créer des catastrophes, elles ne se calmaient qu'avec son propre pouvoir. Mais il était totalement impuissant à contrôler les calamités qui leur tombaient dessus, comme cette tempête par exemple. Alors il priait.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres manqua de les faire chavirer. Chacun entendit distinctement un bruit sourd mais personne n'y fit réellement attention, trop occupés à sortir de cet enfer.

\- Usopp ! S'écria Chopper en rattrapant de son corps de colosse le sniper qui avait volé.

L'homme s'était fait mal dans son envolée et le médecin s'appliqua au mieux de le soigner rapidement.

Et puis tout s'arrêta. D'un coup. Nami cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser ce qui était arrivé.

\- On est vivants ! S'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber au sol.

Chaque membre des Mugiwaras sourit en soulagement. Luffy, en revanche, restait sérieux. Il regardait partout autour de lui.

\- Comptage, ordonna-t-il. Zoro ?

\- Aye.

\- Sanji ?

\- Présent.

\- Usopp ?

\- Endormi, répondit Chopper à sa place.

\- Nami, Robin ?

\- Ici, fit la navigatrice.

Robin fit apparaître une main devant le capitaine, lui signifiant que depuis la barre, tout allait... mal. Luffy se dirigea vers le gouvernail mais il fut devancé par Sanji qui se rua à l'arrière pour savoir pourquoi « Robin d'amour allait mal ». Ils arrivèrent dans la cale... où ils mirent les pieds dans l'eau.

\- On a des trous, constata inutilement Luffy. Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, il faut reboucher la coque ! S'exclama-t-il.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent et Luffy se dirigea vers Robin qui semblait allez bien, quoi qu'elle était assez affaiblie par l'eau de mer. Luffy remonta avec l'archéologue tandis que Sanji aidait les trois hommes à reboucher les trous.

Cependant, juste avant de monter, Luffy repéra une partie du navire abîmée. Il pâlit mais remonta sans rien dire. Robin avait bien vu le trouble de son capitaine et elle savait pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi mais elle n'était d'aucune aide. Elle n'avait pas son histoire alors elle se tut mais pressa légèrement le bras de son capitaine pour lui montrer son soutien. Luffy la remercia puis l'abandonna à Nami pour se rendre sur la figure de proue.

Une fois assis face à la mer, il retira son chapeau, le plaça à ses côtés... et versa une larme. La quille du Merry n'avait pas survécu à la tempête, le navire partirait en fumée bien avant de se retrouver à Sabaody, lieu de passage du nouveau monde. Il allaient devoir abandonner leur ami et une part de leur vie de pirate afin d'aller plus loin.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal représenté avant de soupirer.

\- Pardon de t'avoir tant malmené, Merry. On n'a pas assez prit soin de toi...

Luffy, sans même activé son Kenbunshoku no Haki, ressentait l'âme du navire. Il se laissa aller et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il serra les dents tant la douleur était forte. Mais il lui semblait qu'un baume était passé sur son cœur par une main inconnue, pansant sa blessure. Il haleta en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Merry...

Il fut interrompu par la remontée des quatre compères. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux. S'ils avaient remarqués les yeux rougis de Luffy, personne n'en fit la remarque.

\- Nous devons parler, introduisit-il sérieusement.

Chacun se trouva attentif aux futures paroles du capitaine.

\- J'imagine que tout le monde connaît les différentes parties d'un navire et ses fonctions... Et bien, reprit-il en voyant tout le monde acquiescer, la quille du navire est morte.

Son annonce fut ponctuer d'un pas de recul de Sanji, d'un cri étouffé de Nami, d'un regard peiné de Robin et de mines un peu perdues de Zoro, Usopp et Chopper.

\- Il n'y a qu'à la réparer, proposa Usopp. Je vais chercher...

\- On ne peut pas réparer une quille, Usopp, l'interrompit durement Luffy. Quand la quille rend l'âme, le reste du navire ne survit pas. A la prochaine île, nous devrons trouver un nouveau navire.

Zoro pâlit, il avait compris que le Merry finirait par partir en miette si jamais ils devaient subir un nouvelle tempête. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était prier pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à leur prochaine destination. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Malgré le fait qu'il ai été embarqué de force dans l'aventure, il avait fini par s'attacher au capitaine, et surtout au navire. Un pirate n'était rien sans navire et leur avenir était compromis si Usopp tel qu'il le voyait maintenant, continuait à se borner.

Le tireur avait longtemps essayé de faire changer d'avis son capitaine, avançant qu'il pourrait réparer entièrement le navire. Mais rien n'y fit, Luffy était intransigeant, le Merry serait brûlé sur la prochaine île et ils auront un nouveau navire. Usopp partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, à l'arrière du navire. Luffy retint un soupir, espérant raisonner plus tard son tireur.

* * *

Usopp n'était toujours pas revenu et l'ambiance était morose. Luffy avait abandonné son poste à la tête du navire pour soutenir ses nakamas par sa présence. Nami avait fondu en larme sur l'épaule de Zoro qui, pour une fois, ne dit rien à ce contact. Ils étaient tous assis en cercle, attendant dans le silence.

\- Nous n'allons pas rester aussi vides jusqu'à la prochaine île. Faire quelque chose nous changera les idées, fit le capitaine.

\- Des propositions, senshou ? S'enquit Robin avec un petit sourire.

Elle savait que tout le monde était atterré, un aveugle aurait put comprendre aussi rapidement. Mais elle se taisait sur cette tristesse qui la dépassait un peu. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'équipages pleurant la fin de leur navire.

Luffy sourit en pensant à quelque chose.

\- On pourrait...

Mais sa tristesse l'empêchait de ce concentrer complètement sur son environnement et il ne put éviter une dague qui se figea dans son torse, droit dans le cœur. Le temps se passa au ralenti pour tous les hommes avant que Nami ne crie.

Ce fut le signal, chacun se mit sur ses gardes et regardait dans la direction d'où provenait la dague avant de tomber sur un homme étrange. Il était armé d'une autre dague et d'un revolver et visait leur petit groupe. Au loin, Usopp, caché parmi les mandariniers, visait l'homme.

\- Et bien, on dirait que je viens de toucher le gros lot. Monkey D Luffy est mort et à moi la récompense !

Zoro identifia l'homme comme étant un chasseur de prime.

Personne n'avait porté son attention sur Luffy, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se manifeste.

\- Et bien, j'aurai vraiment testé toutes les manières de mourir...

Tout le monde sursauta lorsque Luffy s'avança, exposant la dague enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans son torse.

\- Mais... mais... tu devrais être mort !

\- Merci de ta considération, Nami. Mais j'ai un autre souci à régler avant donc les explication passent après.

Robin eut un petit rire.

\- Alors on va avoir droit au grand show ?

\- Tu me connais décidément trop pour mon propre bien, Robin.

La femme pouffa.

\- Qui veut du pop-corn ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Chacun la regarda un instant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur leur capitaine dont les phalanges craquèrent.

\- Désolé mon gars, dit-il au chasseur de prime, mais tu vas pas allez très loin.

\- Et comment arriveras-tu à me battre ? Se moqua l'homme.

\- Pas comment, mais pourquoi, sourit Luffy.

\- Alors réponds !

\- Parce que tu ne pourras pas repartir avec le savoir que je t'aurai transmis.

\- Quel... ?

La question du chasseur de prime vola en éclat lorsque le Merry tangua et qu'une vague se dirigea droit sur le pont. Mais elle se stoppa dans les airs, comme retenu par quelque chose. Luffy leva la main et l'eau s'enroula presque amoureusement autour de lui, lui conférant une aura de mystère et de puissance.

\- Que... que... deux Akuma no mi... Espèce de... démon !

\- Quelle insulte ! S'exclama le capitaine en souriant sombrement. Adieu.

Et l'eau se rua sur l'homme et le faucha jusqu'aux profondeurs de l'océan.

Luffy se redressa et se tourna vers ses nakamas. Usopp, qui avait rejoins le groupe entre temps, étouffa une exclamation de surprise en constatant la dague toujours plantée dans son corps.

\- Luffy ! S'exclama Nami.

Robin, un peu en retrait, souriait. Elle-même se serait inquiétée pour son capitaine si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis deux ans.

Luffy retira la dague sans effort de son corps et ouvrit sa chemise noire où l'entaille s'était faite. La vue d'un torse dénué de toutes entaille mis-à-part celle créée par Zoro lors de leur combat les figèrent.

\- Mais comment peux-tu ne pas avoir d'entaille ? Demanda Chopper en inspectant une plaie fantôme. A ma connaissance, les seules personnes capable de faire ça sont les logia !

Luffy s'assit et enjoignit ses amis à en faire de même. Zoro, clairement intéressé, le dévisagea avant de s'asseoir, imité des autres.

\- Bien, commençons par le début. Il existe, dans le monde, une organisation qui est alliée à la Révolution. Celle-ci ne fait pas parler d'elle car il s'agit d'une porte de sortie pour les Révolutionnaires. Cette organisation s'appelle les Ombres et est dirigée par la famille Kiryu.

Zoro haussa un sourcil en entendant ça.

\- Kiryu comme la famille qui est capable de maîtriser les éléments sans être de logia ? Interrogea-t-il son capitaine.

\- Oui. Il se trouve que le chef actuel de l'organisation est... ma mère.

Le silence se fit, chacun assimila l'information... plus ou moins bien. Robin sourit en voyant les mâchoires de ses nakamas prendre des vacances sur le plancher et leurs sourcils danser au rythme de leur surprise. Mais Nami n'eut pas de telle réaction.

\- Et donc toi tu maîtrises l'eau ? Voulut savoir Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui...

Il récolta une merveilleuse bosse sur le crâne.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas calmer la tempête par exemple ?!

Nami passa ses nerfs quelques minutes sur un Luffy assez gêné avant de reprendre le cours des explications.

\- Pour vous donner une petite idée de mon pouvoir, je suis capable de me transformer entièrement en eau et me diriger dans un endroit, je peux faire appel aux ressources extérieures comme la mer et je peux nager.

Sanji prit la mouche suite à cette dernière information.

\- Donc, tu veux dire que lorsque je plongeai pour te récupérer parce que tu avais mangé un Akuma no mi et donc que tu ne pouvais théoriquement pas nager... tu en étais capable ?

Luffy hocha la tête... et reçu un pied dans la figure de la part de Sanji qui l'envoya dans l'eau. Luffy remonta sans soucis, complètement trempé. Sanji alluma une cigarette et ils purent reprendre la discussion.

\- Mais alors, tu ne devrais avoir aucune cicatrice, si tu peux avoir la structure de l'eau. Alors comment Zoro a-t-il pu te faire autant de cicatrices pendant votre combat ?

\- C'est très simple. Si les Akuma no mi peuvent se contrer avec le Kairioseki, le pouvoir de ma famille peut être annulé par un métal assez spécial. Il s'agit d'une combinaison de métaux rares et précieux, ce qui rend notre pouvoir presque impossible à contrer. Il existe certaines îles sur Calm Belt qui sont des mines de métaux jamais découvertes. Ainsi, ces îles qui regroupent ces métaux bruts peuvent annuler nos pouvoirs. Et il se trouve que, par un concours de circonstances, la garde de Nidai Kitetsu est recouverte de ce métal.

Luffy termina son exposé. Nami réfléchit à tout ce que venait de dire mais quelque chose ne tenait pas.

\- Luffy ? Est-ce que tu serais capable de stopper une tempête ?

\- Non, lui répondit-il aussitôt. Dans une tempête, il n'y a pas que l'eau. Il y a le vent qui souffle fort, les éclairs qui traversent les nuages et plein d'autres petites nuances qui font que seul, je ne pourrais pas maîtriser une tempête.

Nami accepta son explication en ronchonnant. Et pour l'énerver un peu plus, Luffy ajouta :

\- En plus, je suis un D, affirma-t-il. Grand Line est ma maison alors je n'irai certainement pas contre son climat !

Et il fila à toutes jambes, poursuivit inlassablement par la sorcière-navigatrice de son équipage. Il avait vraiment bien fait de la forcer un peu à les rejoindre.

* * *

\- Île en vue ! S'exclama Zoro du haut de la vigie.

Luffy abandonna ses pompes pour se diriger vers l'avant du navire. Une forme floue se tenait devant eux et, plus ils s'approchaient, plus nette était la forme. C'était une île étrange, elle semblait divisée en deux. D'une part, il y avait une sorte de campagne avec un village, un peu comme Fushia. Et puis après, il y avait une ville plus avancée technologiquement. Elle était entourée d'une barrière assez haute.

\- On accoste, fit Luffy après avoir vérifié que le log pointait bien l'île.

Sanji partit au fond du navire pour chercher Usopp qui bouchait les quelques trous dont la réparation avait sauté.

Mais une grenouille leur barra le chemin... Et un train roula sur l'eau.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est terminé ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
_

 _J'ai aussi une petite annonce à vous faire : étant donné que le vacances de Noël approchent à grand pas et que j'ai mes examen de mi-trimestre juste après, je ne posterai pas pendant les vacances. Le dernier chapitre de cette année sera posté le 17 décembre et je reprendrai le 7 janvier._

 _A samedi !_

 _Lullaby_


	20. 18 - Elle voulait vivre !

_Coucou c'est de nouveau moi !_

 _Je signale juste à ceux qui ne lisent cette histoire que le samedi (ou un autre jour) que j'ai posté jeudi un autre chapitre alors c'est peut-être mieux de le lire avant (voilà pour la minute ironie)_

 _Je vous annonce officiellement que cette fiction passe en Rating M à cause des futures scènes de violence (dont une que j'annonce dans ce chapitre)_

 _Bref, je vous dis bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous en bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Elle voulait vivre**

Luffy jurait tout bas. Il n'auraient jamais du se séparer autant ! Usopp avait quitté l'équipage, Sanji gardait le navire tandis que Robin et Chopper allaient à la bibliothèque, Zoro était parti seul avec un sens de l'orientation qui continuait à descendre dans le négatif et Nami et lui étaient allés trouver le maire de Water Seven pour négocier le prix d'un futur navire. Cependant, le maire n'avait pas voulu leur céder du matériel pour un nouveau navire et rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis.

Bon, ils étaient tombés sur un étrange petit groupe dont leur chef portait pour tout vêtement un slip et une chemise hawaïenne. Luffy renifla à ce souvenir. L'homme était un peu trop stupide selon lui, trop pour être honnête, pensa-t-il. Après tout, il était doué pour le remarquer, lui aussi jouait la carte de la stupidité lorsqu'il était en terrain inconnu.

Pendant ce temps, un groupe de charpentiers avaient attaqués le Merry en affirmant qu'ils ne construiraient pas un bateau pirate. Ils avaient voulu incendier le navire mais Usopp et Sanji leur étaient tombés dessus et les avaient chassé assez facilement, du moins, Sanji avait eu un peu de mal avec un certain Lucci et Usopp avec un certain Kaku. Usopp... Malgré le fait qu'il ait quitté l'équipage, il continuait à veiller sur Merry, le souvenir de son amie Kaya.

Mais à part ça, Luffy n'avait rien eut à plaindre. Ils avaient discutés avec le chef des travaux, un certain Paulee, avant de trouver un terrain d'entente... Et puis Chopper était arrivé en courant. Sa venue précipitée était la source de sa plainte. Pourquoi cette abrutie avait-elle fait ça ?

 _Luffy et Paulee se regardaient en chien de faïence. Luffy avait beau essayer de paraître stupide, quelque chose dans cette homme lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Un bruit de sabots martelant le sol leur fit détourner le regard et ils aperçurent Chopper arriver à toute vitesse._

 _Un très mauvais pressentiment le prit au ventre et il eut raison de s'inquiéter lorsque Chopper ouvrit la bouche._

 _\- Robin a disparu !_

 _\- Comment est-ce possible ? Ma Robin d'amour ne m'aurait jamais quitté ! S'écria Sanji._

 _\- Raconte-moi tout, ordonna Luffy._

 _Chopper leur narra avoir croisé quelques personnes costumés, carnaval était fêté alors ils n'y avaient pas fait attention. Et puis l'un d'eux avait adressé la parole à Robin. Chopper avait constaté un changement dans le comportement de l'archéologue mais pas assez précis pour cerner ce qui n'allait pas. Et puis elle lui avait dit quelque chose, avait annoncé qu'elle allait chercher un livre sur les cristaux découverts durant le siècle avant de disparaître derrière un rayon. Il ne l'avait plus vu après cet épisode._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Demanda Luffy, très inquiet._

 _\- Il me semble que c'était « un adieu pour nos amis communs est nécessaire ». Oui ! C'est ça ! Luffy ?_

 _Le capitaine avait pâlit puis, dans un élan de rage, avait frappé dans un mur._

 _\- Luffy ! S'exclamèrent Usopp, Chopper et Nami._

 _\- Cette abrutie s'est livrée au Gouvernement Mondial._

Depuis, Luffy avait tenté de la repérer dans toute la ville mais sans succès, même en s'aidant de son Kenbunshoku no Haki.

* * *

Dans la panique, Luffy avait très peu fait attention aux autres. Grave erreur puisqu'il était maintenant à la merci de Paulee qui semblait avoir oublié leur entente.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Ordonna Paulee à Luffy.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Zoro venait d'arriver mais Luffy lui fit comprendre de ne rien tenter.

\- Icebarg-sama s'est fait attaqué par l'un de vous.

\- Vous a-t-il dit qui ? Répondit Luffy sans se soucier de la lame qui allait bientôt entailler la gorge.

\- Non mais c'était l'un de vous !

Paulee leva le poing et l'abattit dans le but de transpercer Luffy de sa lame. Mais il fut repoussé par Zoro qui ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

* * *

\- Donc Robin est venue et vous a tiré dessus, reprit Luffy en s'asseyant devant Icebarg.

Paulee, derrière lui, serra les poings.

\- Effectivement. Je savais que les pirates étaient sans cœur mais ce n'était pas en tentant de me tuer que vous arriverez a vous faire construire un navire.

\- Robin a quitté notre équipage avant de faire ceci. Je ne suis pas un monstre, vous savez. J'aurais respecté votre décision si au bout de quelques demandes, vous aviez répondu la même chose, exposa Luffy.

Icebarg allait répondre quelque chose mais un membre de Galley-La Company entra en trombe.

\- Icebarg-sama, il y a un problème.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- On a des déserteurs...

Icebarg fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

\- Qui ?

\- Il y a Kalifa-sama, Kaku-sama, Blueno-sama et Rob Lucci-sama !

Luffy cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Zoro, à ses côtés, les sentit se tendre.

\- Un problème, capitaine ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils sont tous les trois membres du Gouvernement Mondial...

Ce que Luffy ne dit pas, c'est qu'il y avait un traître à la Révolution parmi eux.

* * *

Le Rocket Man filait sur les rails à vive allure, poursuivant le train des mers. Grâce à Zoro qui, grâce à l'entraînement d'Ashura, avait un perception accrue des Voix, ils avaient pu retrouver Robin, et par la même occasion Franky, que la Franky Family cherchait activement depuis quelques temps, embarquant à bord du train des mers en direction de Enies Lobby. Ils s'étaient de nouveau séparés... Luffy retint un soupir en se souvenant de Sanji et Usopp – camouflé sous un masque et se faisant appeler Sogeking suite à sa rébellion face à Luffy – à bord du Puffing Tom loin devant eux, essayant de délivrer Robin.

\- Luffy ! Il y a un wagon droit devant nous ! S'écria Nami.

Surpris, Luffy plissa les yeux jusqu'à distinguer ledit wagon. Selon son Haki, il y avait quelques personnes à bord mais aucun qu'il connaissait.

\- Je m'en charge, fit Zoro en dégainant un sabre.

Et le wagon ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir.

* * *

Luffy était debout sur le Rocket Man, il scrutait l'horizon avec attention, songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant qu'ils n'embarquent.

 _Luffy s'éloigna du petit groupe composé de son équipage, la Franky Family et Paulee qui complotaient pour retrouver Robin et Franky. Il sortit son escargophone et composa le numéro de son père._

 _-_ Moshi moshi, _fit une voix._

 _\- Ici Luffy, je dois parler au chef._

 _Un mouvement se fit à l'autre bout du fil et la voix grave de son père résonna._

 _-_ Luffy, je suis un peu occupé alors j'espère que c'est important.

 _\- J'ai retrouvé Rob Lucci. Il fait maintenant parti du CP9._

 _-_ L'unité d'élite du Gouvernement Mondial ? Bon... tu as le temps de le faire taire ?

\- _Je dois récupérer Robin qu'ils ont réussi à convaincre de se rendre donc oui, je le ferais. Ils se dirigent vers Enies Lobby._

 _Le silence se fit de l'autre côté._

 _-_ Enies Lobby ? _Reprit son père._ N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ? Pas pour toi, _déclara-t-il,_ mais pour ton équipage ou ta couverture...

\- _J'imagine que le fait que je sois ton fils sera finalement connu une fois que nous auront démantelé cette organisation, fit Luffy d'un ton badin._

 _Il y eut un petit rire de l'autre côté._

 _-_ C'est bien, fils, montres-leur de quoi un Monkey est capable... J'imagine d'ici la tête de ton grand-père.

\- _Et moi j'aperçois de très loin la tête que feras maman..._

 _Dragon rit avant de saluer son fils et de raccrocher._

* * *

Pris dans ses courants de pensées, entre le plan pour le sauvetage de Robin et Franky et le problème du traître à la Révolution qui se cachait parmi les membres du CP9, Luffy failli rater l'avertissement de Paulee.

\- Je vois les portes !

Tous se précipitèrent pour voir de leurs yeux les fameuses portes qui gardaient Enies Lobby. Derrière la muraille, ils pouvaient voir les contours de la fameuse base du gouvernement et, encore derrière, ils distinguèrent deux lourdes portes.

\- C'est quoi là-bas ? Demanda un membre de la Franky Family.

\- Les portes de la Justice, souffla Paulee. Elles sont le moyen le plus rapide pour la Marine de venir ici. Il existe trois portes comme celles-ci. L'une est ici, à Enies Lobby, une à Impel Down et une à Marineford. Ces trois places fortes de la Marine sont basées sur des courants marins très forts et permettent à des bateau d'arriver en seulement quelques heures.

Quelques personnes pâlirent et d'autres tremblèrent à la mention de ces places fortes. Mais Luffy n'y prêta pas grande attention, sa priorité était toute autre.

\- Bon, il nous faut un moyen d'entrer là-dedans. Zoro ! Cria-t-il pour l'homme assis sur le nez du Rocket Man. Tu peux nous ouvrir la voie ?!

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Luffy observa presque avec fascination son second entrer en méditation, sabres au clair, cherchant la puissance pour trancher à distance les portes.

\- Utilises ton Busoshoku no Haki !

\- Le quoi ? S'étonnèrent tous les non-membres des Mugiwara.

Mais Luffy ne répondit pas.

* * *

\- Je veux vivre ! Hurla Robin, en larme, sur la terrasse de la plus haute tour de la place forte.

A ses côtés, Spandam riait comme un fou. Mais Robin ne le vit pas, elle était concentrée sur ses nakamas, tous alignés sur les remparts en face d'elle, déterminés à la ramener avec eux. D'un rapide coup d'œil, cependant, elle vit que l'attention de son capitaine était divisée entre elle et quelqu'un à ses côtés. Un autre coup d'œil la renseigna sur l'identité de cette personne. Rob Lucci, considéré comme membre le plus fort du CP9, déserteur à la cause de la Révolution... Elle se souvenait de lui, elle avait fait une mission avec lui, avant sa désertion. Et apparemment, Luffy, bien qu'étant entré dans la Révolution après cet événement, savait de qui il s'agissait...

Luffy se concentrait sur deux personnes dans le camp opposé, occupé à ruminer les divers plans pour délivrer sa nakama, donner une très bonne leçon à Lucci et repartir avec tous ses nakamas en un seul morceau... Et prier pour ne pas se faire trop remonter les bretelles par sa mère et ses frères après toute cette histoire.

Il écouta d'une seule oreille le discours ennuyeux de Spandam sur comment ses membres ont infiltré Galley-La... jusqu'à entendre le pourquoi.

\- Et j'ai pu récupérer les plan de l'Arme Antique Pluton.

Luffy était... ébahi. Comment diable peut-il y avoir des plans sur Pluton ? Il resta cependant très indifférent à la nouvelle, contrairement à Franky qui paniqua.

\- Ce sont les plans de Tom-sama ! De quel droit te les ais-tu appropriés ?!

Luffy admira la rébellion de Franky, son audace... et son culot ! Il fallait le faire tout de même... brûler les plans du présumé Pluton sous les yeux du Gouvernement Mondial...

* * *

Après avoir demandé à chaque membre de l'équipage de s'occuper d'un membre du CP9, Luffy se dirigea vers sa cible. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Entre les renforts qui pouvaient arriver à tout moment, les Portes de la Justice qui menaçaient directement Robin et un très probable Buster Call, le temps se comptait en une paire d'heures, maximum.

Heureusement, son Haki assez étendu lui permit de repérer rapidement sa cible et c'est avec un très grand naturel qu'il effaça entièrement sa voix et déambula silencieusement dans les corridors. Il arriva dans une sorte de hangar où attendait tranquillement sa cible. Rob Lucci, dans toute sa splendeur, était assis élégamment sur une caisse, les yeux sans aucun doute rivés sur la porte. Luffy n'avait que quelques secondes pour tourner le futur combat à son avantage, le temps de la surprise de l'ancien révolutionnaire. Mais cela allait être serré.

D'un mouvement vif, il ouvrit la porte et disparut du champ de vision de l'homme, attaquant par le haut. Mais il avait sous-estimé les capacités de son adversaire et le coup fut facilement dévié. Luffy fit un vol plané jusqu'à des caisses.

\- Tu es remarquable, c'est à peine si je t'ai entendu arrivé.

La Voix de l'homme était différente, Luffy le remarqua enfin. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour changer sa Voix aussi subtilement.

\- Un Akuma no mi, murmura Luffy pour lui-même.

\- Je suis surpris que tu en saches autant, Monkey D. Luffy.

L'homme ne l'avait manifestement pas reconnu, ni même fait des recherches sur lui. Il n'aurait sinon pas agi avec tant de désinvolture. Luffy le prit à son avantage et, Kenbunshoku no Haki actif, se laça dans un combat au corps à corps. Le combat fut plutôt équilibré et, lorsque Luffy arriva enfin à prendre le dessus sur le traître, il fut repoussé.

Cela avait été bref mais il avait pu reconnaître le fruit.

\- Neko neko no mi, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette réplique eut pour simple effet de rendre Lucci plus méfiant. Il détailla son adversaire avec la précision d'un faucon avant d'activer, à son tour, le Kenbunshoku no Haki. Une fraction de seconde, il écarquilla les yeux en entendant la Voix adverse et c'était le seul signal qu'attendait Luffy pour attaquer. Le combat se fit plus violent et Luffy eut beaucoup de mal à suivre la cadence.

\- Gomu gomu no... jet pistol !

Le poing, chargé de Busoshoku no Haki et renforcé par le Gear Second qu'il avait activé dans le combat, fit mouche et frappa Lucci dans l'abdomen. Luffy ne perdit pas de temps et, aidé par sa vitesse supersonique, se projeta sur l'homme.

Mais l'agent du Gouvernement mondial eut le temps d'esquiver. Voyant que le combat tournait en sa défaveur, il se transforma en un hybride léopard, accroissant ainsi sa vitesse et sa force.

\- Tu es très fort, fit Lucci sans sembler affecté par les coups précédents. Mais c'est insuffisant.

\- Je me doutais bien que j'aurais à me battre à fond contre toi. Tu es du genre coriace, même lorsque tu étais plus jeune.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se prépara à attaquer... Mais trop tard. Luffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une solide cage d'eau emprisonna le traître. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et tenta de ses débattre, sans succès.

\- Deux fruits du démon ?! Mais c'est impossible.

Luffy eut un drôle de sourire, un sourire dément, un sourire de D _._ Lentement, il s'approcha de l'homme tout en mettant des gants épais. Sa main agrippa le vide derrière son dos et Nidai Kitetsu apparu dans son éternel nuage de fumée. Lucci, observateur, chercha dans sa mémoire toutes les informations qui pourraient lui être utiles.

\- Et que me veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il en ne laissant rien paraître de sa nervosité.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu es bien moins intelligent que ce qu'on m'a raconté. Mais je devrais peut-être me présenter, cela te rafraîchirait la mémoire. Je suis Monkey D Luffy, fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire et accessoirement second commandant des Ombres.

Lucci écarquilla démesurément les yeux. La Révolution, voilà plus de quatre ans qu'il avait déserté leurs rangs, s'enfuyant avec de nombreux plans de bases de la Marine et des places fortes du Gouvernement Mondial, dont Mariejoa. Il avait suivit longtemps les investigations pour le chercher mais jamais une piste n'a été trouvée sur son emplacement. Et voilà que ce garçon de tout juste 17 ans réussissait à le retrouver sans en avoir avertit la Révolution.

\- Bien, l'interrogatoire peut commencer.

 **Attention gore ! Si vous n'aimez pas, passez au prochain passage en gras ! Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas, je ferais un résumé dans la note à la fin du chapitre**

Lucci n'avait aucune chance, il le savait. Il savait très bien comment cela finirait.

\- Où as-tu mis les plans que tu as volé ?

\- Je les ai brûlés, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- As-tu parlé des plans de l'Armée Révolutionnaire à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, personne ne sait que j'en ai été membre.

\- As-tu parlé des Ombres à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, répondit-il.

Luffy fronça les sourcils et leva Nidai Kitetsu au niveau des yeux.

\- Dernière chance, en as-tu parlé.

\- Non.

Mensonge. Luffy poussa son arme vers la tête de l'homme qui tenta de se soustraire à la cage d'eau qui maintenait son visage en place. Mais rien, la pointe de l'arme traversa sans effort la paupière de l'homme et transperça le globe oculaire. Pas assez pour transpercer le crâne mais suffisamment pour lui retirer la vue dans une douleur atroce. La douleur, par ailleurs, fit hurler Lucci. Luffy arrêta l'arme, la tourna dans la plaie et la ressortit, laissant un trou béant à la place de l'œil.

\- Donc ? Reprit Luffy comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- J'en ai parlé, j'en ai parlé, siffla Lucci.

\- Les détails, Lucci, les détails. De quoi as-tu parlé et à qui en as-tu parlé ?

\- Je ne sais plus...

Mauvaise réponse. Luffy reproduisit la même torture sur l'autre œil.

\- La mémoire ne t'es pas revenue ? S'enquit Luffy.

La torture n'était pas la tasse de thé de Luffy, ça le faisait toujours vomir après l'avoir fait, mais sa mère avait insisté pour lui enseigner à garder son calme... et certaines techniques de tortures. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver, disait-elle.

\- Au... vice-amiral Garp et... l'amiral Aokiji.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Ou... Oui.

Lucci tremblait dans la cage d'eau. Luffy n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. D'un geste, il leva la garde de son épée. D'un autre geste, l'homme tomba évanouit.

 **C'est bon vous pouvez reprendre !**

Luffy hissa le corps inconscient de l'homme sur ses épaules, veillant à dissimuler sous un tissu les traces de son épée sur le corps évanouit et se dirigea vers la Porte de la Justice.

Plus loin, Spandam appuyait par mégarde sur le bouton de déclenchement du Buster Call.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini !Comment est-ce que c'était ?_

 _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le passage gore, on y apprend que Lucci a parlé des Ombres à Garp et à Aokiji._

 _Et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine !_

 _Lullaby_


	21. Pardon !

Désolée désolée désolée !

Je sais que j'aurais dû poser un chapitre hier mais j'ai complètement oublié de le faire et je n'en aurais pas le temps aujourd'hui !

Le chapitre précédent aura donc été le dernier de cette année mais promis, je serais au rendez-vous pour le 7 janvier!

Pardon pardon pardon !

Passez de joyeuses fêtes !

Lullaby


	22. 19 - Adieu Merry !

_Voilà voilà je suis de retour pour une nouvelle année ! Je vous ai manqué ? A moi vous m'avez manqué !  
_

 _Tout d'abord, bonne année et j'espère que vous allez bien ! Ensuite : Bonne Lecture !  
_

 _Avis à tous les fans de mon OC, la revoici !_

 _(Petit rappel, dans le chapitre précédent, Robin est avec Spandam au moment où ce dernier déclenche le Buster Call)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Adieu Merry !**

\- Courrez ! S'exclama Paulee dans le capharnaüm qui régnait.

La chance lui sourit puisque les Mugiwara, qui avaient récupéré Robin, et la Franky Family, qui avait retrouvé Franky au passage, l'entendirent. C'est ainsi que, aidés par Kokoro, tous embarquèrent à bord du Rocket Man.

\- Bon, on met la marche arrière et on s'en va ! S'exclama Sogeking par-dessus le bruit des canons.

Un silence relatif accueillit sa remarque.

\- Ne me dite pas que... qu'il n'y a pas... de marche arrière... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Aucune ! Fit Kokoro en riant gaiement, aidée de l'alcool.

Une vague déclenchée par les boulets de canon du Buster Call fit basculer le train qui resta de justesse sur les rails miraculeusement épargnés par la mer déchaînée.

\- Papa j'ai peur ! Fit Sogeking.

Luffy serra les dents et passa en revue différentes manières de s'échapper, toutes se soldant par un échec.

Quand soudain un rire retentit. Un rire clair, joyeux et légèrement désincarné.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Sanji en recrachant une bouffée de tabac.

\- Ouais, fit Zoro en dégaina à moitié le Wadô Ichimonji.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Nami en resserrant sa prise sur son Clima-Tact.

Luffy, qui s'était redressé pour scruter l'horizon, siffla un grand coup avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche comme pour laisser à sa voix plus de portée.

\- MERRY !

Si tous les non-membres de l'équipage Mugiwara le regarda comme un fou, les autres se relevèrent rapidement et scrutèrent l'horizon.

\- Je le vois ! Fit Sogeking.

A l'horizon se dessinait une silhouette.

\- C'est un navire ennemi ? Demanda un membre de la Franky Family.

Le pauvre homme se ratatina en recevant les regards assassins des Mugiwara, Robin comprise.

La silhouette du bateau se dessina un peu plus et Franky en resta bouche bée.

\- Le navire avance vers nous ?

Là, devant eux, se trouvait le Merry dans toute sa splendeur. Celui-ci se frayait un chemin tant bien que mal vers eux.

\- Montez, souffla une voix uniquement perçue des Mugiwara.

Rapidement, tous furent à bord, même...

\- Oi, Mugiwara, fit Paulee, je peux savoir pourquoi Lucci est ici ?

\- Plus tard, Paulee. Pour l'instant on doit partir d'ici.

\- Je vais vous guider, souffla le navire. Ce sera mon dernier voyage à vos côtés. Je suis fier d'avoir appartenu à votre équipage.

Les membres des Mugiwara pleurèrent leur navire qui avait fait tout ce chemin pour les aider, sous l'incompréhension totale des non-membres qui constataient qu'il n'y avait personne pour faire avancer le navire.

* * *

De retour à Water Seven, ils furent accueilli par Icebarg en personne.

\- Icebarg-sama ! Cria Paulee. Vous ne devriez pas être debout alors que vous n'êtes pas remit de vos blessures.

\- Ça va, j'ai tout de même pu réparer un peu ce bateau alors ce n'est pas rester debout qui va me fatiguer.

\- C'est toi qui a réparé Merry, Ice-jiji ? Demanda Luffy.

Après un acquiescement de l'homme, Luffy sauta à terre devant lui et s'inclina profondément.

\- Merci pour tout. Grâce à vous, nous avons pu connaître une dernière aventure avec lui avant sa destruction.

Les mots se serrèrent dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

\- Galley-La vous construira un nouveau bateau et vous pourrez reprendre la mer, dit-il.

Les yeux de Luffy brillèrent de reconnaissance.

\- Pas question ! S'écria Franky derrière lui. Je leur ferais ce navire ! C'est ma reconnaissance.

Icebarg jeta un regard las à celui qui fut son presque frère du temps de Tom avant de soupirer.

\- Très bien.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Luffy. Notre nouveau charpentier de bord nous fabrique notre bateau !

\- Hey ! J'ai jamais accepté de faire parti de ton équipage ! S'écria le cyborg, outré.

L'équipage rit.

\- Pauvre Franky, compatit faussement Zoro. On ne peut pas dire non à Luffy, c'est totalement impossible. Alors bienvenu dans l'équipage.

Franky se vexa.

* * *

L'heure était venue pour les Mugiwara. Leur nouveau bateau était presque prêt mais ils avaient encore quelque chose à faire avant de repartir. Luffy se plaça dans une barque et rama jusqu'à un point invisible dans l'eau. Derrière lui, il sentait que ses nakamas, Icebarg, Franky et l'ensemble de Galley-La Company étaient alignés sur la berge. L'instant était unique, plus aucunes disputes n'avait lieu comme il était courant dans la Compagnie.

Pour l'occasion, les Mugiwara avaient revêtu les habits à l'insigne de Galley-La Company. Luffy sourit malgré son chagrin en repensant à la tête qu'avaient fait les plus anciens membres de l'équipage en constatant que, après avoir mit un débardeur blanc, Luffy avait deux tatouages, un sur chaque épaule. Le premier, sur l'épaule droite, un As de Pique à taille réelle, représentait Ace. Le second, sur l'épaule gauche et de même dimension, un S en calligraphie, représentait Sabo.

Luffy ramena son attention sur l'instant présent et fit face à quelque chose en mer. Devant lui se tenait fièrement un navire, le Merry. Il était l'heure de faire ses adieux à leur compagnon. C'est pourquoi,après un bref discours plein d'émotions, Luffy agrippa la torche de la barque et la jeta sur le navire qui s'enflamma immédiatement.

\- Adieu, Merry, chuchota-t-il.

\- J'aurai aimé vous emmener tous encore un peu plus loin... Je m'excuse.

La voix désincarnée du Merry parmi les flammes fut entendu par tous, et pas seulement par les Mugiwara. Luffy ne résista plus et fondit en larmes, pleurant la mort de leur plus fidèle nakama. Il ignorait que derrière lui, les Mugiwara et les employés de Galley-La étaient dans le même état que lui.

* * *

Luffy tournait en rond. Il avait abandonné son chapeau sur la table du petit appartement prêté par le maire, ainsi que son Log et son bracelet.

Nami entra dans la salle, les yeux rougis par ses récents pleurs. Elle sortit une carte et s'installa à table pour continuer à dessiner... quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le Log Pose de son capitaine.

\- Luffy ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui ? Demanda le capitaine, se détournant de ses pensées.

\- Le Log est cassé !

Luffy haussa un sourcil avant de s'approcher de la table. Le Log, moyen très utile pour indiquer une destination sur la dangereuse mer qu'est Grand Line... pointait vers le bas. Luffy sourit, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Notre prochaine destination est une île sous-marine. On l'appelle l'île Gyojin. C'est le point de passage vers le Shin Sekai.

\- Mais on ne va tout de même descendre là-bas ! Il doit y avoir un autre point de passage.

\- Oui, il y en a un...

\- Parfait ! Coupa Nami. On passera donc par l'autre passage.

\- Si tu me laissait finir, tu constaterais que le plus sûr est de passer par le bas.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Nami en plissant les yeux d'agacement.

\- Parce que l'autre point de passage est Mariejoa.

Nami pâlit drastiquement tandis que Luffy souriait et c'est ainsi que les autres membres des Mugiwara les trouvèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Nami-chérie ?

\- On va devoir passer sous la mer pour atterrir dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Hein ?! S'exclamèrent-ils tous sauf Robin et Sanji.

\- Oui, fit l'archéologue. La Red Line est la limite de ce qu'on appelle ici le Paradis. Pour passer on doit descendre sur l'île des hommes-poissons et des sirènes...

\- Des sirènes ! Oui on y va ! Et même tout de suite !

Inutile de préciser que Sanji, dans son excès de romantisme, fut assommé par Zoro.

Robin ouvrit la bouche pour continuer lorsque l'escargophone de Luffy sonna. Un peu nerveux, le capitaine décrocha.

\- Moshi moshi, fit-il d'un petite voix.

\- _MONKEY D. LUFFY ! JE T'ASSURE QUE SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE FAIS LA PEAU !_

De plus en plus nerveux, Luffy continua.

\- Ni-san...

 _\- IL N'Y A PAS DE NI-SAN QUI COMPTE ! BORDEL EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!_

\- Je suis allé sauvé ma nakama à Enies Lobby ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

 _\- PAS D'HUMOUR AVEC MOI, ESPÈCE DE dégénéré ! UN BUSTER CALL ! A QUOI, PAR DAVY JONES, PENSAIS-TU ?!_

\- J'ai le droit d'en place une ? Questionna-t-il.

 _\- NON TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! EST-CE QUE TU IMAGINES A QUEL POINT J'AI PU ÊTRE INQUIET ?!_

\- C'est bon, tu t'es calmé, aniki ?

\- _Oui, ça va mieux_ , dit Ace tout à fait normalement. _Maintenant, je veux des explications_.

Luffy remua deux fois sa langue avant d'exposer les faits sans commentaires sarcastiques. L'explication passa et...

\- _Je suis fier de toi, otouto._

Luffy laissa passer un silence.

\- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'es mis à crier ?!

Ace ne répondit rien. Luffy grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Au fait, félicitations pour ta nouvelle prime !

Luffy le regarda un instant, perdu.

\- Je suis à combien ?

\- 350 millions de Berrys ! Bon le journal à aussi publié un communiqué dans lequel ils révélaient l'identité de ton père.

\- Ton père ? Tiqua Sanji.

\- Dragon, répondit Luffy.

\- Attends, reprit Zoro. Dragon comme le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ?

\- Oui.

Les nakamas de Luffy... s'évanouirent.

* * *

Ils discutèrent un peu de toutes les primes de l'équipage, qui n'avait pas conscience d'avoir enfin une prime. Puis la discussion reprit plus normalement avant qu'Ace ne doivent quitter la conversation à cause d'une attaque.

Luffy s'autorisa un soupir.

\- Ça s'est mieux passé que je ne m'y attendais.

\- Tu t'attendais à pire ? S'enquit Zoro.

\- Oui... mais je crois que je ne vais pas échapper à une autre engueulade.

Avant que Zoro ne puisse le questionner, l'escargophone sonna à nouveau. C'est un déglutissant difficilement que Luffy décrocha.

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Luffy...

La voix doucereuse de l'interlocutrice fit frissonner tout le monde.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ! Reprit-elle d'une voix tout à fait normal. J'ai oublié quelque chose, je te retrouve plus tard !

Et elle raccrocha.

\- C'est mauvais, fut le seul commentaire de Luffy.

Sous les yeux de ses nakamas, Luffy activa son Kenbunshoku no Haki, très suspicieux. Ce qu'il découvrir le fit déglutir.

\- Ok, tout le monde. Quoi qu'il se passe, vous me laissez gérer.

Après acquiescement, Luffy se décolla du mur où il s'était placé pour faire face à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer une femme d'une quarantaine d'année très belle. Sanji, les cœurs dans les yeux, s'approcha.

\- Bonjour madame. Êtes-vous perdue ?

La femme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement, faisant fondre Sanji.

\- Bonjour. En fait, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un...

\- Oh, puis-je vous aidez dans votre quête ? Nous pourrions faire connaissance sur le chemin...

\- Malheureusement pour vous, je suis mariée et j'ai deux enfants. Je suis très heureuse en ménage et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur si je me vois obligée de refuser votre proposition.

Sanji fondit un peu plus, inventant une sérénade rien que pour « la femme aux yeux d'émeraude ». La femme se détourna de lui pour planter son regard dans celui de Robin.

\- Robin, ma chère, quelle joie de vous revoir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, répondit l'archéologue avec un petit sourire.

Puis le regard de la femme s'assombrit. La femme se tint debout, droite fière, au milieu des Mugiwara. Si sa présence était chaleureuse, elle fut remplacée par un désert de glace. Son regard assombrit se tourna vers l'un d'entre eux qui déglutit.

\- Luffy...

La voix doucereuse fit comprendre à tous qu'elle était la femme derrière l'escargophone quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- A... Aye... déglutit l'homme-élastique.

Il ne put rien dire d'autre car son visage alla rencontrer le mur.

\- ESPÈCE DE CRETIN ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS D'ALLER A ENIES LOBBY EN ENTRAÎNANT TON ÉQUIPAGE AVEC TOI ?! TU ES VRAIMENT LE DERNIER DES ABRUTIS FINIS ! EST-CE QUE TU AS NE SERAIT-CE QUE PENSE A CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVANT DE T'ENGAGER LA DEDANS ?!

Luffy trembla et tenta de se soustraire à la poigne de la femme... uniquement pour recevoir un coup sur la tête. Elle remit les pendules à l'heure si violemment que les nakamas de Luffy frissonnèrent avec lui.

Quand elle redevint calme, Luffy ne se permit pas de soupirer, de peur de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Elle se tourna vers Robin et, soudainement, lui administra une taloche puissante sur le crâne.

\- Et toi aussi tu devrais être repentante. Tu as au moins pensé à remercier ton capitaine pour t'avoir sauvé la vie et t'avoir ouvert les yeux ?

\- Je l'ai fait, répondit Robin toujours aussi sobrement.

La femme sembla satisfaite puisqu'elle se tourna, un sourire très doux aux lèvres, vers le reste de l'équipage.

\- Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Kiryu D. Lhienna, la mère de cet abruti, se présenta-t-elle en désignant l'abruti du doigt.

Vexé, Luffy bouda.

* * *

Lhienna se révéla être quelqu'un de très doux malgré un caractère trempé lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Aussi, elle avait pu maîtriser Sanji qui tentait de la courtiser d'une seule main, sans avoir recourt à l'élément qu'elle maîtrisait.

La femme se dirigea vers une pièce où l'emmena Luffy. Dedans, elle découvrit un homme inconscient mais bien vivant dans une salle sans fenêtres.

\- Rob Lucci, ton père m'a dit que tu l'avais pris en chasse. C'est toi qui lui a fait ces dégâts ? Demanda-t-elle en soulevant le tissu pour constater les blessures.

\- J'avais d'abord besoin de réponses avant de te le confier, dit-il en abandonnant le masque qu'il portait comme une seconde peau.

\- Qu'as-tu obtenu ?

\- Il a parlé des Ombres à Garp et Kuzan, répondit Luffy.

\- Donc nous n'avons pas de fuite, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Une chance que ce soient ces deux personnes qui ont été mises au courant. C'est assez ironique, d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons que deux Ombres qui soient des hauts-gradés infiltrés dans la Marine. Le hasard a fait que ce soit les deux Ombres à qui Lucci s'est confié.

Luffy ne répondit pas.

\- Je l'emmène à Réan, il va faire un petit séjour dans les prisons là-bas.

Réan, lieu de rassemblement des Ombres, aussi introuvable que la célèbre Raftel de Roger.

\- Au fait, notre indic' chez les Shirohige Kaizoku m'a ramené le fruit, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire pour lui.

Luffy soupira de soulagement. C'était toujours ça.

\- Je l'appellerai plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles.

Luffy sortit de la salle, laissant quelques minutes sa mère à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la porte, la salle sans fenêtre était vide.

* * *

Franky s'amusait avec Usopp qui avait abandonné son masque de Sogeking. Ils jouaient aux cartes avec Chopper qui, malheureusement, perdait à chaque fois.

Luffy, allongé, pensait à ce qui était arrivé cette semaine. Tout d'abord, Franky avait terminé leur navire. Ils l'avaient baptisé à l'unanimité « Thousand Sunny »... Leur seule discorde avait été de savoir si la figure de proue était un lion où un soleil. Ils avaient remerciés chaleureusement Franky et celui-ci, à l'aide de beaucoup de persuasion de la part de Luffy et un grand coup de pied aux fesses de la part d'Icebarg, avait embarqué à bord pour l'aventure.

Il avait aussi eu la joie d'entendre les cris hystériques d'un Sabo pas très content d'avoir failli être amputé d'un membre de sa famille mais, dans l'ensemble, cette discussion s'était plutôt bien passée.

Profitant du fait que personne ne venait lui chercher des noises pour l'instant, il composa un court numéro sur son escargophone noir.

\- _Moshi moshi._

 _-_ Ohayo, Izou. Est-ce que l'on peut parler assez longtemps ?

\- _Pas de problème, Luffy,_ lui répondit le commandant de la seizième flotte de Shirohige.

\- Tant mieux. Comment ça va ?

\- _On fait aller. J'ai mis le Yami yami no mi en sûreté à Réan, comme tu dois le savoir. Concernant ton frère... et bien... disons qu'il est toujours en colère contre Marco. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, Sabo a refusé de me le dire._

 _-_ Cet... abruti... a espionné une de nos conversations entre Ace, Sabo et moi. Il n'a, heureusement, pas pu apprendre beaucoup mais je crois que mon frère l'a beaucoup trop mal prit. Comment est-ce qu'il se sent ?

\- _Difficile à dire, il est parti dans une mission solo après qu'il y ai eu une amélioration dans sa relation avec Marco. Je crois qu'avant son départ, il a juste pris le temps de te dire sa façon de penser quant à ton escapade à Enies Lobby._

Luffy grogna. Il allait entendre parler de ça un très long moment. Il avait juste de la chance que Shanks, son père adoptif, n'ai pas son numéro... Il n'imagina même pas le carnage que cela aurait été.

Izou continua à lui donner des nouvelles de son équipage, racontant la mise en couple de Tatch et Haruta, une mise en couple assez... originale.

Après quelques temps, Luffy du raccrocher car une tempête arrivait droit sur eux.

* * *

\- Les gars ?! Cria Usopp depuis la vigie. On a un problème !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Nami en se levant de la chaise où elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt.

\- Il y a un truc bizarre droit devant nous !

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers l'avant et remarquèrent... de la brume.

\- Elle n'est pas naturelle, remarqua immédiatement Nami en bonne météorologue. Ce n'est pas prudent de s'y aventurer.

\- C'est le Triangle de Florian, dit Robin. C'est dans cette zone du Paradis que les bateaux disparaissent le plus.

\- On y va ! S'écria Luffy en brandissant son poing en avant.

\- Même pas en rêve ! S'exclamèrent Usopp et Nami.

Luffy fit la moue avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Il cacha rapidement le sourire manipulateur qu'il venait d'aborder et rassembla son équipage.

\- Comme nous ne seront jamais d'accord sur l'itinéraire que nous devrons suivre. Je propose qu'une personne décide de quoi faire. Bien entendu, ce ne sera pas moi.

Luffy fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Je propose que Nami fasse ce choix puisqu'elle est notre navigatrice.

Nami sourit.

\- Alors nous n'y irons...

\- Ça serait tout de même dommage vu tous les trésors qui se sont accumulés au fil du temps.

\- Nous y allons ! Corrigea immédiatement Nami avec un entrain nouveau. Cap sur le Triangle de Florian !

Luffy n'ignora pas qu'il fut maudit jusqu'à la troisième génération par la majorité de son équipage.

* * *

 _Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé le chapitre après trois semaines sans rien de ma part ?  
_

 _J'ai une **petite annonce** sinon, je posterai bientôt des OS Kpop sur mon compte **Wattpad** (mon pseudo : **Lhienna** ) J'ai déjà quelque chose dessus mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis très fière_

 _Voilà c'est tout, à la semaine prochaine!_

 _Lulla'_


	23. 20 - Sabaody

_Coucou tout le monde je suis de retour ! Voilà le prochain chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, on approche du point-clef de l'histoire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Sabaody**

C'est avec entrain que l'équipage des Mugiwara ressortirent du Triangle de Florian. Ils entraînèrent avec eux de nombreux trésors et, par-dessus tout...

\- Yohohoho ! Que c'est bon de pouvoir de nouveau regarder le soleil ! Oh mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohoho !

… Brook, leur nouveau nakama, leur musicien. Bien évidemment, avant son entrée dans l'équipage, Luffy l'avait jugé rapidement digne de confiance et avait ensuite tout raconté sur lui à Brook... enfin... ce que les autres savaient sur lui. Par on-ne-savait quelle magie, Brook avait déjà rencontré Lucia, sa grand-mère maternelle qui avait infiltré le Gouvernement Mondial. Il connaissait donc bien plus sur ce pouvoir que la majorité de l'équipage. Cela rassura Luffy en un sens, il pouvait faire confiance à Brook pour ne rien révéler.

Luffy se remémora les derniers jours. Ils étaient entrés dans cette partie de Grand Line, armés de leur courage. Ils avaient combattu zombies, monstres, pirates... et Shichibukai. Luffy roula des yeux en repensant à l'homme. Certes, il avait eu du mal à combattre Gecko Moria en utilisant seulement les capacités de son Akuma no mi, mais le niveau de l'homme était tout de même très moyen comparé à son parrain... A croire qu'il est le plus fort d'entre eux...

D'un autre côté, Zoro, couvert de bandages, songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé après le combat contre Moria. Bartholomew Kuma était arrivé, et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se cacher, encore moins de cacher le corps inconscient de Luffy. Le Tyran avait eu une étrange réaction face à Luffy. Il s'était dirigé droit vers lui mais Zoro avait eu encore assez de force pour tenir debout et servir de rempart humain à Luffy. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir échangé quelques mots avec Kuma, il se souvenait cependant avoir dit « Si je ne peux même pas protéger le rêve de mon capitaine, alors mon ambition ne compte pas. Luffy est l'homme qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates ! » Mais tout était flou après, ses souvenirs se mélangeaient et, d'après Chopper, c'était dû à un trop grand choc. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se souvenait qu'il avait... absorbé la douleur de son capitaine... et il n'avait pas supporté le choc car déjà affaibli par le précédent combat. Puis c'était le noir.

Zoro se détourna de ses pensées et, en observant l'agitation un peu plus loin, sourit. Tout irait bien...

* * *

L'escargophone de Luffy sonna. Pour une fois, alors que Sabo appelait, il ne lui cria pas dans les oreilles mais...

\- _Je t'en supplie Luffy_ , pria-t-il d'une voix paniquée. _Dis-moi que la Vivre Card d'Ace déconne. Dis-moi qu'elle est en un seul morceau chez toi..._

Luffy, un peu inquiet, sortit la Vivre Card que son frère lui avait laissé en Alabasta pour constater...

- _Sabo, ce n'est pas ta carte qui déconne. Ace a de graves ennuis si je crois la taille de la Vivre Card. Je vais essayé d'en savoir plus auprès de mes contacts et je te rappelle._

Luffy raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Sabo de dire quelque chose. Quelques numéros plus tard, il rappela son frère, sous les yeux surpris et inquiet de l'équipage qui savait déjà de quoi il en retournait.

\- _Alors ?_ Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- On a un problème...

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que..._

\- Ace est à Impel Down.

* * *

Luffy pressait ses nakamas à accélérer l'allure sans jamais dire ce qui le tracassait. Il stressait tellement que son Haki porta beaucoup plus loin et il pu déjouer les plans d'un kai-ô qui allait manger une sirène, un homme-poisson et une étoile de mer. Grâce à l'arrivée de Hachi, reconnu comme étant un ancien membre du Arlong Kaizokudan, Keimi, la jeune sirène et Pappaggu, l'étoile, Luffy oublia quelque peu ses soucis.

C'est en voyant la berge que Luffy reprit son sérieux.

\- Tout le monde. Vous avez carte blanche pour visiter les lieux. Évitez simplement le Groove 1. Et surtout, ne venez pas avec moi. Retenez numéro du groove auquel nous sommes amarrés.

Luffy n'attendit pas que le Sunny soit amarré qu'il sauta sur la berge et partit se placer hors de la vue de tous. Là, il changea la composition de son corps pour ne devenir qu'une mince ligne d'eau. Sous cette forme, il parcourut rapidement les Grooves jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait et entrer dans un petit bar nommé _Le bar de l'arnaque_. Luffy resta sous sa forme aqueuse, observant les lieux, avant de reprendre forme humaine dans un coin trop sombre pour qu'on puisse le distinguer. Il n'y avait que quatre personnes dans le bar mais l'une d'elle se redressa derrière le comptoir.

\- On ferme, dit-elle.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna un homme qui buvait. C'est pas correct, Shakky, laisse-nous au moins en commander un autre.

A côté de lui, un homme dans un état d'ébriété avancé acquiesça. Derrière le comptoir, un homme à l'allure stricte fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange que Shakky fermait son bar à une telle heure, très inhabituel surtout.

\- Dehors où je vous mets à la porte.

\- Ben essaye, fit l'un des deux hommes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes gisaient à terre à l'extérieur et Shakky ferma la porte et les volets du bar.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fermé, Shakky ? Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir. Il reste encore une heure.

\- On a de la visite, mon cher Rayleigh.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, activa son Kenbunshoku no Haki mais ne ressentit rien... C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'une dague à l'effigie des Ombres se planta quelques centimètres à côté de la main de Shakky.

\- Ah la la, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, p'tit bonhomme, s'amusa Shakky.

Elle fouilla dans un placard et fit un signe en direction d'un coin sombre de la pièce.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Monkey-chan ?

Rayleigh vit avec consternation un homme sortir du coin d'ombre. Son Kenbunshoku no Haki toujours actif, il constata que l'homme aux 350 millions de Berrys savait trop bien cacher sa présence.

\- Quelque chose de fort, Shakky, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

La femme sourit et versa... de l'eau... dans un verre.

\- A quoi est-ce que ça sert d'ouvrir une bouteille d'alcool si le caoutchouc de ton corps ne te fait pas ressentir les effets ?

Luffy roula des yeux et s'installa. Il récupéra sa dague et jeta un œil à Rayleigh.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, Monkey-chan. Il est peut-être nouveau chez nous, mais il sait garder sa langue.

Shakky lui jeta un regard lui signifiant de ne pas intervenir et se tourna à nouveau vers Luffy.

\- Alors, Monkey-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

Luffy ne fit que sortir la Vivre Card de son frère. Shakky perdit son sourire.

\- J'ignorai que c'était à tel point, soupira-t-elle. Ace est enfermé au sixième niveau d'Impel Down, son exécution publique sera décidée dans l'après-midi et elle sera diffusée dans le monde entier.

Luffy ferma les yeux, las. Il cherchait déjà dans sa tête les plans d'Impel Down...

\- Tu as un plan de la forteresse ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. J'ai Marineford et Enies Lobby – bien que la dernière ne soit plus très utile – mais pas de la prison.

Luffy avala l'eau de son verre... et un escargophone sonna. Luffy tira de sa poche celui qui servait à ses missions – le noir – et décrocha.

\- Moshi moshi.

\- _Luffy, dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore fait la connerie d'aller secourir ton frère à Impel Down_ , entendit-il sa mère.

\- Je réfléchis au moyen de l'infiltrer mais je n'y suis pas encore.

\- _Tant mieux car j'ai du assommer Sabo qui voulait partir sans préparation. J'ai un plan._

Luffy cligna des yeux et regarda l'escargophone avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vraiment ?

\- _Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir._

\- Ohayo Lhienna-sama, introduisit Shakky avec un sourire ironique. Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous entendre.

On entendit clairement le soupir de la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- _Ohayo, Shakky._ _Si tu es là, j'imagine que Rayleigh est aussi là... Bien, Rayleigh étant désormais considéré comme un presque membre, on peut en parler devant lui._

Rayleigh, suite à un signe de Shakky, s'avança pour se retrouver à côté de Shakky. Luffy haussa un sourcil. Silver Rayleigh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un apprenti d'une Ombre, on aura tout vu

\- _Bien, Shakky, où sont les Shirohige Kaizoku en ce moment ?_

\- Ils vont bientôt refaire surface, dit la seule femme du bar.

\- _Très bien._

Lhienna exposa son plan pendant un temps et, bien que Luffy ne soit pas d'accord avec certaines choses, il remarqua que sa mère ne disait pas tout.

\- Maman, l'interrompit-il, faisant sursauter Rayleigh à l'appellation. Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?

La femme soupira.

\- _J'irai rejoindre Lucia pendant la bataille._

Luffy pâlit, de même que Shakky. La conversation reprit comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue, sous le regard un peu perdu de Rayleigh. Qui était donc cette Lucia pour que cela provoque de telles réactions ?

* * *

Luffy discutait de la vie à bord de l'Oro Jackson avec Rayleigh lorsque l'escargophone de Luffy sonna.

\- Moshi moshi.

\- _Senshou, on a un problème_ , fit la voix de Robin.

\- Développes.

\- _Nous étions au parc avec Keimi lorsque des marchands d'esclaves l'ont enlevés. On est en train de la chercher dans la plupart des Grooves mais on n'a aucun résultat pour l'instant._

Luffy passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Rendez-vous tous au Groove 1, dans la salle de vente aux enchères.

Il raccrocha et prit son chapeau.

\- Je reviendrai plus tard, dit-il.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi, dit Rayleigh en prenant son épée.

* * *

Tout l'équipage était assis sur les fauteuils de la salle, attendant que les esclaves défilent jusqu'à Keimi. Rayleigh ne bougeait pas du coin d'ombre qu'il avait trouvé et détaillait Luffy, cherchant un maximum d'informations dans le maintien de l'homme.

Luffy, sachant que Keimi ne serait pas présentée tout de suite, observa la salle. Il y avait étrangement deux autres équipages, du moins, une partie de chaque équipage. Luffy repéra le Chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law, 200 millions de Berrys, et son second, Bepo, ainsi que trois autres membres. Il n'en reconnaissait qu'un, un certain Cross qui cachait son identité sous un masque.

L'autre capitaine pirate était Eustass « Cap'tain » Kidd, 315 millions de Berrys. Son regard dériva plus bas sur les sièges et il remarqua quatre hommes un peu à l'écart mais richement vêtus. Mais Luffy remarqua immédiatement la supercherie dans leurs manières de se tenir. Ils étaient pirates, à n'en pas douter... des Shirohige Kaizoku, s'il distinguait correctement le tatouage de l'un d'eux à la base de la nuque.

\- Et voici maintenant un très beau spécimen ! Une sirène tout droit venue de l'île Gyojin ! Nous démarrons les enchères à 50 millions de Berrys.

Et le prix augmenta. Sous les yeux horrifiés des Mugiwara et ceux, Luffy le nota, ébahi de Trafalgar Law, le prix dépassa bientôt les 500 millions de Berrys.

\- Je l'achète pour 1 milliard de Berrys !

Surpris et quelques peu dégoûtés, les nobles stoppèrent la montée du prix face à Saint Charlos, l'un des trois tenryubitos de la salle. Le silence se fit tandis que Luffy se levait.

\- Et bien, s'il n'y a plus personne, je déclare la sirène...

\- Ça suffit !

Tous les nobles se retournèrent, surpris. Luffy se sentit la proie de différents Kenbunshoku no Haki et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pensé à diminuer la force de sa Voix pour correspondre un peu plus à la moyenne d'un Supernova. Calmement, Luffy descendit les marches menant à l'estrade sous les regards un peu terrifiés des autres nobles.

\- Je te reconnais, fit le présentateur. Tu es Monkey D. Luffy, un Supernova. Ta prime est de 350 millions de Berrys.

Mais si cela effraya d'avantage les nobles, ce ne fut pas le cas de Saint Charlos qui se plaça en face de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Dis, gamin, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Retourne faire mu-muse sur l'océan jusqu'à ce qu'un navire vous coule.

Luffy ne prêta pas attention aux deux autres capitaines pirates qui s'étaient levés, outrés par les paroles de l'homme, et laissa son corps prendre le pas sur la raison. La droite qu'il colla au tenryubito fut... magistrale. L'homme vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter, ne pouvant continuer sa course à cause du mur. Le silence plana un instant alors, laissant Luffy continuer sa route jusqu'à Keimi.

\- Il a... il a frappé... Saint Charlos !

La panique gagna enfin la salle. Luffy, toujours calme, continua sa route.

\- Allez prévenir un amiral ! Scanda le présentateur.

Luffy relâcha la tension qu'il avait accumulé... et usa du Haoshoku no Haki. Les nobles tombèrent comme des mouches, l'un des pirate des Heart Kaizoku tomba lui aussi mais ce fut tout. Luffy sourit en voyant Keimi au bord de l'inconscience mais tout de même éveillée. Il remarqua aussi que ses nakamas avaient un peu frémit, que les autres pirates étaient en sueur et que Rayleigh... retenait son rire.

Il libéra rapidement Keimi et la confia à Rayleigh... Mais quelqu'un avait déjà prévenu un amiral.

* * *

\- Pirates ! Cette salle est cernée ! Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous enfuir ! Cria un marine à l'extérieur.

Zoro bailla.

\- Ils sont chiants, vous me réveillez quand vous aurez dégagé le passage.

… Et il s'endormit.

\- Bon, on n'a pas trop le choix, fit Luffy. Restez ici, je m'en occupe, dit-il aux autres capitaines.

Ceux-ci, comme Luffy le pensa... ne le prirent pas bien du tout.

\- Oi, gamin ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la plus grande prime sur ta tête que je vais te céder du terrain !

\- Vous devriez rester ici, Mugiwara-ya, Eustass-ya, fit Law. Je m'en charge.

Les deux nommés lui envoyèrent un regard noir qui ne fit que le faire sourire.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser toutes les frappes ?! Rêves Trafalgar ! S'écria Eustass Kidd.

Luffy profita du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux occupés à se disputer pour le remarquer et s'apprêta à quitter la salle pour s'occuper des marines lorsque...

\- Oi ! Mugiwara-ya, où comptes-tu aller ?

Luffy leur fit l'étrange sourire mystérieux qu'il réservait habituellement à son équipage pour éluder une question et s'en alla, suivit rapidement des deux hommes.

* * *

Ils se disputaient longtemps pour savoir qui aurait le droit de s'occuper des marines et ils étaient maintenant à l'air libre.

\- Je les reconnais, fit un marine, ce qui eut le mérite de distraire les capitaines de leur dispute. A droite, c'est Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort, 200 millions de Berrys. A gauche, Eustass dit « Cap'tain » Kidd, 315 millions de Berrys. Et au centre, Monkey D. dit Mugiwara no Luffy, 350 millions de Berrys et... le fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire !

A la mention du nom du chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, tous les marines eurent un mouvement de recul. Luffy ne fit que soupirer.

\- Merci de ne pas me confondre avec mon père, maugréa-t-il.

Law sourit.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais restez là, les bleus, fit Kidd. Laissez les pros s'occuper de ça.

Luffy tiqua.

\- Les pros ? Attends un peu, pirate en couche-culotte.

\- Oi, Mugiwara ! S'exclama Kidd, vexé.

\- Pas la peine de se disputer, je vous ai déjà dit que je m'occupe d'eux, renchérit Law, toujours blasé.

Kidd se tourna vers les deux hommes énervés.

\- Ok, on va le faire tous les trois. Une fois que j'aurais terminé le décompte, celui qui en aura buté le plus gagnera.

Luffy et Law se regardèrent, puis tournèrent leur regard vers Kidd. Prenant cela pour une réponse positive, l'homme roux commença le décompte à partir de cinq... Il n'avait juste pas prévu que les deux autres s'en iraient avant. Toujours sous le choc, Kidd les observa mettre en pièce plusieurs marines avant de réagir et de se jeter dans la mêlée.

\- On avait dit à la fin du décompte ! Hurla, scandalisé, le Supernova roux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate s'il suit les règles ? Fut la seule réponse de Luffy, entre deux petites batailles.

Mais les hommes de la Marine étaient de plus en plus nombreux et ils durent finalement faire appel à leurs pouvoirs.

\- _Room,_ prononça Law avant de sortir son nodachi de son fourreau et de découper proprement les marines.

\- Gomu gomu no... pistol !

Kidd ne dit rien mais son attaque fut de loin la plus dévastatrice. Au final, plus aucun marine ne resta.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !  
_

 _Bye, Lullaby_


	24. 21 - On se reverra dans deux ans !

_Coucou ici Lullaby pour un nouveau chapitre mais d'abord : **des infos !**_

 _Pour situer un peu, je viens de poster le prologue d'une de mes autres fictions One Piece. Si mes fictions avancent bien, je pense cependant ralentir le rythme des parutions (c'est à confirmer pour l'instant je ne change rien). Peut-être que je passerai à une alternance dans la publication de mes chapitres, je ne sais pas encore._

 _Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de **Chiyukisa** à qui j'avais promis un OS qui n'est toujours pas publié : pardon !_

 _Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour._

 _Avec ce chapitre, on se rapproche dangereusement de Marineford, est-ce que je dois tout de suite préparé mon bouclier pour cet épisode où vous allez me cracher dessus ?_

 _Aller, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : On se reverra dans deux ans !**

Luffy tournait en rond dans le bar de Shakky. Une fois toute la tension évacuée et l'adrénaline disparue, Luffy se souvint de son frère, Ace, enfermé à Impel Down et sur le point d'être transféré à Marineford pour son exécution.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le plan de sa mère. Ils étaient, s'ils s'y mettaient tous, beaucoup plus forts que les stupides marines qui gardaient Ace durant son transfert. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait d'aller récupérer Ace là-bas ?!

\- Senshou, vous devriez vous asseoir, le conseilla Robin.

Et il le fit, sous les regards de ses nakamas, Shakky et Rayleigh.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que personne ici n'ignore ton engagement auprès de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et des Ombres, indiqua justement Shakky.

\- Effectivement, fut la seule réponse de Luffy.

\- Alors tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec le traître à la Révolution que tu as capturé... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Demanda-t-elle dans le but de le détourner de son attention.

\- Rob Lucci, ancien agent du CP9, aujourd'hui démantelé.

Ses nakamas qui l'avaient accompagné à Enies Lobby sursautèrent en entendant ce nom. Seule Robin resta impassible. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle était entrée en contact avec l'homme à Water Seven.

\- Donc ?

Luffy expliqua sans entrer de trop dans les détails les raisons de sa trahison.

* * *

Trafalgar Law n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Pour tout dire, il avait horreur d'attendre plus de quelques minutes à un endroit fixe. C'est pourquoi, après un somme, il alla explorer quelques coins de Sabaody qu'il n'avait pas pu encore découvrir. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un membre de son équipage le suivre à une distance raisonnable.

Cross, un homme qui avait débarqué sur son sous-marin pendant une remontée au milieu de la première partie de Grand Line. L'homme avait voulu faire parti de son équipage et, après de nombreuses discussions... houleuses – dirons-nous – Law avait abandonné la partie et Cross était devenu un membre des Heart. Les pouvoirs de l'homme en question restaient un mystère puisque tout ce que Law put apprendre, ce fut qu'il maniait les armes à feu mieux que personne, qu'il maîtrisait les deux premières formes de Haki et qu'il avait mangé un Akuma no mi, sans pour autant lui donner son nom ou ses capacités. Mais l'homme en lui-même était un mystère. Même durant les séances d'entraînement qu'imposait Law, l'homme n'avait jamais abandonné ses pulls, pantalons, gants et casque. Il ne savait rien du physique de l'homme, si ce n'est qu'il était plus grand que lui...

Le comportement de l'homme était aussi étrange. Il avait débarqué sur le sous-marin et avait annoncé vouloir faire parti de l'équipage et le protéger... Et il n'avait jamais failli à la tâche. Où que Law aille, Cross le suivait, à une distance raisonnable, comme maintenant.

Pour en revenir à ses observations, Law déambula dans le Groove 13 de Sabaody, un lieu assez proche de l'endroit où ils avaient débarqués. Les mangroves lumineuses dessinaient une allée à travers le territoire du Groove, les bulles d'eau flottaient en formant des néons comme dans une grande fête... Mais mis-à-part Law et Cross, personne n'était là... enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cogne Law.

Surpris, Law vacilla et baissa la tête sur la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans avec la ferme intention de le découper en rondelles... pour cligner stupidement des yeux sous l'apparence de la personne.

\- Bonjour monsieur, fit-elle.

\- Bonjour, gamine, répondit Law à l'enfant d'une dizaine d'année.

La petite fille lui sourit.

\- Je cherche _Le bar de l'arnaque_ , est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider s'il-vous-plaît ?

Law cligna encore des yeux, cette fillette était étrange.

\- Une petite fille ne devrait pas être ici, répondit-il. Est-ce que tu es perdue ?

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas petite, j'ai dix ans ! Bonda-t-elle.

Law eut un sourire attendrit, se souvenant de lui, au même âge. Il tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille, la vexant.

\- Arrêtez, monsieur Law, c'est pas gentil !

Law stoppa son geste, surpris.

\- Tu me connais ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes Trafalgar Law, on vous surnomme le Chirurgien de la Mort et vous avez une prime de 200 millions de Berrys !

La jeune fille le regarda, presque pas impressionnée.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu l'as su ? Demanda Law.

\- Ma maman a les fiches des primes de beaucoup de monde, surtout des Supernovas !

Law cligna des yeux. Cette rencontre était très étrange.

\- Hanabi ! Cria une voix féminine.

Se tournant vers la source du bruit, Law découvrit une femme enveloppée dans une cape sombre. Elle dégageait un impressionnant pouvoir et, grâce à son Kenbunshoku no Haki, Law pu estimer sa force... Cette femme avait au moins le niveau d'un Empereur, pas moins !

\- J'arrive maman ! Je discutais avec Monsieur Law.

Le regard émeraude de la femme passa de la petite fille au capitaine pirate. Law se retint de se mettre en position d'attaque alors qu'il lui semblait être passé aux rayons X par le regard insoutenable de la femme.

\- Nous partons, Hanabi.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que tu as trouvé ni-chan ?

\- Oui, tout a été arrangé pour qu'il puisse venir avec nous.

\- Génial !

\- Mais toi tu vas rester avec ta marraine, fit un homme en s'approchant.

Celui-ci était entièrement vêtu d'un fluide tissu noir, empêchant quiconque de découvrir son identité. Law posa sa main sur son nodachi en sentant la puissance de l'homme qui dépassait de loin celle de la femme. Hanabi bouda.

\- C'est pas juste !

\- C'est trop dangereux pour toi, Hanabi, fit l'homme.

La jeune fille accepta finalement leur décision et ils repartirent tous les trois, Hanabi faisant des signes d'adieux à Law.

* * *

Jewelry Bonney n'était pas un modèle de grâce, ni un bon exemple pour les questions de bienséances. Affalée sur une chaise, elle mangeait pour quatre avec très peu d'élégance.

\- J'aurais juré que mes frères étaient les seuls à pouvoir manger pour un régiment.

Surprise, la jeune femme agrippa son arme et la pointa sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Tout en le menaçant, la pirate détailla son interlocuteur. Grand, blond, élégant... Il avait tout d'un noble. Le regard de Bonney se ternit et elle approcha un peu plus le canon de son arme contre la gorge de l'homme.

\- Qui es-tu ? Cracha-t-elle.

Mais au lieu d'être effrayé comme la plupart des nobles le serait, l'homme ne fit que lui sourire.

\- Je suis un simple voyageur, mon nom est Sabo. Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ?

Bonney recula son arme presque à contrecœur pour le laisser s'installer à la table. Sabo passa ensuite un certain temps à la questionner, pour ne récolter que des monosyllabes du fait que Bonney avait reprit son repas. L'homme lui fit un sourire et... pencha la tête pour éviter un coup de poing venant de derrière.

\- Qui t'es, toi ? Demanda l'homme qui avait agressé Sabo.

Avant que la Supernova ne puisse intervenir, le blond se retourna sans pourtant se lever.

\- Je suis Sabo, j'imagine que cela te dit quelque chose, Calvin Summits ? Tu as de la chance que j'ai bien plus important à faire que de m'occuper de ta misérable existence.

L'homme en question, pour la plus grande surprise de Bonney, pâlit et recula.

\- Les gars, dit-il, c'est Sabo, l'un des... lieutenants de la Révolution !

Et ils partirent la queue entre les jambes. Bonney observa bêtement ledit Sabo se tourner vers elle et lui sourire.

\- J'ai été ravi de ce court moment passé avec toi, mais je dois te laisser...

Et il partit, s'enveloppant de sa cape noire.

* * *

Les Mugiwaras se tenaient tous dans _Le bar de l'arnaque_ de Shakky. Celle-ci observa d'un œil presque désintéressé le petit groupe attablé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ambiance mais, dans un sens, c'était normal... Enfin jusqu'à...

\- Ni-chan ! Fit une voix enfantine en poussant la porte du bar.

Presque tous les Mugiwaras et Rayleigh regardèrent la petite fille dévisager les personnes présentes avant que son regard ne s'illumine et qu'elle se jette dans les bras de l'un d'eux.

\- Luffy-ni-chan, tu m'as manqué !

Si cette scène paraissait invraisemblable pour une bonne partie d'entre eux, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Shakky, qui ricana doucement, et pour Luffy qui la serra dans ses bras.

\- Que fais-tu là, Hana-chan ? Demanda le capitaine pirate avec un petit sourire.

Ce revirement fit hausser les sourcils de l'équipage.

\- J'ai accompagné maman, papa et oncle Sabo jusqu'ici.

Comme pour confirmer, les trois cités entrèrent dans la salle, se débarrassant de leurs capes par la même occasion.

\- Lhienna-sama, Dragon-sama, firent les deux membres des Ombres.

Après voir salué poliment toutes la salle, les nouveaux arrivants regardèrent Luffy.

\- Nous y allons Luffy, les Shirohige viennent de remonter à la surface. Si nous voulons les intercepter avant Marineford, il faut qu'on y aille.

Luffy haussa un sourcil.

\- Papa, je ne sais pas si tu vois où est le problème mais je ne peux pas laisser mes nakamas comme ça...

Lhienna sourit.

\- J'y ai pensé. Avec votre accord, reprit-elle pour les Mugiwaras, un Révolutionnaire va venir pour vous dispatcher un peu partout dans le monde. Cela va vous permettre de vous améliorer pour mieux vous retrouver pour partir dans le Shin Sekai. Je vous ai observé et, même si l'un de vous a atteint une maîtrise du Haki et que certains sont en phase d'éveil, vous ne survivrez pas au-delà de le Red Line.

Le silence déjà roi venait de muer en quelque chose de plus négatif, une certaine amertume teintant les visages des Mugiwaras. Ils le savaient, il y avait un fossé entre eux et leur capitaine, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs un peu délirants. Luffy avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus qu'eux. Quoi, ils ne le savaient pas vraiment, c'était quelque chose de trop abstrait, mais c'était indéniable... Peut-être la touche de folie ? La capacité à se sortir de toutes les situations qui paraissent dramatiques ? Le facteur chance ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans les têtes des nakamas de Luffy.

\- Les amis, que voulez-vous faire ? Demanda Luffy.

Il fut aussitôt confronté au regard déterminé de son sniper.

\- Avant de te rencontrer, j'ai toujours été un foutu trouillard, commença-t-il. C'est en te rencontrant que j'ai choisi d'écouter plutôt mon cœur que ma raison, pas forcément pour le meilleur, je l'avoue. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté d'être parti en mer avec toi. J'ai mûri pendant notre aventure, je crois que le fais d'être confronté au danger à chaque instant a eu beaucoup plus d'impact sur ma personnalité que je le croyais. Je ne suis plus le même depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Mais si il doit y avoir une chose qui ne changera jamais chez moi, c'est la confiance que j'ai en toi. Aujourd'hui, je voudrai t'accompagner sur le champ de bataille pour sauver Ace... Mais je sais que je ne serais qu'un poids, ma force est négligeable. Alors, avec ta permission, je voudrai avoir l'opportunité de m'entraîner pour pouvoir t'épauler efficacement dans le Shin Sekai.

Usopp se tenait maintenant droit devant son capitaine, une prière muette dans les yeux. Luffy, bouleversé, ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que tout l'équipage s'était placé derrière Usopp pour le soutenir et ainsi faire comprendre à leur capitaine qu'ils suivraient la même voie que le sniper. C'est en pleurant que Luffy se jeta dans les bras de ses nakamas.

\- C'est d'accord, partons chacun de notre côté et retrouvons nous dans deux ans pour une nouvelle aventure !

Les Mugiwaras avaient tous sourit à cette affirmation, jurant chacun intérieurement que, pas même dans la mort, ils ne rateraient ce rendez-vous.

* * *

Bartholomew Kuma était arrivé, surprenant les nakamas de Luffy qui avaient un mauvais souvenir de l'homme. Ils s'étaient expliqués assez longuement et, finalement, avaient tiré un trait sur le passé. Kuma les avait donc envoyés dans une autre région du monde grâce au Nikyu nikyu no mi. Puis il s'était tourné vers Dragon.

\- L'amiral Kizaru doit arriver d'ici quelques minutes, vous devriez partir avant d'être bloqués sur l'île.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, laissant Hanabi aux soins de Shakky.

* * *

Quatre individus se tenaient sur une embarcation, ils étaient silencieux.

\- Bon, reprenons le plan, fit la seule femme. Je veux que vous l'ayez assimilé avant d'arriver sur le Moby Dick.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent.

\- Une fois que nous serons à bord, nous nous dirigerons vers Marineford. Luffy, tu changeras d'état pour traverser le terrain jusqu'à ton frère et je te rejoindrai avec la clef que j'aurai subtilisée à Dracule. Une fois qu'on aura délivré Ace, tu emmèneras ton frère sous ta forme humaine jusqu'à Sabo pour qu'il puisse être soigné. Je serais là en soutient tout au long de la traversée. Dragon, Sabo, je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le Moby Dick sauf en cas de force majeure. Vous êtes essentiellement un soutient pour l'équipage de Newgate et ses alliés. S'ils restent en vie, Ace aura un foyer dans lequel retourner...

Tous agréèrent à ce plan.

\- Mais comment le faire accepter aux Shirohige Kaizoku ? Demanda Sabo. Ils ne voudront certainement pas nous laisser faire.

\- Edward est l'un de mes amis, et il sait que mes capacités en infiltration sont plus grandes que celle de ses hommes. Il me fera confiance... Et puis, il y a aussi notre indic...

Chacun replongea dans ses pensées.

Luffy sortit de la cabine dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour se rendre à la proue. Il sentait le vent souffler derrière lui, poussant, grâce aux pouvoirs de son père, le navire dans la bonne direction et relativement vite. Il pensait à ses nakamas. Voilà seulement deux jours qu'ils s'étaient séparés, le voyage que leur a fait faire Kuma durera encore 24 heures. Le jeune capitaine pirate se demanda un instant où ils seraient envoyés, l'homme n'avait pas voulu leur dire, éludant sa question d'un « là où ils pourrons devenir plus fort ». Luffy avait confiance en eux, il savait qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber l'aventure... alors il sourit, le premier sourire depuis qu'on lui a annoncé la capture de son aîné.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La semaine prochaine, on arrive sur le Moby Dick, désolé, Marineford n'est pas pour maintenant !_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Lullaby_


	25. 22 - Un séjour sur le Moby Dick

_Coucou tout le monde, comment est-ce que vous allez ?_

 _Voici un chapitre qui nous rapproche de plus en plus de Marineford où beaucoup vont me tuer juste après..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Un séjour sur le Moby Dick**

Le jour se levait sur un immense bateau. Le vent soufflait un peu, pas suffisamment pour les faire avancer rapidement mais assez pour faire bouger le gros navire. Sur le pont, on y voyait une femme assise sur une rambarde séparant le pont supérieur du pont inférieur. Elle n'était pas seule, juste derrière elle se tenait un homme à la coiffure... spéciale, dirons-nous.

\- Calmes-toi, dit-il en prenant la femme dans ses bras. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais Tatch, si jamais on n'arrivait pas à sauver Ace ? Si...

\- Du calme, Haruta. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y arriverait pas ? Nous seront tous présents et Oyaji a fait appel à des alliés. Même Izou nous a dit qu'un groupe de personnes de sa connaissance viendrait nous aider. Nous y arriverons.

Haruta s'appuya contre le torse du commandant de la quatrième flotte et soupira.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Bientôt, ils ne furent plus seuls. Quelques hommes les rejoignirent. Mais ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de fixer l'horizon avec une certaine angoisse dans les yeux.

\- Tous nos alliés sont prêts, intervint finalement Marco. Et nos frères sont en place sur les navires de délégation.

\- Les personnes que j'ai appelées ne sont plus très loin non plus, ils devraient être là dans la journée, compléta Izou.

\- Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Vista, curieux.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont quatre.

Ses trois frères et sa sœur dévisagèrent l'okama.

\- Ils ne sont que quatre ? En quoi est-ce qu'ils seront une aide ? Demanda Tatch avec scepticisme.

\- Chacune de leur puissance équivaut à, minimum, celle de Ace.

Izou se fit dévisager étrangement par sa fratrie. Mais rien ne put être dit car leur père sortit sur le pont et partit s'installer dans son fauteuil. Ils le rejoignirent en quelques enjambées.

\- Mes fils, comment avancent les préparatifs ?

\- Tous nos alliés sont là, nos frères sur les autres navires se tiennent prêt à votre signal, répondit immédiatement Marco.

\- Izou ?

\- Lhienna et sa petite famille seront là au courant de la matinée, répondit-il.

\- Comment, par Davy Jones, as-tu pu amener cette femme à combattre avec nous ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Cette soudaine surprise étonna grandement l'ensemble du Shirohige Kaizokudan. Qui était-elle pour susciter une telle réaction chez leur père ?

\- Elle s'est enfin décidé à quitter Réan ?

A l'entente de Réan, l'endroit secret où leur père avait décidé de mettre le Yami yami no mi en sûreté, Marco devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de la personne contre qui leur père avait déjà combattu par le passé. Et cette personne était forte.

Personne ne put replonger dans ses réflexion car le vent se leva soudainement, faisant relever vivement la tête du commandant de la seizième flotte.

\- Ils arrivent.

Automatiquement, les commandants se placèrent aux côtés de leur père, comme lorsqu'ils accueillaient quelqu'un. De l'endroit où ils étaient, ils virent un navire s'approcher rapidement d'eux. Et, en usant du Kenbunshoku no Haki... ils ne virent rien. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucune Voix sur ce navire et Marco songea malgré lui au jeune Révolutionnaire qu'il avait croisé en Alabasta, le frère de son amant.

Izou se détacha du petit comité pour s'approcher de la limite du pont, il leva la main et la balança de droite à gauche, puis d'avant en arrière, avant de revenir.

\- Ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes.

Shirohige hocha la tête et retourna à son observation du navire étranger. La petite embarcation arriva finalement près du vaisseau mère du Shirohige Kaizokudan. Mais personne n'en sortit. Il resta là, stable, aux côtés de l'impressionnant navire. Edward Newgate se leva.

\- Lhienna, toi et ta famille êtes les bienvenus à bord, les invita-t-il.

Aussitôt, quatre ombres sautèrent de la petite barque pour atterrir juste devant le Yonkou.

\- Edward, c'est un joie de te revoir, même si les circonstances ne sont pas forcément favorables en ce moment, fit une femme parmi les personnes drapées de capes noires.

Celle-ci retira d'ailleurs la capuche qui la recouvrait, laissant apparaître une femme très jolie aux longs cheveux châtain et aux yeux verts grave sans pourtant se départir d'une lueur de perpétuel amusement.

\- Je suis tout aussi heureux que toi de te revoir, mon amie. Mais je n'ai pas le loisir de connaître ta famille.

Ladite Lhienna désigna les personnes derrière elle une à une en les présentant.

\- Voici Sabo, mon neveu, Luffy, mon fils, et Dragon, mon mari.

Tous les trois retirèrent leur capuche. Tatch s'avança et dévisagea Luffy.

\- Tu ne serais pas le petit frère d'Ace, celui dont il nous parle tout le temps ?

\- Si, lui répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

Edward reprit la parole.

\- Mes fils, je vous présente une amie de longue date, Kiryu D. Lhienna.

Tous, mis-à-part Izou, haletèrent. Marco compris soudainement pourquoi il avait toujours suspecté quelque chose chez Luffy. Il n'était rien de moins que le fils des deux plus grandes menaces pour le Gouvernement Mondial. Dragon par son statut de chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et Lhienna par son statut de chef de la famille qui maîtrisait les éléments sans avoir ingérer d'Akuma no mi... Donc, théoriquement, Luffy maîtrisait aussi un élément !

\- Quel élément maîtrises-tu ? Demanda Shirohige à Luffy.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire mystérieux, faisant pouffer Sabo.

\- Vous n'arriverez pas à le savoir de lui, dit Sabo. S'il décide de ne pas le dévoiler, il ne le fera qu'en cas de force majeure.

Les Shirohige s'en contentèrent. Ils se rendirent tous dans une salle de réunion afin de discuter du plan.

\- Ace doit être exécuté dans trois jours, à midi. Il nous faudra environ deux jours pour arriver en vue de Marineford.

\- Nous avons des charpentiers qui nous permettrons de passer sous les barrières, l'informa Shirohige.

\- D'accord. Je ne sais pas quel plan tu as conçu, Edward, mais je m'en fiche un peu, fit Lhienna. Tes hommes vont devoir simplement jouer le fait de sauver Ace, c'est Luffy et moi qui ferons le plus gros.

\- Comment veux-tu récupérer les clefs des menottes d'Ace et te rendre à lui sans être repérée ? Et puis, de ce que me raconte Ace, Luffy n'est pas le plus discret.

Lhienna soupira.

\- Lu', démonstration !

Aussitôt, Luffy et Lhienna disparurent de leur vue et même de leur Haki ! Ils réapparurent devant eux.

\- Nous pouvons changer d'état bien plus que les logia, Edward. Je suis l'air, Luffy est... un élément, dit-elle en faisant attention à ne pas en dire trop sur son fils.

Edward hocha la tête.

\- Mais les clefs ? Comment peux-tu savoir qui possédera les clefs ?

\- Ce très aimable Sengoku a décidé de donner la clef à un membre du Shichibukai. Il se trouve que par une très fine manipulation, c'est l'un de nos espions qui possède cette clef. Il nous la donnera lorsque je passerai à proximité de lui.

\- Un espion au sein du Shichibukai ? S'enquit Haruta, très intéressée. Qui est-ce ?

Lhienna voulut lui faire un sourire mystérieux mais un appel la ramena sur terre. Elle décrocha.

\- Lhienna, fit une voix froide.

\- Aye, mon petit Dracule ? Fit Lhienna avec un grand sourire.

Les Shirohige présents ouvrirent grands les yeux. Était-ce lui, l'espion ?

\- J'ai les clefs des menottes, je te les donnerai au moment où tu viendras.

Oui, Dracule Mihawk était bien l'espion. Même Marco eut du mal à s'en remettre.

\- Salut parrain ! S'exclama Luffy avec le même sourire idiot que sa mère.

Les mâchoires des Shirohige partirent en vacances à leurs pieds. Crotte ! Si Luffy l'appelait parrain, où allait le monde ?!

\- Salut crevette, répondit Mihawk avec une voix plus chaleureuse que celle employée avant.

Marco planait dans une dimension quelconque. Si même Mihawk était capable de sentiments humains, l'apocalypse était proche.

* * *

Luffy se rendit auprès de Marco qui s'était isolé. Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas arriver. Le jeune capitaine pirate observa un long moment le dos de l'homme-phénix, cherchant quelque chose.

\- A quel degré es-tu responsable de l'éloignement d'Ace ? Questionna-t-il finalement d'une voix polaire.

Marco ne sursauta pas mais soupira.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me trouver pour des réponses.

Luffy s'approcha pour être à sa hauteur mais ne le regarda pas.

\- Je veux maintenant une réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas, et c'est honnête. Ace était fâché contre moi après que je vous ai espionné à Alubarna. Mais il avait commencé à me pardonner. Mais du jour au lendemain, il est devenu distant. On ne flirtait plus vraiment donc je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais un matin, il n'était plus là. Père a dit qu'il avait demandé une mission en solo et il l'avait obtenu.

Luffy le regarda finalement, plongeant son regard plein d'une colère retenue dans ceux, perdus et déprimés de Marco. Il n'avait rien à voir de près ou de loin dans la capture d'Ace, songea Luffy.

\- Tu es censé le protéger. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas respecté cet engagement ?

Un voile passa sur les yeux de Marco.

\- J'ai failli à cet engagement...

Les yeux de Marco exprimaient tant de détresse sincère que Luffy en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris, mais c'est parce que tu aimais tellement Ace que tu as espionné notre conversation. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, je crois que mon frère est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

Et Luffy s'en alla.

* * *

Coup d'épée à gauche, esquive d'un coup de poignard, esquive, esquive, attaque, attaque à bout portant. Le schéma que Luffy suivait dans son entraînement contre Sabo était précis. L'ordre des coups changeaient en fonction de la posture de son adversaire. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils se battaient et aucun des deux frères ne voulait lâcher prise. Luffy toucha finalement Sabo au visage mais celui-ci parvint à lui transpercer le bras. Si Sabo n'eut pas grand chose, Luffy n'avait aucune blessure. Le combat s'arrêta lorsque Lhienna se posta entre eux.

\- Beau combat. Il y a des mouvements à améliorer mais c'est une nette progression dans vos parcours.

Voilà moins de sept heures que les quatre personnes étaient arrivés sur le Moby Dick. Le journal publié avait annoncé finalement l'exécution du commandant de la seconde flotte de Shirohige et cela avait rendu aux hommes leur angoisse. Lhienna avait décrété un entraînement général pour les volontaires afin de les distraire un peu tout en les aidant à s'améliorer. Les combats singuliers s'étaient enchaînés à la fois contre Luffy, Dragon, Sabo et Lhienna, ou même entre un commandant et un homme d'une flotte. Mais les combats étaient courts, à peine une dizaine de minutes, généralement se soldant de la victoire des quatre étrangers au navire. Shirohige, de son côté, était entré en méditation afin d'accroître ses réserves et les régénérer de plus en plus rapidement. Mais le combat le plus long était celui des deux frères en tout sauf par le sang. Luffy et Sabo se connaissaient, ils savaient leur façon de combattre. Alors les coups simples devenaient de plus en plus vicieux, cherchant la faille unique dans leur danse mortelle. Il n'y avait eut aucun gagnant.

\- Luffy, reprit Lhienna. J'aimerai que tu continues avec ta maîtrise du sabre. Vista, est-ce que tu veux bien être son adversaire ?

Après l'accord de Vista, tout le monde fit de la place aux deux épéistes. Si Vista sortit son sabre, Luffy se mit simplement en garde. Le manieur de sabre ne se laissa pas démonter par l'absence du sabre de son adversaire et attaqua. Il sourit en voyant un sabre se matérialiser dans la main du petit-frère d'Ace et parer son coup.

Le jeu dura deux minutes, simplement pour évaluer la force et la résistance de l'adversaire. Mais les coups suivants furent plus vifs, plus précis, plus mortels. Luffy sauta, se courba, fit une pirouette, attaqua deux fois, esquiva, porta un coup, se pencha en avant. Vista avait vraiment mérité son titre de l'un des meilleurs sabreurs au monde. Il n'était même pas certain que son parrain pourrait le battre car Luffy sentait clairement que Vista se retenait.

\- Tu as peur de me porter un coup ? Demanda Luffy avec un sourire ironique.

Vista n'eut aucune réaction, trop prit dans le combat.

\- Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerai à fond si toi-même tu ne te bats pas au summum de ta puissance.

Marco cligna des yeux. Luffy était fort et même s'il parvenait à faire face à Vista, ce dernier se retenait. Et c'est maintenant qu'il apprenait que le gamin retenait ses coups ? Bon, il avait été entraîné pendant quelques temps par Mihawk alors il savait d'où il tirait toutes ses feintes...

L'échange se fit encore plus violent, abîmant sévèrement le pont inférieur où se déroulait le combat. Sur le pont supérieur, Edward Newgate sortit de sa transe quand un flux de puissance se dégagea sur son navire. Il posa ses yeux sur le combat qui faisait rage et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Tu peux être fier de lui, Dragon, dit-il à l'homme à ses côté. Ton fils est une vraie merveille !

\- Je sais, s'enorgueillit le père de Luffy.

\- Crois-tu que je puisse réussir à le faire entrer dans mon équipage ?

\- Tu arriverais sans doute beaucoup plus facilement à nager qu'à convaincre Luffy de te rejoindre, rit le chef des Révolutionnaires.

\- Je peux toujours essayer.

* * *

Luffy était sur le pont supérieur à regarder les étoiles. Ils étaient la veille de l'exécution. A midi pile, ils seraient en face de l'échafaud. Luffy savait que c'était un piège pour les Shirohige, tout le monde le savait, mais ils y allaient quand même, au risque de se faire tuer.

Sabo rejoignit son frère sur le pont, lui non plus, n'arrivait pas à dormir. S'il était totalement objectif, il dirait que son inquiétude était divisée en trois. Ace, Luffy et lui. Sa seule préoccupation réelle était de secourir son frère tout en les maintenant, Luffy et lui, en vie. Bien sût il serait triste si Dragon, Lhienna où même un simple pirate ou marine mourrait. Mais jamais il ne pourrait se relever de la perte de ses frères.

Lorsque Sabo atteignit enfin les côtés de Luffy, le soleil préparait son ascension dans le ciel, diffusant d'abord une couche violette dans le ciel. Ça y était, ils n'attendaient plus que l'heure sonne.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _La semaine prochaine, on arrive enfin à Marineford (c'est pas trop tôt ! me direz-vous sans doute) et je prépare dès maintenant mon bouclier en acier renforcé ^^_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Lullaby_


	26. 23 - Marineford

_Et je suis de retour !_

 _ **S'il-vous-plaît, lisez juste cette note avant de lire ce chapitre :** J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'ai de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à cette fiction. Du coup, j'alternerai mes chapitre avec ceux de Solen. La semaine prochaine vous aurez droit à un chapitre de Solen et dans deux semaines à un chapitre de Luffy : Pirate et semi-révolutionnaire, etc._

 _Voilà, je vous laisse apprécier le spectacle de Marineford !_

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Marineford

C'était l'heure. On ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'Ace. Il se laissa faire alors qu'on l'emmenait droit à l'échafaud. Il entendit à peine les marines dire que son exécution était vue par le public. Après tout, il s'en était douté. Mais il savait aussi que c'était un piège pour les Shirohige, aujourd'hui, le Shirohige Kaizokudan serait peut-être annihilé. Ace serra les dents. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela ! Lorsqu'il était parti à la poursuite de Teach qui avait réussi à s'enfuir en blessant gravement Tatch mais en échouant à emporter avec lui l'Akuma no mi, Ace avait été loin de se douter que son ancien subalterne avait passé un contrat avec la Marine. Il avait été stupide et il avait failli en rire s'il n'avait pas eu en tête toutes les conséquence de cette action...

La lumière l'éblouit, il était à l'extérieur. Cela lui avait manqué. Après près d'un mois dans la forteresse d'Impel Down, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin voir le soleil... bien qu'il soit camouflé par une couche de nuages.

Il fut emmené sans douceur au sommet de l'échafaud. Il ne tenta même pas de résister lorsqu'on le mit à genoux, encadré par deux sous-fifres qui tenaient leurs épées juste sous sa gorge. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention non plus au discours que décernait Sengoku, à côté de lui sur l'échafaud, à la population par l'intermédiaire des escargophones.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se dégoûtait. Pas vraiment d'être ici, mais de ne pas pouvoir voir ses frères avant de mourir. C'est cela qui le dégoûtait, de pratiquement vouloir que ses frères risquent leur vies pour venir le sauver, même s'ils voyaient son exécution, tout ça pour son foutu désir égoïste de vouloir voir ses frères une dernière fois.

Un bruit sourd le fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il leva la tête... pour voir une cinquantaine de navires émerger de l'eau avec, en tête, le célèbre Moby Dick. De là où il était, Ace ne voyait que la grande silhouette de son père et celle, beaucoup plus petite, de Marco. Il n'avait que très peu pensé à lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait pleuré. Il pria pour que tout aille bien pour lui, il ne supporterait pas, même dans la mort, si quelque chose lui arrivait...

Shirohige, lui, repensait au plan. Il savait que quelques uns de ses fils y laisseraient la vie mais quel père serait-il s'il laissait l'un de ses fils mourir sans rien tenter. Bien sûr, au départ, il avait essayé de voir ce qui serait le plus profitable pour sa famille : sauver Ace et risquer une éradication de sa famille ou ne rien faire... Ses fils avaient décidés pour lui. Et puis, ils avaient maintenant des alliés de poids en la présence des deux têtes des organisations sur la liste noire du Gouvernement Mondial.

Sengoku sourit, inquiétant Shirohige et, derrière lui, Luffy.

\- Vous tombez très bien, j'allais justement annoncer les deux chefs d'accusation contre Hiken no Ace.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais... mais personne ne pouvait rien faire pour faire taire l'homme. Luffy et Sabo savaient très bien de quoi allait parler Sengoku mais ils étaient impuissants.

\- Dès qu'il aura fait sa déclaration, nous nous rendrons chez Ace, détermina Lhienna à voix basse.

\- Si Portgas D. Ace est aujourd'hui exécuté, continua Sengoku à la fois pour les pirates et pour les civils regardant la diffusion de l'événement, c'est tout d'abord en tant que commandant de la seconde flotte de Shirohige, mais aussi pour un autre motif. Avant de vous l'annoncer, laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire... Il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant se trouvait une île magnifique du nom de Baterilla dans South Blue. Sur cette île se trouvait une femme que tout le monde disait magnifique. Elle avait pour nom Portgas D. Rouge...

Il y eu des remous dans les rangs de la Marine et dans celui des Shirohige. Après tout, chacun pensait que le nom de Portgas venait du père d'Ace.

\- Cette femme tomba sous le charme d'un pirate. Rouge se retrouva enceinte et mit au monde après vingt mois de gestation Portgas D. Ace.

Beaucoup haletèrent à cette information. Jamais personne n'avait poussé aussi loin un tel acte.

\- Rouge décéda suite à son épuisement mais elle eut le temps de souffler le nom de son enfant. Maintenant, ce n'est pas tant pour sa mère mais plutôt pour son père que Portgas D. Ace est exécuté. Ace, veux-tu bien annoncer à tous le nom de ton père ?

Ace avait pâli. Il pensait pourtant son passé bien trop enfouit pour être déterré. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu peur qu'on le découvre, mais là, c'était à l'échelle mondial que ce fait serait connu. Alors il résista.

\- Shirohige.

\- Je te demanda ton père biologique.

\- Je n'en ai pas ! Je n'ai qu'un seul père et c'est Shirohige ! S'énerva Ace.

Sengoku retint un sourire avant de reprendre les commandes de la conversation.

\- Le père d'Ace se nomme... Gol D. Roger.

Il y eut un vague silence avant que des exclamations se firent entendre. Bien sûr, personne chez les Shirohige n'avait eu connaissance de ce fait, mis-à-part Shirohige lui-même qui ne fit que frapper le sol de son bisentô.

\- Qu'Ace soit le fils de Roger n'a pas d'importance pour moi ! Je l'ai choisi en tant que fils en ayant connaissance de ce fait et je ne changerai pas ma façon de voir les choses parce qu'il est le fils de celui qui fut mon rival.

Cette déclaration tira des larmes à Ace. Cela eut aussi pour effet de ramener sur terre les pirates. Shirohige ordonna l'assaut.

Profitant du fait qu'ils étaient cachés, Luffy et Lhienna se transformèrent et se rendirent là où ils étaient censés se rejoindre : le sommet de l'échafaud !

Lhienna arriva sans mal auprès de son frère qui combattait sans trop combattre les pirates. Si les commandants étaient au courant de son statut d'espion, il n'en allait pas de même pour les alliés et les autres membres de l'équipage. Un simple coup d'œil au reste de ses espions ou indics dans la Marine la rassura. Eux non plus ne combattaient pas vraiment. Elle soupira cependant en voyant Boa Hancock utiliser le son Akuma no mi pour figer aussi bien les pirates qu'un trop grand nombre de marines pour que cela soit accidentel. Mais elle sourit. Si l'alliée de l'organisation voulait s'amuser aux dépends de la Marine, ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'en empêcher. Se concentrant sur son objectif, Lhienna se posta autour de Dracule. Celui-ci sentit le changement dans l'air qu'il respirait et retint un sourire. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on allait le voir exprimer des sentiments en grand public ! En toute discrétion, il fit un mouvement de son épée qui, non seulement envoya voler pirates et marines, mais en plus fit tomber la petite clef en pierre qu'il portait sur lui. Lhienna la récupéra et se dirigea vers l'échafaud avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle.

Shirohige se battait contre deux vices-amiraux qui lui donnait un peu de fil à retordre mais il les envoya voler d'un seul coup de bisentô. Puis apparut un homme qui fit rugir ses fils. Lui-même semblait abattu. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si cet homme était devenu ce qu'il était.

\- Teach.

\- Zehahaha, on ne peut pas dire que je sois ravi de vous revoir. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour me dire où est le Yami yami no mi.

Marco tiqua. Donc Teach savait quel était ce fruit. Mais comment l'avait-il su ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le traître ordonna à un membre de son nouvel équipage de tuer l'homme. Marco voulut se projeter en voyant que son père ne bougeait pas... mais fut prit de court par un autre homme qui envoya l'assaillant à l'opposé du champ de bataille en un coup.

Teach dévisagea l'homme.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Un simple passant, répondit l'homme.

\- Tu es fort. Pourquoi veux-tu protéger quelqu'un qui n'en a plus pour longtemps ? Je pourrais t'offrir beaucoup mieux...

\- Va crever, Marshall D. Teach. Je sais quelle personne tu es.

Teach ne prit pas bien ce refus.

\- Personne ne se refuse à moi !

\- Il faut bien un début à tout.

Le combat s'engagea entre eux. Mais il se stoppa à l'ordre de Sengoku. Impuissants Shirohige et l'homme mystérieux regardèrent l'échafaud.

Luffy, sous le couvert de l'eau, avançait à toute vitesse vers sa cible : Ace. En chemin, il croisa Coby qu'il failli ne pas reconnaître tant il avait changer. Il avait perdu l'aspect trop enfantin et se battait pour ses croyances... même s'il n'était pas pour la Justice actuelle. Luffy respectait cela, un homme qui voulait changer la vision du monde depuis l'intérieur. Mais il n'y arriverait pas sans les connaissances et surtout les contacts. Luffy se promit de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait sans pourtant se dévoiler.

Le jeune capitaine pirate se déplaçait rapidement sans se faire voir. Il avançait aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir enfin protéger Ace comme ce dernier l'avait fait de nombreuses années. Mais il se stoppa soudainement à l'ordre de Sengoku, observant avec horreur ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Exécutez le pirate Portgas D. Ace.

Les deux bourreaux levèrent dans un accord parfait leurs longues épées et les abattirent.

Luffy voyait au ralenti les deux lames s'abattre sur la nuque de son frère qui avait fermé les yeux et serrait les dents. Il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il reprit forme humaine juste devant deux soldats mais n'y fit pas attention. Son attention uniquement portée sur son frère, il hurla.

\- ACE !

Son Haoshoku no Haki se déversa par vagues dignes d'une Aqua Laguna de Water Seven. L'entité sentait que son utilisateur était désespéré en amplifia d'autant plus sa portée, faisait tomber comme des mouches tout ce qui n'était pas au-dessus de vice-amiral et tout ce qui n'était pas capitaines alliés et commandants de Shirohige.

Ace, pratiquement assommé par cette démonstration de pouvoir, releva péniblement la tête. Ce qu'il vit éclaira son visage avant qu'une vague de panique traverse son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Vas-t-en !

\- Certainement pas !

Luffy continua sa course à pied cette fois jusqu'à l'échafaud où il ne restait conscient que Sengoku et Ace. Kizaru lui barra la route mais Luffy, totalement fou de rage, n'y prêta pas attention. Aussi, lorsque Kizaru frappa... il passa au travers. Surpris, l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de poing de Luffy qui l'envoya voler sur quelques mètres. Le jeune capitaine n'avait d'yeux que pour Ace.

Le vent se leva et Sengoku... décolla. Cela eut le mérite de faire cesser les combats. Tout le monde, que soit des marines ou des pirates, observa la silhouette de l'homme paniqué qui s'envolait de plus en plus haut. Une fois à trois mètres du plancher en bois de l'échafaud, il fit quelques saltos. Aokiji usa de son Akuma no mi pour tenter de geler l'air autour de l'homme mais la glace se brisa. Une silhouette apparu en face de l'homme.

\- Tu ne toucheras certainement pas au frère de mon fils, Sengoku, rugit la voix. Luffy, la clef !

Lhienna lança en direction de son fils la petite clef en pierre. Celle-ci fut rattrapée par Luffy qui... se liquéfia. Akainu juste devant lui cligna des yeux. Mugiwara no Luffy avait été juste en face de lui et il s'apprêtait à le stopper... quand il disparut. Il retrouva à la place une masse d'eau qui fila entre ses jambes et grimpa à l'échafaud où se trouvait un Ace un peu dépassé par les événements.

C'est seulement une fois les menottes ouvertes que le jeune homme réagit.

\- Luffy...

\- Ne dit rien, aniki, Impel Down t'a rendu trop faible.

\- Il faut y aller, Luffy, fit Lhienna en les rejoignant.

Luffy se redressa et soutint Ace par les épaules. Ils redescendirent de l'échafaud sans trop d'encombres, Lhienna maintenant les marines à une distance raisonnable. Mais leur nombre était de plus en plus conséquent et Sabo les rejoignit pour les aider.

\- Sabo ! S'exclama Ace. Tu es aussi là.

\- Que veux-tu, aniki, on n'allait certainement pas te laisser mourir.

Les trois adolescents avancèrent parmi la foule de marines... jusqu'à ce que Lhienna faiblisse. A ce moment, le vent se fit moins fort et les marines se précipitèrent vers Ace dans l'intention de le tuer.

Aucun des trois adolescents ne virent les regards paniqués des Shirohige et Marco se transformer pour les rejoindre. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'à trois, ils étaient plus puissants que n'importe qui.

C'est donc des marines très surpris qui furent cueillis par le bô de Sabo, les poings d'Ace et l'épée de Luffy. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur combat qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards ahuris des hauts gradés ou des pirates.

Marco resta en vol stationnaire devant le spectacle qu'offrait le trio. Il était certain de ne pas rêver et pourtant... Ace pouvait-il, après tant de temps à Impel Down, rivaliser avec autant de marines sans pourtant gêner ses frères ? Il continua à observer la valse dangereuse des trois frères, sans se douter qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire cela.

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, malheureusement. Ace trébucha sur une pierre. Même s'il fut soutenu par Sabo, ils laissaient une grande faille dans leur défense. Quelques marines se ruèrent sur eux pour espérer les faire tomber... C'était sans compter sur Luffy et Lhienna. Si le fils utilisait essentiellement son élément maintenant que son épée était rangée, sa mère valsait comme une danseuse professionnelle... professionnelle du crime. Personne chez les Shirohige n'avaient nié que la femme dégageait une grâce impressionnante... Et cette grâce lui servait à tuer les hommes qui s'approchaient d'eux, tranchant les gorges, découpant les membres... Elle était un maître du crime : simple, rapide, efficace.

Les regards se détournèrent du spectacle et Marco ne du son bras gauche qu'à un réflexe. Le combat reprenait autour des frères.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! S'exclama Shirohige aux pirates.

Les pirates doublèrent leurs forces afin de laisser un passage assez large pour le groupe qui revenait de l'échafaud. Les marines tombaient comme des mouches, parfois il y avait quelques pirates qui tombaient sous les coups du Shichibukai, notamment sous celui de Doflamingo. Par chance, aucun des commandant n'avait encore eu à se battre contre un amiral.

En revanche, c'est à un tout aussi dangereux problème auquel du se confronter Sabo.

\- Zehahaha ! Tu vas finir en miette !

\- Ace, Luffy, continuez d'avancer, je me charge de lui, ordonna Sabo en faisant face à Teach.

L'homme continua à rire.

\- Pauvre gamin, tu as eu de la chance, tout à l'heure, n'espère pas sortir vivant !

Sabo n'écoutait plus les appels de ses frères, il était entièrement concentré sur son nouvel adversaire. C'est avec son Haki actif au plus haut niveau qu'il s'élança, cueillant le traître dans l'abdomen. Le nouvellement nommé Kurohige vola sur quelques mètres. Il se redressa, serrant les poings de fureur.

\- Ça, tu vas le payer !

Et l'homme se rua sur le jeune révolutionnaire. Mais Sabo était prêt et c'est avec une grâce peu commune qu'il esquiva les frappes de l'homme. Le combat s'engagea, violent. Luffy tentait de ne pas regarder Sabo car il savait qu'il perdrait sa concentration.

Ace avait des hématomes sur tout le corps et respirait difficilement. Il était à bout de force. Luffy soutint Ace du mieux qu'il put et avança lentement parmi les petits groupes de combats tout en les protégeant tous deux par une couche d'eau. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Mugiwara ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Luffy tourna la tête et vit avec surprise l'amiral Akainu se rendre jusqu'à lui. Il constata que personne parmi ses acolytes ou encore ses alliés dans la Marine ne pouvaient venir l'aider. Il allait devoir engager le combat contre un amiral alors qu'il avait Ace à protéger... Soit.

Luffy positionna Ace dans son dos, toujours protégé par de l'eau. Le plus âgé n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder son plus jeune frère s'avancer vers ce qu'il considérait comme la plus grande menace. Ace resta immobile, malgré son envie d'aller protéger son frère au péril de sa vie. Mais il n'en fit rien, c'était le combat de Luffy, quoi qu'il en dise.

Les coups s'échangèrent violemment entre le pirate et l'amiral mais la différence de niveau était bien trop grande. Luffy contenait à peine les attaques de l'amiral et il avait déjà été affaibli par un usage un peu trop important de son élément. Il était moins performant, c'était tout. Ce n'était pas une question de style de combat, bien que Luffy essaye de ne pas utiliser des attaques trop destructrices au risque de noyer tout Marineford, Luffy était tout simplement trop faible.

Son état de faiblesse l'empêchait de distinguer avec sa précision habituelle les coups et il usait beaucoup trop de son Kenbunshoku no Haki. Son Busoshoku no Haki était devenu inutile, trop faible et pas très efficace contre la chaleur de la lave. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser son Haoshoku no Haki car il savait que sinon, il risquait simplement d'assommer ses propres alliés.

Puis tout dégénéra. L'amiral devenait encore un peu plus agressif et il réussit à percer la garde de Luffy. C'est apeuré que Luffy vit le poing de lave en fusion s'approcher de son cœur... et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit la silhouette d'Ace se dresser entre lui et le poing.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est terminé pour cette semaine... Oui, une réclamation ?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Pardon ? Je ne vous comprends pas trop..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Non, toujours pas, faites un effort pour articuler..._

…

…  
…

…

…

… _  
…_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous cachez derrière votre dos ? Est-ce que c'est important ?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _NON PAS ÇA PITIÉ ! C'EST D'ACCORD JE METS LA SUITE EN LIGNE, MAIS S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT RANGEZ VOS COUTEAUX !_

* * *

La scène sembla se passer au ralentit. Le poing d'Akainu se rapprochait dangereusement, Ace sentait la chaleur du poing en fusion. Il se passa deux choses simultanément. La première fut que Marco décolla et battit des ailes aussi vite que possible en criant un « ACE ! » désespéré. La seconde fut le poids que reçu Luffy sur lui et qui le fit trébucher et tomber à terre.

A partir de ce moment, le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Luffy, étourdit, observa autour de lui. Ce qu'il vit lui gela les entrailles. Ace reposait sur lui, un peu sonné lui aussi. Il semblerait qu'il avait été violemment poussé sur Luffy. En suivant la trajectoire de la chute, Luffy était remontée à l'emplacement qu'occupait précédemment Ace. Là, debout, droite, se tenait sa mère... transpercée d'un poing de magma.

\- Luffy, je vais bientôt rejoindre Lucia dans la mort. S'il-te-plaît, va-t-en. Maintenant.

Luffy ne réagit pas. C'est uniquement lorsque la chef des Ombres tomba lourdement au sol, toute étincelle de vie éteinte, que Luffy sortit de son état de choc.

\- MAMAN !

Ace s'était relevé et Luffy tentait en vain de réanimer sa mère. Au-dessus de lui, Akainu riait.

\- Pauvre fou, elle est morte ! Et tu vas la rejoindre !

Akainu brandit à nouveau son poing sur Luffy qui ne réagit pas... mais Marco s'interposa.

\- Luffy, prend Ace et retourne sur le Moby Dick, ordonna le phénix.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir ! S'exclama Akainu.

Luffy se redressa difficilement et prit avec lui le corps de sa mère. Elle ne refroidissait pas, empêchée par le magma de sa plaie béante. Ace se rapprocha de son frère et le soutint. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout. Sabo les rejoignit enfin, ayant réussit à repousser suffisamment Teach, et, malgré les tentatives de passage de l'amiral, les trois frères et Lhienna purent retourner au navire.

Là, Dragon se rua sur eux mais n'avait vraiment d'yeux que pour sa femme et son fils. Une femme en tenue d'infirmière s'approcha. Malheureusement, elle confirma la mort de Lhienna, faisant verser des larmes à Dragon. L'infirmière se déplaça ensuite jusqu'à Ace.

\- Lara, examine d'abord Luffy, c'est lui qui va voir le plus besoin de soins, demanda Ace.

L'infirmière acquiesça et ausculta Luffy. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle avait une mine inquiète.

\- Il est complètement épuisé. Il a utilisé jusqu'à s'en faire mal ses capacités. Il n'a pas beaucoup de dégâts physiques mais c'est surtout pour son mental que je m'inquiète. Après tout, sa mère vient de mourir.

\- Lhienna était atteinte de la même maladie incurable que Roger, elle n'en avait plus que pour deux mois à vivre. Luffy le savait et il savait que sa mère se sacrifierait pour lui aujourd'hui, dévoila Dragon. Son mental prendra un coup mais rien qui ne puisse être surmonté... Je vais entrer en scène, finit-il.

C'était le plan. Une fois que Lhienna était morte, Dragon devait intervenir. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait car le passage de Luffy sur le navire avait été sécurisé, mais il était temps de sonner la retraite. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il s'avança vers le bord du navire... mais il fut stoppé par une vague de Haoshoku no Haki destructrice. Pas moins de trois cent soldats parmi la petite unité qu'il restait après le passage de Luffy s'évanouirent. Du côté des pirates, c'est la quasi-totalité des membres qui s'évanouirent. La fatigue mentale de Haruta couplée au Haoshoku lui fit même perdre connaissance. Un navire émergea finalement, un navire connu, le Red Force. Akainu, toujours bloqué par Marco, recula en pestant.

Le capitaine du navire sauta à terre et observa les alentours. Son regard se planta dans les yeux de Shirohige, puis dans celui de Sengoku.

\- Je suis venu mettre fin à la guerre, dit-il.

\- Akagami, siffla Shirohige. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Le jeune Yonkou se tourna vers son rival sans pourtant tourné le dos aux amiraux et à l'amiral en chef.

\- Beaucoup trop d'hommes sont tombés aujourd'hui, par simple respect pour la vie humaine, je te demande de quitter les lieux en emportant tous tes hommes et tes morts... Sengoku, apostropha-t-il en se tournant vers lui, tu ne crois pas que suffisamment de marines sont tombés aujourd'hui ? Si jamais tu devais continuer le combat, ce n'est pas simplement à Shirohige que tu ferais face, mais aussi à mon équipage.

Le ton solennel de Shanks les fit réfléchir. Ce n'était pas des paroles à prendre à la légère. Si la guerre continuait, ce serait la fin de l'un des deux camps.

\- Alors nous te combattrons, Akagami, cracha Akainu qui avait abandonné Marco pour se diriger vers Shanks.

Mais l'amiral se fit stopper par... Akainu cligna des yeux en voyant une demi-portion aux cheveux roses habillé comme un soldat de la Marine lui barrer la route.

\- Amiral Akainu, commença Coby, le Yonkou a raison. Nous avons beaucoup de morts et de blessés, la Marine ne se relèvera pas d'une nouvelle bataille aussi rapprochée dans le temps. Si nous voulons limiter les dégâts, nous devons mettre fin à cette guerre et leur rendre leurs morts...

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, misérable !

Le poing d'Akainu parti pour la troisième fois. Et pour la deuxième fois, celui-ci fut bloqué. Coby, qui avait fermé les yeux en attendant l'impact, papillonna afin de voir la silhouette qui venait de le protéger. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Akagami no Shanks devant lui, le dominant par sa hauteur, contrant le poings de lave avec sa seule épée renforcée de Haki.

\- Es-tu si lâche au poing de t'attaquer à tes propres alliés ? Cracha Shanks qui tentait en vain de refréner sa colère et son dégoût.

\- Ne te mêles pas de ça, Akagami !

Akainu tenta une autre attaque mais un soudain éclair illumina la place juste devant lui. Chacun sursauta. Quand le ciel avait-il eut le temps de s'assombrir autant ? De gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de Marineford, laissant une trace nette entre ces nuages et le ciel si bleu quelques mètres loin. Les éclairs menaçaient de tomber à tout moment, semblant simplement être retenus par une force transcendante.

Un homme s'avança, littéralement illuminé de pouvoir. On fit de la place sur son passage, comme une haie d'honneur. L'homme semblait furieux, même caché par son grand imperméable vert. Mais il fut tout de même reconnu.

\- Dragon, le Révolutionnaire, souffla Sengoku, sous le choc.

Le chef de la Révolution fit son chemin lentement jusqu'à Akainu et Shanks.

\- Je demande à tous de cesser ce combat. Les Shirohige Kaizoku reprennent leurs morts, la Marine les siens et les Akagami repartent sans combattre.

Akainu fut furieux. Il dépassa Shanks et se projeta sur l'homme... échouant lamentablement à se rendre à moins de dix mètres de lui.

\- Par simple respect pour toutes les vies qui ont déjà été prises aujourd'hui, je ne te tuerais pas, Sakazuki. Mais soit certain que quelqu'un viendra venger la mort de ma femme, promit Dragon d'une voix rayonnante d'autorité.

Personne n'osa contester cela. Ce fut Marco le premier qui fit du bruit en se déplaçant pour récupérer les morts de son camp. Il fut rapidement imité par le vice-amiral Smoker. Au fur et à mesure, les pirates et les marines se mirent à amasser le corps de leurs camp et à prendre en charge les blessés. Seul l'amiral colérique ne faisait rien.

\- Sakazuki, cette guerre est terminée, déclara Sengoku à son oreille. Tu es tenu de ne pas faire de vagues. Bien que ça me coûte, Akagami a raison. Tu te vengeras une autre fois.

Akainu acquiesça avec difficulté mais il n'aida toujours pas les marines et les autres hauts gradés à ramasser les corps, préférant entrer dans ce qu'il restait des bureaux de Marineford avec les miettes de sa dignité.

Une fois tous les corps ramassés, Dragon se posta près de Shanks qui ne réagit pas. Il tourna son regard vers le géant.

\- Edward, toi et ton équipage devriez partir. Je viendrai récupérer ce que j'ai laissé sur ton navire un peu plus tard.

Shirohige acquiesça et le Moby Dick fut engloutit par les vagues.

Sengoku entra dans la bâtisse maintenant en ruine, sans jamais remarquer que l'escargophone avait tout enregistré et tout diffusé. Quelques heures plus tard, on vint l'avertir qu'une évasion massive venait de se produire à Impel Down.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est vraiment la fin maintenant. Comment est-ce que vous avec trouvé ce chapitre ?  
_

 _Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite !_


	27. 24 - Sur Réan

_Désolée ! Je viens de remarquer que mon chapitre n'a pas été posté correctement hier ! Je le poste tout de suite !_

 _Voilà ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Sur Réan**

Luffy soupira tout en sortant de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière venait de le laisser sortir en lui conseillant de ne pas en faire trop le temps que ses batteries recharges complètement. Des trois, il était le premier à sortir, Sabo toujours en soin et Ace en pleine crise de narcolepsie, pour ne pas changer. Luffy s'avança dans les couloirs, s'aidant de son Kenbunshoku no Haki pour trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Shirohige.

Il atterrit dans une immense salle où était rassemblés plus de la moitié de l'équipage du Shirohige Kaizokudan : le réfectoire. Ce fut le capitaine qui repéra le premier Mugiwara.

\- Monkey, approche donc !

L'estomac de Luffy choisit cet instant pour se manifester. Shirohige en rit.

\- Mais avant de discuter, je crois qu'un bon repas s'impose. Tatch ! Un repas de D pour notre invité !

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte cria quelque chose avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. On fit de la place à Luffy à une table et bientôt son repas apparut devant lui. Reprenant ses habitudes, Luffy fit honneur à la cuisine du cuisinier en ne laissant aucune miette... et en piquant des aliments dans les autres assiettes sans l'accord des propriétaires. De nombreux cris outrés s'élevèrent depuis la table, sous les rires des commandants et de Shirohige. Une fois le repas expédié, Shirohige s'adressa à Luffy devant toute l'assemblée.

\- Gamin, j'ai bien réfléchi et je te propose, à toi et ton équipage, une place dans mon équipage.

Luffy haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous arriverez plus facilement à prendre votre retraite qu'à me faire accepter ça, papy, répondit Luffy avec un sourire insolent.

Si bon nombre de pirates s'écrièrent à l'entente de ce ton moqueur, il furent coupé dans leur élan par deux rires. Le premier était grave et appartenait à Shirohige tandis que le deuxième était un rire bien connu, clair, franc et que nombreux avaient presque oublié.

\- Ace ! S'écria Luffy le premier en tournant sa tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte massive se trouvait l'aîné de la fratrie de Dawn, son éternel sourire aux lèvres et son chapeau flamboyant vissé sur sa tête.

\- Salut tout le monde !

Marco fut le premier à sauter sur Ace. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. A la fin de ce baiser ravageur, Ace était aussi rouge que son collier de perles, faisant ricaner Luffy qui reçu un regard noir de son frère.

\- Doucement, Marco-taicho, fit une voix féminine. Ace est encore en convalescence et a besoin de repos. Il va falloir vous contenter de votre main pendant quelques semaines encore.

Marco rougit aussi face à la langue affûtée de l'infirmière, faisant naître des rires gras chez ses nakamas et faire bouder Ace.

* * *

Luffy était dans cette salle depuis plusieurs minutes. On l'avait laissé seul et c'était sans doute pour le mieux. Il regardait sans jamais détourner les yeux la silhouette fine et pâle qui reposait sur un lit, morte. Sa mère n'était vraiment plus de ce monde, et avec le calme environnant, Luffy réalisa pleinement ce que cette mort signifiait. Alors il pleura. Au début, ce n'était que quelques larmes solitaires qu'il s'acharnait à retenir, puis il cessa de lutter et de gros sanglots prirent place, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Une fois ses larmes taries, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Luffy n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, ni même d'utiliser son Kenbunshoku no Haki, il reconnaissait les pas qui se rapprochaient.

\- Sois fort, Luffy, c'était son choix de donner sa vie pour la tienne. A moi aussi elle va me manquer, mais notre vie continue.

\- Je sais, Izou, mais elle va laisser un grand vide dans ma vie.

\- Elle laissera un vide en chacun de ceux qui l'auront connu, répondit l'okama. Mais elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se morfonde pour elle. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- D'abord je lui offrirai une sépulture, ensuite je ferai ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

Luffy ne dit pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé mais ce n'était pas grave car Izou le savait déjà. En retournant sur le pont, l'okama eut un faible sourire : Luffy fera certainement un très bon chef.

* * *

Ace et Luffy étaient sur le pont supérieur lorsqu'une troisième personne les rejoignit. Si Ace sursauta à cet ajout, il n'en fut rien pour Luffy qui ne fit que sourire.

\- On t'a enfin laissé sortir de l'infirmerie, se moqua-t-il.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas une constitution de titan, rétorqua l'homme.

\- Sabo, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà dehors ? S'étonna Ace.

\- Et bien je n'avais pas de blessures trop grave. Je crois qu'à force de guérir trois à quatre fois plus vite que la normale t'a fait perdre tes repères temporels, aniki, sourit le révolutionnaire.

Ace se vexa et détourna la tête dans l'intention de bouder.

Cependant, il n'en eu pas l'occasion puisque le vent souffla fort, manquant de faire voltiger les trois frères.

\- Papa ! S'exclama Luffy. Tu pourrais au moins être plus doux !

Beaucoup de pirates s'étaient réunis à l'occasion de ce vent, dont la totalité des commandants. Ainsi, tous les Shirohige présents purent féliciter leurs mâchoires pour le plonger vertigineux qu'ils firent lorsque ce ne fut pas une personne qui vint à eux mais trois : Dragon, Mihawk et...

\- Que fait une gamine ici ? Demanda Namur en haussant les sourcils.

Ladite gamine se tourna vers l'homme-poisson et lui tira la langue. Mais elle se fit réprimander.

\- Hanabi, on ne tire pas la langue, c'est très impoli, la gronda Luffy.

\- Mais ni-chan, il m'a traité de gamine ! Fit la petite fille en se tournant vers ledit ni-chan.

La mâchoire d'Ace chuta un peu plus bas à cette appellation. D'accord, il savait que la famille de Luffy était plus grande que ce qu'il pensait, mais avec un père, une mère – maintenant décédée –, un parrain qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et un grand-père, c'était suffisant ! Il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter une sœur !

\- Hanabi, excuses-toi, fit Mihawk.

\- Pardon monsieur, s'excusa la jeune fille à l'homme-poisson.

Namur accepta ses excuses avec un sourire.

\- Parrain, salua Luffy.

Ace défaillit. Par Davy Jones, est-ce que Luffy avait encore d'autres nouvelles comme celle-ci ? D'abord un grand-père vice-amiral, d'accord, puis un père chef de la Révolution, il voulait bien, une mère chef des Ombres, pourquoi pas, c'était bon pour lui... mais un parrain Shichibukai ?! Décidément non, Ace avait perdu beaucoup de neurones à Impel Down... ou peut-être même avant.

* * *

Le Moby Dick accosta sur une île qui semblait déserte de prime abord. Les Shirohige Kaizoku déchargèrent une caisse de bois et la posèrent devant Dragon. L'homme contempla un instant le cercueil avant de placer ses mains au-dessus. Mû par une force invisible, le cercueil se souleva et Dragon le guida plus loin, suivant une direction bien précise.

Luffy, Hanabi, Sabo et Mihawk suivirent aussitôt le mouvement, suivit de tous les commandants et de Shirohige. L'enterrement allait se déroulé en petit comité, songea Marco un instant.

Cependant, il se trompait. Un peu plus loin, le phénix aperçu des habitations et une immense bâtisse qu'ils contournèrent. Quand il passèrent, de nombreuses personnes, toutes adultes, se joignirent au cortège, la tristesse inscrit sur leur visage.

Ils arrivèrent devant une arche gigantesque faite de pierre, de ronces et de rosiers. Au sommet, sur un écriteau en bois, était écrit très sobrement « Tombeau Kiryu ». mais ce n'était pas vraiment un tombeau comme on s'y attendait. L'arche donnait plutôt sur un cimetière bien entretenu.

Le cercueil continua sa course jusqu'à une pierre où on pouvait lire « Kiryu D. Lhienna ». Le cercueil fut déposé devant la pierre, à même le sol. Dragon recula. Même s'il s'agissait de sa femme qu'on enterrait, ce n'était pas à lui d'animer l'enterrement.

Mihawk s'avança le premier. Pour l'occasion, il avait retiré son chapeau et avait troqué son habit de Shichibukai pour un pantalon noir et une chemise noire. Il ne portait aucune arme sur lui, comme il était coutume dans ce genre de cérémonies. Il resta immobile et silencieux devant la tombe, versant une larme. Puis il leva son bras et la terre se mouva. Elle se façonna de telle sorte à former un fossé surélevé autour du cercueil.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque Luffy vint se placer à sa droite. Lui-même avait troqué ses habits pour une tenue similaire à celle de son parrain, toujours sans son fidèle chapeau. Lui aussi se recueillit puis leva son bras, remplissant le fossé de l'eau la plus claire.

Un vent léger se leva à cet instant sans que ce ne soit le fait de Dragon. Il semblait que l'âme de Lhienna répondait à ce qui était considéré comme une offrande.

Hanabi s'avança à son tour et se plaça à la gauche de Mihawk. Elle s'était aussi vestimentairement transformée. A la place de son pantalon court brun et son haut souvent rose, elle portait maintenant une robe noire simple qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle imita sa famille et se recueillit tout en joignant ses mains en une prière silencieuse. Puis elle leva son bras et ce fut un courant électrique qui s'échappa de sa paume pour frapper l'eau qui se mit à crépiter.

Le rituel était presque terminé, il ne manquait plus que quelques détails avant de procéder à la dernière partie de l'enterrement. Derrière eux, les trois Kiryu purent entendre les gens renifler voire sangloter.

Le vent souffla plus fort et décoiffa les cheveux de la seule enfant. Puis une forme sombre se détacha de la foule et se plaça derrière le cercueil. Cette forme était un individu portant de lourdes pièces de tissus noires sur le corps, allant jusqu'à recouvrir la tête.

Marco prêta une attention toute particulière à cet homme. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer et son caractère curieux était sollicité presque à son maximum. Lorsque l'homme retira sa capuche, Marco comprit beaucoup de choses... notamment pourquoi Luffy n'avait jamais pensé que ce fut le zoan mythique du vampire que Teach avait tenté de dérober. L'homme devant lui avait mangé ce fameux zoan. Ses yeux rougeoyants dévisagèrent l'assemblée avant de s'intéresser au cercueil.

\- Lhienna fut un symbole pour tous les opposants à la Justice Absolue, tout comme le furent ses parents. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle reposera en paix et guidera les nouvelles générations depuis son repos en mer. Que ses cendres soient dispersés dans la mer afin qu'elle retourne à son créateur.

L'homme fit apparaître une boule de feu et incinéra la femme. Hanabi serra férocement la main de son oncle, ne supportant pas la douleur de la perte. Luffy se tenait droit sans que l'émotion le gagne. Ace en resta admiratif. S'il perdait lui-même une personne à laquelle il tenait, il n'aurait pas supporté cette perte. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Tatch. Lorsqu'il avait été blessé, Ace ne l'avait pas supporté et il avait fallu toutes les forces de Marco pour le calmer.

Luffy se détourna le premier du cercueil et fit face à l'assemblée. Mihawk se posta à la droite de Luffy, un pas en arrière, alors que la plus jeune rejoignit son père. Les Shirohige Kaizoku se sentirent mis à l'écart de cette foule qui comprenait visiblement ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ma mère, notre chef, est décédée en me protégeant et en protégeant mon frère. Avec cette cérémonie, nous lui témoignons toute notre reconnaissance pour ce qu'elle a fait depuis plus de vingt ans. Une page se tourne, dans l'histoire des Ombres et cette nouvelle page est encore vierge. A nous de décider de ce que nous voulons...

Un homme quitta le groupe et s'avança vers Luffy. L'homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Pas trop grand, ni trop musclé, de courts cheveux cendrés, la trentaine. Il était l'espion parfait.

\- Luffy-sama, puis-je parlé en mon nom et en celui des Ombres ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Lhienna-sama avait des projets pour les Ombres et elle nous a fait part de ses vœux. Respectez-les, s'il-vous-plaît.

Luffy resta silencieux et regarda droit devant lui l'homme. Puis il hocha solennellement la tête.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Il est coutume de choisir le prochain ici-même, intervint Mihawk.

\- Nous avons déjà fait notre choix, et c'était le vœux de votre sœur.

Aussitôt, les hommes de la foule, d'un mouvement commun, placèrent leurs mains sur leur poitrine, à l'emplacement exact du cœur.

\- Luffy-sama sera notre nouveau chef !

\- Le monde changera, vous n'aurez pas fait tous vos sacrifices pour rien, promis Luffy, lui aussi la main sur le cœur.

Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur poigne, les Shirohige Kaizoku purent voir qu'ils abordaient tous un insigne sur leur vêtement, celui des Ombres.

* * *

Luffy était assis dans un bureau. Il était devenu la veille de chef de l'organisation. Il soupira devant un tas de feuilles. Il n'avait pas signé pour de la paperasse ! Retenant un énième soupir, Luffy commença la lecture de différents rapports de mission.

Il s'agissait essentiellement d'assassinats et de comptes-rendus d'interrogatoires. Certains hommes avaient même glissés dans leurs notes un petit message destiné à Luffy, l'encourageant dans sa tâche.

La porte s'ouvrit et Luffy jeta un œil à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il s'agissait de son parrain, rien d'anormal, sachant qu'il le secondait.

\- J'ai des questions pour toi, Luffy.

« Aïe, songea Luffy. Qu'ais-je fais de répréhensible ces derniers temps ? »

\- Oui parrain ?

Le Shichibukai s'assit en face de son neveu.

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant que tu es à la tête des Ombres ?

Luffy soupira. Il y avait déjà songé, bien entendu, c'était même la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé.

\- J'ai dit à mes nakamas qu'on se retrouverait dans deux ans, Kuma les a envoyé aux quatre coins du monde pour les faire progresser dans leur entraînement. Je ne sais pas où ils sont et nous avons convenus que nous ne donnerons pas de nouvelles pendant cette période. Je vais entièrement me consacrer à la direction des Ombres et à mon entraînement durant cette période. Ensuite, tu vas devoir prendre la relève car je repartirais en mer.

Mihawk n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Je vais d'ailleurs rapidement organiser une réunion pour nos alliés. Et je vais aussi m'occuper de l'entraînement d'Hanabi si elle le désire.

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- J'imagine que, dans un soucis de discrétion, je me ferais passer pour un allié. C'est ce que ta mère faisait.

\- Oui, et j'inviterai Sabo à y participer en tant qu'agent de liaison de la Révolution.

Mihawk lui offrit une esquisse de sourire et une petite lueur de fierté dansait dans ses yeux. Il ne dit rien et ressortit de la salle, ayant su tout ce qu'il voulait.

Luffy retourna à ses papiers. Il lut sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'une information ne retienne son attention. Luffy fronça les sourcils en relisant le rapport d'espionnage. Pourquoi donc cet individu voulait faire ça ? Se rendant dans une pièce annexe à son bureau, Luffy chercha dans les papiers toutes les informations que les Ombres avaient récoltées sur l'individu. Une fois cela fait, il retourna à son bureau pour étudier le dossier de plus près.

\- Trafalgar Law... murmura Luffy.

L'homme était très séduisant, il devait l'avouer. Il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Lorsqu'ils avaient discutés, ils se disputaient tous les deux avec Kidd au sujet des marines à abattre. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait sur son avis de recherche et sur les photos prises à son insu sur les différentes îles... bon sang, Luffy bavait devant l'homme ! Mais il cherchait quelque chose alors à contrecœur, il délaissa les photos pour les informations sur lui...

Rien, ou presque. Il n'y avait pas grand chose sur la vie de Law avant sa carrière de pirate. Il était fils de médecin, avait eu une sœur, contaminé par une maladie qui avait fait rage à cause de la Marine... Alors, si la Marine était responsable, pourquoi voulait-il devenir Shichibukai ?! Après ses neuf ans, il n'y avait plus rien sur sa vie, on ne le retrouvait plus que l'an dernier, au commencement de sa carrière de pirate... Stop, Trafalgar Law ?

Luffy sursauta. Par Davy Jones, POURQUOI n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement ?! Bondissant de sa chaise, Luffy se rendit à nouveau dans la section annexe à son bureau, Luffy fouilla les dossiers pour en sortir deux autres. Pourquoi personne n'avait réunit les trois dossiers, cela le dépassait, et il allait rapidement y remédier. Sur les deux nouveaux dossiers se trouvaient écrits en gros caractères : « Trafalgar D Water Law » et « Donquixote Rossinante/Corazon »

* * *

 _Et voilà terminé ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre et vous ?  
_

 _Je vous dis à dans deux semaines sur cette fiction !_

 _Lullaby_


	28. 25 - Accord et Souvenir

_Et voilà mon chapitre ! Je ne vous le cache pas, celui-ci est le dernier que j'avais en avance et mon inspiration fait des allers-retours incessants aux Baléares alors ma motivation n'est pas vraiment au top. Mais je m'arrangerai pour vous pondre le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. Mais je ne vous garantie rien, mes prochains partiels me prennent un temps fou._

 _Voilà, assez parlé de moi. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Accord et souvenir**

Ace entra dans le nouveau bureau de Luffy sans frapper. Ce dernier leva la tête des documents qu'il lisait et les repoussa en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Ace passa de l'autre côté du bureau, juste à côté de Luffy et le frappa d'un grand coup sur la tête, à grand renfort de Busoshoku no Haki.

\- Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça ?! S'exclama, outré, le nouveau chef des Ombres.

\- C'était pour m'avoir caché l'existence de ta mère et accessoirement des Ombres, abruti !

Luffy grimaça.

\- D'accord, celle-ci, je l'ai méritée.

Ace s'installa à même le bureau, faisant toutefois attention à ne pas se placer sur les feuilles qui jonchaient ledit bureau.

\- Tu es déjà débordé ? S'enquit Ace avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Non, mais c'est juste que j'ai du réunir trois dossiers stupidement dont un que j'ai fusionné avec un autre car ma mère n'a pas vu le lien.

Ace haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai l'impression que je suis concerné, fit Ace.

\- Pas directement, mais la personne en elle-même est un D caché.

Ace fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais pourtant que les D étaient trop fiers de leur patronyme pour se cacher.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Je peux t'aider à trouver des infos ?

Luffy soupira, évidemment, cette conversation allait arriver un jour où l'autre.

\- Pas si tu n'es pas au moins un indic des Ombres, désolé.

\- Alors je le serais, ou bien je ferais passer le message à Izou.

\- Non, je ne peux pas te donner cette information, les affaires des Ombres restent les affaires des Ombres.

\- Alors comment puis-je être indic ?

\- Ace, je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela juste pour...

\- Ce n'est pas que pour pouvoir t'aider, c'est pour être à tes côtés un peu plus. Si tu as pu faire tant de chose et te fourrer dans tant de situations impossibles, c'est que j'ai faillit à mon rôle de grand-frère. Je sais que tu es plus fort que ce que tu montres, je pense que tu es plus fort que moi. Mais laisses-moi être à tes côtés et couvrir tes arrières.

Ace ne suppliait pas, il exposait simplement les faits. Luffy le regarda fixement pendant un moment qui lui parut être une éternité.

\- Je ne suis pas plus fort que toi, Ace. Si on utilise nos Akuma no mi, tu restes le plus fort, dans une épreuve physique aussi. J'ai juste un petit don en plus mais rien qui ne peut être définitivement increvable.

Ace n'y croyais pas trop et le lui fit clairement savoir en un regard.

\- Même si tu étais un indic, reprit Luffy, tu ne pourrais pas me donner des infos à temps. Il faut suivre une formation accélérée de cinq jours sur nos techniques et langages codés et après, tu resteras un an sous le commandement d'un autre membre de l'organisation. On ne peux pas faire ça, c'est tout simplement impossible.

\- Alors quelles autres options est-ce que j'ai ?

Luffy réfléchit un instant, ayant tout à coup une idée.

\- Tu peux devenir membre à part entière des Ombres tout en continuant ta vie de pirate, mais il te faut l'approbation du chef et je m'y opposerai strictement. Être une Ombre n'est pas quelque chose de facile et ça va à l'encontre de nombreux principes de pirates. Je te connais, tu n'arriveras jamais à jouer une double identité.

Ace ne se vexa pas, conscient qu'il en était absolument incapable sur le long terme.

\- Il te reste une option, celle de devenir ambassadeur. Mais cette décision n'est pas entièrement de mon ressort. En fait, quelqu'un peut devenir un allié des Ombres, ça peut être une personne, une organisation ou tout autre groupe. En devenant l'un de nos allié, le capitaine pirate, dans ton cas, dois s'engager à respecter un contrat d'entraide et de support réciproque. Il y a plusieurs réunions qui sont organisées entre tous les alliés, nous permettant de faire le point. Ces réunions sont une obligation et, en cas d'absence, le capitaine est tenu d'envoyer un ambassadeur en qui il a entièrement confiance.

Ace mijota les paroles de son frère.

\- Tu veux donc que Oyaji soi ton allié et qu'il me nomme ambassadeur...

Luffy se retint d'annoncer à son frère que son père d'adoption n'en a plus que pour quelques mois. Ce n'était pas à lui de l'annoncer.

\- Espèce de manipulateur ! S'exclama Ace avec un sourire.

Luffy soupira, il était découvert, son frère le connaissait trop bien.

\- Tu as besoin d'alliés de poids et avoir un Yonkou dans la poche c'est pratique !

\- Tu te trompes... pas sur le fait d'avoir des alliés de poids ! Se reprit-il en sentant une protestation arriver. Mais en fait, j'aurais deux Yonkou dans la poche.

Ace cligna des yeux, se plongea rapidement dans ses pensées... et laissa sa mâchoire s'écraser au sol.

\- Depuis quand Shanks est un allié ?!

\- Quelques années déjà, depuis qu'il est devenu Yonkou, je crois.

Ace remboîta sa mâchoire et soupira.

\- Je vais aller voir Père au sujet de cette alliance.

* * *

La salle de réunion n'était pas très grande mais suffisamment pour accueillir les seize commandants, Shirohige, Mihawk et Luffy. Ce dernier faisait face au Yonkou.

\- Donc cette alliance serait une entraide mutuelle.

\- C'est le point le plus important, en effet.

Luffy avait abandonné entièrement son masque pour cette réunion officieuse, le rendant très solennel et donnant aux autres une impression de danger.

\- Et je suis censé assister, une fois tous les six mois environ, à une réunion avec d'autres alliés pour faire le point.

\- Pas nécessairement. Vous pouvez venir en personne ou faire appel à quelqu'un en qui vous avez une confiance absolue. Cette personne sera votre ambassadeur. Mais si elle est en tort dans une affaire, vous en prendrez la responsabilité et, en fonction de la gravité de ses actions, nous entrerons en guerre.

Luffy ne mâchait pas ses mots, le but était de leur faire comprendre que cette alliance n'était faite que par intérêt.

\- D'accord. Mes fils, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je m'abstiendrai de répondre, fit Ace, car je ne serais pas objectif dans mon avis.

\- Moi de même, fit Izou.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, et puis, nous pouvons résilier cette alliance à tout moment si les objectifs ne nous conviennent plus, dit Tatch.

\- Effectivement, confirma Luffy.

Chacun donna son avis, globalement tous étaient pour cette alliance. Il y avait bien Jozu et Vista qui étaient mitigés quant à cette alliance mais il n'y avait eu aucun refus net.

\- Marco ? L'interrogea Shirohige. Tu n'as encore rien dit.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Oyaji, je suivrai votre décision et celle de mes frères.

\- J'aimerai ton avis, il est très important.

\- Pourquoi, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête, de toute façon.

Shirohige soupira et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'annoncer la suite.

\- Ton avis compte car c'est toi qui deviendra le capitaine lorsque je passerai l'arme à gauche.

\- Vous avez des années encore, renchérit Marco.

\- Justement non, je mourrais dans les prochains mois.

Le temps sembla se stopper dans la salle, tous les commandants regardèrent leur père en attente d'un confirmation de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Il dit vrai, affirma Mihawk. Trois ou quatre mois, maximum.

Les commandants semblèrent tous avoir prit dix ans.

\- J'aurais aimé vous l'annoncer autrement mais la situation fait que je n'ai pas le choix. Marco, ce sera ta décision.

Le phénix soupira et ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes.

\- Je suis d'accord pour former cette alliance, déclara-t-il après une minute de silence.

Luffy tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Marco. Il manquait une simple signature et cette alliance prendra effet.

* * *

Le Moby Dick repartit sur les mers sous les regards neutres de Luffy, Mihawk et Hanabi. Dragon était déjà repartit avec Sabo, ayant beaucoup à faire au sein de la Révolution. L'alliance avait été conclue, Shirohige était maintenant officiellement un allié. Ace avait été nommé ambassadeur, il assisterait aux réunions et pouvait, maintenant, récolter des informations sur certains sujets des Ombres. Luffy avait transmit plusieurs dossiers déjà à Marco et Marco en avait fait de même sous le regard fier de son père. L'alliance avait aussi été approuvée par Shirohige. Car ils ne se leurraient pas, Shirohige, s'il avait été contre cette alliance, aurait refusé la proposition sans même demander l'avis de ses fils. Mais bon, ce n'était maintenant plus un problème...

* * *

Luffy retourna plus sur les terres de Réan, suivit de sa petite sœur.

\- Luffy-ni-chan, est-ce que tu vas m'entraîner ?

\- Bien sûr, mais nous irons sur une île déserte où nos pouvoirs sont bloqués. On partira dès que j'aurais terminer de ranger les dossiers et que la réunion sera programmée.

Hanabi lui sourit, le premier sourire depuis l'enterrement. Luffy la contempla un instant et se promit de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, suivis silencieusement par leur parrain qui les observa avec une certaine tendresse. Le sabreur se souvenait d'un matin de mai, matin sacré, où tout avait commencé.

 _Flash-back_

 _Mihawk, tout juste 22 ans, déambulait dans les couloir du manoir familial à Réan. Il avait été convoqué ici par Lucia, sa mère. Apparemment, il se passait quelque chose qui allait bouleverser l'ordre des choses. Mais ne arrivant ici, rien n'avait été alarmant, si ce n'était que sa sœur n'avait pas sauté sur lui pour le saluer, comme à son habitude. Mais il avait rapidement été rassuré en entendant sa voix dans sa chambre. Il n'avait, par contre, pas eu le droit d'y entrer. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pas vu sa sœur pendant une petite année et voilà qu'on repoussait encore ces retrouvailles..._

 _\- Dracule ! Fit une voix au bout du couloir._

 _Le jeune homme se retourna et vit une femme sublime se diriger droit vers lui. Cette personne avait au moins la cinquantaine mais ses traits étaient aussi fins que dans sa jeunesse. Les longs cheveux noirs de la femme flottaient derrière elle alors qu'elle courait vers Dracule. Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude. Évidemment, il n'allait pas y couper._

 _La femme, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, lui sauta dessus et le serra dans une étreinte étouffante._

 _\- Tu es enfin arrivé !_

 _\- Maman, j'ai besoin d'air, se plaignit l'homme._

 _\- Ce que tu peux être agaçant, un peu comme ton père. Mais bon, vous êtes du même moule tous les deux alors c'est un peu normal._

 _Un homme arriva ensuite._

 _\- Chef, Lhienna a besoin de vous maintenant !_

 _\- J'arrive, Malik._

 _Lucia se tourna vers son fils et lui embrassa le front._

 _\- Patiente encore un peu et tu pourras revoir ta sœur et une petite surprise._

 _La mère de Dracule s'en alla en se changeant en eau pour être plus rapide, l'étonnant un peu. Les pouvoirs étaient strictement interdits dans le manoir, sauf s'il s'agissait d'une urgence médicale où professionnelle. Cela fit paniquer Dracule, même s'il ne le montra pas. Il repéra rapidement sa mère avec sa sœur dans sa chambre mais une autre voix dans son Haki retint son attention. Il y avait des nouveaux dans les Ombres tout le temps, mais jamais aucun n'avait eu une telle puissance. C'était effrayant. Il se dirigea vers cette source de pouvoir, curieux._

 _Il atterrit dans le petit parc du manoir. Là, devant lui, se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs en épi. Ses tatouages remplissaient un côté de son visage et continuaient sur son bras, de ce qu'il voyait._

 _L'homme le repéra rapidement._

 _\- Bonjour, Dracule Mihawk. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer._

 _L'homme tendit sa main et Dracule la serra._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Je suis Monkey D Dragon, le mari de Lhienna._

 _Mihawk cligna des yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Sa sœur, de trois ans son aînée, était fiancée, certes. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de mariage !_

 _\- J'ai du mal à vous suivre._

 _\- Nous nous sommes mariés dans le plus grand secret._

 _Dracule et Dragon discutèrent un instant._

 _\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec elle ?_

 _\- Vous ne savez pas ? Demanda Dragon._

 _Mihawk fronça les sourcils. De quoi, par Davy Jones, devait-il être au courant._

 _\- Si elle ne vous a rien dit, c'est qu'elle veut te faire une surprise..._

 _Au même moment, on entendit un bruit de pas. Lucia s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres. Dragon, en la voyant, se redressa._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Dragon. Va la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour l'instant._

 _L'homme acquiesça et s'en alla rapidement. Lucia resta face à son fils sans rien dire, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Maman, que se passe-t-il avec Lhienna ? Tout le monde m'empêche de la voir pour X raisons et ça m'énerve. Tu sais que je ne suis pas si patient. Expliques-moi._

 _\- Tout va bien, Dracule. Lhienna a gardé quelque chose pour elle depuis longtemps et elle t'attend dans sa chambre pour tout t'expliquer. Ne la fait pas attendre !_

 _C'est avec le sourire que Dracule se changea en terre pour rejoindre plus rapidement la chambre de Lhienna._

 _\- Redeviens humain à l'intérieur ! Entendit-il sa mère lui crier._

 _Il lui obéit rapidement, n'ayant pas trop envie de subir sa morale pendant une heure. Il monta rapidement les escaliers._

 _Arrivé là-haut, il inspira un grand coup pour se redonner contenance et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, des cris vinrent le vriller les tympans. Des cris qui n'auraient jamais dû être dans la chambre de sa sœur._

 _Il resta là, une expression sans doute stupide sur le visage, contemplant la femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, rayonnante, assise dans son lit... un paquet enveloppé de couverture dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas un simple paquet, c'était de là que partaient les cris aiguës. Et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire._

 _\- Allons, ne reste pas là, ria la femme._

 _\- Lhienna !_

 _Dracule se précipita presque vers le lit, oubliant quelque peu Dragon qui était tranquillement installé de l'autre côté, sur une chaise._

 _Lhienna lui sourit et se pencha légèrement pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue._

 _Tu peux dire bonjour à Monkey D. Luffy, mon fils. Félicitations, Dracule, tu es parrain !_

 _Dracule devait faire une drôle de tête car le rire cristallin de sa sœur empli la pièce._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Mihawk eut un sourire fantôme sur les lèvres. Il s'en était passé des choses, depuis la naissances de Luffy. Il avait d'abord été confié à Garp, peu après son premier anniversaire, le Gouvernement Mondial s'étant fait beaucoup plus présent dans la vie des Révolutionnaires et des Ombres, inconsciemment. Lucia était morte peu de temps avant, d'une attaque contre les Révolutionnaires, obligeant Lhienna à reprendre les rênes de l'organisation.

Et maintenant, le voilà chef de cette organisation, après la mort de sa mère. Pauvre gamin.

Mais Mihawk reprit rapidement sa route, il y avait un certain sabreur aux cheveux verts qui patientait dans sa demeure, tenant compagnie à l'insupportable gamine aux cheveux roses qui devenait, de jour en jour, toujours plus encombrante.

Un autre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres – décidément, cette manie était encombrante. Zoro n'avait aucune idée de qui était le propriétaire du château. Il allait s'amuser en débarquant à l'improviste.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?  
_

 _Au départ, le Flash-back aurait dû être un Omake mais je n'ai pas réussi à le placer alors j'ai jongler avec. Vous êtes satisfait ?_

 _Bon, peut-être à dans deux semaines sur ce chapitre si j'arrive à écrire la suite. Dans le pire des cas, je posterai un chapitre de_ Solen _à la place._

 _Lullaby_


	29. JE SUIS DESOLEE

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Je reviens ici avec trois semaines de retard et avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

Premièrement, j'entre dans la période la plus insupportable de l'année que je nomme très affectueusement "Partiels" J'ai, depuis quelques temps, et pendant quelques semaines encore, des examens qui me prennent une bonne partie de mon temps.

J'ajoute à cette raison le fait que je me concentre sur... beaucoup trop de fictions en même temps et sur l'écriture de mes romans qui restent au stade de projet pour l'instant, à mon grand regret.

Et pour terminer... je n'ai plus toucher à la fiction Luffy : pirates et semi-révolutionnaire depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai seulement une vingtaine de lignes pour le prochain chapitre, bien loin des traditionnelles cinq pages que je vous ponds (oui, je suis un oiseau) depuis plusieurs mois.

Bref, tout cela n'a qu'un seul but. Vous annoncer avec regret que je met officiellement cette fiction en pause pour toutes ses raisons. je reviendrai probablement au courant des vacances scolaires où j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour m'y consacrer et pas avant d'avoir quatre ou cinq chapitres en réserves.

Et voilà, toutes mes excuses. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'espère vous revoir à la prochaine parution de mes chapitres. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais je vous aime ! (et cette phrase sonnait mieux dans mon esprit que sur le papier... allez savoir pourquoi)

Lullaby


End file.
